Curveball
by Mooncat99
Summary: Yeah, yeah, those curveballs life can throw at you… makes life so very interesting. Rogan
1. I'm not pregnant!

Title: Curveball

Author: Mooncat99

Summary: Yeah, yeah, those curveballs life can throw at you… makes life so very interesting. (Rogan)

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Gilmore Girls.

Copyright: Sarah Diaz 2006

Thanks: To Ally, who looked to it that this baby isn't spiked with mistakes. Thanks! You did a great job!

Author's note: Though I'm obviously crazy to start yet another story, I just couldn't resist this idea. This takes place after 'The Perfect Dress' and goes pretty AU from there.

_**Curveball**_

**Chapter 1: I'm not pregnant!**

"Please, Finn, let me in. I need to talk to him."

"I'd really love to, love…"

"Then just let me through, please!"

"Love…"

"Look. If… if he has… company… then… okay I can wait while you… Ugh! Please, Finn!"

There was a long moment of silence as Finn just stared at Rory. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. "My God, you two really don't know the tiniest thing about each other… No Rory, he doesn't have company. He's not very companionable since you've broken his heart and that's why I'm more than reluctant to let you in, 'cause his moping is already bad enough and if it gets any worse I'll be getting seriously depressed and believe me, this world can't take a depressed me."

She paled and took in a deep breath. "Well, then I'd say we're even. Believe me, my heart's not better and _he_ broke it first. I'm as reluctant to see him as you are reluctant to let me see him but I have no choice. I need to talk to him."

Finn tilted his head and took a closer look at Rory, noticing the circles under her eyes, the bloodshot eyes, the loss of weight, the pale complexion of hers and the desperation in her dull eyes. God, what had those two idiots done to each other? Especially as it was very obvious that they were so much in love with each other – and so perfect for each other that it was nauseating. Yet here they were, both of them obviously miserable. And he didn't like the looks of Rory at all. "Everything all right, love?" he softly asked, worried.

Her eyes widened before she bowed her head and shook it. "No," she croaked. "And it won't get better if I don't talk to him. So please, Finn… don't make me fight my way through. And just a little warning: I've had no coffee yet."

No coffee? Okay, that was it. In the state his friend was in, Logan wouldn't be able to do much to him anyway. And it did look pretty important. Who knows, perhaps Rory was here to forgive Logan and take him back. Unlikely, but there were rumors of even bigger miracles. He stepped back to free the way for her. "Just… he's hurting too, love. Don't make it any worse."

Rory stepped in and stopped in front of him, looking up. "I'll try not to. I'm not here for that. But I need to protect myself as well. Is he in your room?"

Finn nodded and watched her walk over to his room. Ever since Rory had blown him off, Logan had been so much beside himself that Colin and Finn would rather have him stay with them so they would be able to keep an eye on him than have Logan be by himself. So they had convinced him to stay over at their dorm suite for a while. Worried, he watched as she knocked softly and then entered Finn's room, her head still hanging low.

"You think that was wise?"

With a sigh, Finn looked over to Colin, standing by his door, and shrugged. "Probably not. But those two need to talk it out anyway. Who I am to stay in the way of fate when she's showing up and wants to do just that? Besides, she wasn't in the best shape either and looked so desperate." Worried, he looked over to the now closed door again.

"What do you think is the matter?" Colin asked, not less worried.

"No idea, mate," Finn answered and frowned. "But whatever it is, I don't think it's good. Undoubtedly though, I think we'll find it out soon enough."

* * *

Inside Finn's room, Logan laid on his stomach, his head deeply buried in his arms. He had slept for a while, but it had been a miserable sleep – just like it had been ever since the day he had tried to amend things with Rory and she had sent him to hell. The sleep was filled with dreams of her, of him trying to convince her to take him back, to believe him when he says that he loves her, to trust him, to give him another chance and that this time, he wouldn't screw up. Wouldn't break her heart.

When there was a knock at the door, he squeezed his eyes even closer together. "Damn it, Finn, what's so fucking hard to understand when I said to leave me alone?! No, I don't want to go out, no, I don't want a drink and no, I sure as hell don't want some pity fuck that you brought me!"

Why couldn't Finn simply leave him alone? Why couldn't he understand that after Rory, he couldn't even imagine touching another woman again? It wouldn't be the same, it couldn't be, it would be so much less than what it was with his Ace and the shallowness would only make it more apparent what exactly he had lost.

"Logan."

Groaning, he shook his head. Great, now he was daydreaming about her again. It wasn't something new. Time and time again he dreamed of her coming to him to forgive him. To give them another chance. Only difference was that this time she sounded so real. He guessed that meant that he just got worse.

God, why did it only hurt so much?

"Logan, please, I need to talk to you."

Smiling bitterly, he shook his head. How many times had he dreamed about her saying these words to him? He was even so pitiful that sometimes he had wished for her to come to him and inform him that she was pregnant. Only, for him to have a reason to be close to her again, maybe even talk her into marrying him. Too bad they always had been so careful.

"Logan!"

His imagination really had gotten better. This time it even had managed to copy that cute little way annoyance crept into her voice. God, how he missed her! And he needed to see her. So he finally turned around and opened his eyes, hoping against hope that his mind would at least let him also see her this time. Usually, every time he opened his eyes, hoping to see her as well and not just imagining her voice, he would be badly disappointed. But this time when he looked into the direction of her voice, she really was there.

Perhaps it was a sure sign that he finally not only lost his heart but his mind as well, but Logan was simply happy to see her – even if it was just an imagination. "Hey, Ace," he whispered, smiling.

Imagination Rory frowned, thrown off. "Hey," she muttered back.

Logan had to chuckle. If he had known that imaginations could be so funny and real, he would have gone mad a long time ago. He drank in her looks and slightly wondered why his mind would make her look so bad. She was way too thin and pale for his liking. And her eyes, that usually shone out of her delicate face like the sun shining brightly during a perfect day, were dull today, not shining at all. And all that pain… in her eyes, in her face, in the entire way she held herself up. Perhaps his mind wanted to remind him just what he had done to her, his brilliant Ace. Right.

His smile dropping away, he hurriedly sat up, longing to be able to take her into his arms. "God, Rory, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, never! I know that I told you too late that I loved you but I never thought it would hurt you this much!" He closed his eyes and had to fight back his emotions that tried to overwhelm him. "But you need to understand that I honestly had no idea what I was feeling… how should I? I never experienced love, not with any girl, not even from my own parents. Sure, I love Honor, but that's so very different to what I feel about you, I really had no idea. And I'm so sorry for my family; they did a real number on you. I should have protected you better, especially from my father, but I was too laid back. Too naive to think that perhaps they'd see that you're the best thing that ever happened to me, in my life. God, I'm sorry, Rory, so very sorry."

The Rory of his mind stared with wide eyes at him, her mouth slightly hanging open. Suddenly though, she shut her mouth and turned abruptly away from him, her arms slipping around herself to hug herself tightly. Slowly, Logan frowned. Something wasn't right here. Not that he knew much about imaginations but something told him that that wasn't normal behavior. Besides, he could feel the heat that emanated from her body, the same heat he had always been able to feel when she was close. He couldn't remember to ever having felt that in his dreams. But then that would mean Rory was really here and he knew her enough to know that that was highly unlikely. She had made herself clear enough that disastrous last time they had spoken with each other.

Still… "Rory? Are you really here?" he asked hesitantly, his voice probably as timid as it never had been in his life before.

Angrily, she threw him a glance over her shoulder. "Of course, I'm here. What do you think am I? Your imagination?" She shook her head. "Just how much did you drink last night?"

"Nothing, actually," he automatically answered, trying to grasp the truth here. Okay, no imagination would talk like that – at least that was what Logan thought. Or glare like that. God, how he had missed that glare! But if she was really here, then why? It had to be something big for her to come to him. Worried, he stood up and took a few hesitant steps towards her before he stopped again. He had wanted to take her into his arms and ask what was wrong. But they weren't together anymore. He didn't have that right anymore, did he? Fuck, he hated this! "Uh, Rory? Why are you here? Did something happen? Is everyone okay? Lorelai? Richard?" he asked, going over the possibilities in his mind. Of course, it still wouldn't make sense for her to come to him to find some consolation. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Those had been her terrible words.

"Like I already told you, we need to talk!" Rory exasperated, exclaimed, rounding to face him with her deadly glare.

So very much like in his pathetic dreams, but… "You're not pregnant," he stated, shaking his head. It couldn't be. Not with the way they had been careful.

Her eyes narrowed and for the first time came alive again, with fire. "Of course I'm not pregnant!" she hissed. "It's way worse than that! And just so you know, Huntzberger, it wouldn't change a bit even if I were!"

Logan doubted very much that such a thing wouldn't change anything. From the little experience he had through acquaintances, it changed everything. But that wasn't the point. What could have happened that was worse than being pregnant and that would make her come here, to _him_? He couldn't get it. "Okay, Ace. I obviously have no idea what you're talking about. So why don't you just spell it out for idiots like me?" he asked her, unable to stop the bitterness that seeped into his voice.

She rolled her eyes, her eyes still fiery. "Remember Finn's 'And a half' birthday party?" she sarcastically asked.

Logan frowned. "The trip to Vegas?" he clarified after a moment. Yeah, he remembered that party. It had been their last party where his world had still been in order, as he and Rory were still together, hadn't broken up then, not yet.

"Exactly," she nodded. "And remember how Finn thought that no trip to Vegas was complete without at least one wedding? Remember the fake wedding he had organized for the crowning of his party?"

Logan sighed and nodded, still not getting what Rory was after. Yeah, he remembered. First of all, it hadn't been his first trip to Vegas with Finn, so he was already familiar with this quirk of Finn's. And Vegas wouldn't be Vegas if it didn't offer its guests a fake wedding service. Actually, there were several. Second, of course he couldn't forget it, after all, even if it had only been a fake wedding, he still had felt strangely nervous and exhilarated when he had stood in front of the priest actor with Rory and they had exchanged their vows. It had felt so real. Because Finn, of course, had insisted that they be the couple to be married, not too surprisingly as he and Rory had been the only steady couple among the guests. Sweet old perfect time, he thought bitterly.

"This guy here familiar to you?" Rory asked and Logan found a newspaper being pushed under his nose.

Raising his eyebrow, he took it from her and looked at the picture she pointed at. Hmm, yeah, he had seen that guy somewhere… but where? Hold on a minute! Wasn't that the actor that had performed the ceremony back then? Yeah, that was him! While Rory impatiently tapped her foot, Logan started to cross-read over the article. Frowning, he did a double take and started to read through the article again, word for word this time. When he was finished he read it through another time, simply unable to believe it.

"Well?" Rory finally wanted to impatiently know.

Slowly, Logan let his hands sink down and he stared at Rory with wide eyes. Surely that had to be a joke? This couldn't be actually happening? No way was this true. This was stuff out of a bad comedy show, not real life.

"We're married?" Logan sputtered, unbelieving.

* * *

TBC!


	2. Second Hiroshima

**Chapter 2: Second Hiroshima**

"Damn… I thought you would perhaps come to another conclusion," Rory said darkly and threw herself onto the only chair in the room. Of course, it only had been a slim hope – but hope nonetheless.

Like the hope that all this was just one big, clever prank of Logan's. He had the access after all. And Heaven knew that he loved to play tricks on her. Perhaps, somehow, his twisted mind had gotten the idea that this way he could win her back, like he had thought that the prank that he had played on her last year during a class would get her attention. But she only had to take one look at his shocked face and it was obvious that this was surprising news for him as it was for her. And even though she would have been furious with him – she almost wished that it had indeed been just a prank on his part. Though, if she was totally honest with herself, she had known all along that Logan wouldn't go that far in his jokes, marriage-talk was more her resort.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. That meant it was really true. She was married to Logan Huntzberger!

Shit.

"Perhaps it's a canard?" she hopefully asked.

Logan, having taken another look at the paper, threw her a dark look. "Too bad it's not April Fool's Day." He paused and there was suddenly a strange look in his eyes. "This," he held up the newspaper, "isn't by chance any one of your pranks?" he asked with some mistrust.

Fury fueling her already overloaded body, Rory jumped up. "Excuse me? My prank? Why the hell should I come up with such a harebrained scenario? If at all, this would had to be one of your sick jokes with which you'll try to win me back! Let's not forget that I have in no way any means of getting such an article printed in the _Times_… unlike a certain someone here… and I don't want anything to do with you anymore so I certainly won't go about telling the entire world that we're married!"

Angrily, Logan shook his head and threw the paper onto Finn's bed. "Oh, babe, believe me, if I'd wanted to try to get back together with you I wouldn't pull something like that. I learned my lesson the last time. God, how can you even think that I would do something like that?" Frustrated, he ran his hand over his head, making his hair look even messier.

Making him look even sexier. God, she had always loved the way he looked when he had just gotten out of bed. _NO! _No… she couldn't afford such thoughts. They were over and that was just how it should be.

"No, forget that!"

Puzzled, Rory looked up, for a moment fearing that she had thought out loud. Wrong.

"You always are ready to jump to the worst conclusion about me. That's nothing new after all," Logan bitterly said, glaring at her.

"If you hadn't had proven me right in my assumptions time and time again I wouldn't need to!" Rory threw back, her eyes narrowing. "And the few times I did trust you to do the right thing, guess what, I got disappointed."

"Well excuse me but not everyone can be as perfect as you, Ms. Ideal, who can't do anything wrong!" Logan snapped, his glare not less smoldering than hers.

"I am not perfect!" protested Rory. "And obviously I do make mistakes; otherwise, I would never have let you talk me into this relationship! Hell, apparently we're married so if that isn't the biggest mistake of them all I don't want to know what you'd see as a mistake!" She stopped, remembering his words from before. "Oh, wait, I get it. Pregnant, huh? Kind of get that if I ignore the fact that I'd never get pregnant by an irresponsible spoiled little rich brat like you!"

Something flashed in his hazel eyes that looked a lot like pain. But no. That couldn't be. Logan wouldn't let himself get hurt by something like that. He wouldn't let some words get to him. That was the biggest problem with Logan after all: he was an emotional cripple and in turn had no qualms of going after and hurting other people. Just as he had hurt her. And she had believed that it was different with her – that he would start to let himself feel enough for them to stay together. She had been so wrong.

"You wouldn't be the first woman to try it," he told her coldly.

There it was: another stab straight into her heart – or what was left of it. Why did he have so much power over her to hurt her so badly time and time again? Oh, yeah, she loved him. Had loved him, she reminded herself, not that it was helping anything. His words still hurt. God, she couldn't do this.

"Go to hell, you fucking asshole," she calmly said and made her way past him to the door.

"No! Rory, please, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I know you'd never… I'm sorry," Logan pleaded, making her stop and look down onto the dark green rug covering Finn's floor.

She bit her lip. Sorry? How many times had she heard that now? Too many times. "Sorry isn't good enough anymore, Logan. But then, how could you possibly ever understand this?" she whispered.

"I…" Logan stopped and next she could hear him take a deep breath. "Fuck," he muttered.

Shaking her head, Rory made her way towards the door again.

"Don't go, Rory, please. We need to talk about this… marriage. Figure this whole mess out." Logan once again stopped her.

Her head snapped back around to glare him. "Nah, really? Puh, I wonder why else I would come here to hunt you down?" she sarcastically commented.

Logan took another deep breath. "Let's just try to talk calmly and be civilized about it, okay? I'm sorry." He cringed and sighed. "And I know you heard that before, but I truly am. It's just… you don't wake up everyday to learn that you're married because some fruitcake had some deranged and delusional opinions about fake weddings."

No, at least he was right with that. She could understand how news like that could throw off someone a little. She sure had been thrown off as well when she had read that article and not just a little. "All right," she said after a moment.

With a relieved look, Logan nodded and went back to the bed to take the paper into his hands again. Sighing, he shook his head. "First, we need to get all the facts, check how accurate this article is. Perhaps they exaggerated a bit. Wouldn't be the first time. Or this guy tricked them and sold them a bogus story. Wouldn't be the first time, either."

Rory nodded, getting her hopes up again. All of a sudden, she felt a lot calmer, now that Logan was acting grown up for a change. He could have that affect on her: calm her down, give her reassurance and strength just with his mere presence. If he'd just… no. It wouldn't serve anything to go back there, nothing but more pain and more hurt. And she couldn't take it anymore.

"And then we need to see how legal this is. I mean, even if he really is a lay magistrate as it says here, or even if he has authority to perform marriages, he still deceived us," Logan continued and then looked at Rory with a frown. "Speaking of legality, we still would have had to sign a marriage license application and other documents to make it official, wouldn't we?"

Sadly, Rory shook her head. Of course he didn't remember. He had been pretty drunk by then. Not that she had been much better. But heck, they had been in Vegas to party, not to have a serious, boring time. And then he was a guy. Of course guys wouldn't remember such details about a wedding, especially a fake one. She, on the other hand, remembered it as if it had happened only yesterday – not almost four months ago.

"_Sign? Come on Finn, we never had to sign anything before!" an annoyed Logan protested, not being too happy that they had been singled out by Finn to be the couple who were to get married in the fake wedding Finn wanted. Now he even wanted them to fake the paperwork? That was ridiculous! It was a fake wedding! "First you take us to the Marriage License Bureau offices to get an application form for a marriage license to fill out and sign just to make it more real..."_

_"The priest insisted on that!" Finn defended himself, rolling his eyes. "To make it look really real! And why have you got your panties in such a twist. It's not like anything of that is real. The priest gave me the name of the guy who we fake wedding people can go to for fun."_

_Logan ignored him. "...then we have this never ending ceremony and now you want us to sign more documents? Really, Finn, this is just going too far. And crazy!"_

"_The priest says it's more realistic that way. And I can only agree with him. I want it to be like it is authentic as it can get and what's a wedding without the paperwork?" Finn answered nonchalantly. "So be a good little couple and just sign the thing so we can get on with the party! Colin and I will be your witnesses. I think two are enough." He looked at the form in his hand and nodded. "Yep, two are more than enough. For real weddings, one is enough actually, but as we being both your best friends it can't hurt if we both sign. Here!" He ordered, holding out the paper and a pen out to Logan._

_Shaking his head, Logan exchanged a look with Rory. They both knew that Finn wouldn't give it up. What could it hurt after all? She nodded, motioning him to get it over with. With a sigh, Logan signed and gave it to Rory, who quickly scribbled her own name beside his and then gave it back to Finn. With a satisfied grin he bounced off to get Colin's signature._

"True, but you forgot that Finn made us complete and sign some paperwork in his need to make it as authentic as possible," she reminded him impatiently. How could he have forgotten that?

For a moment, Logan stared at her, until his eyes narrowed and he let out a series of curses that Rory was sure she'd need to remember to later tell them to her mother.

Oh, God! Her mom! How was she supposed to tell this to Lorelai?

"I'm going to kill him!" Logan hissed with gritted teeth.

"Huh?" Rory asked, still too caught up in the unpleasant prospect of telling her mother about this mess. Lorelai would never let her live this down.

"Finn!" Logan screamed and raced out of the bedroom in a blur.

Finally connecting the dots, Rory's eyes went wide and she rushed after him, hoping that Finn had gone out to find himself a party and a redhead. Otherwise, it could get very ugly.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me get this straight!" Finn exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at the estranged couple in front of him. "You two are married?" he asked, failing miserably at suppressing his laughter.

'I should have killed him!' Logan thought darkly. He should never have let Colin and Rory talk him out of it. It was his entire fault after all: Finn had been the one with the idea to go to Vegas for his 'And a half' party. It had been Finn who had insisted on having a fake wedding and it had been also Finn who had insisted that Logan and Rory had to be the unfortunate couple who had to get married. It had been Finn who had booked the so-called fake priest who had a misguided agenda and it had been Finn who had wanted them to even sign documents. In short: everything was Finn's fault!

"Oh, that's splendid! Here I thought you two idiots would never see the light!" Finn grinned from ear to ear. "And now it turns out that you two lovebirds are already married for more than three months!"

"Finn! This isn't funny!" Rory hissed, elbowing him.

Hard, as Logan noticed with satisfaction. Not that it was good enough. He wasn't dead yet.

"Oh, come on, love! You've got to admit that it's pretty funny! Beginning with the thought that Logan here is an old married man! It's just hilarious!" Finn protested, still grinning. His grin diminished a little though when he saw the murder in Logan's eyes. "But then I see, of course, that this has its downside as well… Like no more fun parties! Married people can't have any fun at parties anymore. Uff!" he groaned and looked hurt at Rory. "Hey!"

"One more word, Finn, and I swear _you_ will have no fun ever again!" Rory threatened in a low voice. "Or do I need to remind you that I am running on no coffee at the moment?!"

"Okay, okay. Jeez, no need to get so aggressive. Logan, buddy, what kind of a husband are you? I thought you made an oath to always take care of her? Get your wife some coffee for Heaven's sake before she gets any scarier!" Finn quipped and quickly jumped up to get away from Rory's vicious elbow.

First, he'd let Ace castrate him. Then he'd cuff him in the middle of the sauna over at the gay club. _Then_ he'd come and get what was left of him and kill him, making Aussie burgers out of the remains which he would feed to Yorkshire terriers. Finn hated those nasty little dogs. Oh, yeah, that was what he'd do. And, no one would ever blame him for this.

Wait? Had Ace just said that she was running on no coffee? How could that be possible? By now she had to have at least six cups in her system and with news such as this he would have expected at least the double amount.

"No coffee?" he asked with a frown. Was she sick? She didn't look so great after all, he noticed once again, worried.

Rory glanced at him before her eyes darted away towards the window. She shrugged. "I don't feel like drinking coffee much lately," she muttered.

Unbelieving, Logan stared at her and he wasn't the only one. Rory Gilmore not feeling like drinking coffee? It was unthinkable. "Are you okay?" Logan asked, now really worried, involuntarily taking some steps towards her, only realizing it when he saw her tensing. His heart cringing, he stopped.

"What does it matter anyway? I think we have bigger problems at hand," she said with a glare at Logan and then turned to Colin. "Colin? What do you think? How can we get out of this ridiculous situation?"

Colin shook his head. "I'm only a student here, Rory, but to tell you the truth, I think it's not at all out of question that this marriage is legal. Yeah, you only agreed to a fake wedding but in the end you agreed and exchanged your vows. And of course you completed and signed the application for the marriage license and signed the certificate. As did Finn and I. That will be the biggest problem. It's too bad we don't have the copy of that marriage certificate." He looked at Logan and Rory. "You do not have it, do you?"

Rory and Logan both shook their head.

Finn, who had himself snatched up a ball and was playing with it threw it into the basket. "I have it," he mentioned casually.

Three pairs of surprised eyes turned onto him. "What?" Finn asked with a frown, noticing their stares.

"_You_ have it? Why do you have it? And why the hell didn't you say so before?!" Logan demanded to know, gritting his teeth. And once he had fed the remains of Finn to the yorkies he would scoop up all the shit and use it on azaleas – Finn hated them as well. Always said they gave him the creeps.

"That guy," he nodded towards the newspaper in Colin's hand, "he sent it to me after a week or so. At first I found it a bit strange but then I figured he thought I wanted the souvenir. And I have the copy of the license as well, remember, I asked for it, before at the office." The others still staring at him incredulously, he shrugged, holding up his hands. "Hey, down boys. Didn't think it was important so I forgot about it."

"Where is it now?" Colin asked.

"I think it's somewhere in my room," Finn said with a shrug.

"What are you waiting for? Go get it!" Logan impatiently ordered, pointing to Finn's room.

"Hey! No need to go all colonel on me!" Finn protested, throwing Logan an annoyed look.

"Finn…" Logan started lowly, but got interrupted by Rory who leaned back to briefly touch Finn's hand. "Please, Finn?" she asked, turning her Bambi eyes on him.

Not even Finn was resistant to those eyes. He smiled down at Ace. "Anything for you, love," he said and then, with a sneaking look over to Logan, he leaned down to whisper into Rory's ears but loud enough for Logan to hear though. "Just make sure your husband won't get wind of it. I'm afraid my dueling pistols are at the gunsmith's at the moment."

"Finn!" Logan shouted and made a step towards him. Before he'd let Rory castrate him, he'd tie him down and shave his head.

With a laugh, Finn vanished into his room. Rory looked after him and shook her head, smiling. "He'll never change, huh?" she asked as she turned to face Logan and Colin again.

Logan said nothing. No, Finn would never change. He wondered if Rory had missed him: he knew after all how much she liked his Australian friend. And Colin. Ace had been the only girl who had ever bothered to become friends with his friends as well, but in hindsight, that perhaps was for the best. Though he had always loved the way Rory could interact with them and how she had become part of the group, he also had seen the downside of it now. He wasn't the only one who missed Rory since their break-up.

"Fat chance there," Colin chuckled. "So, Rory, how's it going with the re-enrollment here?"

Rory made a face. "Badly. I've missed so much and I'm so far behind I'm having trouble catching up with the rest of the students. And Paris, still mad at me for dropping out, makes life even harder by giving me the stupidest articles at the paper – but of course she sees to it that I have tons of research to do for each and every one."

"There are a few guys I know in some of your classes. I'm sure they'd be happy to lend you their notes," Colin mentioned and glanced at Logan. "And you know, Rory, we three had a few of your classes last year so we could help you a bit as well. I'm pretty sure I still have my notes."

Rory beamed over at him. "That would be great, Colin!" Her eyes slid over to Logan and her face fell a little again. "But then I don't think… Well I'm sure there will be others…"

"Go ahead, Ace. I wouldn't mind," Logan said with a sigh. Did she really believe that he wouldn't want his friends to help her? Hell, did she really know him that little? "After all, I know how important your studies are to you." Or had been at least. Until his father had come along and did a number on her – that bastard.

"Oh… uh… thanks," Rory quietly said, not looking at Logan or Colin.

"You know, Logan had most of your classes, I think. He could probably help you the most," Colin gently said, his eyes darting from Logan to Rory.

Logan glared at him while Rory stiffened. "I prefer to get help from someone who actually went to his classes, thank you." She looked pointedly at Logan. "Or, duh, even cares about his graduation."

Anger racing through his veins, Logan opened his mouth to give her a piece of his mind – but then he closed it again and shook his head. It wouldn't matter anyway. She had her opinion set and no matter what he said or did he wouldn't be able to convince her otherwise. And to be honest, that was his fault, at least partly. He had never let her close enough to see all of him because he had been too scared she would hate what she'd see then and leave him. So he had been careful to only let her see the best sides of him – and sometimes the worst, though that had been rather involuntarily. But never the normal, boring, every day side of him. Perhaps that had been his biggest fault. And in the end, she had left him anyway. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair. "God, I need a drink," he muttered.

"Of course you do," Rory sarcastically commented.

"Stop it, Rory! I'm not in the mood for another lecture. This hadn't been the best of mornings so far and you may have stopped drinking coffee but I need something strong now," Logan snapped while he went over to the house bar and poured himself a scotch. It didn't help much either when a little voice whispered to him that this actually was the best morning he had had since their break-up – simply because Rory was here – even if she was acting at times like a true bitch.

"I need one as well," Colin threw in, glancing at Rory.

"Make that three," Finn ordered as he came out of his room, waving two sheets of paper.

In a second, Rory had jumped up and raced over to Finn, ripping the documents out of his hands. While she read through it she moved over to Colin. After a moment, she handed it to him, glancing at Logan with a minute shake of her head. Didn't look as if there was good news. With one gulp, he emptied his glass, making a grimace at the bitter taste of the alcohol. But he still gave himself a refill before he proceeded to make the drinks for Colin and Finn. He brought one glass over to Finn who had thrown himself back onto the couch and then passed a pacing Rory to go sit down beside Colin, silently putting their glasses in front of them. Briefly, he glanced at the certified copy of the marriage certificate in Colin's hand and his eyes fell on his and Rory's signature. It was the first time he saw it, paired like that. He had been the first to put his name under it and that was also the last time he had seen this thing. Strangely, he felt his heart flutter at the sight of their signatures that apparently had made them husband and wife. Tearing his eyes away from it he leaned forward to take a big sip from his drink.

Slowly, Colin let his hands sink down. "Well?" Rory immediately wanted to know, halting in front of them.

Colin looked up at her then over at Logan and shook his head. "It looks legal to me. I think you should contact your lawyers."

Just what he had feared. Logan sighed and nodded.

"Great! Just great! You!" Rory pointed at Logan. "Fix this!"

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Why me? It's not as if I'm an expert in getting out of a marriage," he remarked, not caring at all about the heavy sarcasm.

"No, just an expert in ditching girls wherever you walk and breath," Rory threw back and went over to the door. "I have classes and can't afford not to go. Besides, you're the one here accustomed to having daddy's lawyers get you out of this or that mess. So make them work for their money again. Colin, Finn, thanks. It's been nice to see you again." Not waiting for an answer, Rory left, the door banging shut after her.

"The joys of marriage," Finn commented dryly and glanced at Logan. "Man oh man, you've got yourself a feisty one there. Bet you will have your hands full with her."

With two more gulps, Logan emptied his glass and then stared at the empty bottom of it. "Cut it out, Finn. We're not together anymore and this whole mess won't change that either."

"Well," Finn said and sat up to face Logan. "If you ask me, which you will do, of course, I happen to think otherwise. You love that girl; you want her back. Okay, let me tell you something here, mate: you can't get any closer to her than being married to her."

"That's bullshit. We're not really married. Nor will we stay that way as we'll get an annulment as soon as it's clear that that will be necessary in order to get this marriage over with," Logan pointed out. "Not to mention that Rory…"

"Is hurting pretty badly right now, not making her the most pleasant and nicest girl to be around with at the moment." Finn completed Logan's sentence with his own words. "But, in the way she's hurting and reacting to all this marriage business, it also gets clear that she still loves you, no matter what she tries to convince herself of." He stood up and stretched. "You just need to show her that this break-up is killing you and then of course make sure that she understands that you truly love her and would rather die than to hurt her again. And die you will and believe me, mate, I personally will dispose of your sorry body once Rory, her mom, her family, Paris and her other friends are finished with you," he warned with a serious look in his eyes. "But, to show her all that, you need to be at least in the same room with her. Now, if I'm not terribly wrong, which I'm not, you two will have to be together quite often in order to straighten this out, leaving your girl no chance to avoid and shun you like she has done the past couple of months. Do the math yourself. I have an appointment with my hair stylist now." Finn picked up his jacket from a chair and left, leaving Logan staring after him, open-mouthed.

Only Finn would believe that this loony plan would work.

"You okay?" Colin quietly asked.

Logan glanced at him, seeing the pitiful eyes that watched him closely and got up from the couch. He was sick of seeing those looks. And he was sick of hearing this question.

"I'm married, Colin, what do you think?" He angrily answered, now starting to pace impatiently himself. "Married to my ex who happens to hate me."

"Sorry," Colin sighed. "But you know," he said after a moment of silence. "She doesn't hate you. She's angry, yes. But she doesn't hate you."

Both Finn and Colin knew Rory pretty well. But it was Logan who had been closest to her and knew her the best and that expression she had in her eyes whenever she yelled at him had been hate. It couldn't be anything but hate. "Whatever. I need to call the tight-ties."

With a headshake, Colin let it go and then nodded.

Logan was moving over to the phone when he suddenly stopped dead in his track. Oh, no.

_Fuck!_

"What?" Colin asked, having noticed the way all color had left his friend's face.

Slowly, Logan turned to him, pretty sure that Colin would be able to see the white in his eyes. "As soon as I call them they'll contact my father. Then Dad will know about this marriage. Then Mom." He shuddered. "Then my grandfather."

Colin's eyes widened also as he stared at Logan. "Shit," he muttered.

Logan nodded darkly. Exactly. This would be ugly. No, scratch that. It would be a second Hiroshima.

* * *

TBC!


	3. Hurting

**Chapter 3: Hurting**

Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…

Professor Ulm threw a dark look her way and, chastised, Rory stopped tapping her pen against her notebook. Returning his attention back to the projection screen in front, Professor Ulm picked up his lecture again.

"As you can see, the coverage…"

His words faded away and Rory stared blindly at the large photo, not seeing the Second World War scenery, nor hearing any of Ulm's words, just like she had failed to pay attention since the beginning of the class. But how was she supposed to concentrate on the effects of journalism while covering WWII when she had just learned that morning that soon she'd be in a war of her own? Because one thing was for sure, as soon as their families got wind of this ridiculous marriage there would be war, especially with the Huntzbergers. She'd bet all she had that they were going to blame everything on her, accusing her that this had been some strange, crazy plan of hers to trick Logan into a marriage with her.

Fuck it.

As if she would ever do such a thing! She was through with Logan and his whole clan! The whole circle for that matter! Her mother had been right when she had fled it while she still had been able to! If she hadn't… Rory shuddered. She'd fear of what would have happened if Lorelai hadn't refused to marry her dad back then and left Hartford. Probably, she'd be some Gilmore version of Honor – and though Rory really liked Logan's sister, she would never want to be like her. Oh yeah, then she undoubtedly would be perfect daughter-in-law material for the Huntzbergers, all the more reason why Rory had to be thankful that fate had been merciful to her and let her grow up far, far away from that world. When she was thrown into high society at sixteen she had been strong enough to not let herself get impressed by the money and power that was behind the Gilmore name. Okay, so unlike her mother, she could also see the advantages of that world, as well as the disadvantages. And yes, there were times when she enjoyed being part of _the_ Gilmores, and of course, there were times when she was ashamed to be associated with that world.

At least, it had taught her how to deal with those people and what she had to expect from them – and how they could be handled if necessary. Her mom had been the perfect teacher where that was concerned. She had survived Chilton, had come to Yale, braced for everything. After all, one of her best friends was Paris Geller, the shark of all sharks, and if she had managed to win _her_ friendship, then everything else had to be a piece of cake. And for a while it had just been great.

Then Logan had come along.

Irritable, snobbish, silly, arrogant, playful, irresistible, womanizing Logan Huntzberger.

He was richer than rich. She could deal with that. He was an arrogant asshole. She could deal with that also. He was a silly, mischievous, little boy. She could deal with that and laugh about it on top of it. He was a controlling, obsessed snob who couldn't and wouldn't accept a 'no'. Why should he? He had always gotten what he wanted, either through money or through the influence of his family. Okay, Rory could deal with that as well and even give him a little lesson here and there.

But she couldn't deal with the fact that Logan, despite all his traits which she hated in others and in him especially, was also smart, intelligent, funny, caring and had a heart that was at the right place. Not to mention that he was downright sexy and when he had flirted with her, no matter how much she had tried to resist, there were butterflies dancing in her stomach, giving her a warm feeling in her heart. No, she hadn't counted on that dangerous combination and, therefore, she had fallen, hard.

It had all started when he had gotten her into the Life and Death Brigade event for her article. Yeah, she had had some hard facts – but it would never have been enough to write an article out of what she had, nothing that hadn't been already covered by other reporters, years before her. Logan didn't have to get her in. She knew that, had always known it. But for some reason he had wanted her to have that chance and so she had been able to write her best article ever. Then, there had been the event itself. Not that he had been around much, actually, she had talked more with Stephanie and Colin than with him. But there had been that beautiful dress. Lorelai had once said that if a man could find her such a perfect dress, then she'd better keep her eyes on him. The blue ball gown had been perfect. Probably the one single piece of clothing she had ever worn that suited her perfectly. And then the jump... of course Rory had only let herself be talked into that madness because Logan had taunted her, saying a few things to her that had really hit home – and if anything, she would forever be grateful to him for that exhilarating experience. It was something she wouldn't want to have missed. But of course, even that moment was tainted by the simple fact, that in the moment Logan had grabbed her hand and jumped with her from that scaffold, never letting go, not even when they landed, Rory had not just fallen seven stories down, but also had started to fall in love with him.

For the second time she had fallen in love with another guy while she was still together with Dean. Though this time around, it had been very different. First of all, she hadn't been really together with Dean this time: neither her heart, nor her head had been fully in it. And if she was honest, she had been bored whenever she had been together with him. The sex had been good, at least that was what she had thought back then, but that was about it. And after the LDB event, she had started to realize that more and more. When he hadn't been able to tell her anything about her article about the LDB but that he had found it good, not even why he had found it good, she had known that it was over. She hadn't wanted to admit it – but she had known it. But then, she didn't stay in that relationship much longer, did she? Oh no, the shindig her grandparents had organized had only been a few days later.

And once again, Logan had been there. It had surprised her to see him there, though she probably shouldn't have been. And not only him, but also Colin and Finn and several other guys she knew from Yale, at least by sight. Yet, the least she had expected when that idiot had come to flirt with her, not very original by the way, was that Logan would hurry up to her side, out of the blue, pretending to be her boyfriend. Of course, she could have gotten rid of that guy herself – but, silly as it was, she had appreciated that he had come to help her. Then she learned that his parents were friends with her grandparents. Not a good sign, one that should have sent the alarm bells ringing like mad. But before she had been able to distance herself, he had whisked her away to her very first sub-party. To her surprise, she had had a splendid time there, not something she had expected, not with that bunch of guys and especially not with being the only girl there. And Logan had talked with her about the article, not just commenting casually about it, but had given her a real, honest opinion and feedback. It had been the second arrow from Cupid. Followed shortly by the third and last: He had been there for her, ready to console her, when Dean had broken up with her, right in front of all the guys from the sub-party. She hadn't been so hurt about the actual break-up – but the way Dean had done it, again in front of so many people, that had hurt. But Logan and the guys had done everything in their power to cheer her up and it just had been so cute and sweet.

From that moment on, she had been lost. Yeah, she had been attracted to Logan before, but now? Not even that stupid prank he had pulled on her had been able to change her heart again. Quite the contrary actually – at least once she had cooled down. Her heart had decided that despite everything, it wanted Logan. By God, she had struggled against it because she had known instinctively that this time, she could get hurt like never before. But her head and her logical reasoning had failed and her heart had won out. So, during her grandparent's wedding renewal celebration, she had finally given in and followed her heart. Hell, she had practically thrown herself at him, inspired by her Dad's memories of his first kiss with her Mom. _She _had been the one who convinced Logan because he had been reluctant to get even more involved with her, knowing in his gut that she probably would later want to have a serious relationship with him.

Apparently, at one time or another, they both had known that their being together would be a very bad idea. Because they were too perfect for each other on a level Rory couldn't explain or name. Because on the surface, they didn't fit at all together. Because they each held too much power over the other that it was impossible for both of them not to get hurt in the process.

And their subconscious had been right.

It hurt so much. So damn much.

And now she was married to him.

She did not need that! She had to concentrate on school. There was so much that she had missed! And yet, here she was, in a class, one she actually very much liked, and she hadn't heard a single word of what had been said. No, her mind was, surprise, surprise, still at the events of this morning. With _him_.

Just as she had thought that perhaps she could actually get over him, he had to come back into her life, like a wild force of nature as he always had been. She had stood there in Finn's room, seen Logan in his bed and for a moment, it had been as if the last two months had never happened, as if he hadn't broken her heart like it never had been broken before. Oh no, at the mere sight of him, her heart had started to beat faster and butterflies had danced in her stomach. Wouldn't that have been bad enough, he had looked at her and smiled. 'Hey, Ace', he had said, in that sleepy, happy voice he had always used after a night spent together and of course, she had fallen once again. Only for a moment, but it had been enough to make her furious with herself.

She couldn't let it happen again. So she fought that treacherous feeling the only way she knew: with anger. She had fueled every hurtful memory into that anger and it had grown until she had blown up at him.

Rory sighed and cringed, remembering his eyes when she had thrown all those terrible things at him. She may have sometimes had trouble believing his words, but his eyes had never lied to her. She had hurt him with her words and now, that she had time to cool down and most of all, was away from him, she was sorry for that. This hadn't been the reason why she had gone to hunt him down this morning. Really not. Hell, she would have preferred to stay far, far away from him, but they really needed to talk about this mess. But Logan just had that talent to bring out the worst from her. Also the best, for that matter. He just could push her to her extremes, be they good or bad. From the very first moment on he made her forget herself, be it in her anger or in her love. He made her exceed her limits and sometimes, that was good, and sometimes, it was bad. This morning, it definitely had been bad.

Damn it. It looked as if she would have to apologize to him. He was responsible for a lot of things, but not for their likely marriage. That had been both their fault. Or Finn's. No… none of them were at fault but that wrong-minded nut case of a fake priest/real lay magistrate.

_If_ one could believe that idiot. But unfortunately, every instinct she had told Rory that it was the harsh reality. And knowing her life, she doubted that this marriage business with Logan would be easy to clear up. This in turn meant that at least for a while longer, he would be far from being out of her life once and for all. They'd need to discuss things. That meant meetings.

God, how was she supposed to get through those meetings? She didn't trust herself where he was concerned. It was so easy to fall for him, even with everything she knew about him. Even when she knew that it would only bring her more heartache and as strong as she was – she didn't think she could survive it a second time. Still, this morning, when he had talked to her as if she was a dream… all she had wanted to do was take him into her arms and comfort him, show him with a tender, passionate kiss that everything was all right, that there was no reason for all that hurting, that she still loved him so much. He had looked so confused, so lost…

Oh, yeah, she had almost given in again. In the last moment there, she had realized what she was about to do and had turned away from him, slinging her arms around herself instead of around him. It had helped. She had remembered. Everything. And with that her anger had come, angry at him because he dared to almost seduce her again, angry at herself because she was so weak to fall for it again.

Why was everything so different with Logan? She was strong and confident, but not when he was concerned. One sleepy, intimate smile from him and a few words of apparently true sorrow and she melted down to a mushy pool.

It was so disgusting. So pathetic. She hated it. And she hated herself. And she hated him.

Boy did she show him just how much she hated him this morning. And this time around, apart from that vicious comment about a pregnancy trap, he hadn't deserved it. Actually, considering the circumstances, he had taken the news pretty well and had acted surprisingly reasonable about it. Well, apart from wanting to kill Finn.

The bell sounded, finally ending this farce of a class. Relieved and frustrated at the same time, Rory packed together her things and left the classroom. She needed to turn off this musing and concentrate on her classes. Right, the next class should go better.

Her eyes fell on the person who was waiting outside the classroom.

Or perhaps not.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly went over to him. "Any news?" she asked, determined to keep the conversation civilized this time.

"Some. I need to go over a few things with you," Logan said rather vaguely and carefully looked at her. "So I came by to see when we could sit together to do just that. Preferably still today," he added with a sigh.

Rory looked away and bit her lips. Her day was full with classes. Then she had to work on her next article. And in the evening she had arranged and set-up a sort of private lesson with a fellow student to catch up a little. But if Professor Ulm's class was any indicator she wouldn't be able to concentrate on school work today anyway, no matter how many times she told herself that she needed to pay attention. Besides, she knew she was good enough to be able to catch up soon, anyway. She had done it when she had started at Chilton, she had done it in her first year here at Yale and she would be able to do it once again, once she was able to get her full concentration back. But that wasn't going to happen as long as they had this marriage nonsense to deal with. Right.

"Okay. Let's go," she said with a nod and pushed the book she had kept out for the next class into her bag.

"Now?" Logan asked, stunned.

"Yes. No time like the present, right?" Rory asked with a sigh.

Logan shook his head. "But your classes. I thought…"

"Logan, I didn't hear a word of what Ulm had said," Rory interrupted him. "You could say my mind is preoccupied with more pressing things and I doubt that this will change anytime soon this day. So, you want to have that talk now or not?"

For a moment longer, Logan stared at her incredulously… such a long moment that Rory finally rolled her eyes and turned away to head out. Really… they knew each other for over a year and a half, they had been together almost a year and here he really thought that she would managed to simply forget that they were married? That she was listening to her professors instead of going over the possibilities on how to make said marriage be dissolved in a very secret way? Did he really think that she wasn't dreading their families' reaction if they couldn't solve this in an easy and private way?

It took a few seconds, but Logan eventually got over his astonishment and caught up with her. "Okay then… uh… where do you want to go?" he asked tentatively.

Oh… that was actually a damn good question. Rory stopped outside the building and looked at him. "Any ideas?" she asked back.

Logan pushed his hands into his pockets, just like every time when he was nervous. Oh, he had them in his pockets a lot of times, but always when he was nervous or unsure about something. Before, Rory would mostly have smiled and be very calm and reasonable or whatever else she sensed he needed to get his confidence back. But not anymore. Instead, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, I guess we could go to the pub or the coffee shop. Or the cafeteria for that matter," Logan suggested slowly. "But…"

"But what?" Rory wanted to know.

He avoided her eyes. "But perhaps it's better if we're not at someplace public," he finished, pushing his hands even deeper into his pockets, if that was possible at all.

Oh, did he think so? What the hell… No! Reasonable. She had to be rational and calm. After her fit this morning it was no wonder that he wanted to avoid a similar scene in public. And to be honest, Logan probably was right. Though she was determined not to explode again like that in the near future, she also knew that with Logan, everything and anything was possible. Besides, in all those places were people who could overhear them and she may be paranoid, but she didn't want the slightest risk that this marriage somehow got public – or even worse: into the news. But still…

"We're not going to your place," Rory firmly stated. No way would she go there again!

"Uhm okay… Finn and Colin are out, though they wouldn't mind…" Logan started to say.

Rory shook her head. She wouldn't want to go there either. Way too many memories there as well. Okay, that more or less left only one possibility and she made a face. "We could go to my place. Paris and Doyle have classes all day," she offered.

When she had come back to Yale she had been determined to not let Logan mar even more places for her. There were so many. Almost everywhere, every place or another was connected to Logan, always some memory attached to a place. At this coffee stand they met, at that coffee stand they kissed, at another they met regularly to have a short chat, and at yet another he would always catch her to say goodbye to her before she needed to head out to Hartford. That was the reason why she barely drank coffee anymore. Hell, she even had trouble drinking the coffee she had prepared herself. And why? Because back when they had been together, Logan had started to buy her some fine, expensive but simply heavenly coffee, the sort from Brazil or Columbia and had seen to it that she never would be out of those coffee blends. It had been the best coffee she ever had had, even a little bit better than Luke's. So now, not only did other coffee blends taste shallow in comparison, but she also couldn't help but think about that most adorable habit of Logan's every single time she tried to make coffee. It wasn't fair! She had drunk coffee all of her life! Her mom never had the problem that even coffee was marred for her after a break-up, even the terrible one with Luke. Why couldn't Rory be like that? Why couldn't she simply enjoy the wonderful brew without being reminded of Logan every single time? And hence, be hurting once again? Because he wasn't there, because never again would he kiss her almost senselessly, because he wasn't joking about her need for coffee, because she wasn't enjoying it together with him. Simply, because they were no longer together, not anymore.

No, she had been adamant to not letting Logan into her new home in New Haven. So she would have at least one place where she wasn't reminded time and time again of Logan. Or so she had thought. She had barely moved in when Logan had shown up to declare his love for her, all of a sudden. To beg her forgiveness. Had he any idea how much he had hurt her? Did he think it had been easy to learn from _Honor_ that they apparently had broken up? Did he think that it hadn't hurt like hell when she had to find out that he didn't trust her, after everything they've gone through: first, the things they went through to become friends at the beginning; then, to become a couple; and then, to stay being a couple despite the heavy tries of his family to change that fact or the pressure from her grandparents that they'd marry and produce children with blond hair and blue eyes as soon as possible? After _she_ had told _him_ that she loved him? Something she never had done before!

But then, he didn't know that. He didn't know that every single time she had said those three powerful words before she had only done it out of a sense of obligation. How could he? She hadn't known it herself, until he had stood there, being so relieved that her grandparents had finally understood that they needed a lot more time before marriage even would become a topic, and just looked adorable. And he had recently given her a wonderful, terrific, perfect gift, out of the blue, and… and she had known it. Before, it always had been almost an agony to say it. Not this time. This time it had been so easy, so natural. She had looked at him and _known_ it and just hadn't been able not to tell him. And she hadn't even been angry or disappointed that he couldn't say it back. In fact, just because he _hadn't_ said it, she had been happy. Because then she had known that she was important enough to him that he didn't want to say it to just make her happy – but because it was what he wanted to say, once he was sure.

Too bad that when he had finally found himself able to say it, it was far too late.

Actually, she didn't think that it was what he really felt. Just something he believed because he never before had felt… whatever he was convinced of what he felt after their break-up.

"Rory?"

Startled, she looked at Logan who was watching her with a frown. "What?" she asked, rather shortly and bit her lip.

He looked away. "Are you sure?"

She frowned. "About what?"

"Going to your place," Logan elaborated, still not looking back to her.

Oh yeah… No. In fact, she thought it was a very bad idea. But still the best option they had. After all, the only memories of him she had there were of how she had been able to refuse him for once in their relationship. Yeah, if she felt herself falling again then she could just remember that. That there, she had been strong, if only for a moment. But it had been long enough to protect her heart.

"Let's go," she said and started to walk, taking the lead. Quietly, Logan followed her.

* * *

He didn't want to be here. He hated this place. Here was where his heart had been crushed forever. Here was where he had lost hope to ever being able to amend his relationship with Rory. Here was where he had learned that he couldn't have everything he wanted. Well, there had been things before, like, oh what, free choice to do with his life whatever he wanted. But that he had known since forever, he had been born with that knowledge, simply because he was born the heir to the Huntzberger empire. Until that terrible moment here, he had been able to get everything else he had ever wanted. Things had never been a question. There was nothing he couldn't afford. He had made friends with the people he wanted to be friends with. He knew enough to motivate people so that he gets whatever he wanted, to get people to do his bidding, even how extraordinary it may be. And in the cases he didn't have the contacts – well, most people had their price.

Until then, he had even gotten every girl he ever had wanted – even Rory, and boy, she had been a hard case. She had hated his guts in the beginning and it had actually taken a lot of hard work to warm her up towards him. They had to become some sorts of friends before she had even considered going out with him. Strangely enough, it was just that that had backfired at him in the end. By the time she was ready to date him, he had been able to get to know her well enough that he had realized that he'd never be able to just date her. That she could never be one of the many. No, he had realized that when he really started to go out with her then it would immediately be something serious. And as much he was attracted to this strange girl – he knew that he didn't want that. That that would be a very bad idea, one that could only end in a disaster. And he had been right, wasn't he? He should never have let himself be talked into her 'no string' offer of a relationship. He had known that it couldn't work, damn it. But no, he hadn't been able to not give in. How could he have? It shouldn't be legal that a girl looked so damn sexy in a suit, but God, she had and the entire time during that stupid ceremony he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her. Nor had he been able to stop the visions of him slowly taking that suit off her – or ripping the clothes away. Thank God Jewel had been there to keep him in check or he really wasn't sure what he would have done.

It had surprised him when she had come to him. Her close presence had made his want of her only worse and Jewel wasn't there that time, so he feared that he was a bit short with her. But instead of being irritated by it, she had started to question him about Jewel and boy had he liked the fact that she seemed to be jealous. _Then_, she had surprised him once again by asking him to dance with her. Usually, she was more on the shy side, and definitely not the one to initiate any contact between them. Of course he hadn't said no. And the surprises kept coming. _She_ flirted with _him_. Actually, she became downright forward when she asked him when he was finally going to ask her out. He had been speechless. And had no idea what to say to that. He, the absolute ladies' man who never had a problem with talking before had no words for an answer! Only when she suddenly drew back confused and embarrassed had he been able to come out of his stupor to tell her the truth. That he wouldn't dare date her. And what did she do? She told him that she didn't want strings. That she'd be okay to just have a casual relationship. He hadn't believed her. And actually, he had been confused. This wasn't quite the Ace he knew. Not that that had stopped him from going after her. To go into that dressing room and let her kiss him. To make out with her. Not that anything could have stopped him anymore after he had finally gotten his first taste of her. Well, anything but her mother. And her father. Oh, and not to forget the boyfriend of her mother who had been a lot scarier than her parents together.

Even as he had fled back then, he had known that nothing could stop him anymore from going out with his Ace. From sleeping with her. Because he wanted more. A lot more. And he got more, more than he would able to bear – not that he complained. He slept with her, he went out with her, they talked on the phone and he even had cut his vacation short to return early so he could just be with her. Other girls would call and if he took the phone call at all, he'd find an excuse and not just let it go to his voice mail-box. Girls could flirt with him and he would have no eyes for them. Until his friends started to make comments about that. Until one day, Finn casually asked when he and Rory would come even though he never had mentioned any intention of bringing Rory along. Of course that had been what he had planned and it was then that he had realized just how deep he had gotten in. He panicked. He had gone out and called the first girl in his little black notebook and went to have coffee with her. It had gone well – until he had seen Rory. After that he couldn't get away from that girl fast enough, for the first time in his life having a guilty conscience about something. But oh no, it had been okay with Ace. How could it be okay? Angry, he set up another date. And wasn't the only one. He'd never forget the jealousy that raced through his body when he had seen _his_ Ace with that asshole Robert. It was something of a first for him as well.

But that was Rory. Teaching him new things every day, making him think about things he never had thought about before. Making him feel things he never had experienced before. Making him see everything in a different way and until then, that had been an extremely good thing. Back then though, he started to realize that not everything new was good and it had made him running again. He knew that they couldn't go on like that. This wasn't working and he started to understand that Rory was feeling the same way. No, he hadn't been surprised when Rory had come to tell him that they couldn't continue this. Not really. And he hadn't gotten angry with her because of that. No, he had gotten angry because all of a sudden he knew that he had no choice anymore. They had to become a real couple because he simply couldn't loose her. He hated it when he had no choice. But once again, it wasn't so easy to convince Rory that she really wanted him as her boyfriend. In the end though he had managed it, hadn't he? It may not have been his choice per se, but it was what he had wanted after all.

Rory. His Ace.

And he had her, finally, all to himself. And the longer he was together with her, despite the problems his family inflicted on them, and despite the fact that her mom hated his guts while her grandparents loved the idea of them together way too much for his liking, the more she became an important part of his life. Until he messed up.

God, what had he been thinking back then? But he had been so angry about his father and so desperate about his life or rather said, about how his life would soon be like. And as soon as he had seen his girlfriend with that loser, jealousy had once again reared its ugly head. When she had started to rant about her and his life then, it just had been too much. He had forgotten himself, had blown up at her. Had left her, stranded back in that stupid pub, and had just gone home to drink himself to oblivion. Angry with his father, angry with her, angry with himself, simply angry with the entire world, he had let her slip away, so much so that he had even told his friends and Honor that they had broken up. Had they? He wasn't sure. It was his first relationship after all, so he wasn't quite sure. But that didn't matter. He still had left her and kept staying away from her.

He didn't know anymore why. All he remembered about that time was a haze of anger and hurt. So much hurt. Like said, she had become an important part of his life and with her gone… he realized, just how much he loved her. Had loved her for a long time. But it was too late by then. She had moved on. Had picked up her life again, one in which he wasn't part of anymore and he couldn't even be angry about that. If he had only known that this overwhelming, all consuming feeling he felt towards her was love when she had surprised him by telling him those three little, but oh so powerful words! Perhaps then his life wouldn't be as empty and incomplete as right now.

Because that was how his life was now: empty, drained of everything that was good. Rory had taken it all with her when she had left. Or rather said when she had refused his pleas to give him a second chance and had sent him to hell.

Here. Oh yeah, he hated this damn apartment, he thought with a glare at it as Rory opened the door and vanished inside. Uncomfortably, he followed her in and stopped just inside, unsure of what she wanted him to do now. How was one supposed to act around his ex-girlfriend who just happened to be his wife as well?

"Do you want to take off your jacket?"

"Hmm?"

"Your jacket… do you want to take it off? I mean, it's rather warm in here," Rory repeated her question.

"Oh, sure," Logan said, feeling like an idiot. He had completely spaced out there. But then, Rory had spaced out on him as well before. And he really wondered about what she had been thinking then.

"You want something to drink?" Rory asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Sure," Logan nodded. Oh yeah, a drink would be fantastic right now. He doubted though that she had meant anything stronger than a Red Bull.

And sure enough, when she came back she had two cans of soda pop in her hands. "Coke okay?"

Nodding, Logan took it and opened it to take a long swallow. Anything was better than this uneasy silence between them. How could it be possible that only a few months ago they had been one heart and one soul and now even to be together in the same room felt awkward?

"Why don't you sit down and tell me what news you have. Or what you wanted to discuss with me?" Rory suggested as she pointed to a big chair while she sat down onto the couch.

Right. Business. Perhaps that would help get things on a more normal level. He almost grinned at that irrational hope. As if being married could normalize anything between the two. And married they were, whether they wanted it or not.

With a sigh, he sat down on the chair she had pointed out to him. "I've contacted the author of the article."

"Just like that?" Rory interrupted him.

"We know his editor. I called him and he told the guy to give me a call," Logan explained shortly.

"And?"

"And the story's valid. This Jones guy is a real lay magistrate and has a license to officiate at weddings on top of it," Logan said, making a grimace and glanced at her. "Any couple who were married by Jones, fake or not, are legally married, especially if there were signed legal documents involved."

Rory pulled up her knees to hug them close to her body. "He still deceived us. What about that? Doesn't that count for anything at all? What did your lawyers say about that?"

Ah, here they were. Rory wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her. "I haven't contacted them yet."

As predicted, her head snapped up and a deadly glare was directed towards him. "What?!" she exclaimed. "What the hell are you waiting for? This isn't a time to slouch around, Logan!"

Trying hard to not get offended, Logan took a deep breath and sat forward. "Rory, please, just listen to me for a moment."

To his surprise, she looked away and took a deep breath as well before she looked back at him again, her eyes having lost its fire. "Shoot."

Frowning, Logan watched her for a moment. He would never understand this woman. He shook his head and caught her eyes, making sure that he had her full attention. "Listen, my lawyers are undeniably good. But they are still my father's lawyers. You can be sure that the minute I'm off the phone or out their office, they'll call him. And I don't know about you, but I want to keep the families out of the loop as long as possible."

Rory didn't blow up as he had expected. No, instead, she gave a short, sarcastic laugh. "You're not the only one there. It will be the Third World War."

Nope, never, ever would he understand her. "Second Hiroshima," he muttered darkly.

"But what do we do then? We need legal help. We can't solve this on our own," she said with a sigh.

"Colin recommended someone who's supposed to be really good," Logan told her. "I called him and described our dilemma. He'll look into it." He hesitated. Not something that Ace missed.

"But?" she wanted to know.

Logan shook his head. "But he said that even though he never had a case like that before, we probably have to go to court to have a hearing, where everything depends on the judge. If we're lucky to be assigned to a judge who is open and sympathetic to our case and situation, we probably won't have a problem in having the marriage annulled. But if we're unlucky…"

"We're fucked," summarized Rory.

Logan nodded.

"Do we have a choice?" she asked in a small voice after a moment.

Looking at the resignation on her face, her sudden tiredness, all he desperately wanted to do was to reassure her and tell her that everything would turn out all right. But he couldn't, not without lying to her. "I fear not. Sure, Mr. Wellburn, that's the lawyer, said that he wasn't sure and had to make a few investigations and some research about our case, but we most certainly won't get around that hearing."

Slowly, she nodded and looked outside the windows. "So… what are we going to do with the families?"

Logan snorted. "Frankly said, I would be more than happy if they never get wind of this."

"You think that's possible?" Rory asked doubtfully, glancing back at him.

He shrugged. "Probably not. But it's worth a try, don't you think so? Look, if that hearing goes well then we won't have a problem anymore. Once this marriage is annulled, I don't see why they need to hear about this. If we're really careful then no one but us has to know it. Well, us and Finn and Colin." He stopped as a terrible thought came to him. "Do Paris and Doyle know about it?" he asked fearfully. He didn't trust Doyle. That guy was way too ambitious to finally have a scoop and this marriage would just be perfect for that.

To his immense relief, though, Rory shook her head. "No. I mean, they've read the article, but they have no idea that we're one of the unwilling couples who have found themselves truly and legally married now. Well, Paris could perhaps put it together, but she's too busy with bossing everyone around over at the _Yale Daily News_ right now."

Logan hadn't thought he would ever be thankful for that trait in Paris but he sure was now. "Good," he said, relieved.

She frowned. "I know Paris is… well, Paris. But she's my friend. I'm her best friend. She'd never rat us out Logan."

Growing aware of the danger he was in, Logan quickly held up his hands. "Hey, that wasn't what I meant! Of course she wouldn't rat us out! It's just I think the less people know about it, the better."

Rory looked at him for a very long time, making Logan very nervous, but eventually, she released him out of that scrutinizing stare and looked away again. "Okay. You're probably right with that. Perhaps we really can avoid a massacre."

Sighing with relief, Logan nodded. Yeah, if they were very, very lucky. Not that it looked likely right now, far from it, but perhaps their luck would change.

"But…" Rory hesitantly said, looking back to him and making him instantly wary. "There's one person who needs to know. Well two, because there's no way she can keep that to herself."

Logan said nothing. He had a pretty good idea who she meant. And when Rory spoke again, his suspicion was confirmed.

"My Mom. I can't… I can't not tell her about this. We just managed to get some sort of a balance between us again and I won't risk that," Rory said determinedly.

Taking a deep breath, Logan nodded. He wasn't very enthusiastic about Lorelai hearing that her precious daughter was married to the asshole he very well knew she saw in him. Nor would it help that it happened on one of those crazy, wild trips he whisked Rory away to. Or that they had been drunk at the time this ceremony took place. Not overly drunk, but, obviously drunk enough to sign and seal the marriage. He knew better than to get between the two of them again though. Actually, he was pleased to hear that they had reconciled. He knew just how much Rory had been hurting by the distance her relationship with him had caused between her and Lorelai. And he had no doubt that in Lorelai's eyes he was the cause of their estrangement. "Okay," he said.

Obviously taken aback by his lack of protest, Rory stared at him. "You're not against it? She'll tell Luke, you know. And probably also Sookie. And she'll blame you. Well, she'll be disappointed in me as well, but bottom line, she'll blame you."

Logan snorted. "Ace, do you honestly believe that there's anything that can worsen her opinion of me?" He shook his head. "You want to tell her, tell her. I know she won't tell anyone from Hartford society."

"No, of course not," Rory quickly assured him.

He nodded and spread his hands, staring at them. "Just do whatever you need to do. Believe me, Ace, I don't want to come between the two of you again. I never wanted that. I hope you believe that. And I'm glad that you two got things straightened out again," he quietly said, meaning every word he had said. He was more than aware of the fact that that had apparently happened as soon as he had been out of her life. That she suddenly had been able to reconcile with her mother. To move out of her grandparent's house. To enroll back at Yale. Perhaps her mother had been right after all: that he really had been the source of everything that had gone astray with Rory's life lately. Maybe, for Rory, it really was the best thing that he was out of her life now.

Maybe…

"Logan," Rory started to say and the tone in her voice made him look up and meet her eyes,

But before she could say anything else, there was a frantic knocking at the door. With a frown, Rory excused herself and went over to the door, opening it. Logan's eyes widened at the person that stormed in, speaking a mile per minute, and quickly, he jumped up.

Oh, fuck. He so needed to get out of here.

"He postponed the wedding! Oh, and it turns out that he has a kid! Can you believe that? Luke Danes has a little girl! And so he postponed the wedding! I mean, I get that this is a pretty big thing, of course I know that, I mean, look at me, but…" Lorelai stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes caught sight of Logan and narrowed down on him, fury appearing on her face. "You! What the hell are _you_ doing here?!"

Paling, Logan automatically held up his hands. "Uh…"

And that was about all he knew to say. His mind was blank. Totally void. Problem was that he didn't think that 'uh' would stop Lorelai from ripping off his head. Or other body parts.

Oh, he was so dead.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's note: There you have it! Hope you liked the chapter. I know, lots of memories and reminiscing, but I felt it was needed at this point of the story before it can move on. And for those who found Rory a bit too bitchy in the last chapter: I hope you can understand her now a bit better. Soon, there will be more! Thanks for the wonderful reviews – and keep them coming, please!)_


	4. Battlefield

**Chapter 4: Battlefield**

She couldn't believe the bad luck she seemed to have this day. First, she found out that she's married to Logan, forcing her to go see him. Then, she blew up at him but even worse: more because she was angrier with herself than with him. Which meant she'd be forced to apologize to him sooner or later. All this resulted in making it impossible for her to concentrate on today's classes and throw her even more back than she already was anyway. Now, here she was once again, talking with Logan, in her apartment, the only Logan-free place she really had still left here in Yale. And to round it all up nicely, her mom just had to pick that moment to show up, and, what had she said? Luke postponed the wedding? How was that possible? And what did all that babble mean about him having a kid?

All in all, this day officially sucked, she thought as she hurriedly positioned herself between her mom and Logan.

"Mom…"

"Oh, please, don't tell me you're considering taking him back! He broke your heart! He ruined your life! You said you wanted him out of your life and that was the best decision you've ever made!" Lorelai furiously exclaimed and pointed to Logan. "That, sweetheart, is not keeping him out of your life."

"Mom," Rory tried to start explaining, but was cut off again.

"Seriously, Rory, what were you thinking? After everything he did to you? After what his family made you go through? After the way they treated you?" Lorelai's glare went past Rory to Logan, who still stood behind her, speechless, pale, with eyes wide with panic. "Didn't you already do enough to her? Look at her! She's not well, she's hurting, all because of you! She's overworked and sleep deprived because she needs to catch up on what she missed because of you! Because of you they think she's crazy and forcing her to go to therapy! Why can't you just leave her alone?"

"Mom, stop it!" Rory yelled, finally managing to stop her mom's rant long enough to stare at her. "Logan is here because I invited him here. We need to talk a few things through. That's…"

"Oh no, you really fell for him again, didn't you?! Rory! I know that you loved him but really, how can you be so blind? Didn't you learn anything from my relationships? Especially the one with your father?" Lorelai shook her head. "He's exactly like Christopher! He'll never be able to just be there for you when you need him! Or was he there for you over the summer? Was he there for you these past months? He'll just keep hurting you, just like Christopher kept hurting you and me! Please, Rory, don't make the same mistake I did! I know we're…"

Oh, this was so going too far! "He's not like Dad, Mom!" Rory protested, taking a deep breath. "Logan for sure had made his share of mistakes but he has yet to get somebody who is sixteen pregnant! And then making the same mistake seventeen years later!"

"That you know of," Lorelai snorted. "You never know with womanizers like him."

"Mom, stop it! You have no right to talk about Logan like that!" Rory out right told her mother, hardly believing herself. What was she doing here? Fighting with her mom again, over Logan, _again_, and that when they weren't even together anymore! Hell, now she even defended him, really the last thing on her mind. Yet, she couldn't let her mom attack Logan like that.

"I have every right to talk to the little bastard in whatever way I want to! He hurt my baby! He estranged me from my baby! And don't let me start with how he made you doubt your whole life so much so that you dropped out of Yale!" Lorelai though just continued to rant.

"Well, I'm back now! So please…"

"Yeah, after you finally got rid of him! But for how long… now with him back, huh?" Lorelai asked deridingly.

Taking a deep breath, Rory shook her head. "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you that Logan had nothing to do with me dropping out of Yale? Or with me enrolling back? My whole life I had worked for the same goal, never looking right or left. It just was right to take time off from everything and think if that still was what I really wanted to do with my life before it was too late. I did that, my head's clear now and I'm back on track, stronger than before and more determined."

"You never would have had doubts in the first place if it weren't for that asshole Huntzberger who is, or do I need to remind you of that, his father. Without you being his girlfriend his father would never have bothered to crush your ambitions!" Lorelai pointed out, glaring once again at Logan.

"The crisis would have hit anyway, Mom. I wasn't sure enough about my skills or Mitchum would never have managed to hit me so hard. But, nevertheless, you can't blame Logan for what his father did! Or how would you feel if you're blamed for every mean thing Emily ever said to her maids?" Rory retorted, desperately trying to make her mom see some sense.

"That's not the point! All I know is that we finally managed to get some balance back, but here he shows up again and already we're fighting again!" Lorelai raged.

"Yes, and it's your fault, not his! If you've just listened to what I have to say we wouldn't be fighting right now!" Rory said, hoping that that was true.

Before her mother could say anything more, a car backfired outside, causing both Lorelai and Logan to jump a little.

"God, I hate this place! And I hate that you're living here! It's a dump and the neighborhood is even worse! Have you any idea how many nightmares I had about getting a call that you've been killed because you surprised someone breaking in? Or got raped and killed on the way home?" Lorelai asked, throwing up her hands, and her eyes narrowed on Logan. "And that she lives here is your fault also. She'd live in a dorm on campus, safe, if not because of you and your stupid father."

It was obvious that her mom hadn't heard a word of what Rory had said. Tiredly, she closed her eyes. God, she was so sick of this. Some may find it nice that their parents didn't think it possible that their beloved child could make any mistakes, but really, it could also get pretty much annoying. Lorelai and most people had never believed that anything was actually Rory's fault. She and Dean had broken up – every one had been convinced that it had been Dean's fault, though it was actually Rory's fault. She had an accident and everyone blamed Jess, no matter how many times Rory assured them that it hadn't been his fault. Dean broke up with her again and everyone blamed Jess, forgetting that it was Rory in the first place who hadn't loved Dean enough to fall in love with Jess. At least most gave her the full blame when she broke up Dean's marriage – though she knew that many still blamed Dean as well, if not more. But only a year later she steals a boat and it was Logan's fault when in reality _she_ had talked him into it. She dropped out of Yale – it was Logan's fault. She lost herself for a while – it was Logan's fault as well.

But it wasn't. Logan was responsible for a lot of things but not for his family's actions or for her decisions about Yale and her shattered dream to become a reporter.

Did everyone really believe that she had so little substance that she couldn't make her own mistakes? That she had so little will power that again and again the men in her life could just bring her to do any stupid thing they wanted? Yes, Logan had talked her into doing a lot of things she would never have dreamed of doing before she got to know him, starting with jumping off a seven-story scaffold. Some of the things had been more than worth it, some had indeed been stupid. But bottom line was that even the stupid things had made Rory's life richer.

"You think you can worm your way back into my daughter's heart again? After the way you broke it? How can you even dare to come back here? Especially after she told you once and for all that she doesn't want to see you again?"

Lorelai's words penetrated into Rory's thoughts and she opened her eyes again to see her mother standing in front of Logan, poking holes into his chest with her finger. But it was Logan's defeated, pale face and the way he stood there, taking all the blame Lorelai threw at him in a stride while his eyes filled with more and more remorse and hate and pain that made Rory see red. He just listened to the things her mother threw at him and didn't protest once and she knew deep down that that was because he agreed with everything her mom accused him off. But this was wrong.

This needed to be stopped.

Enraged, she moved over to them and wriggled herself between them to stand in front of Logan. "Stop it, Mom! I know you love me. I know that you don't like to see me hurting or making mistakes. But I'm twenty-one now and what's going on with Logan and me is my business and mine alone. If I have things to blame on him, I'll blame him, not you. If he hurts me, I'll lash out to him, not you. And if I want or need to talk to him, you have no say in that, nor in my decision to give him another chance or not or believe him when he tells me that he loves me. It's my life, Mom, not yours, and it's high time you finally start to realize and respect that," she told her mother in a calm, but determined voice that even surprised Rory.

For a moment, Lorelai just stared at her daughter before her eyes widened and her face fell. "Oh, God. You're really back together with him, aren't you? You fell for his pretty face and sweet tongue again, didn't you? Oh, Rory…"

"For Heaven's sake, no!" Rory hissed, calmness forgotten. "I'm not back together with him! I'm just married to him!"

This time it was her eyes that widened with shock. Oh, no… this wasn't how she had wanted to tell Lorelai. Not like this!

"What?" her mom shrieked, staring incredulously at her daughter.

"Way to go, Ace," Logan murmured from behind her.

Groaning, Rory let her head fall forward.

* * *

"What?" Lorelai asked again, her eyes going from Rory to Logan and back to Rory. "What did you just say?"

Taking a deep breath, Logan stepped forward to stand beside Rory. He may have not said a word so far but that didn't mean that he wanted Rory to face this fury alone. "We're married," he repeated, bracing himself for the storm he knew would come.

"No one asked you!" Lorelai snapped at him, incinerating him with her glare, before she looked back at Rory. "Please tell me that this is one of his sick jokes."

When Rory didn't say anything, she backed away, shaking her head. "So you're married? As in happily ever after 'til death do you part? God, Rory, what were you thinking?!?! And when did that happen? Last time I had you on the phone you still hated him and that was yesterday, Rory! Yesterday! So what was this? A lie? Because I refuse to believe that that boy managed to get back on your good side, convince you that he loves you and that you can't live without him and then gets you to marry him! You don't just get married in one day!"

"No, Mom, you don't understand. It's not real… just a misunderstanding," Rory hurried to say, shaking her head. "I didn't lie to you!"

Logan doubted that that would help calm down Lorelai. And he refused to let Rory's acquiescence that she hated him get at him. It was nothing new after all. And she had every right to hate him. Lorelai was right. He had messed up her life after all.

"A misunderstanding?" Lorelai unbelievingly repeated. "Rory, you coming home for lunch when I expected you for dinner is a misunderstanding. You getting into a cab and telling the driver to head for the airport but ending up at the train station is a misunderstanding. Ordering pizza and getting pasta is a misunderstanding! But you don't get married on a misunderstanding!"

"Lorelai, please, let us just explain…" Logan tried to clarify the situation but got cut off by Lorelai.

"That's Ms. Gilmore to you. But I think I made it clear that I was talking to my daughter here, didn't I?" she told him icily.

Biting his lip, Logan looked at Rory who looked downright stressed then back to her mother who still glared at him. Perhaps waiting for a 'Yes Ma'am, of course' or something like that. Well, she wouldn't get it. "With all due respect, _Ms. Gilmore_, but I fear we're both in this mess. Whether you want it or not, you'll have to deal with my presence here for a while longer."

"What I have to do or not is my business and my business alone, Limo-boy," Lorelai snubbed him.

"Mom, Logan!" Rory intervened. "First of all, his name is Logan. He's right, we're stuck together at least for a while and it would make everything a lot more bearable if you call him by his name and actually restrain yourself from barreling into him like that."

What he really couldn't get though was why Rory kept on defending him like that. He didn't deserve that. And he didn't want that. He meant what he had told her earlier: he didn't want to come between her and Lorelai. "Rory, no. She's right. I don't mind," he protested.

"See, even he knows that this is entirely his fault. The only one refusing to see the light here is you." Lorelai of course immediately used his word.

"No, it's not. And as I'm the only one that really has to decide here, it doesn't really matter what both of you believe or don't believe," Rory contradicted and sighed. "But we have a marriage to explain and take care of. Mom, please sit down, shut up and listen," she addressed her mother and nodded to the couch. When Lorelai opened her mouth again, Rory held up her hands. "Please, Mom. You've said your piece and a lot of what you said was simply unjustified. Now it's my turn. Once I'm finished you can go on with your tirade for all I care, but first you'll listen to what I have to say."

Lorelai was clearly unhappy about that, but she did surprise Logan by actually sitting down and not saying another word.

"Logan, though I appreciate you wanting to help me here, I think it's best for you to leave now," Rory said, turning to him.

Startled, Logan looked at her and began to shake his head. "No, Rory. You don't have to face this alone."

"I know and I'm not and thank you for that by the way. But this here is something where you can't help. In fact I think your presence here makes this even harder. So please, Logan, just go now," Rory pleaded with him.

"But…"

"I think my daughter asked you to leave," Lorelai warned him in a threatening voice.

"Mom! I'm handling it, okay?" Rory said angrily to her mother before she turned back to Logan. "See. Your presence here just heats up everything."

Apparently. Logan still didn't have to like that though. But in the end, he nodded with a sigh. "All right. Look, Mr. Wellburn would like to talk to us sometime in the next two days."

"I'll call you," Rory said with a nod and went over to the door to open it for him.

Reluctantly, Logan grabbed his jacket and went over to her. Standing in the door, he looked hesitantly at Rory. But she nodded. Sighing, he nodded and looked back at Lorelai. "Ms. Gilmore. It was a pleasure to see you again," he said, not able to help the sarcasm there. "Ace," he said with a last glance at Rory and finally left. Outside, he stopped though and listened how Rory closed the door again, bolting the locks.

Unhappy about the whole situation, Logan descended down the stairs. Not without casting a wary glance at the scary looking guys who lived downstairs though – or making a relieved sigh once he was safely outside. Well, safely was perhaps a bit of a stretch. No way could someone describe this neighborhood as safe. He hated it here. And Lorelai wasn't the only one who hated the fact that Rory now lived in this creepy part of New Haven. Even if he knew only too well that he wasn't supposed to care or even worry anymore about that. But it wasn't something he could just stop. He loved Rory, no matter that she didn't want to see him anymore, no matter that he grew aware of just what his so far unexplainable feelings for Rory were way too late and no matter that he knew that she was better off without him.

He loved her.

It had taken him a long time to realize it, but now that he knew, he couldn't just stop loving her. He had tried to. God knew that he had tried to. Had tried to go back to the way he had lived before he had met Rory. It had taken one kiss with some girl he couldn't even remember the name of anymore to realize that that would be impossible. Of course he hadn't wanted to believe it, so he had tried it again, taking it further this time – or at least that was the plan. Truth was that he couldn't.

Really couldn't.

It should have been one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. But it wasn't. Strange as it was, it was one of his best moments. Because the minute he realized that no matter how nice or sexy or willing the girl in his arms was, there would be no way that he'd get himself up enough to have sex with her. Simply because she wasn't the one whom he wanted. She felt all wrong and to be with her was a pain, not a release. She wasn't his girlfriend.

She wasn't Rory.

She wasn't the girl he loved.

Wasn't it an irony that he realized that he loved Rory while trying to have sex with someone else? Yeah, he thought so. He spent a couple of weeks trying to figure out what to do then. To stop loving her. He couldn't. When he heard that she was coming back to Yale he knew that he'd never be able to stop loving her. And seeing her, as hurtful as it was to see how she practically ran away from him, had only proved that to him. So he had tried to make contact. And failed. So he had come here to her new apartment, getting the scare of his life when he waited for her to come home and had the time to get a real good idea of just where she was living now. How could her family allow her to live there? Didn't they know how dangerous it was for a beautiful, naive girl like Rory to be in such a neighborhood? Not to mention what dangers awaited her when the people around here got wind of the fact that Rory came from a more than wealthy family?

All he wanted to do was to take her into his arms and take her away from that dump. Bring her home to his own place where she belonged anyway. But, of course, he hadn't been able to do any of these things. Oh, no. She had been very clear about what she thought of him exactly. Or of his declaration of love. Or about the chances that she'd ever forgive him for what he had done and would take him back.

And he couldn't blame her. Every single thing Lorelai had accused him of was true. He brought her to his family who then hurried to destroy her life. He was the one who had talked Rory into taking more risks. Without him in her life she never would have had the idea to steal a boat. And once she did it, he had been stupid enough to be amused by it, positively surprised even. He had helped her steal that boat instead of taking her home or at least someplace private to find out what exactly had happened. Instead of consoling her, even though he had seen that something was upsetting her. And wouldn't that be enough, once he did found out what happened, did he then reassure her that his father was talking bullshit? Had he told her just what an amazing writer and reporter she was? Oh no, of course not. He had been way too angry at his father to think of just what Mitchum had done to her. Just how much he had crushed her. Or he could have at least explained to her why his father had attacked her like that. But no, not one word. He had just pretended to believe her when she assured him that everything was fine and that he should go.

If he had just acted so differently then he was sure she would never have dropped out of Yale. Hell, he should never have allowed his father to give Rory that internship. He had known that something was in the back of his father's mind after all. Actually, best thing would have been to keep her far, far away from his mad, cruel family. What had he been thinking when he brought that wonderful girl to that pit of snakes and sharks?

What he couldn't understand was why Rory never blamed him for what his family did to her. Not once. Even during that stupid fight in the bar she didn't blame any of this on him. Sure, she had ranted about their life but he now knew that she never had meant to blame him. But he thought she had. It was what he had expected ever since the whole boat fiasco had happened and somehow he hadn't really heard what she said but just what he expected her to say. It hadn't helped that earlier that day he had another terrible time with his father and he had just felt like everything has been suffocating him. He had gone home earlier because he had needed to get away. Because he had needed to see Rory. But when he arrived, there was this guy who had been eating up _his_ girlfriend with his eyes and she didn't seem to mind that in the least. That alone had made his blood boil but then to also be passive to that guy's open dislike and disapproval of everything Logan stood for – and what Rory stood for, for that matter - had made him furious. And then that guy dared to criticize his and Rory's life. So yeah, he had acted like an ass. But that guy sure had deserved it. It was one of the few things that happened in his relationship with Rory that he wasn't sorry for – and probably never would be.

Not that it mattered. There were plenty of other things he did regret. Because each and every one of those little things resulted finally in the end of their relationship. But then, he should have known that it couldn't hold. Why should something this good stay a part of his life? He didn't deserve it. Which he proved time and time again when he had majorly fucked up. And Rory sure didn't deserve the life he would have been able to offer her anyway. Sure, he had the money. But he knew that the job he would be forced into would take over his entire life. He had already a chance to experience it in this year so far, with his father dragging him all over the country to meetings and overseeing and managing different branches of the company and supervising personnel all over the country also. There had been way too much time that he hadn't been able to see Rory – or even his friends for that matter. Rory didn't deserve that. She deserved someone who was able to put her first, give her the time and attention she needed. The heir of the Huntzberger empire could never give her that.

Or could he?

With a sigh, he looked up to Rory's apartment. He wondered what was going on between her and Lorelai right now. Probably nothing good. When he had left the apartment it had still rather resembled a battlefield than a shabby living room. He just hoped that this mess wouldn't endanger their reconciliation. God, he hoped not. He didn't want to be the reason for yet another bad thing happening in Rory's life.

Sadly, he turned away and went over to the bus stop to wait for the bus back to campus. They should have taken his car. Or perhaps not. His eyes fell on a group of guys across the street, wearing gang colors and giving him and his obvious expensive clothes a look that made him feel very uncomfortable. He wasn't keen on finding out how long it would take them to take his Porsche apart. Not to mention that it would only draw attention to Rory.

Closing his eyes, he let his head hang down.

This. Day. Sucked.

* * *

Warily, Lorelai watched her daughter as she softly closed the door behind Logan and let the bolts slid back in place. The top alarm system Paris and Doyle had installed was the only thing that had stopped Lorelai from forcing Christopher to go visit her at her new place so far. She knew that as soon as he'd see this horrible place he'd give Rory no peace until she moved to a better place. Christopher may not have been around much – and he had often hurt both of them – but she never had the slightest doubt that he loved Rory and only wanted the best and safest for her. And if Christopher failed…

No. She couldn't go to her parents. Not anymore. Not after everything that happened. But perhaps… no. Not even for this. At least, not yet. After all, so far nothing had happened to Rory here. This place, as much as it was a dump, was surely safer for her than any contact with that – boy. And Lorelai had been so sure that they finally had gotten rid of him. Yet, here she sat, waiting for her baby to explain to her just how she happened to get accidentally married to that boy. Oh yeah, she really was burning to hear that explanation.

"So, I'm waiting. Or am I still supposed to be sitting here and keeping my mouth shut?" Lorelai asked sarcastically. She couldn't believe that her sweet little girl had really told her to shut up.

Taking a deep breath, Rory slowly turned to her and met her eyes. "Look, Mom, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Really, I am. But you went over the line. Far, far, far over the line."

Defensively, Lorelai crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You've always been way too nice. I just told Limo-boy what he should have heard a long time ago."

Rory shook her head. "For the last time, his name is Logan. It's not that distant sounding from Limo-boy so it can't be that hard to remember. And I'm not a child anymore. Nor am I sixteen anymore. I deal with Logan, not you!"

"Well, if you're married to him then you obviously didn't do a good job of dealing with him!" Lorelai pointed out, her voice rising again. "Since you met him, that boy did nothing else than mess up your life. He's no good for you, when will you finally get that?"

"And when will you get that this is still my decision! You don't know him! You never bothered to get to really know him or you'd know that he's not the Godfather!" Rory countered.

Shaking her head, Lorelai jumped up to pace. "That's not true! I did give him a chance and what did he do? He nearly got yet another of Emily's maids fired because he stole that stupid thing! What guy steals from the family of his girlfriend? If he'd need the money, but no, he just did it because he was bored."

"Oh, please, don't tell me you never did something wrong! Remember Grandma's wedding planner, huh? You basically did the same thing to her like Logan did to that maid, with the only difference that you got the wedding planner fired for real!" Rory pointed out, and then took a deep breath. "Look, I'm not saying that he made the best of impression that evening but it's not as if you gave him a chance at all back then! Even if he'd be nothing more than a perfect gentleman you still would have hated him, simply because he's rich and unlike you, didn't run away, even though he hates a lot of this world as much as you do," Rory calmly said and shook her head. "But then you don't know that. You don't know anything about him."

Lorelai stopped in front of Rory. "I know that he made you do things you never would have dreamed of before you met him. I know that he hurt you, badly, more than once. I know that he broke your heart, more than once as well. So badly this time that you even stopped drinking coffee! Or did you think I haven't noticed the lack of caffeine in you? Me, who raised you with coffee since the moment daddy's sperm battled down my egg?"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, making a face.

"Well, that's how it is and it's you who points out time and time again that you're not a child anymore," Lorelai said, feeling a lot more gleeful than she probably should.

Sighing, Rory sat down and looked up at her. "Mom… don't you think I don't know all that? It's my heart that's broken and my system that screams for coffee. I haven't forgotten that. Nor have I forgotten what Logan did or didn't do. But that doesn't mean that he's simply the bad guy here. That everything we experienced together was bad or that there hadn't been wonderful times. Or that just because he did break my heart he's automatically responsible for his father's actions, the hole in the Ozone or that Bush got reelected. And it sure doesn't give you any right to barrel into him like that. He didn't deserve that, Mom." Her blue eyes bore themselves into Lorelai's as she shook her head once. "He didn't. And now that that's said let me also tell you that he wasn't here because I'm thinking of getting back together with him. I've learned my lesson. He was here because we unfortunately managed to get married, which we found out this morning. Rather, I found out. So I only went to him to tell him the news. Now we're trying to figure out what to do to rectify this mistake. There's noting more going on between us."

For a long time, Lorelai stared into her daughter's eyes and it hit her with sudden force that Rory was right. She wasn't her little girl anymore. She was an adult now and Lorelai had better remember that. Her knees giving away, she sank back down onto the couch, taking a few deep breaths.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Rory asked concerned.

Waving her concern away, Lorelai nodded. "Okay. I'm listening. Tell me how someone can accidentally get married. And it better include you two being on the run from killers so you had to marry in true Nick and Julia style."

Rory gave a strangled laugh. "Sorry, Mom, got to disappoint you. But I think it's more original. Definitely Oscar worthy."

"Shoot. Mommy's waiting."

Sighing, Rory leaned back. "Almost four months ago Finn had his 'And a half' birthday party. So he invited a few of his friends to a trip to Las Vegas, Logan and I included."

"You went to Vegas without me?" Lorelai asked shocked. "Why didn't you say so when we were there?"

Rory nodded. "Didn't want to disappoint you. And I swear I didn't set a foot into one of the casinos or play Black Jack." She blushed. "Actually, we were only there for the weekend and well, we… uh…"

Raising an eyebrow, Lorelai helped her out grudgingly. "You didn't see much of the city."

"No…" Rory shook her head, blushing some more. "I'm afraid not. The most we were out was the party Finn held in his suite. Now, I told you about Finn…"

Impatiently, Lorelai nodded. "Crazy Aussie who's more drunk than sober but still manages to be amazingly well informed about the basics of life and has an in-depth knowledge of psychoanalysis that your shrink would be envious of."

"Uh yeah… though part of this sounds like he's an alcoholic. He's not. Really not," Rory assured with a frown.

"Whatever. Come to the part where you exchanged rings," Lorelai demanded.

"Well, Finn being Finn has the fixation that no trip to Vegas is complete without a wedding," Rory said with a sigh.

"Oh, so you and Logan just thought, why the heck not, let's get married?" Lorelai summarized darkly.

"No! Of course not," Rory protested with a glare. "You see, there are people who offered fake weddings. Don't ask me why. They just do. So Finn organized such a fake wedding and he talked Logan and me into playing groom and bride. We didn't want to but you don't know Finn. It's like with Kirk. It's easier to play along than to say no. So we ended up being the ones who got married."

Shaking her head, Lorelai frowned. "Stupid, stupid, stupid. But I don't see how a fake wedding four months ago can make you husband and wife now."

"It shouldn't. But you see, Murphy thought it funny to mess a little with my life. So the fake priest we had now turns out to be a real, licensed lay magistrate. And that makes every wedding he performed and every document he signed legal," Rory explained, closing her eyes. "Or to be more specific… it makes the fake wedding Logan and I had back then legal and so we've been officially married to each other ever since."

Speechless, Lorelai stared at Rory while she digested what she heard. "Why would that magistrate do this?" she asked eventually.

Rory laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, that's the best part of it. He claims God pointed out to him how scandalous these fake weddings are. That it dirties the holiness and sanctity of the ceremony. Did I mention that he's strictly Catholic? So he figured out that the appropriate punishment for those sinners was to find themselves really married. Like in getting what you asked for you know?" Rory rolled her eyes. "So this guy, Thomas Jones is his name by the way, goes to the biggest and most successful agency that offers fake marriages and pretends to be an actor. Of course he gets the job. The rest is history."

Once again, Lorelai could only stare at her daughter. "Okay, let me get this straight: You say that a fake priest who officiated at your fake wedding ceremony turns out to be a real magistrate with license to marry couples and on top of that got a holy mission and so pretended to be an actor to be able to marry people while pretending to be fake?"

Rory nodded.

Shaking her head, Lorelai laughed shortly. "Oh baby, you've really got to work harder on a believable story. I give you points for originality, really, but please! That's the most harebrained, unrealistic…" she stopped short when Rory leaned forward, grabbed a newspaper from the coffee table and pushed it into Lorelai's hands. The headline of the article immediately sprang into the eyes:

_Find out if you're married!_

_Ever had a fake marriage? Be in for a surpris_e.

Shutting up, Lorelai frowned and quickly read through the article. Once she was finished, she read it again. And again. Finally, she let the newspaper fall onto her lap while she stared at Rory, this time truly having no words to say. "Oh my…"

Rory just nodded. "Welcome to my very own version of Alice's wonderland."

After a long moment, Lorelai shook her head. "Rather 'The Wizard Of Oz'."

"Or Narnia!" But then, Rory shook her head. "Nope, I'm too old for Narnia."

"Bugger. At least then you wouldn't have been old enough to be married off," Lorelai commented dryly and shook her head. "But forget the Oscar. They'd never give the little gold man to such a story. Too unrealistic and comical. But you're right: it would be a seller for sure."

"A hit," Rory nodded. "I already thought of just becoming a screenwriter and forget becoming a reporter, write a script, sell it to Hollywood and get rich. Who do you think could play me? How about that girl in 'Sin City'? The traitor. She looks nice. Right age as well."

"You want the traitor to be you?" Lorelai asked, raising her eyebrow.

"She's not just a traitor! In 'Bride and Prejudice' she was a very sweet little sister!" Rory protested. "Besides, in 'Sin City' she only wanted to protect her mother, now, if that doesn't scream me I don't know what does."

Lorelai had to grin. "Whatever. Just make sure that Nicole plays me."

"Wrong hair. And she's too classy," Rory though immediately protested.

"You want to tell me I'm not classy?" Lorelai asked indignantly.

"No, I think Sandra would play you way better. She has the necessary craziness to be you. And the hair would be right," Rory continued with a grin.

"That's it. You're not my daughter anymore!" Lorelai exclaimed but then sighed. "So… you're married huh?"

Rory's face fell and she nodded.

"So tell me about married life: Is it as good as they praise it to be? Or is it only a mean trick of the Pope to prevent having some adult fun?" Lorelai asked lightly.

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay. So, what are you and that prime husband of yours going to do?" Lorelai asked instead.

Rory sighed. "Logan contacted a lawyer who would study the case. But it looks as if we'll have to attend at least a hearing to get an annulment."

"An annulment?" Lorelai asked.

"Seems the best option, right? I mean, it's not as if Logan and I had wanted to get married or ever lived in a marriage. And we've been deceived." Rory shook her head and looked away. "They just have to give us that annulment."

"Yeah, sure they should. Not to mention that this Jones guy clearly is psychotic," Lorelai quickly tried to reassure her daughter – and herself. "I mean, why's he not yet in the next psychiatric hospital?"

"Because he's a fanatic, not crazy," Rory pointed out sadly.

"He's a lay magistrate!" Lorelai protested.

With a smile, Rory laid her head onto the armrest, resting on the couch's back, and looked at Lorelai. "Look, there's not much more we can do about all this. Now tell me why you're here in the first place. What's this about Luke postponing the wedding?" Rory gently asked.

Immediately, Lorelai felt her face fell and her heart clench as she remembered last night when Luke finally told her why he had been so unenthusiastic and distant lately. "He has a kid," she whined.

"What?" Rory exclaimed, frowning.

Unhappily, Lorelai nodded. "Turns out an old girlfriend of his neglected to tell him something. Then, thirteen years later a little girl walks into his diner to tell him that he's her daddy."

Now it was Rory's turn to look speechless at her mother. "Wow…"

Sighing, Lorelai nodded.

"So Luke has a daughter? And he never had any idea?" Rory asked.

Lorelai nodded, followed by a head shake.

"But what has that to do with the wedding? I mean, you're not angry at him for having a kid he didn't know of, right?" Rory asked.

"God, Rory, no, of course not. But you know, it's kinda big to learn that you've got a kid and for a while already. Luke's just… dealing with it." Lorelai sighed as she remembered Luke's troubled eyes as he told her the truth. "And I get that, really. I mean, I know what an impact a kid can be. A wedding on top of that is just too much for him. So he postponed it."

Rory was quiet for a moment. "Mom… okay. But he just postponed it, right? He didn't break it off. You're still together and engaged, right? You're just not going to get married on June third but sometime later."

Lorelai nodded. "Yeah… for now," she added miserably.

"Oh, Mom, no! Come on, this is Luke! He's crazy about you! He has loved you ever since you walked into his diner begging for coffee! I mean, horoscope, remember?" Rory said insistently. "That girl won't change what he feels for you. So don't you dare start doubting that or your engagement to him!"

Groaning, Lorelai bowed forward. "You don't understand! I showed him the dress! God, why had I been so stupid! It brings bad luck! I should have kept it at Sookie's! But no! I kept it at home and of course I couldn't wait to see his expression until June. Oh, no, I had to show him and see, now the wedding's off!"

"That's ridiculous, Mom! It's not bad luck! And the wedding's only postponed," Rory protested and leaned forward to lay a hand on Lorelai's shoulder. "Come on. We want Luke Danes. And when we Gilmore girls want someone, we'll get him, right? There's no way we'll let Luke get away again."

"No?" Lorelai asked in a small voice.

Rory shook her head. "No. Not that he even wants to get away."

With a sigh, Lorelai sat up again. "No, we won't. And no, he doesn't. Thanks, kiddo. I knew I had you for a reason."

With a smile, Rory nodded and cuddled up in her corner of the couch again. "So, how was his expression?"

Lorelai grinned. "Stunned and speechless. Just how it's supposed to be."

"I bet," Rory grinned.

"Hey, did Logan see you in your dress before you had your fake real wedding?" Lorelai wanted to know with a grin.

"Uh, no," Rory answered with a matching grin. "It's bad luck, remember? Finn would never have allowed Logan to see me."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Lorelai said dryly but then frowned. "Wait… are you saying you actually had a wedding dress?"

Blushing, Rory nodded. "Well, yeah. I mean, Finn…"

"Insisted, huh?" Lorelai asked, shaking her head. "That Finn… he's really a character, huh?"

Rory laughed. "Yep, that he is."

"So… I want to see the pictures!" Lorelai exclaimed. "If I wasn't even invited to my only daughter's wedding, I should at least get to see the pictures! I mean, Finn for sure had someone taking pictures right? If he didn't get a Coppola to film it."

"Actually, it was Nora Ephron," Rory deadpanned.

Narrowing her eyes, Lorelai looked at her daughter. "That was a joke now, right?" she asked suspiciously.

Breaking out into a grin, Rory nodded. "Yeah, it was. Though you've got to admit that you were uncertain there for a moment."

"Well, you never know with that bunch of people. Or with that Finn guy," Lorelai answered with a shrug.

"Tell me about it!" Rory said with a sigh and met her mother's eyes. "So… we're good, right Mom?" she asked timidly and Lorelai's heart flew out to her. She moved forward to take her daughter into her arms. "Of course, we're good. I'm sorry I blew up like that."

"It's okay," Rory sniffed. "It's kind of a… unique situation."

"You could say that again," Lorelai agreed and stroked Rory's head. She truly was sorry that she had yelled at Rory like that – but she sure wasn't sorry for saying what she had said to Limo-boy. She just couldn't stand that guy. But she knew better than to start with that again. "It's going to be okay," she soothed instead.

"I hope so," Rory sighed. "Right back at you."

Lorelai smiled softly. "I hope so," she too said and looked out the dirty window.

God, she really hoped so. It was high time that the Gilmore girls finally got some happiness into their lives. Well, happiness on the men front.

* * *

TBC!


	5. Reconcilement?

**Chapter 5: Reconcilement?**

"Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Gilmore, a pleasure to meet you," Mr. Wellburn greeted them, shaking their hands. "Please, take a seat." He pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Unconsciously, Logan laid a hand to Rory's back to guide her to one of the chairs before sitting down in the other one.

"Well, as I already told Mr. Huntzberger over the phone I managed to go over your case now," Wellburn started, as they were all comfortably seated in his office. "Really a unique case, I have to say."

"I'm sure that's true," Rory said dryly. "The question though still remains what do we do to rectify this situation?"

"Of course," Wellburn nodded. "I'm sure you're aware that you're not the only victims of Mr. Jones' treachery. By now, more than fifteen couples have already sought out legal recourse, or rather, marriage annulments. According to Mr. Jones' lawyer, there probably will be even more couples stepping forward. The Connecticut Superior Court decided, due to the uniqueness as well as the media attention on this Jones person and the situation he had created, that it's best to move forward with the hearings. A hearing for these first sixteen cases is already set for next week, Friday."

Logan frowned. "Are you saying that all the cases will be joined?"

"Not exactly. It's been decided that the hearings will be in the same courtroom, before the same judge," Wellburn explained. "But each case will be evaluated and judged individually."

"Why?" Rory asked. "Jones tricked us. Forced us into an unwanted and unwarranted marriage. Why the individual approach? Why do we even need to go through a hearing to get the annulment at all? Why can't they just declare all marriages performed by Jones as illegal or illegitimate or whatever you call it?"

Wellburn sighed. "I won't deny that all your objections are justified. But I fear you find yourself in an unlucky position yet again. First of all, fake or not fake, you did agree to get married and you even signed a legal document declaring just that. You applied for a marriage license, a legal permit that had allowed you to get married. Then, you went through the wedding ceremony and signed the marriage contract. It's the marriage certificate that really is the problem here. Nowhere in that document can you find the word 'fake' or 'bogus'. You signed a contract and, excuse me for saying that, legally it doesn't matter if you were aware whether it was a legal document you signed or not. The only thing that matters is that you were both of legal age and of a conscious mind when you signed it." He paused for a moment, but when neither Rory nor Logan said anything, he continued. "Then there is the whole question of fake weddings in itself. The fake weddings are frowned upon for quite some time now and there had been many voices that demanded that they be banned and outlawed. Now, with the news of these extraordinary cases those voices come up again, stronger than ever. I fear that the Connecticut Superior Court decided to grab the opportunity and use these hearings to get a better perspective of the whole matter in preparation for more cases if not an official state-wide prohibition of fake weddings by the Connecticut General Assembly… and maybe a nation-wide law by the U.S. Congress."

"So basically we're lab rats? That this will be a test case?" Logan clarified, annoyed.

Wellburn nodded.

"Great. Just great," Rory muttered and shook her head darkly. "So what do we have to expect?"

"Frankly speaking, I'm not sure. I wasn't able to learn of a general position to your cases yet," Wellburn ruefully answered. "But we'll have to prepare you for a thorough hearing. Expect that they will ask very detailed questions and most of them very personal if not humiliating. I'm sure that Mr. Jones' lawyer will try everything to make you stand in a very unfortunate light and I can guarantee you that you will feel yourself attacked by him. The judge will have his own questions for you. It's not yet out who will hear the case but I expect it will be one of the conservative judges, so be prepared that he may be against you initially. What we need to do now is to go through the questions they may ask you, prepare you, so your reactions at the hearing won't fall out negative for you. You won't like my questions, but I can guarantee you that I'm only playing _advocatus diaboli_."

Logan and Rory looked at each other for a moment, before Logan sighed. "When will we start?"

Wellburn smiled. "Why not tomorrow afternoon? Ms. Gilmore, I'd like to start with you, if it's okay with you?"

"You want to go through it with us separately?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Remember, once you're seated at the witness stand in front of the courtroom you'll be on your own as well," Wellburn pointed out.

Logan nodded and looked over to Rory. "Ace?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "Same time as today?" she asked Wellburn.

"If it's convenient for you," Wellburn said with a nod.

"Sure," Rory sighed.

"And would the following morning be good for you, Mr. Huntzberger?" Wellburn proceeded to ask.

Logan nodded and Wellburn made entries accordingly into his personal calendar. "Well then, I think that's all for today," Mr. Wellburn said when he looked up again.

But Logan shook his head. "There's another thing I'd like to discuss with you. If I understood this correctly then there's to be expected a big media attention on these hearings."

Wellburn nodded.

Logan sat forward. "I'm sure you are aware that we are both from wealthy and well-known families."

"I'm aware of your status, Mr. Huntzberger," Wellburn said with a nod.

"Then I'm sure you'll understand that we don't want any public attention," Logan told him. "I want to keep our names out of the press. Nor do I wish for anyone but us to know about our involvement and participation in any of those hearings. We kept a tight hold on our… marriage so far and I want that to stay that way. So I need to know how our anonymity can be guaranteed."

For a moment, Wellburn was silent. When he finally spoke, he spoke very carefully. "Well, first of all I'll have to demand for a private hearing, in camera, that means the public will be banned from the courtroom. There are ways to enter and leave the courtroom without being seen and I suspect due to your position you'll be granted both. And we can put out a ban on letting your names being released to outside sources."

"But?" Rory asked with a frown.

"But the hearing in camera will send up red flags," Wellburn told them. "You're both in the news business if I understand correctly, or at least work towards it. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that nothing spurs the media more than a mystery. They will ask themselves why there's suddenly an exclusion. So they will start asking questions. And leaks, as unpleasant as this is, can easily be found I fear."

There was silence for a moment before Logan nodded and stood up. "I'm aware of that. I still insist on it though and want you to do everything necessary."

"Of course, Sir," Wellburn nodded and both he and Rory stood up as well. He came around the desk to shake their hands again. "I will see you tomorrow then, Ms. Gilmore, Mr. Huntzberger."

Saying their goodbyes as well, Rory and Logan left his office and the building the law firm was in, not saying a word. Only when they both were outside and walked a few feet that Rory stopped to take a deep breath.

"I feel like the most stupid idiot walking this Earth," she muttered darkly.

"Right there beside you," Logan responded not less darkly.

She looked at him, met his eyes. "We fucked up pretty good, didn't we?"

Logan sighed and shook his head. "No, Ace. Don't start blaming yourself. Fake weddings may not be the smartest things to do, but it's not forbidden, yet. We didn't deserve this. And frankly, I find it an impudence that we now have to suffer for the crazy ideas of that bastard and as a consequence we now even have to play lab rats for a possible new law," he said, his voice increasing with his anger.

"Logan," Rory called out quietly and briefly touched Logan at the arm.

Groaning, Logan took a deep breath and shook his head. "Sorry, Ace. I just…"

"I know," Rory sighed tiredly. "If it wouldn't expose us I'd love to write an article about this circus."

Logan smiled. "Already had the same thought. That would be one hell of an article."

She nodded, smiling slightly as well. "You know, maybe we can still write one… pretending that our source is a couple who prefers to stay anonymous."

"Would be true after all," Logan nodded. "And we could try to get to interview the other fifteen couples. It's bound that there is at least one who will jump at all the attention this case draws. They'll have visions about getting into Oprah's and Letterman's shows and will already hear the coins rolling in. We'd just have to work with that and get the interviews with their point of view."

Rory grinned. "Not to forget interviews with the people from the various agencies in Las Vegas. Statements on the whole idea of fake marriages and what consequences this story already had on their businesses."

"And of course we'd need an interview with Jones. But obviously we can't do the interview as he might recognize us. So we'd need an undercover we can send in for us." Logan grinned. "Too bad he already knows Finn. Finn would be just the man for this job."

Rory laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Ah yeah, I can already see him in the '40s trench coat, your press hat crowning his disguise and losing himself in reporter slang." She sighed. "But you're right. He's unforgettable and not just because of that accent."

Logan laughed as well. "We could send in Colin. We'll disguise him as well a bit, just to be safe, but I honestly don't think that Jones will remember him."

"Logan!" Rory protested.

"What?" Logan asked with a shrug. "Just stating the truth here. For Colin to be unforgettable you'll have to know him better. If you just met him on some random party you'd hardly remember him four months later." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Or do you want to tell me that when you first met us you'd have remembered Colin over me or Finn?"

Rory gave him a raised eyebrow as well. "Hmm, let me think. Would I have remembered the guy who deliberately rammed into Marty and then proceeded to be nothing else but a superstitious and deriding bastard towards my friend? Not to mention that he checked me out. But then, Finn checked me out as well."

"Well, perhaps your first meeting with Colin isn't the best example," Logan conceded. Then he frowned. "And he really checked you out?" he asked. _That_ was new to him.

"Yeah, he did. They both did. Ironically, you were the only one who didn't even glance my way," Rory confirmed. "But then, we all know that you have no memory of our first encounter."

And this was something he probably would hear for the rest of his life, Logan thought, exasperated. He sure had already heard it many times. "You know, it isn't as if they remembered you later, either," he grumbled.

Rory said nothing. But she smiled.

A smile Logan hadn't seen since before their break-up. Actually, they just had an easy banter like they used to have constantly. This was a good sign, wasn't it? Did that mean that perhaps, just perhaps, Finn was right and that there was still hope for him to win her back? That the time spent together in order to get their marriage sorted out could really bring them closer to each other again? Close enough for him to have a chance to prove to Rory that he truly loved her? That he knew that he was an idiot and that he knew better now? That he _needed_ her?

He wasn't sure. Maybe. All he knew was that he needed to take the chance.

"You up for coffee?" Logan asked hopefully after a moment, leading her over the street. Perhaps they could prolong this sort of reconciliation for a bit longer.

She hesitated, but in the end she nodded. "Why not?"

Delighted by her answer, Logan stopped for a moment. "Café Roma?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded with a shrug and they turned into the right direction.

The café wasn't far from where they were and he thought there wouldn't be too many memories lingering around there. He doubted that there was a single café in New Haven where they haven't been at least once with Rory's addiction to the dark brew. And it hadn't slipped by him that the few times Rory had agreed to meet him, if only briefly, over the last couple of days, had always been someplace where they hadn't had much history together. He wasn't sure yet what he should think about that. On one hand, he could understand that she wasn't keen on visiting one of the places with him that even he couldn't help but associate with Rory. And there were many places like that. But then again, he didn't think it was a very good sign that she refused to meet on dangerous territory.

Damn it. Truth was that he shouldn't even get his hopes up. Even if he and Rory were forced to talk together again and even if this talking went down better than he had imagined, it still didn't mean that he was getting back together with her. Once this was over they would go their separate ways again. Perhaps, if he was very lucky, he could convince her to at least let him stay in her life as a friend. But then, he wasn't sure if he wanted that. Could he simply be Rory's friend, after having had a taste of the ambrosia? He didn't think so.

The problem was just that a life without his Ace in it was miserable.

Or would this pass with time? Would the feeling of incompleteness fade one day? Could he stop missing Rory? To not think about her day in and day out? Was it possible to be close to her and not wish to kiss her senselessly? To rip her clothes away and touch that white, silken skin? To make love to her and never wanting to leave the bedroom again?

Logan didn't know. But he couldn't believe it. It was almost three months now since she disappeared out of his life and if anything, he missed her more now than in the first few weeks.

He wanted her back. He _needed_ her back.

Biting his lips, he glanced sideward, at her bowed head, painfully aware of the distance between them. Even before they had gotten together there never had been much distance between them. He had been drawn to her like a moth to the flame and never had any qualms to simply enter her personal space. And after they finally had gotten together there were very few moments when they were together and not be touching each other. Usually, he'd have an arm around her while walking or they were at least holding hands. Or he'd lead her with the famous hand at the small of her back. And when they sat somewhere, they usually sat close enough to each other for direct contact – and if that wasn't possible then they'd still be close enough to touch hands or feet. Well, and when they were in bed… yeah well. It was strange: he never had been a very touchy person. He didn't mind it and it wasn't that he avoided any contact, but it never had been to such a degree, so permanently. With Rory though it just had came naturally.

And now…

They arrived at the café and Logan held the door open for her. Soon they were seated at a table by the window, placing their orders. He noted with relief that Rory did order herself coffee, a latte macchiato, along with a chocolate muffin. At least she was drinking coffee again. As long as his Ace drank coffee she was more or less fine. He still would have liked to inquire about her momentary abandonment of her favorite drink but sensed that he better not approach that matter.

Actually, he had no idea what to talk about. At least it seemed as if Rory had no idea either, as she too didn't say a word. So they sat there in silence, waiting for their order to arrive. Before, they were sometimes quiet with each other, sharing a comfortable, even content silence with each other. A new concept to Logan, but one he definitely liked.

It wasn't comfortable now though. It was just one of those uneasy silence Logan was used to from before he met Rory.

Another sign of just how badly their relationship was fucked up right now.

The waiter finally arrived with their coffee and Rory's muffin and Logan paid him quickly. This way they at least wouldn't have to wait for the waiter to get back to them again and could just leave whenever they wanted. And the way this was going so far it would be soon.

"So…"

At Rory's attempt to break the silence between them he looked up. "So?"

"What are you planning to do about the media?" she asked casually, taking a careful sip of her coffee.

Logan gave her an innocent look. "Who says I'm planning something?"

She snorted. "Please."

He smiled. Yeah, she knew him well. Too well. He shook that thought away. "I'll give them what they want," he told her straight.

She frowned, but only for a moment, before she started to grin. "I see. And who are you thinking about?"

He shrugged. He hadn't put much thought in it so far. "Dunno. Paris?"

"Nah. Too cliché," Rory shot down his suggestion, making a face. Then she lit up. "Why not Brad and Angelina?" she asked with an evil grin.

Chuckling, Logan thought about it for a minute. "Not bad. The scandalous couple is always good for a good rumor." He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded. "I'll check on it, see what they were up to a few months ago. Shouldn't be too hard," Logan told her. "Then a tip to the right source and viola, problem solved."

"Hopefully," she agreed with a sigh. "Just make sure it won't get out too early so she doesn't have time to deny it."

"Please," Logan said, slightly offended.

"Ego alarm, Huntzberger," Rory warned him, slightly narrowing her eyes.

He grinned. Now that's something he hadn't heard in quite a while. "Aww, no need to get jealous, Ace. Not everyone can have such a great mind."

"And it's exactly the people with great minds who don't need to brag around about their greatness. Whereas the little pea brains…" she let her voice trail off while giving him a pointed look.

"Sometimes though the great minds have to point out their greatness so the others wouldn't suddenly get the wrong idea and confuse them with said pea brains," Logan countered, his grin growing. Now that was a lot more like them.

She sighed. "I see they still haven't been able to cure this megalomania of yours."

"They just accepted the truth finally. Something you should start to consider doing as well," Logan told her smugly.

"I think it's more likely that I become a football star than that happening," Rory told him flatly.

At that, Logan couldn't help but laugh out loud. Yeah right – his Ace as a football star.

Rory grinned as well and for a moment they both simply sipped on their coffee, in a comfortable silence this time. Too bad that eventually, they had to return to the problem at hand.

"You still won't warn your family?" Rory asked, growing serious again.

Logan sighed and shook his head. "No. I know there is a risk our marital status will hit the news anyway. Wellburn is right. Leaks are simply bound to happen. Something we usually are more than grateful for because where would we be with our news if not for leaks everywhere? And if word gets out I know a few people who will be short of popping a vein." He made a face. "But there's still a chance that we'll get through this without getting busted and as long as there is that chance I'm counting on it and hoping against hope that I can avoid a confrontation with the Huntzberger family Shanghai."

He knew Rory would understand that. She had experienced how ugly his family could turn first hand after all. Starting right with the first and only dinner he had taken her along to. Probably his biggest mistake ever. But how the hell could he have known that they would be _against_ Rory? She had the name, the money, the right kind of breeding, not to mention that she had all intentions of getting into the business. On top of that, she was beautiful, intelligent and witty. God, she was perfect for him. Why couldn't they see that?

Not that it mattered anymore.

He shook his head. "What about you? You planning to tell Richard and Emily now?"

She played with her spoon before she shook her head. "No. I think I'll count on that chance as well. Not that we're on comfortable speaking terms at the moment anyway."

This was new to him. "You're not?"

Rory shook her head. "Grandma and Grandpa are still peeved with the way I bolted. I guess it brought up some bad memories about Mom breaking away from them before and that sure didn't help. The few times we spoke together…" She sighed. "It wasn't pretty."

Logan frowned. "I'm sorry… I guess the Friday dinners must be a real pain, huh?" he asked sympathetically. He remembered how hard a time she had had last year after Emily had broken up Lorelei and Luke. The nearer Friday got, the more nervous and angry she got. And afterwards she was mostly seething. The dinners shook her up so much so that she even showed up several times at the pub to let him and Finn and Colin cheer her up again. Not that any of them had minded that. He still hadn't liked seeing Rory suffering though.

To his surprise though, she shrugged. "We don't go anymore at the moment. Well, I don't go. At least not regularly."

"No?" Logan asked stunned. "But what about the school fee? Did they finally remove that stupid condition?" Somehow he couldn't see the Gilmores doing that.

She gave a short laugh. "Of course not. You know, they never should have had to require me to those dinners anyway. I mostly liked going. Perhaps not every week, but every two, three weeks? Why not? But did they ever simply ask if I wanted to come? No, of course not. It was always required. But it doesn't matter anymore. Dad's paying Yale now."

Logan took all the news in. Obviously, a lot had happened in Rory's life since the time they broke up. Things he had no idea about. And he truly hated that. "Your Dad?" he asked eventually. The last he had known was that she hardly spoke to him, let alone saw him. How come he was now paying for Yale?

"Yeah. His grandfather died and left him some money. Some big money. Looked like he was the one holding all the strings to the Hayden fortune and not Straub. And now it's Dad." She smiled. "He wanted to shower us with his newfound fortune. It took quite some convincing to talk him out of buying me a Rolls Royce. I finally decided to ask him money for Yale which had pleased him and has freed me from my dependence on my grandparents. I thought it was for the best for all of us." Her smile died. "Boy, was I wrong."

"I take it Richard and Emily weren't pleased," Logan nodded knowingly. He couldn't imagine that they had liked hearing the news. It meant that Emily lost the last control she had over Rory and her Mom. And he knew only too well that people like the Gilmores didn't like to be not in control over family members.

"That's an understatement," Rory snorted. "Just imagine what will happen when I come and tell them that we're married."

Logan smiled sadly. "I remember a time when they were already planning our wedding and trying to find out if we prefer Martha's Vineyard or Cape Cod for the wedding."

For a moment she smiled as well, but then suddenly her smile died and he could feel her stiffen. Damn. It looked like he had said the wrong thing. No, he definitely had said the wrong thing. Why would he even start with that topic now and open old wounds? When it just had gone so well between them. They even just had an insightful and serious conversation without any banter!

On the other hand, there were a lot of things unsaid and not discussed between them. Sooner or later they needed to talk about them. And he doubted that any time was appropriate for that. So why not now? He'd never have a chance to get back together with her if they couldn't clear the air between them.

"Ace…" he started hesitantly.

She emptied her cup. "I think we should finally go back. I still have a lot of work to do. And I'm meeting with a study group at six."

"Rory, please…"

"No, Logan." Rory interrupted him vehemently. "_No_."

But Logan wouldn't give up yet. "Please. We have to talk about it sooner or later."

"What's there to talk about?" She said and glared at him. "I think Honor took care of that. There's nothing more that needs to be said."

Damn! "Look, I know you're angry," Logan reasoned. "You have every reason to. But I really think that we need to talk about it, clear everything up."

"Oh, that's rich. You wanting to talk?" Rory asked and shook her head. "That for sure would be a first. You never talked, Logan. Most things I had to pry out from you. Or go to real extremes to get through to you to get some personal information. Or Finn and Colin had to explain it to me. Hell, you're such a cripple, especially where meaningful and profound conversations are concerned, that I had to hear from Honor that we're over. But sure, now you want to talk." She took a deep breath, her glare though staying on him. "And you're damn right I have every right to be angry."

He couldn't turn angry now. He couldn't! Anger would bring him nowhere. Not with Rory. So, Logan pressed his lips together for a moment to take a deep breath and count to ten. He managed to get to three before he couldn't hold it in any longer. "You're one to talk! Just how long did it take you to tell me you've dropped out of Yale? To tell me what my father did to you? He's my dad, damn it, I have a right to know how he treats my girlfriend! And let's not even start with your birthday! How do you think I felt when I learned a week ahead that you'll have your twenty-first birthday in a few days – from _Emily_?!"

"Well sorry that I had a few other things to worry about at that time. And you know what? I knew your birthday without ever having to ask you. Neither you, nor Finn, nor Colin had to first tell me," Rory answered, keeping her voice down though. "You're a reporter for Heaven's sake. Not to mention that I'm pretty sure you had me checked out before you even considered taking me along to the first LDB event. It would be highly strange if my birthday wasn't mentioned somewhere then. But I guess I just never was important enough to you to remember it. Or think about it."

"That's not fair, Rory!" Logan protested, exasperated. How could she say that? Had she even any idea what he risked to be with her? What he gave up for her? Did she think it was easy to stay with her, despite his family pressuring him to leave her? Threatening to send him to London when the ink on his diploma wasn't even dry?

But then he never told her about London. Or the 'suitable' girls his mother continued to throw at him at every opportunity.

"You know what? I don't care whether it's fair or not. Or do you think it was fair to have your _sister_ break up with me for you?" Rory hissed back.

"I told you I didn't ask her to do that!" Logan desperately said. "I had no idea she would go call you."

"Maybe. But what does it matter in the end, Logan?" Rory asked and shook her head. "Would you have simply stayed away? Would you have sent a text message or leave one on my voice mailbox? Written me a note? You said yourself, it was just a stupid experiment. Almost a year, and it's all been a stupid experiment."

"Don't, Ace. Don't twist my words like that. That's not what I meant and you know that damn well," Logan hissed.

"Do I?" Rory asked. She sighed and stood up, grabbing her coat. "That's the problem. I don't know. You never let me close enough for that. And I didn't fight for it because I was scared it would scare you off and you'd run if I put a bit too much pressure. And I couldn't risk it. I didn't want to lose you. I loved you. But the irony? I was right in the end. Just a little bit pressure and a first real fight and you run, Logan." She shook her head. "I need to get back now. Don't worry, I'll take the bus."

And before Logan had a chance to react to her words she was out of the door. Once she was gone though his momentary immobility passed. "Fuck!" he cursed as he jumped up, grabbing his jacket to hurry after her.

"Ace!"

She didn't stop. Cursing again, Logan rushed forward to catch up with her, stopping her by grabbing her arm. "Just stop, will you?"

Freeing herself, she rounded on him. "Look, Logan, I don't want to fight. I'm tired of fighting. But if we continue this right now it will end in a screaming contest, I can guarantee you that. So please… just let it be."

Logan shook his head. "Oh, and what we just did wasn't fighting?" he asked sarcastically.

Rory sighed. "Logan… just _stop_."

Taking a deep breath, Logan looked away. He hated fighting with Rory. And it was a fight. But he needed to get a few things cleared. He looked back at her, trying to reestablish eye contact with her. No such luck. She avoided looking at him.

"Rory… whether you want it or not, I really think we need to clear some things between us," he finally tried to get through to her. "Not just for us…"

"There _is_ no us anymore, Logan," Rory interrupted him bitterly, still not looking at him.

Logan ignored the stab her words gave his heart. "But also because of that hearing that's coming up. Not that I have much experience with being at court but I do know that the clearer we are about everything the better for us."

Finally, she looked back at him, with a frown. "Whatever are you talking about? We want an annulment. The more obvious our differences are, the better for us." She narrowed her eyes. "You didn't suddenly come up with the harebrained idea to use this mess to get back together, did you? We need that annulment. We want that annulment. Right?"

Frustrated, Logan threw his arms up into the air. "Of course, I want it! Please, give me a bit more credit here. I'm not stupid. Or suicidal for that matter." Really, to even think such a thing! Of course, he wanted the annulment. He wasn't ready to be married. And call him old-fashioned, but once he was ready he wanted the chance to first actually propose to Rory! "I for sure don't want us to get married like that!" he stated in a hiss, pointing his finger in the direction of Wellburn's office.

Rory's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

Realization hit Logan like a demolition converter and his eyes widened as well. Oh, Jesus H. Christ… _What_ had he just said?

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's note: A bit of a shorter chapter I know – originally I planned to continue here. But you know what? It's just too much of a perfect cliffhanger to let it waste… So, hope you enjoyed it! More soon. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm sorry that some of you found Lorelai's barrel into Logan in the last chapter a bit too much and too rough. But I really think that's what she'd do in that situation, already in an emotional turmoil because of Anna anyway. She_ is_ a drama queen. And seething when she gets angry if you remember moments like after Rory and Jess' car accident. Anyway, hope you'll still be reading – and commenting!)_


	6. Love sucks

**Chapter 6: Love Sucks**

It was late afternoon and as usual for that time of day, things were slow in the diner. Not that Luke minded. He came to appreciate this break between the rush for lunchtime and then the new wave for dinnertime. It was in those slow hours that he had time to read a little, work on things, make calls, place orders – in short, do all the big and little things a man needed in order to make a living and still have a good life. And lately, it was also the time when he had the opportunity to get to know the girl who was his daughter a bit better.

Since he had made clear that he wanted to be a part of April's life, she had started to come here on some afternoons, instead of going home. They didn't talk much. She may be his daughter, but for the life of him, he had no idea what they would talk about. Not to mention that she was so smart… she must have gotten that from her mother, because he sure as hell had no idea what she was talking about most of the time. But they did chat a little – and then she'd sit there at the counter or at a table, reading something or doing her homework while he did the things he usually does.

It was… nice. A good start to build up a relationship with her. Or that was what he hoped for at least. Because he really wanted to be part of her life. To know her. To be a father to her. He didn't want to be like Christopher, never there when his little girl needed him.

He was still angry with Anna for keeping this from him. It hadn't been fair. He had a right to know. Sure, he could probably understand her reasoning, from where she came from. Back then, he really hadn't been much of a family man. And he had been against children. But jeez, it was one thing to talk about those things – and another thing altogether to actually have a child. She should have told him.

But then again, if she had told him then… would he be here then… now? Being his own boss? Engaged to the woman he loved more than life itself, ready to settle down with her, start a family with her? Probably not. Hell, April had only shown up in his life a couple of months before, Lorelai had only just learned about her… and already their wedding was off. Luke bit his lips. He should never have agreed to postpone the wedding… the look on her face…

Luke had sworn to himself that he'd never hurt Lorelai. But he had hurt her anyway, hurt her terribly. He knew he should do something. That he should tell Lorelai to forget postponing and go on ahead with the plans for June 3rd again. His eyes fell on April, her head bowed over her schoolbook, scribbling down some notes. And he sighed. But then he'd always remember just why he had agreed to postpone the wedding in the first place. April. His being a dad. Right now, his life was pretty much turned upside down. He needed to come to terms with the significance of having April in his life now, of being a dad, first and foremost. This was more important now. And while he was coming down to terms, he simply couldn't concentrate on Lorelai and their wedding. That wasn't fair to Lorelai. She deserved more. And truth be told, when they get married he wanted her to be the only person he would focus on. To go into that marriage with a clear head and a set mind.

There was no doubt that he loved Lorelai. That he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. And he hoped that Lorelai didn't forget that. Sure, she had been very compassionate and sympathetic. Very understanding. Still… there had been an expression in her eyes as if her heart was breaking. And though they weren't fighting, something was missing now, whenever they were together. Something just wasn't right anymore.

And Luke hated that. More than anything.

He suppressed a sigh and looked at the newspaper page in front of him again. It was the same page he was trying to read for over half an hour now. But he just couldn't concentrate on it.

The door opened and he looked up, relieved to have something to do. Something he could concentrate on, something to make him forget his rambling thoughts.

The moment his eyes fell on the distraught girl though, looking around wildly, his relief vanished into thin air and turned to deep concern instantly.

"Rory?" he asked, coming quickly from behind the counter. "Rory? What's wrong?"

Rory's eyes turned to him. "Is Mom here?" she asked in a small voice. "She's not home. Nor at the inn. And she won't pick up her cell. I thought she might be here?"

Luke shook his head. "No, Rory, sorry. She's not," he told her reluctantly. "Lorelai had to head out to New York, get some things."

For a moment, Rory stared at him and Luke was seriously worried that she would start to cry any second now, with the way her face fell even more, making her look like a miserable, kicked puppy. It broke his heart.

"Oh yeah…" she said softly. "She mentioned that. I just…forgot."

She stood there, seemingly unsure what to do now. Luke also had no idea what to do. He had never seen Rory so distraught before, so confused. It was obvious that something was wrong. That something had happened that confused her deeply. That she needed Lorelai right now. Damn it, why had Lorelai had to be away now of all times? From what she had told him she wouldn't be back for at least a few hours more. What the hell should he do now?

"I… well, I'll just go home then I think…" Rory slowly said, not meeting Luke's eyes, and turned to leave.

Frowning, Luke looked outside to see her car parked in front of the diner. He wasn't sure if Rory meant that she wanted to go to their house or go back to Yale by going home – but it didn't matter. There was no way that he'd let her drive anywhere in the state she was in. Or let her be alone for that matter. No way at all.

So he reached out and took Rory's hand. "Why don't you drink a cup of coffee first, huh? An extra big, Gilmore special, what do you say?" he asked in the most neutral voice he could manage and gave her hand a squeeze, before leading her over to the counter where he pressed her gently, but firmly onto one of the counter chairs.

The fact that she just let him handle her without uttering one single word worried him only further. It was her next words though that made him really panic.

"No… no coffee," she said, almost whimpered.

No coffee? Since when did one of his girls refuse to drink coffee?

"Uh… okay… uh… you sure?" he asked with a frown.

Rory just nodded, staring down.

"How about something to eat then?" Luke asked, already making plans to make her one of his chocolate chip pancakes and go extra heavy on the chocolate. She had always liked to eat that when she had been feeling down. It was her comfort food.

But to his dismay, she shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Okay. This was really bad. First no coffee and now she wasn't even hungry. His Gilmore girls were always hungry. Always drank coffee. He could make a good living as long as he had just those two for customers. What the hell was wrong?

Uncomfortable, he laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, not knowing what else to do. "Can I get you anything else then?" he asked eventually.

She was quiet for a while but finally, she gave a small shrug. "A cup of hot cocoa?" she asked quietly.

"One hot cocoa. Coming right away!" Luke said relieved and nodded. At least now he could do something. Quickly, he moved back behind the counter and started to prepare the chocolate drink. He decided to use the real chocolate, even if it would take longer. Something told him that she needed to have the real chocolate today.

While he melted the chocolate, he kept throwing worried glances her way. She wasn't crying, thank God. He'd really have no idea what to do then. Not to mention that he hated to see her cry. She shouldn't be crying or be sad. Rory was supposed to be happy and laughing all the time. It didn't feel right for her to just sit there and stare blindly into space also.

"Hey, you okay?"

Startled at hearing April's question, Luke's head snapped up. There was April, having moved to sit on the chair beside Rory, looking intently at her.

Startled out of her thoughts as well, Rory looked up and glanced at April, giving her a strange look. Luke couldn't blame her. What on Earth was April thinking?

"I'm fine," she assured her. Her voice betrayed her though and she quickly looked away.

"Oh okay… you sure though? Because you know, my mom sometimes looks like you do right now, and then she'd always say she's fine also, but really, she's not," April chatted. "Usually, that's when she had trouble on the men front."

Rory looked back at April with wide eyes. Then she looked questioningly over to Luke. Frowning, Luke came out.

"Uh, April…" he stopped, unsure how to tell her to leave Rory alone. He wasn't ready yet to reprimand his daughter, but on the other hand, he couldn't let her bother Rory even more. "Why don't you go finish your homework?" he finally suggested.

But April simply shrugged. "All done," she told him and looked back at Rory. "Hey, you know, men suck. At least, that's what Mom's always saying when she has that look. Somehow it always makes her feel better. Is it the same with you?"

Rory gave her a long stare, before she slowly shook her head. "No." She looked away and bit her lip. "But love sucks," she said, barely audible.

Luke took one look at Rory's sad and hurt features and leaned over the counter to April. "You better leave her alone now, April," he whispered to her and nodded to the table where her things were scattered around.

April looked at him. "But…"

"April," he warned her and for the first time in his life looked sternly at her.

Getting the hint, April hopped down. "Fine," she said and turned to go back to her table, mumbling something he couldn't get, which was perhaps for the better.

With a sigh, Luke gazed after her. He didn't want to upset her. Or make her feel… whatever she was feeling now. But he needed to protect Rory as well. He glanced at the girl, so similar to Lorelai and yet at the same time also so different. Yeah, April was his daughter, his own flesh and blood. But Rory… he simply loved that girl. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her, even if it meant giving his own life for her.

It always had been that way, since the first time she had come into his diner, barely as tall as the counter chairs, and had looked up at him with those baby-blue eyes that had reminded him of the eyes of the strange but oh so intriguing woman he had met the day before, asking him to serve her coffee. Of course, he would not serve her any coffee. He had grumbled and told her to grow up first and then come back. Basically, he had thrown her out. Instead of being intimidated, though, like most other children were of him, the little girl had laughed, her eyes starting to sparkle, and had told him that her mother had been right, that he _was_ funny. Luke was momentarily rendered speechless by the nerve of the kid who had proceeded to explain to him in a very grown up way that her mother had told her to meet her here, but that school had finished off an hour earlier and that he certainly wouldn't mind if she settled down at a table and did some homework until her mom would come get her. Not waiting for an answer, she had just done that. Every time when he growled at her, she would smile up at him with that big smile she had. Then she'd turn those Bambi eyes on him and ask again for coffee. First, he brought her water. She drank it and then would ask for coffee again. Next he brought her a glass of coke. Again, she drank it and asked immediately for coffee. He tried hot cocoa. She seemed to like it better than the other drinks – but five minutes afterwards she was asking him for coffee again.

Needless to say that by the time her mother arrived two hours later, he had conceded finally and was serving her third coffee. It only had been two fingers of coffee and the rest of the big cup consisted of milk, but it was coffee nonetheless. And he wasn't surprised anymore when her mother turned out to be the strange woman who had come the day before, giving him that stupid horoscope that he, out of some strange reason, had put into his wallet. Their eyes, the way they begged for coffee was just too similar to be a coincidence. Of course, he had lectured Lorelai on the dangers of letting her daughter drink coffee at such an early age and letting her daughter hang around by herself for two hours. Lorelai though had only smiled sweetly at him and had stated that it would be a crime to deny her daughter coffee as she already got addicted to the finest brew of this world while being nothing more than a heap of splitting cells, and, that she hadn't been alone, that he had been there after all, hadn't he? Luke was rendered speechless for the second time on that day. Lorelai had simply ordered two big cups of coffee and then had sat down at the table with her daughter and the two of them immediately started to talk animatedly with each other.

This was the start of something that quickly would become routine. After school Rory would come, sit down at a table and start doing her homework while she waited for her mother to pick her up. He'd try to get her to drink something else other than coffee, of course having no such luck. And then, sometime later, her mother would appear and Rory would pack away her things to talk with her mother about the day they had.

And before Luke knew it, he started to look forward to the arrival of that sweet girl. Not that he ever admitted that to anyone, let alone to himself. That a child really had managed to warm her way into his heart and capture it like nothing and no one had ever managed to before. Not until one day, she didn't show up like she should have. Nor did Lorelai. Nor did they on the next day. Going out of his mind with worry, after the third day they failed to show up, Luke finally went out in order to find out why. To be exact, he had gone to ask Lane if she knew anything about Rory, seeing as after a few weeks, Lane, being Rory's best friend, had started to come to the diner with Rory sometimes. He never had been so afraid in his life as when Lane told him that Rory had gotten some bad case of chicken pox. Unable to stop himself, he had gotten into his truck and had driven out to the Independence Inn where he knew they lived, finding himself knocking furiously onto the door of the shed they lived in then. When Lorelai opened, looking pale and tired, the first thing he asked was how Rory was. Lorelai had burst into tears and the next thing he knew was that she was in his arms, sobbing, while over her shoulder he could see Rory lying in a bed, whiter than the white linen sheets she was cuddled up in, with Sookie beside her, gently dabbing the sweat off her feverish face.

It had been some long days until the fever finally broke, reassuring everyone that Rory would be fine. Days when Luke always hovered close, unable to leave the sick child out of his eyesight for too long – and the desperate Lorelai. He hired Caesar so the diner could stay open, but otherwise he mostly was out there in the shed, waiting for the fever to break. For the girl he realized he loved like his own daughter to finally get better again. When she did and opened her eyes to look at them, finally free of the feverish gleam again, to tell them that she was hungry, he nearly had cried for the first time in a very long time. Then it turned out that she only could eat mashed potatoes. Of course Lorelai had no idea how to make mashed potatoes. Not even the thing out of the box. There had been a short war with Sookie, but in the end, he ended up making mashed potatoes for dinner for a whole week, while Sookie took care of lunch.

After that, the whole town, Luke included, knew that he'd do anything for the Gilmore girls. And that he loved Rory like a daughter.

Nothing had ever changed that. And now, with even being together with Lorelai, marrying her soon, this feeling has gotten stronger, though he could hardly believe that. In a way, Rory _was_ his daughter. More than April. He hoped that with time, he'd get there with April as well. It was what he wanted. But he knew without doubt that Rory would be there always, for the rest of his life.

And to see her so down now, it just hurt.

Shaking his head, Luke went to go get her cocoa and returned, putting it in front of her. "I'm sorry about April," he apologized quietly.

Rory stirred the chocolate drink and then looked up, giving Luke a small smile that didn't reach her eyes though. "It's okay. She just wanted to help."

"Well yeah, but she shouldn't have bothered you," Luke said.

"Really, I don't mind," Rory assured him again. "So… that's the daughter, huh?"

Luke nodded, glancing at April who had resumed working on her homework or something else that included reading one of the heavy books she had with her.

"She seems nice," Rory said, still stirring the chocolate. "Looks nice."

He shrugged, saying nothing. What was there to say after all? God, this was so awkward. Talking to Rory about April. For them to meet, especially under these circumstances with Rory so obviously not okay. And he had quite a good idea who was responsible for that.

"So… wanna tell me what he did this time?" he asked before he could stop himself.

Her eyes flickered briefly over to him before she looked down at the chocolate drink. "Who?"

Stupid question. Did she really think that she could fool Luke? It had to be _him_. The one who had made her risked her life by making her jump off a seven-story scaffold. The one who had his part in her last break-up with Dean, though that was the only thing Luke remotely felt thankful for towards him. The one who had dared to paw his little girl! The one who had sex with her, though Luke did his best to deny that fact. The same one who had caused her to drink herself to oblivion, with her breaking down in her mother's arms, on the bathroom floor. The one who had taken her to those hyenas that he called his family where he had let them talk her down, hurt her. The one whose father had had the nerve to crush her. Caused her to drop out of Yale which had led to that rift between Lorelai and Rory, which hurt them both so damn much. The one who had talked her into stealing a boat with him. The bastard who had broken her heart. Though that caused her to finally go back home at least.

"What did he do, Rory?" he asked again, looking firmly at her.

She was quiet for a long moment before she shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

Luke sighed. "Okay." He wouldn't force her to say anything. If she wanted to talk to him, she knew he'd be there for her. But it was unlikely anyway. She wasn't here to talk to him.

She needed Lorelai.

Cursing that bastard to the ends of hell, Luke went back to his paper. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched Rory slowly take a sip of her drink. It didn't make her look any better. If anything, it made her look sadder.

Growling lowly, he folded the paper together and quickly excused himself to go up to his apartment where he took out his cell phone.

Time to call in the reinforcement.

He first tried Lorelai's cell phone. There was no answer. Next he tried Sookie, knowing that she had accompanied Lorelai since most of the things they needed were for the kitchen, hoping that she would be available as she needed to be accessible because of the kids. After the sixth ring, Sookie picked up. "Yeah?"

"Sookie, it's Luke. I need to talk to Lorelai," He told her, going straight to business.

"Sure. Is something wrong?" Sookie asked quickly.

"I'm not sure, Sookie. Just let me talk to her, please," Luke answered with a sigh.

A moment later, Lorelai's voice came through. "Luke? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Rory's here. I think she needs you," he told her.

"Why? What happened? Is she okay?" Lorelai immediately asked.

Luke sighed. "She came looking for you. I have no idea what happened though I think it has to do with that rich boy. And she's a bit pale, doesn't want any coffee or food, but no, she's not hurt physically."

If she were he'd already be on his way to New Haven to deal with that bastard once and for all.

"No coffee? No food?" Lorelai asked. "Okay, we're coming back right now. But it will take at least an hour."

Yeah, that's what he had feared. But at least it would still be a lot sooner than if he hadn't had reached her. "Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her," he assured Lorelai.

"Thanks, Luke. Love you," Lorelai said and the line went dead.

Sighing again, Luke slowly shut down his cell as well. "I love you, too," he whispered.

* * *

An hour later, Lorelai stormed into the diner, looking for her daughter. When she couldn't see her, she quickly moved over to Luke who was just coming out of the kitchen. "Where is she? Did she go home?"

Luke shook his head. "I sent her upstairs. Took some convincing but in the end she gave in. She's waiting for you," he told her simply.

With a nod, Lorelai was already moving towards the stairs, before she stopped and rushed back to Luke, surprising him by giving him a deep kiss. "Thank you for always being there for her," she whispered.

Since day one he had been there for Rory, always keeping an eye on her when Lorelai couldn't because of work. He was the one who made sure that her kid had at least something healthy to eat sometimes. He was the one who kept bringing soups and tea whenever the kid had been sick. And years ago, when Rory had been so sick with chicken pox that Lorelai had actually been scared to death to lose her little girl, he had been there also, a rock she could lean on while she had to stay strong for her daughter. Not to mention that it was to a great part his doing that Rory only had her first boyfriend when she was sixteen. Before Dean, every other guy in town had been too scared to make a move on the one girl who had Luke Danes for a surrogate father. And that had been just fine with Lorelai.

Actually blushing, Luke looked down and shuffled with his feet. "Yeah, well… no problem."

That was the beauty of it. His love for Rory had never been a question and had never been affected by his relationship with Lorelai. Those two had found each other completely on their own. And she knew without doubt, that no matter what happened between her and Luke, his love for Rory would never change. He'd always be there for her.

And for that alone, she loved him.

Smiling at his embarrassment, Lorelai turned and went up to his apartment to see what Limo-Boy had done this time to hurt her daughter. It hurt so much to know her little girl was hurting this much. Sure, Dean and Jess had done their part in hurting her as well – and even if Rory had taken it hard then – it was nothing compared to what pain that boy could inflict on her. She hated that he had so much power over Rory. And at the same time she feared the power Limo-Boy had over her daughter. How anything he did or said or didn't say somehow had started to influence her daughter, slowly changing her, slowly bringing her farther away from Lorelai. All of a sudden, Lorelai wasn't part of every aspect of Rory's life anymore. She did things without telling Lorelai, things her sweet little girl would never have dreamed of before she met that boy. Like jumping down a seven-stories-high scaffold. Like doing the friends with benefits thing. Like stealing a boat. Like dropping out of Yale. Like going to live with Emily and Richard Gilmore. Like joining the DAR. Slowly but surely, Lorelai moved from always being first in Rory's life to only being second to Limo-Boy. Suddenly, he was the number one person in Rory's life who first heard Rory's news. Who saw her almost daily, often even being the first and the last person Rory saw in a day. Who was there to celebrate some good news with her. Who comforted her when she needed comforting after a crappy day. Who looked out for her little girl.

He became the one Rory needed first.

It was scary. On some level, Lorelai had always known that the day would probably come when at some point, a boy would start to become very important to Rory. She had just figured it would take a lot longer for this to happen. And that when it happened, it would be with a man similar to Dean. Good, reliable, sweet, caring, loving and who would put Rory on a pedestal, just like how she deserved it. Someone who knew how real life was, who valued that good things didn't come easily, that you needed to work for them. But no. It happened when her girl was only twenty years old and the man was Limo-Boy. Everything what the man in Rory's life shouldn't have been: rich, arrogant, spoiled, taking everything for granted, including her daughter, never putting Rory first and who, instead of making sure that her little girl was happy, safe and okay, had talked her into doing dangerous and stupid things, letting his family hurt her and instead of helping her smooth out her problems only causing Rory more problems and trouble.

Oh yeah, Lorelai wasn't Logan Huntzberger's biggest fan. Hated what he was to Rory. Hated him for what he had done to her little girl.

In her eyes, the day Logan Huntzburger finally vanished out of her daughter's life was one of the best days in a very long time, even though his absence broke Rory's heart. But Lorelai was convinced that she was better off without that troublemaker in the end.

And she was. Slowly, Rory's life began to get back on track. They had reconciled. Rory went back to Yale, once again throwing herself into her studies. And Lorelai had the impression that even Rory's heart started to heal already. Slowly but surely, of course, it did.

Until that marriage nonsense came up.

Bringing Limo-Boy back into her daughter's life.

And barely a week back in Rory's life, Lorelai and Rory already had another major fight. Once again, she started to miss classes because she had to sort out the mess that boy had brought onto her. And today something he did had sent her running back home, obviously so shaken up that Luke had actually felt the need to have Lorelai come back from her errands as soon as possible. Not to mention that once again she missed classes and spent time she should use to study mulling over that boy.

That boy was simply nothing but trouble. And she had thought Jess had been bad. Boy, the way things were, she almost wished him back. In fact, she was pretty thankful to him for breaking Rory and Logan apart, even though it was typical of Jess to show up and mess everything up in Rory's life.

When Lorelai entered the apartment, her eyes fell immediately on Rory, who had cuddled herself up on Luke's couch, staring blindly in space. She was pale, and there were traces of dried tears on her cheek. In short, she looked miserable.

"Oh, Rory," Lorelai sighed and flew over to the couch to take her hurting child into her arms.

After a while, Rory sighed and buried her head into Lorelai's neck. "Mom…" she said in a small voice.

"What happened?" Lorelai asked, stroking over Rory's hair.

"Logan… he…" Rory's voice trailed off and she buried her head deeper into the crook of Lorelai's neck. Her shoulders shook as she started to cry once again.

Frowning, Lorelai pulled her closer into her body. "What did he do? Did he hurt you?" she asked, getting angry. Sure, she didn't like Limo-Boy. But so far she had thought that he wasn't capable of hurting Rory physically.

Sniffling, Rory pulled away and shook her head. "No, of course not. He'd never hurt me. Not in that way. But the things he says… oh, Mom, I just don't know anything anymore!"

"Baby, you need to tell Mommy more here," Lorelai gently told Rory, stroking over her cheek, wiping away some tears.

Restless, Rory got up, rubbing at her eyes to stop the tears from falling down. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Who to trust. What to trust. Where I stand, where he stands. What to do… I… I…" her voice trailed off once again as she turned away from her mother.

Shaking her head, Lorelai sat forward. "Why don't you tell me what happened, starting from the beginning?"

That was exactly what she hated about Limo-Boy. That he could make her strong, confident daughter so confused, so weak, so unsure of everything. He would make her fall, time and time again, but he never was there to catch her.

Rory started to pace. "We had the meeting with the lawyer today, I told you that. He told us nothing good. That there would be a hearing. That they'd hear the individual cases all in a stride. That because this is a rather unique situation we can't be certain what will happen. That they're thinking of using our case and the other cases to pass a new law concerning fake weddings. That we need to face the possibility that there will be a leak somewhere and that our names could turn up in the papers."

"Splendid news," Lorelai said dryly.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. So we leave the office, not overly happy. We joke a little around to cheer us up, things are good, almost felt like before, when we were just friends."

Lorelai thought that those two never had been just friends, but then, after their last fight, she knew better than to say anything.

"He suggests going to get some coffee. And what do I do? Stupid me agrees!" She threw her arms up in the air. "I mean, what was I thinking? This is Logan. Logan who can turn my resolve to mush with one of his sweet, smirky smiles and that special way he looks at me! Logan, who learned to sweet talk pretty much everyone while he probably wasn't even born yet! But no! I think sure, why not? What can a little coffee hurt after all? We had to discuss the media problem, didn't we? And I was dying to hear what he planned to do about it." She bit her lips and stopped her rant.

"And?" Lorelai probed after a moment.

"And of course his plan is brilliant! Yeah, he had some stupid ideas in his life, but boy, when it's concerning the news business he just instinctively knows what to do. He simply knows what he's talking about, you know? He hates that he's so good. And I think he never realized just how good he is, just how much it is in his blood," Rory shook her head and for a moment, looked sad, not for herself, but for him. "So, because it goes so well, we start to talk a bit more. 'Bout our families and I tell him about Grandma and Grandpa and Dad and how weird it is between us at the moment and how slim the chances are that they'll be happy when they do learn of that stupid marriage thing, despite the fact that at least Logan was the one who I ended up marrying."

She stopped, huffing, her pace quicken.

"And?" Lorelai asked again after a moment of watching her daughter pacing Luke's floor.

"What else? He made a comment about us and within seconds, we're fighting," Rory told her bitterly. "I try to avoid it, but no, of course he once again doesn't know when it's simply better to stop! He just keeps poking and probing and pushing until I lose it. I mean, how rich is that, huh? He, Logan Huntzberger, great talker but such a loser as soon as real talk is concerned, Mr. 'Let's worry about it tomorrow', suddenly wants to talk. Talk about what happened, smooth things out, something we certainly should have done, but ages before! It's so too late for that now, isn't it? I tell him to leave it alone, but no, not Logan. He'd never give up so easily. So I leave."

Lorelai raised an eyebrow as she watched Rory going back and forth. "That's all?" she asked finally, already having a hunch though that there was still a lot more to come. What Rory had told her so far wouldn't explain the distress and confusion her daughter was in right now.

"Of course not! Of course, he had to come after me, simply not giving up. So we fight some more. He says things, I say things. And then…" Her eyes widened and Rory shook her head, quickly turning away.

Lorelai waited for her to continue, but when no words followed, she shook her head. "Come on, Baby, you know you can't leave Mommy hanging in the air like that. And then… what? Did he kiss you? Tell you he loves you? Did he fall all over you and you had sex right there on the dirty pavements of New Haven?"

Rory threw her a glare but sighed. Her arms hugging herself, she stopped her frantic pacing and leaned against the pillar that separated Luke's bed from the rest of the apartment. She closed her eyes and looked down. "He sort of let it slip that he wants to marry me," she whispered.

Shocked, Lorelai stared at her with wide eyes. "_What?_"

"He kind of said that he wants us to marry," Rory repeated, barely audible.

"Kind of? No honey, sorry, but that's not how it works. You don't let something like that kind of drop," Lorelai protested, shaking her head vehemently. "So what is it? Did he propose?" She hoped to God that he didn't.

Groaning, Rory shook her head. "No, it wasn't like that. He kept pushing, saying some crap that just _because_ of the hearing we should clear up things between us. I accused him of using this farce to get back together. That made him really angry and he said something that he doesn't want us to get married like that. Like he wants it, just not like that but in a proper way, you know? Asking me first, telling the families, going through the fights that probably will follow, pick out flower arrangements and china patterns, have a huge wedding."

Lorelai was silent, taking this in. Okay, she had to admit that this was definitely kind of saying that Limo-Boy wanted to marry Rory. But what did that mean? That he finally woke up and realized what he threw away with Rory and now tried even that in his despair to get her back? That he finally grew up a little and got past the idea that life was simply endless fun with no responsibilities, no consequences, no sacrifices, no losses?

She breathed in deeply. "Okay," she said slowly.

Rory's eyes flew open to stare incredulously at her mother. "Okay? Okay? I tell you that Logan wants to marry me and all you have to say is okay?"

"What do you want me to say to you?" Lorelai asked carefully.

Frustrated, Rory ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know. That there's no chance that he's serious? That he just said whatever he thought I want to hear in order to take him back but didn't mean it one little bit? Or that he probably just talked before thinking, like he so often does? That he had such a nerve to blurt that out and dump on me? That I'm stupid to let that comment even get at me? Our fight?" She sighed. "That he should go to hell? Tell me that I'm better off without him, that it was the right thing for me to do… to let things stay as it is, with us apart, even when he nearly begged me on his knees to take him back? That it was for the best for everyone to have refused him, kicked him out of my life? Even if it hurts so _damn_ much to be apart from him?"

With a sigh, Lorelai got up and went over to Rory to take her into her arms. "Listen, Rory, yeah, I could say all those things. But then, you already know how I think about the whole you and Logan thing," she whispered softly as she stroked over her daughter's hair again. "And from where I stand, all those things are also true. But Baby, as much as I hate it, it doesn't matter anymore what I think. It is your life and you're old enough now to make your own decisions. Your heart is at stake, not mine. You know that boy well enough to make a decision, be it in his favor or not. I can't tell you to not give Logan another chance, to ignore his comment, which is, let me tell you, really a big thing to dump on you like that." She sighed and pulled away slightly to look into Rory's eyes. "Or to tell you that when he still manages to rile you up like that, to make you so confused, that perhaps that means that no matter what you think or believe or want… your heart has perhaps already made its decision and then… well, let's just say that it's damn hard to fight against what your heart wants. Whatever it is, _you_ have to make the decision."

"That doesn't really help me in any way," Rory said sniffling after a moment.

Laughing quietly, Lorelai drew her back into her arms and rocked her a little. "Sorry, Baby, but that is being grown up to you."

"That sucks," Rory murmured darkly.

"Whom are you telling that? And you know, you got lucky, you had five more years than I had. Try being all grown up on your own at sixteen, with a screaming baby on top of that," Lorelai told her, her tone lightening.

A small smile tugged at Rory's lips. "Please. I didn't scream. I was too busy making myself grow up faster back then."

"Yeah, and look where that brought you now," Lorelai said, letting go of her daughter.

And it was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life. But when she had seen Rory struggling with her feelings, voicing exactly each word Lorelai would have had to say, she had realized with a start that that was probably why she had come home. For her mother to tell her to not even think about falling for Limo-Boy's words. And though she secretly hoped that that was what Rory's decision ultimately would be – she also realized that her little girl, twenty-one now, simply had to make that decision on her own. She had once made the mistake of telling her what to do with that boy and the result have been that Rory had left Yale, moved in with her grandparents and hadn't spoken to Lorelai for almost half a year. She wouldn't make that mistake a second time.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Rory answered dryly.

"Well kid, you know me, always saying the harsh truth," Lorelai responded with a smile.

"Yeah sure, that's why somehow the tape got ripped or the television had a breakdown whenever the last few minutes of 'Bonny and Clyde' were on, right?" Rory asked sarcastically.

Looking up, Lorelai nodded seriously. "Yeah, really, hmm… that was one strange coincidence, wasn't it? Hmm, perhaps you should tell one of your super-mega-intelligent student buddies about this strange phenomenon so they can investigate it."

Rolling her eyes, Rory pushed away and wiped at her face. "I'll mention it to them sometime. But I wouldn't get my hopes up too much." She walked over to the bathroom, vanishing inside. Water started to run.

"Well, it's their loss. But I tell you, if they can break that, they for sure will get a Nobel Prize for that!" Lorelai called out.

After a moment, Rory appeared again, having washed her face. With relief Lorelai noted that Rory had taken on some color again. She may still have some heavy discussion to make but at least it looked as if their talk had helped to calm her down a little.

"My mother, the queen of delusion," Rory commented sarcastically and went over to the sofa to grab her things.

"I'll do my best, thank you," Lorelai nodded. "You okay?" she asked, more serious now.

Rory avoided her eyes as she shrugged. "Not really. But I'll live."

"Good… that's always good to hear," Lorelai said, watching her daughter for a moment, debating with herself if it was smart to ask the next question that was burning on her tongue. Oh, what the hell. "So… any idea what you're going to do?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

For a moment, Rory stilled and looked outside. Finally, she shook her head. "Nope. No idea," she answered with a sigh.

Knowingly, Lorelai nodded. "You'll figure it out," she promised.

And unfortunately, she had the hunch that her decision would ultimately be in Limo-Boy's favor. That boy just meant way too much to her daughter.

"I hope so," Rory said quietly and turned to go to the door. "I'm hungry. You coming?"

"Sure," Lorelai immediately said and joined her daughter. "What will it be? Burger and fries from Luke? A big pizza with about everything on it that isn't eww? And Al has seafood week."

"How about everything? We'll rent out some movies and make ourselves a cozy evening at home," Rory suggested.

"Nothing you have to tell me twice," Lorelai eagerly agreed, but then frowned. "But shouldn't you get back to Yale?"

Rory shrugged. "My first class tomorrow starts at ten. Enough time for me to get back in the morning."

Not to mention that Logan would probably wait for her, once she got back. The Gilmore girls had always been good in postponing a confrontation after all. Or good at avoiding things they didn't want to think about right at the moment. And even though Lorelai couldn't tell Rory anymore what to do – she still could give her a wonderful, nice distraction.

So she simply asked the most important question. "Which movies?"

* * *

"Here you are," Finn said as he sat down in front of Logan, giving him a good long look.

From the looks of it, it seemed as if Logan had already been in the bar for quite some time. Not a good sign when it was only seven o'clock in the evening. Finn exchanged a worried look with Colin, who was sitting down as well.

Logan looked up briefly and then downed another shot of vodka. "Here I am," he said, nodding, his speech already slightly slurred.

"Mate, you went drinking without me? I'm crushed," Finn said lightly and grabbed the bottle of vodka that stood in front of Logan. It was almost empty. "Did you drink all that by yourself? Tz, tz, tz, Logan, buddy, where are your manners?"

"Finn's right, you could have at least given us a call," Colin chirped in. "What's the occasion by the way?" he asked innocently.

Logan threw both of them a glare and downed another shot. He reached for the bottle.

"Wow, slow down a bit there, mate," Finn said, holding the bottle out of reach. "You should never down such fine liquor as vodka so fast. That's not proper appreciation."

"Fuck you," Logan only said and tried to get the bottle back.

With a frown, Finn shook his head and kept the bottle away from Logan. Logan usually didn't get aggressive while drunk. Only when he went out to drink out of frustration. Which obviously was the case here. He looked over at Colin and sighed. This would be a _long_ night.

"Gimme my bottle," Logan hissed, rising halfway out of his chair.

Colin laid a hand on Logan's arm and pushed him back into his chair. "I think you had enough, Logan," he said quietly.

"Ya think, huh? Well, you think wrong," Logan snarled and instead of reaching for the bottle in Finn's hand again, turned towards the bar. "Hey, Joe! Another bottle for me!" he shouted.

Joe glanced at him, then at Finn and Colin. Both of them shook their heads.

"Sorry, Huntz… no more alcohol for you," Joe said with a shake of his head and turned to another customer.

For a moment, Logan stared wide eyed at Joe, before he slowly turned red. "Why ya little…"

Before he could finish, Colin's hand quickly shot forward to clamp firmly over Logan's mouth. Instantly, Logan's furious eyes turned onto Colin. With a sigh, Colin shook his head and exchanged a look with Finn.

Nodding darkly, Finn got up. Together, they dragged a struggling Logan out of the bar. As soon as they were a few feet away, they let go of Logan. Freeing himself, Logan staggered away from them before he turned to glare at his friends. "What the hell is your problem?" he hissed.

"The question should rather be… what is your problem?" Colin said, staring back at Logan.

"My problem is that you two just ruined a perfect drinking evening!" Logan snarled back.

"It may have been a drinking evening, but surely not perfect," Finn calmly said. "If it were perfect you wouldn't have been in there, drinking alone for at least a couple of hours. We would have been there with you. And we for sure as hell wouldn't have drunk vodka."

It was true enough. They seldom drank vodka. And Logan almost never drank the heavy stuff from Russia. In fact, Finn had only seen him drinking vodka at two occasions. The first time after Logan's grandmother had died, the only member of his family he had loved without condition with exception of Honor, of course. And the second time after he had broken up with Rory. For a while then it had even become his standard drink.

"Booze is booze," Logan said. "And it fucking doesn't concern you when, where or what I drink!"

"We're your friends," Colin said quietly.

"Well, then leave me the fuck alone!" Logan told him coldly and turned to go back to the bar.

Finn stepped into his way. "Sure, mate… as soon as you're sober again."

"Well, guess what, Finn. I don't want to be sober!" Logan said angrily and tried to sidestep from him.

Finn wouldn't have it. "I kind of got that," he said dryly. "Okay, tell you what… you want to drink? Why don't we go back to our place and have another drink there?" he asked in a light tone, glancing at Colin who nodded slightly.

They needed to get Logan off the streets. This way he perhaps would come peacefully. Finn really wasn't keen on dragging a fighting Logan all the way back to their dorm.

But Logan laughed sarcastically and backed away. "Nope," he said and turned to head into another direction.

This time it was Colin who stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Come on, buddy… we'll have a nice, cozy fun evening in front of the television. We'll get blasted and the beauty of it, we don't even have to worry about getting home."

With a furious roar, Logan freed himself. "I said no! What the hell's so hard to understand there? I don't want to go to your place. I don't want to drink with you. In fact, I don't want to even be with you right now! I just want to be alone, you hear me?!"

Okay, this was getting them nowhere.

"We hear you. And we get you," Finn said, coming closer. "We just don't think that that's a good idea."

"Not your fucking business!" Logan said, pointing a finger at them and tried to head away again.

"What happened today, Logan?" Finn called after him, this time not making a move to physically stop Logan. "What did your lovely wife do this time?"

Logan stopped and slowly turned back to him. "Stop calling her that!"

"What?" Finn asked innocently.

"You know what. My wife. She's not!" Logan clarified and actually took a step towards Finn.

Finn shrugged and grinned. "Well, legally, she is."

"Not for long anymore," Logan murmured, shaking his head.

"Ah… and that's the problem?" Finn asked, gentler now.

Logan's head snapped up. "No, it's not. There's no problem at all. Just one big mess. Which is _your _fault anyway!"

"Sure it is. Never denied that, did I? Though you know, no one forced you to say 'I do'. Or to sign that paper," Finn said unfazed. "But you know, you didn't answer my question. What happened today?"

Muttering something under his breath, Logan simply shook his head and turned away again.

"No need to tell us of course," Colin said as he fell in step with Logan. "But you know, eventually, you're going to tell us anyway. Either now or after you've drank so much that you don't even know anymore what's your own name."

"Why don't you go fuck a milkmaid or something, how about that?" Logan asked and glanced at Finn who had fallen into step with them on Logan's other side. "And you? Shouldn't you be doing Rosemary or another redheaded and meaningless bimbo right now?"

Finn raised an eyebrow. Wow, Logan really was drunk and pissed to go with his low blows. "Oh, you know, I thought it would be more fun to go search for my drunken mate and get insulted by him. What's a warm, nice, female body to that?"

To Finn's surprise, Logan snorted. "Less trouble, let me tell you that."

Colin raised an eyebrow as well. It looked as if they finally had found the right way to get Logan to start talking. "Didn't hear you complain while you were playing around."

Logan waved his remark away. "Not the same. Random girls don't give you trouble, not much."

"But?" Colin asked quietly, using the opening Logan had just given them.

"But fall in love and the trouble begins," Logan told them darkly. "I tell you, _never _make the mistake of falling in love. And you know why?"

"Nope," Finn said, shaking his head. "Why don't you share your wisdom with us, mate?"

Logan stopped and looked at his two friends for a moment. "Love sucks," he finally told them, poking a finger into each of their chests. "Love sucks big time." Shaking his head, he resumed his mini tirade. "Never forget that when you think you're falling for a girl. Before you know it you're a sorry bastard, whining and pining your life away. It's disgusting."

Finn nodded. "Will do, mate." But he exchanged a long look with Colin.

"So you're telling us that all your time with Rory was wasted? That it wasn't worth it? At all?" Colin asked seriously.

Logan kept walking, but said nothing.

"Logan?" Colin probed him.

When he stopped and looked at Colin, his eyes were open, vulnerable. Not the way they usually looked, not even for his two best friends. Usually, there was always a guard up, even for them. Not this time though. "If your heart gets ripped out of your chest and trampled on right in front of your eyes… you think that's worth it?"

"Then why do you want her back?" Finn asked quietly.

Laughing bitterly, Logan shook his head. "Tell you why… because you get addicted to her. Because before you know it, she warmed herself into your life so much so that you simply can't function without her anymore. And you don't _want_ to live without her anymore." He stopped and leaned himself face forward against a tree. After a long moment of silence, he looked up, laying his head on the back of his neck to gaze up to the sky through the branches and leaves. "Because while everything is alright, it's the best feeling, one you can't even imagine in your wildest dreams. Because suddenly, everything makes sense, has a meaning. Because suddenly, you realize that something you never knew was missing is now there, completing your life. Because making love is so much better and so much more satisfying than simple sex can ever be. Because the most important thing in your life is to make her happy and keep her safe. Because everything else is secondary, nothing matters but her and that nothing is so bad anymore, especially when she makes everything better just with her special smile that she reserves only for you."

Groaning, he let himself slide down to cower at the foot of the tree, burying his head into his arms.

Though Finn was glad that the anger seemed to have left his best friend, it hurt to see him so distraught. Slowly, he stepped forward to squat down beside him. "You ever told Rory all that?" he asked softly.

Logan made a sound that was halfway a snort and halfway a sob.

"Perhaps you should," Colin said as softly, squatting down beside them as well.

"How?" Logan asked, his voice muffled because his head was still buried in his arms. "She won't listen. I didn't realize it until it was too late. And now… it simply is too late. I hurt her damn too much."

"I told you already and I tell you again… she still loves you, Logan," Finn tried to assure him.

Logan shook his head.

"Finn's right. She loves you. So make her listen to you, Logan," Colin insisted as well, with more vehemence.

Again, Logan shook his head. "It doesn't matter, don't you get that? She may love me still, but, she can't trust me anymore. She won't let herself get hurt by me anymore. I tried to talk to her today. She just didn't want to hear it. And then she ran," he said so softly that Finn and Colin barely were able to understand him.

Finn frowned. He knew that Rory was hurting. That her heart was as broken as Logan's was. And from what he had heard of her past with boys, this wouldn't have been the first time she ran away from something that scared her. But that was exactly the point. She never had run from Logan so far. Quite to the contrary actually, one of the things that made Finn only more certain that those two belonged together. So if she ran, there must have been a reason. Logan must have said or done something that had scared her in some way. And that was probably the reason why Logan had gone out to get drunk with vodka. Why he had fought against them so much. And why he was breaking down now. Finn looked at Colin who seemed to have similar thoughts as he nodded for Finn to poke deeper.

"Logan?" Finn slowly said. "What did you do that made her run?" he asked bluntly.

For a long time, Logan didn't react in any way. But Finn and Colin waited patiently, knowing their friend long enough to know that sometimes, he needed time to tell them something. Now was such a time. And sure enough, Logan eventually raised his head to look at them out of slightly glassy eyes, which already told his friends that what he had to say was probably big. But never in a million years did they expect his next words.

"I kind of told her that I want to marry her," Logan said in a way as if he was having a hard time himself believing that he had let something like that slip.

"_What_?" Finn and Colin asked incredulously at the same time.

Logan stared at them, through them. "I kind of told her that I want to marry her," he repeated. "And she ran. And I went to go get drunk."

Colin and Finn stared at him, speechless. Finn knew that Logan was very serious about Rory. And he did think for quite some time now, before their break-up that was, that those two were heading towards the forever, 'til death do them apart. Hence, the reason why he had insisted that they be the couple to marry in the fake wedding. But still, Logan's confession took him by surprise. He hadn't thought that his friend was really that serious with his Ace. No wonder Rory had run away. And he couldn't believe that Logan would have blurted out something like that, just like that.

But then, this was all pretty much beside the point right now. The only thing that mattered was if Logan had truly meant that – or if he had just talked before thinking – once again.

"And do you?" he asked sharply, giving Logan a hard look. "Do you want to marry her?"

Beside him, Colin glanced at him, before looking back at Logan, waiting for his answer.

Logan stared at them for a long time, before he slowly shook his head. "I… I don't know," he said, barely above a whisper.

So it had just been a stupid talk of Logan. Disappointed and getting angry at him, Finn shook his head in disgust. Sometimes he couldn't believe the stupidity of his friend, especially whenever Rory was concerned. To dump that on her and then not even meaning it! Grinding his teeth, he looked over to Colin who frowned.

"But…" Logan continued eventually, causing his friends to look back at him. His eyes were staring ahead, wider than Finn and Colin had ever seen them. "I think… I think I do," he whispered.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's note: I guess that's another cliffhanger, huh? Not that I'm sorry about that, not in the slightest. I just hope the next chapter won't take as long as this one had. Sorry for that. Wedding Bell Blues had me occupied – and I was a bit clueless of writing in Luke's POV as I had planned it, never having done it… Hope you liked it. Thanks for the many, many comments. I'm loving each and everyone of it! Keep them coming!)_


	7. Trial

**Chapter 7: Trial**

So far, so good. Sixteen cases. Ten hearings were over, six more to go. In seven of them, Judge Pollock had decided to have the marriage annulled, mostly because it was obvious that the unwilling couples had absolutely nothing in common and most of them hadn't seen each other in months. In three cases though he had postponed handing down his decision until he had heard all of the cases. In those three cases, the couples had been in relationships before their so-called "weddings" and actually, they still were in relationships.

Those circumstances made Logan more than just a bit nervous. He wasn't sure what that meant for him and Rory. On one hand, they definitely had been together at the time the wedding had taken place. On the other hand, they were broken up now, sadly, and before this mess, hadn't seen each other for months. Or rather, hadn't talked with each other in months. He had seen her occasionally. They were attending the same school after all and Yale was big, but only so big for two students in Journalism, even if they were a year apart, to not see each other once in a while.

And, what no one knew, not even Finn and Colin, was that Logan had sometimes gone to see her, drinking in the sight of her, covered by shadows. It had hurt like hell, seeing her and not being able to go to her, knowing that she didn't want to see him anymore. Still, there had been days when he simply had been desperate to at least see her. And in some of those days, if it had been too late at night in Logan's opinion, he had even followed her home, not liking the idea that she went by herself to that damned dump she lived in. He still would worry about her every now and then – her place wasn't safe, never would be, not in that neighborhood – but a bit less when he knew that she was at least behind those many locks and with Paris and Doyle there who could help and protect her – well, with Paris there. Plus, he had, secretly of course, also hired a security service company to keep an eye on the building she lived in, her apartment and especially on her.

He knew that this wasn't his business anymore. Rory would probably rip him apart, should she ever get wind of it. It was a bit stalker-like, even he had to admit that. And he didn't give a damn about it. It was bad enough to be separated from her but he would never be able to bear it if something happened to her. That something could very likely happen was unfortunately highly possible, with her living in that slum area. It wasn't hard to tell that Rory and Paris did come from wealthier families than anyone else living in that neighborhood. So robbery was always a plausible danger to her. It was even easier to find out that Rory actually came from not only one, but two very rich families and was heiress to a fortune, even if his Ace, smart as she was, still hadn't grasped that – or hadn't wanted to acknowledge it. He never had figured out what it was, not that he tried hard. He just accepted it and let her live in denial. But it definitely did make her a likely candidate for kidnapping for ransom and that added another danger to her. And last but definitely not least: she was beautiful, a young, sexy, healthy girl, naïve and perhaps a bit too trusting and even if that area of New Haven was far from being as bad as some parts of New York or Chicago were, perverts lived everywhere, just like rapists and serial killers. He was in the news business, he knew that only too well. And the thought of his precious Ace falling into the hands of such psychos…

His business or not, stalker-like or not, together with her or not, he'd always make sure that she was as safe as possible. He needed to.

Logan sighed, pushing his hands deep into his pockets. This need to protect her. It always had been there, right from the beginning. It started with little things and soon moved on to bigger possible threats. To make sure that she got home safely. Often, she had protested, told him that it was ridiculous that he accompanied her for those few steps to her dorm, but he wouldn't hear any of it. But it hadn't just been the need to keep her physically safe. No, it also had been a need to protect her from emotional pain. The first time he had realized that was when that asshole of her ex-boyfriend had broken up with her, right in front of her grandparent's house, right in front of a bunch of strangers and had left her standing there, crushed and crying. He could have killed that bastard right then and there. To be frank, he could still kill him, even after a little over a year. But back then, the need to make sure that she was okay had been even stronger, so he had, reluctantly, not followed the jerk but instead had gone to Rory, doing his best to cheer her up, lessen her pain.

Yeah, he had always tried to protect her. And had failed miserably. Sure, he had kept her safe. But in the end, he had forgotten to protect her from himself, from his family and so had probably hurt her more than that idiot ever had. Perhaps more than anyone ever could.

Losing her sure hurt more than anything he had ever experienced before.

They said time would heal.

His eyes wandered over to Rory and drank in the sight of her standing with her mother, a few feet away from him, talking with Wellburn.

He didn't believe it. Deep down, Logan knew that the only way to stop the pain, this terrible ache, was to win her back, somehow, or learn to live for the rest of his life with that pain.

And from the looks of it, it seemed to be the latter option. They hadn't talked again since his slip up as she was avoiding him once again. Though to be fair, he wasn't too keen on meeting her either, still too confused by his unwanted and shocking comment about marriage. He closed his eyes and leaned against the cool wall behind him. He didn't get it. He was too young to think about marriage, they were too young. Okay, she was twenty-one, he twenty-three. Their grandparents had been long married by then. His father had already been engaged. Rory was already five years old when her mother had been in that age. But things were different nowadays. He wasn't finished with school yet and Rory still had another year to go. Not to mention that as soon as school was out, he would have to do a lot of traveling. Hell, his father wanted him to stay for a year in London, right after graduation. His family hated her. Her mother hated him.

Yet…

Perhaps just because he was this close to the years of school being over forever, starting his life as an adult, he was starting to think about a future. Before Rory, he had always thought there was no future for him, at least not a future he could choose. His work was set, a practical, useful marriage was set, the expectation of an heir was set, preferably two kids.

Then he had met Rory. Seen that she, even when her situation was slightly different, was given free choice in what she wanted to do, where she wanted to go in life. And through her he had learned of her mother, bravely walking out of this set life at seventeen. Had learned of her father, rebelling against his fate, going out into the world as well to make it on his own. Had learned of her best friend, breaking free from a suffocating life planned by her mother to follow her heart and go after her dream. And he had gotten a closer look at her grandparents, being part of high society and so very similar to what he had known his whole life – with the exception that Richard and Emily were connected through a deep love for each other, had the real thing, not some lame substitute, and he could see that though they had trouble showing it, they loved Lorelai and Rory deeply.

So it _was_ possible. To have free choice. To be happy, even if one followed his destiny. Or to find himself a new destiny, only if he is brave enough to burn down the bridges to his own family.

And slowly, without him realizing it, his heart thought out this plan to have it all. So yeah, he would take over the business, like it was expected of him, because really, it was the only thing he knew, and he was good at it. And he did love the business. But apart from that, his life belonged to him and _he_ alone could decide and make decisions about it. He would choose the woman he wanted at his side, not his mother, not his father and surely not his grandfather either. No one but him.

And his heart had already chosen. Perhaps already long ago, perhaps only recently, but it definitely had chosen. The girl he had loved and lost. The girl who hated him but still could find it in herself to defend him in front of her mother. The girl who was so perfect for him that it amazed him time and time again.

The girl he was already married to.

His eyes opened and instinctively sought out said girl. His Ace.

He hadn't known it – or rather said, realized this before his slip up the other day. Sure, there had been a flicker of thought in that direction here and there but he had already been quick to push it away. But as it had been with his realization that he loved her, way too late, he knew now that it was an undeniable fact and no longer fought it.

He not only wanted Rory back… he wanted her for good. As in 'life until death do us part' and beyond that.

If that was even an option was yet another story.

So was it any wonder that he was super nervous about the questions he was going to be asked? Because if the truth of his feelings messed this up, he was going to be so in trouble with his Ace.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Logan pushed away from the wall and walked towards Rory and Mr. Wellburn inside the courtroom just as the Clerk of the Court called their case:

_Case No. 896498_

_Logan E. Huntzberger and Lorelai L. Gilmore, Plaintiffs_

_vs._

_Thomas T. Jones, Defendant_

* * *

"So, Mrs. Huntzberger, is it okay if I call you Mrs. Huntzberger?"

Logan frowned.

"I prefer Ms. Gilmore," Rory answered stiffly.

"Of course, of course…. But… hmm… have you or have you not signed a document in which you declared your willingness to marry one Logan Elias Huntzberger?" Mr. Flint, Jones's lawyer asked innocently, his eyes though iron hard.

"Yes, I have," Rory replied calmly.

"And have you or have you not then proceeded to take part in a ceremony, in front of your friends, in which you took Mr. Huntzberger to be your wedded husband?" Flint continued his questioning.

"Yes, I have," Rory repeated, more tensely now.

"So… you agreed both on paper as with your own words to wed Mr. Huntzberger, in front of witnesses and the magistrate, Thomas Jones, correct?"

Visibly reluctantly, Rory nodded. "Yes."

"Which makes you, in front of the law and God, Mrs. Logan Elias Huntzberger, right?" This time, Flint didn't even wait for Rory to answer his question but simply continued. "So why should I address you with your maiden name, _Mrs. Huntzberger_?"

Wellburn rose. "Objection, your honor. My client never denied having taken part at the wedding ceremony. This isn't the intention of this hearing."

"Your honor, I am just trying to make sure if Mrs. Huntzberger here sees the extent of her actions," Flint protested. "This is, after all, the true essence of the matter we are trying to clear here."

Judge Pollock nodded. "Continue… but be careful, Mr. Flint," he added a slight warning.

Logan bit his lips in order to not protest. He knew that that would be completely wrong thing to do – but he didn't like how this lawyer treated his Ace, not at all. Wellburn's questions had been short and covered all basic points. He had explained to them that this way, he could let the defendant fire his munitions and then open the crossfire. Then, it had sounded logical. Now, it felt very dangerous.

Flint turned back to Rory, but didn't continue to harass her about her name. At least not with further questions on it. "Well, Mrs. Huntzberger, let's focus on the ceremony then. You were in a relationship with Mr. Huntzberger by the time the ceremony took place," he stated.

"Yes," Rory answered shortly.

"For how long?" Flint wanted to know.

"About half a year," Rory answered without any hesitation. "But it ended shortly after," she added.

Yeah, of course she had to add that, Logan thought darkly.

"We'll come to that later on," Flint waved her comment away. "You did know Mr. Huntzberger for longer though, right?"

"Yes," Rory answered shortly.

"How long exactly?" Flint didn't relent though.

"I've met Logan at the beginning of sophomore year, so not quite a year and a half," Rory answered, trying to be detailed.

"And for how long did you sleep with him?" Flint asked casually.

Rory paled and dimly, Logan could hear Lorelai curse Flint under her breath through the angry haze in his head. He balled his hands to fists. How dare that bastard be that rough and coarse to Rory?

Wellburn too had quickly jumped to his feet. "Your honor, really, this goes way too far," he protested with vehemence.

"I know that this is a delicate matter but I wouldn't mention it if I didn't think it important to show a certain weakness in Mrs. Huntzberger's character," Flint calmly elaborated.

A flaw in Rory's character? Was that man crazy?

The judge frowned, but in the end, he waved Flint to continue.

"Mrs. Huntzberger?" Flint turned triumphantly back to Rory.

"For a few weeks before we went steady," Rory answered, anger seeping into her voice and her eyes.

"Actually about two months, if I'm correct, am I not?" Flint corrected her answer.

'How did that bastard know all this?' Logan wondered, his nails burring into his palms.

"Around that, yeah," Rory reluctantly confirmed.

"And in these two months you and Mr. Huntzberger's relationship was casual, right?" Flint clarified. "Friends with benefits, I believe it's called."

"Yes," Rory said quietly.

"And were you? Casual?" Flint asked.

Rory frowned.

"Did you sleep with other men during that time?" Flint elaborated.

"No," was Rory's short and quiet answer.

"And Mr. Huntzberger?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You would have to ask him that."

"Your honor, I really don't see what's the point in this," Wellburn voiced his protest.

"Mr. Wellburn is right, Mr. Flint, I think you've made your point," the judge finally agreed for once with Wellburn.

"Of course," Flint said, not chagrined at all, before he turned back to Rory. "Mrs. Huntzberger, you say you and Mr. Huntzberger are no longer a couple?"

Obviously relieved about the change of topic, Rory nodded. "Yes."

"For how long exactly are you two separated now?" Flint wanted to know.

"Three months," Rory answered.

"And the separation was your decision?" Flint continued.

Frowning, Logan looked at his Ace, waiting for her answer. This was a bit a tricky question.

"Mrs. Huntzberger?" Flint addressed her once again when she didn't answer immediately.

"No," Rory answered defensively.

"So it was Mr. Huntzberger's idea?"

Fleetingly, her eyes met Logan's, before she looked once again straight ahead. "Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"May I ask why?" Flint asked.

Slowly, Rory shrugged. "We had a big fight."

"Hmm… so one fight and already, you two are ready to give up a relationship of six months?"

Logan felt like sinking deeper into his chair, but he stayed where he was.

"It was a really big fight," Rory told Flint icily.

"How sad…" Flint commented sympathetically. "But from how I understood it, Mr. Huntzberger did try to get back together with you, a short while later, didn't he? But this time, you refused. Why was that?"

Really… how could Flint know this much about them?

Once again, Rory hesitated answering.

"Mrs. Huntzberger," Flint urged her on.

Eventually, Rory sighed. "He hurt me. It hurt to know that he so easily could simply give up on me. I was angry. And not at all ready to expose myself to him like that again."

Logan may have known that already, but to hear her say it out loud, see the pain still evident in her eyes, was like countless burning needles boring into his heart. If she could just believe him how truly sorry he was about that. If she just trusted him enough to give him a chance to make it right.

For a moment, Flint said nothing. "I'm sorry about that, Mrs. Huntzberger," he finally said, sounding honest. Too honest, Logan thought warily. "But, Mrs. Huntzberger, did you notice that your answer had been all in the past tense?"

Rory's eyes widened and she stared at him, while Wellburn was already getting on his feet again to protest. But Flint waved it away, indicating that he was retracting his question.

Nevertheless, what was said stood in the courtroom now and wouldn't be forgotten by anybody anytime soon. Surely not by Logan.

"I have only one last question for you, Mrs. Huntzberger," Flint told Rory and Logan felt the hairs of his neck stand up in apprehension. "Do you still love Mr. Huntzberger?" he asked softly.

His heart beating fast, Logan's eyes flew up and met with two deep blue eyes that looked helplessly at him upon this question.

Rory never had to answer that question, thanks to their lawyer's vehement protest.

And a tiny part of Logan almost was annoyed at that. But then… knowing his Ace like he did, he had been able to see her answer in those wide-blue eyes and what he had seen made hope flare up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

Still shaken by the questioning by Flint, Rory watched warily as Logan climbed the stand and was sworn to tell the truth. She had been adamant to make clear that this marriage was a joke, a fluke, and that they deserved the annulment like the other seven couples, even if they had been, in contrast to those couples, in a relationship.

But Flint…

Wellburn had warned her that Flint was a tricky man, one who excelled in making a witness unsure. And boy, he had been right.

He had unsettled her and made her lose her confidence, right with his very first words.

_Mrs. Huntzberger._

Logan's mother was Mrs. Huntzberger. Certainly not her. She wasn't Logan's wife, not in the real sense. Yeah, on paper, they were married but that was about it. They didn't live together, he had never proposed, she never had the opportunity to look forward to her wedding, to get cold feet, to walk down the aisle, be by all the people she loved. God, they weren't even together anymore.

By her choice.

Logan of course, the enigma that he is, wanted to get back together.

Wanted to _marry_ her.

Hastily, she pushed that treacherous thought away. She still had no idea what to think of Logan's slip up. So she had chosen to ignore his unbelievable comment. As far as one could forget about something like that. Instead, she had concentrated on the preparation for this hearing, on her studies, on her work for the paper. And had avoided him. As she had managed to do that, without seeing him not even once in the time since his remark about their right and proper kind of wedding, until today, she guessed he had done the same thing.

But did that mean that he hadn't meant what he had said?

Or did it mean that he just couldn't believe that he had slipped this, dumped it on her like that?

_Or_… had this wish perhaps been news for him as well? And he needed time for this realization to really sink in?

As Flint had pointed out so starkly, Rory knew him for quite some time now and she did learn a lot of things about him. Logan was a very confident, very self-assured man. Sometimes even arrogant. His confidence was part of the attraction she had felt for him. But once she got to know him better, she realized that while this was true for most things, there was one aspect where he totally lacked this confidence.

Emotions. Feelings.

Relationships.

Then again, how could he? His parents sure hadn't taught him that. His sister loved him, yeah, but was that enough? From what Logan had told her about his childhood, he and Honor hadn't spent a lot of time together, with both of them being in different boarding schools. And apparently, Logan had been pretty close to his grandmother but he hadn't seen her that often, mostly because of the same reason as with Honor, and then she had died.

No, the closest he got of a real family were Finn and Colin, the three of them not only being best friends, but brothers. If not by blood then at least by heart and perhaps, this was an even deeper connection. And Rory was happy for all of them that they had at least each other.

But was it a big enough substitute for never knowing parental love?

Rory hadn't the best of relationships with her dad and had seldom seen him and really didn't know him that well. Still, she knew that, whatever may be, her dad loved her and would give his life for her in a heartbeat.

She doubted though that the same could be said about Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger and for that, her heart would probably always ache for Logan. And knowing that helped her understand him better.

But was it enough to forgive him? The way he had shoved her aside as if the last year and a half hadn't happened at all? Letting her know about his break-up with her through Honor? He had claimed that he hadn't wanted Honor to call her, that this had been a mistake, but did it matter?

When they were alone, usually everything had been okay between them. He was sweet, tender and totally relaxed. And he remained being that while being together with Finn and Colin, though then his wild, adventurous and mischievous side came out as well. But as soon as they were together with strangers or the people from high society, he turned – cold. Reckless.

Rebellious.

Like the dinner with her grandparents and her mother, insisting to go through with that stupid LDB tradition, ruining further her mother's opinion of him which was already bad. She knew it was some defense mechanism of him and for that she had mostly overlooked it.

But he had also been rude to her friends, to Marty, to Jess. Paris, he mostly ignored, but then, that she did also. And he hadn't met Lane for a long time. He never had bothered to go to Stars Hollow and meet her friends there. But to be frank, she was hesitant for them to meet. She had hated the fact that Lane hadn't liked Jess when she had been together with him and she hadn't wanted a repetition of that. And she had feared that that would be the case with Logan as well. The first impression of Lane at her birthday party of Logan hadn't been bad, she seemed to have liked him. But shortly afterwards, they had that fight and had broken up so, of course, Lane now wasn't a fan of his anymore.

Okay, so relationships were new to Logan, no secret. She knew that. And had overlooked this or that because of that.

But this?

Then again, was this really the question now? Or was Flint instinctively right when he had asked his last question?

"_Do you still love Mr. Huntzberger?"_

Did she?

Let's just say that she was glad she hadn't had to answer it. Otherwise, the chance of them getting their annulment would probably have gone right out off the window.

The question was just… was it enough to forgive him? To risk giving him a second chance?

Rory was stirred out of her thoughts by Wellburn sitting down beside her, leaving Logan to Flint's questioning now. What would he ask Logan? The same things he had asked her? Or had he more questions about them to blindside him? Well, they were about to find out, weren't they?

"Mr. Huntzberger, when exactly did you break up with your wife?"

Rory suppressed rolling her eyes. Damn, Flint really never let an opportunity slip to stress the fact that they were married. But where exactly did he want to go with this angle?

"Shortly before Thanksgiving," Logan answered and Rory felt a stab at the memory of Honor's call on Thanksgiving.

"And is it true that it had been your decision?" Flint asked.

"Yes," Logan simply answered quietly.

"Why?"

Logan's eyes flickered to her, then he shrugged. "Like Rory said… we had a big fight, too big for my liking, so I thought I didn't need that." He hesitated a moment. He looked at her. "I thought we did break up with that fight," he added quietly.

"But you regretted your decision?" Flint asked.

"Yes," Logan simply answered again.

"And why is that?"

Logan said nothing.

"Mr. Huntzberger?"

Once again, Logan didn't answer.

"Mr. Huntzberger, would you please answer Mr. Flint's question," Judge Pollock now ordered Logan.

His eyes never leaving Rory's, Logan finally gave his answer. "Because I realized that I loved her, that I wanted her back," he said softly.

Flint looked at Rory, then back to Logan with a raised eyebrow. "So you're in love with your wife," he commented casually, driving the point home. "And you tried to win her back?"

"Yes." This time, Logan's answer was definitely hostile. No wonder. Rory would have loved to rip Flint's head off as well.

"But she told you to go to hell, more or less," Flint stated.

"Yes," Logan answered, even more hostile.

"And that would have been when?" Flint wanted to know.

"Early December," Logan gave a vague answer.

"December fifth, perhaps?" Flint clarified.

Boy, Flint sure had done his homework, Rory thought darkly as Logan nodded shortly. "Yes."

"Yet you contacted Peterson Security Service, one of the best and most expensive security firms in New Haven, the very next day after your wife blew you off and hired the company to keep your wife's apartment as well as the building she's living in, which I may add is in not such a good neighborhood, safe, is that correct?" Flint asked.

Rory's head snapped up to stare at Logan. He had _what_?

Avoiding her eyes, Logan gave another short nod. "Yes."

"And an additional contract to guard Mrs. Huntzberger?" Flint went on.

Rory's eyes narrowed. _What_?

"Yes," Logan said tersely, still avoiding Rory's glare.

"Hmm… your wife tells you she doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore, yet you go and do everything in your power to keep her safe?" Flint shook his head. "An amazing reaction to receiving such a discouraging blow to your attempts to win her back, don't you think?"

Logan glared. "That place Rory lives in is not safe!" he hissed.

"And above all, you want to protect her, don't you, Mr. Huntzberger?" Flint asked knowingly.

"Yes!" Logan heatedly answered, then leaned back, glancing at Rory, only for a few seconds though.

"Because even if you're not together with her anymore, you wouldn't be able to bear it if something happens to your wife?"

Reluctantly, Logan nodded. "Yes," he said, barely above a whisper.

"You really love your wife a lot, don't you?"

This time, when Logan didn't answer, no one said anything.

Instead, Flint just continued. "Mr. Huntzberger, have you ever thought about proposing to Mrs. Huntzberger?"

Taking a deep breath, Logan gave a forced shrug. "I'm graduating this year. You tend to think about your future then."

But Flint would not let his vague answer go through. "So, the answer is yes?"

Rory's heart beat a thousand a minute as she waited for his answer, dreading it.

"Once or twice," Logan admitted finally in a low voice, his eyes briefly meeting hers.

'Shit', Rory thought as her heart fell into an emotional turmoil. 'He actually had meant it!'

"Mr. Huntzberger, then why, I ask myself, are you're here, asking for your marriage with Mrs. Huntzberger to be annulled when really, all you want is to spend the rest of your life with her in marriage?" Flint asked, raising an eyebrow.

At this, Logan looked up with narrowed eyes. "Because this is wrong. If we marry, I want it to be our own decision, not some stupid idea of one of my friends. And not some crazy fantasy by a mad magistrate. He had no right to force this on us, no right to steal our ability to make it our decision. Of robbing me of the opportunity to come to the decision that I want to propose, to go buy a ring for her and ask her myself, of us going through the preparations for our future life together and the wedding that will seal this, of us making sure that every single person we want to be there is invited, to pick out the right date to make sure of that. Her mother wasn't there, her best friend wasn't her maid of honor, her father didn't walk her down the aisle. Do you think we want a wedding like that? Rory deserves more, _we _deserve more." He took a deep breath. "The fake wedding may have been a stupid idea, even a mistake, but it still wasn't anything illegal. If you want to change that, fine, but it's not fair to let us suffer for your negligence. Mr. Jones has deceived us. He may be a magistrate, but the ceremony still hadn't been real, for none of us but him. And you really want to ask me why we want an annulment?"

* * *

"You okay?" Lorelai asked her daughter quietly.

Rory didn't answer, but just gave her a look.

Admittedly, it had been a stupid question. After all, she had gone through a thorough questioning by that bastard Flint and then had witnessed Logan going through the same thing and probably hearing one or two things that must have thrown her off. Lorelai knew that she for sure had been.

After Logan had been released from the witness stand, they had called Jones to the witness stand and he had sat there, smiling all the time at Rory and Logan while he had asserted time and time again that from the moment he had seen them, he had known that they belonged together, that it was God's will that the lovely couple was to be married and that he had only been the tool for His will.

Crap talk of a clearly mad man.

And yet, the judge had decided to put the handing down of a decision on their case on hold like he had done with those other three couples.

A bad sign.

But honestly, Lorelai couldn't blame Judge Pollock. In his place, she would probably have postponed a decision as well.

Her eyes traveled over to her _son-in-law_, leaning against the wall, head down, shoulders slumped and looking utterly defeated and probably not hearing a word of the encouragement his two friends, standing with him, tried to give him. She looked back to Rory who looked as defeated as Limo-boy and she sighed.

"Come on, Rory, what's the worst that can happen? The annulment is declined and you'll just have to get a divorce instead, which won't be a problem at all," she tried to cheer her daughter up.

All she got in return was another glare, before Rory abruptly stood up. "I need to go to the bathroom," she announced shortly and walked away from the bench they were sitting on.

With a heavy heart, Lorelai let her go, knowing that Rory needed to have a few moments alone. She watched her daughter's retreat though and so it didn't go by her that the moment Rory walked by Logan, Logan's head snapped up as if he had sensed her approach, his eyes following her every movement. Rory didn't glance at him or to where he was, not even once, but she did quicken her steps to vanish around the corner. Lorelai's eyes went back to Logan, whose gaze still lingered on the corner Rory had vanished behind, looking lost.

And again, Lorelai couldn't suppress a sigh. She had never liked Limo-boy. In her eyes, he was no good for her baby. But today, she had comprehended something very important.

This boy really loved her daughter – a lot. Probably more than either of Rory's boyfriends before. Certainly more than Jess. Lorelai had always suspected this, despite his being an asshole, he never had been one towards Rory, at least not from the moment they had gotten together until the night of their fight – and from what little Rory had told, even then he had been a perfect gentleman. Surely, Logan had never, even for a second, forced himself on Rory. Rory at least never had said something like that, but Lorelai was quite certain that it was indeed like that. A certainty she had acquired only today.

Now, she knew without doubt that Logan would give his life to protect Rory. That much was made clear by his reluctant admittance of his protectiveness towards her.

But what amazed Lorelai truly was that this boy even loved Rory more than Dean ever had. Logan never had used blackmail to keep Rory like Dean had or pressure her to do or say something he wanted. When she had said no to his plea to take him back, he had accepted it once he had seen that she was adamant in her decision and had let her go, not trying even once to get her back, hell, to even see her. Until this marriage fiasco had brought them back together, that was. And she knew instinctively that he would never, ever hurt Rory by making a scene in front of a bunch of people like Dean had done not only once, but twice.

Lorelai hated to concede and give him all that. And if she wanted to be honest, hearing about him even hiring a security company and a bodyguard to keep Rory safe while living in that dump gave him a lot of plus points. Yeah, he had made it without Rory's consent, and in Rory's place, she would be annoyed like hell about that, but she wasn't. She was the mother who had nightmares about what could happen to her baby in that neighborhood and was just thankful for Logan's thoughtfulness and protectiveness. Plus, she had watched him during Flint's questioning of Rory and it hadn't been hard to tell that he was as ready to rip off Flint's head for his being that rude and cruel to Rory as she had been ready to do also. Another plus point. And even more when Logan had so vehemently explained why exactly he wanted the annulment, every word of his speech spoken out of a deep love for her daughter and the honest wish to marry her the right way and not like that – if they were to marry. Not to mention that it showed more than anything else just how well that boy had gotten to know her baby, the way he had instinctively known what was important to Rory… to have a wedding she planned and wanted. What she would need.

Yet… even with all the plus points he had gotten today, Lorelai still couldn't help but hope that it wouldn't come to that. Logan Huntzberger may love her daughter like she deserved to be loved, but he was still arrogant, too confident of himself, too used to always getting his way, too rich and too dangerous. And he came from what Lorelai had fled from all her life. If Rory really married him, she would end up just like Lorelai's mom, become like her and Lorelai never wanted to see that.

But…

The problem was that Lorelai knew that her daughter loved this boy as well and she hadn't needed to see the answer in Rory's eyes when asked that question by Flint. Loved him a lot. But did she love him enough to give Logan the second chance he so desperately wanted?

He had hurt Rory badly, very badly, by his actions, by his words.

Hell, her baby had stopped drinking coffee because of him!

Though she was back on the coffee train, lately. Still not enjoying it like she had before, but she was back honoring the Gilmore's nectar. And that had only happened the moment this boy had come back into her life.

And that was the reason why Lorelai had started to look for plus points for Logan.

Her instinct told her that she'd need them, sooner or later.

Now though her eyes narrowed when she saw determination come over the boy in question and then he pushed away from the wall and left his friends standing as he followed Rory.

Bad idea. And if she could help it, Lorelai wouldn't let Limo-boy drag Rory into another confrontation right now. Quickly, she stood up and followed them as well.

* * *

"That looks like trouble," Colin muttered darkly as they watched Rory's mom following Logan who in turn had followed Rory.

Finn simply nodded and started to go as well. "I'll see to it that it won't be the show of the century. You stay here. I think the less people, the better."

Colin gave a short nod and Finn quickened his steps to reach Rory's mom before she could rip into Logan. He didn't need that right now. He was shaken enough by all the things that had come to light during Rory and Logan's questioning. No wonder. That Flint guy sure had done his job very well. Too well. And while Finn hadn't liked the way this guy had spoken to his friends, had exposed them and their innermost thoughts and feelings to a whole courtroom of people, even if Logan had managed to keep this hearing under a tight wrap, he couldn't help but think that basically, it was about damn time that all those things had been said once and for all. It just should have happened in private, Logan and Rory finally sitting down together to talk, admit, reveal what they truly feel. Work through it. On their own free will.

Of course, as stubborn as those two idiots were, it probably would have been more likely that the next ice age overtook the world than that happening.

Now though, too much had been said and he thought even those idiots had gotten by now that they needed to talk, desperately.

To be fair also, it was Rory who was refusing the much needed talk. For a while now, his mate had comprehended that much. Actually quite a lot, for Logan. After all, he _had _realized finally that for him, there was no one else other than his precious Ace and he better make sure that he wins her back once and for all. Something Finn had already realized the first time he had seen them together, at that fateful day Rory had given Logan a piece of her mind, guaranteeing herself Logan's immediate interest. He couldn't explain it, but he had seen the twinkle in Logan's eyes, his smile, so genuine and real, like he had seldom seen it as well as the annoyance in Rory's face, the distaste - but also the way her cheeks had been flushed and he had _known _that two souls had found each other. No, he hadn't been surprised at all by Logan's amused and a little bewildered smile afterwards, nor by the fact that within a few weeks, Rory had entered all their lives by finding out about the LDB. Logan had been annoyed as hell, but his attraction to that strange girl had been obvious.

It had been funny to watch Logan fall, hard, for his Ace. How he had rebelled against it, despite growing more and more attached to this very special girl. How he had started to change, because of her, for her, to be a better man, more responsible – more centered. Finn had always loved Logan but he had no problem admitting that before Rory, he had been a spoiled, arrogant guy who sometimes could be a big ass. And he liked the change in his best mate.

But of course, not everything had been for the good. For one, there was the jealousy Logan suddenly started to fall victim to, a little funny at first but soon becoming dangerously serious when he nearly had started a riot at Finn's party when Rory had shown up with Robert. Or when he had thrown away that wonderful girl just like that, just because he hadn't liked the way her ex-boyfriend had looked at her. And then there were all the times Logan had been so confused about what was happening to him because of that girl, that he had been totally lost. But worst of all, watching the pain his best mate was experiencing now, because of their break-up, and being unable to do anything.

And not only Logan was suffering. It was easy to see that Rory also was suffering like hell, something Finn hated to see. Because as much as he loved Logan and was loyal to him – he had fast learned to love Rory as well. How could he not, with that warm, gentle heart of hers, her wit, her intelligence, her beauty, inwardly and outwardly?

Rory wasn't just perfect and good for Logan – she was perfect and good for all three of them. Since she had gotten together with Logan she had watched out for them, had seen to it that they behaved better as much as she always had been there for them, if they wanted to talk or needed the opinion of a girl. She didn't hesitate to tell them exactly what she thought about them or their actions, but still, she never judged them. Had sometimes even justified them to others, even when she herself had been more than displeased about them. She had become one of them, a friend, a sister, and Finn and Colin would go for her to the end of the world, if necessary.

No, Logan wasn't the only one who missed Rory badly. Needed her back in his life.

And while Finn agreed with Logan that this marriage mess wasn't the right way and that this Jones guy clearly had lost all his marbles – he was also endlessly thankful to him for bringing Rory and Logan back together, for them to at least talk again with each other. Even if talking mostly still consisted of fighting. Finn was confident that in the end, the world would be right again with Logan and Rory back together, for good this time.

If there wasn't too much meddling, interference by someone who did not like the thought of Rory and Logan together that much.

Finn could understand Lorelai Gilmore's need to protect her daughter. Hell, if he'd thought that Logan hadn't learned his lesson by now he actually would do the same thing. And in a way, Finn also understood Rory's mother's dislike of Logan. If he wanted, Logan could be a real ass and so far, Rory's mom had unfortunately only seen some of Logan's worst traits. But that just was it. Rory's mother didn't really know him, so how could she trust him, especially with her daughter? She had never seen the tenderness with which Logan treated her daughter. Never experienced his fierce protectiveness towards her. Never had seen the lengths Logan would go to for his Ace. Never had seen the love and wonder in his eyes whenever he looked at Rory. She hadn't witnessed him falling for her daughter harder and harder, how very much she had changed him. Hadn't watched him go from a womanizer to a faithful boyfriend, not even looking at other girls anymore, only having eyes for his Ace.

Hadn't seen the agony he was in because he thought he had lost Rory forever.

If she had, Finn was convinced that she would stop being so very against Logan. Perhaps could even learn to accept him, like him, though Finn wouldn't lay his hand on fire for that one. He just knew that somehow, Logan needed to find a way to get Rory's mom to warm up to him because as close as Rory was to her mother, they could never be truly happy without Lorelai at least giving her blessing to them.

For now though, Logan was too focused on winning Rory back. Didn't mean though that Finn couldn't try giving his mate a little of a head start.

With a few steps, he had reached Rory's mom and fell in step with her, reaching into one of his pockets to hand her an envelope and stop her from going after Logan. "A little birdie told me that you wanted to see the pictures of the happy wedding," he said, smiling big.

With a frown, she turned to him. "What?"

Finn's smile widened. "The wedding pictures of the two lovebirds. There's also a video, but that I'll keep until we celebrate the real wedding." He laughed and winked at her. "Jeez, that will be a blast, don't you think so?"

Her eyes, so very much like her daughter's, narrowed. "You're Finn, aren't you?"

Smoothly, Finn gave a deep bow. "Finley Thadeus Theverborough, at your service, fair maiden."

They already had met once before but seeing as that had been in a police station where they had needed to go to bail Rory and Logan out, he thought it couldn't hurt to make a more official introduction.

Rory's mom was amused, that much he could see in her eyes – as well as her obvious reluctance about that. For a moment he thought about adding his standard 'Have we met?' comment as well but then thought better of it. "I'm thrilled to see that you remember me," he instead said, wriggling an eyebrow.

"Rory talked a lot about you," Lorelai said dryly and then turned to pick up her way again. "If you'll excuse me, now, I have to see after my daughter."

Losing the grin and turning serious in an instant, Finn risked his life by stopping her with a hand on her elbow. "I think we should give them a moment alone."

"And I think that your friend should finally leave my daughter alone," Lorelai countered, her eyes narrowing to slits.

Finn recognized that look from Rory. It never was a good sign. Still, he kept his hold on her. "Whether you like it or not, they need to talk," he told her.

"That may be true, but certainly not now. The least she needs now is another confrontation, let alone with Logan," Lorelai protested and yanked her elbow free.

"With all due respect, Ms. Gilmore, but that's not for us to decide," Finn said gently, but firmly. "If Reporter Girl doesn't want to talk, she'll tell Logan herself. If she wants him to leave her alone, she'll let him know that as well. And you may think about him what you want but he'll respect her wishes." He shook his head. "The last thing he wants is to hurt her."

It needed to have been said, if only once.

"Hasn't stopped him from doing just that," Lorelai snapped.

Finn smiled sadly. "No, it hasn't. Nor has it Rory. Because believe me, Logan is hurting as well. A lot."

Another thing that needed to have been said.

"Forgive me if my sympathy for him is not so big," Lorelai said sarcastically.

Finn shrugged. "I don't expect you to have sympathy for him. I just want you to know that he's going through hell right now, because of the way he had treated Rory that night they foolishly had broken up and because he has lost her over that." His voice quieted. "He has learned from his mistakes. He wants to make them right. He has learned his lesson. He knows better now than to ever risk losing Rory again, should she decide to take him back. Because he has realized that he can't live without her."

Lorelai shook her head. "Why exactly are you telling me this? What do you think you'll gain by this?" she wanted to know.

Glad that she hadn't contradicted him yet again, Finn was very serious when he gave her his answer. "I just want you to know that Logan loves your daughter deeply. I know he has fucked up in the past, especially when he had met you, but he has changed a lot since then, thanks to Reporter Girl. And even more since their break-up. You don't really know him. His fault, because he never let you, nor did he try to get to know you. Still, fact is that you don't know him. But I'm his best friend, he's like my brother. I know him. And I tell you that he loves Rory. He won't hurt her again, not if it is in his power."

For a long moment, Rory's mom was very still, holding Finn's eyes. "But will he be able to protect her from himself? From his family? From his life? It's not just that I don't like him much. I don't trust him, his background." She shook her head. "I may not look like it, but I grew up in the same world as you have, Finn. I know how it works. Rory needs more of life than ending up as some trophy wife, even if her husband truly loves her."

Finn laughed, he just couldn't stop it. "Rory a trophy wife? Please…" He chuckled again. "Rory would never let that happen. And the least Logan wants is a trophy wife." He grew serious again. "It's been a while since you left high society. Things have changed. I know there are still a lot who live like before, who are content being rich and ending up in loveless marriages. Or perhaps rather who doesn't fight it. But a lot of us don't want that. Want more. Logan's one of them, we all are. The only difference is that he has found a way to make it happen for him. Through Rory. And no," he added when he saw her open her mouth in protest, "she's not just a tool in achieving that. That's not why Logan wants your daughter so badly, needs her that much. That is solely because he loves her so much."

He gave another sad smile. "But let's forget about Logan for a moment and let's talk about Rory. You see yourself how much she's hurting because of their break-up. And I'm pretty sure that you know as well as I do that she still loves Logan, even if she fights it, denies it." Lorelai's visible annoyance was answer enough. "I know you think the best thing would be for her to get rid of Logan once and for all. But honestly, do you really think that that will make her happy?"

Lorelai said nothing.

"Can you entertain the possibility that perhaps, to be happy again, she needs Logan as much as he needs her?" he asked softly after a moment.

Lorelai frowned.

Finn looked into the direction Logan and Rory had vanished in. "I think that that's the only way. But in the end, it doesn't matter what I think or even what you think. The only ones who can make this decision are Rory and Logan." He looked back at Rory's mom, meeting her eyes. "All I ask you is that, should Rory decide in his favor, that you'll give him a chance. Just a chance. If he busts it again, he's an idiot, but I don't think he will. He'll need that chance though."

He held her eyes for a long moment longer.

Finally, Lorelai sighed. "Look, Finn, I admire the way you stand up for your friend. Really, I do. And I can see why my daughter likes you so much. But I have to do what I think is right. Right now, I'm not sure what is best for Rory." For a moment, she looked away, but then her eyes were back to meet Finn's eyes. "I can't promise you anything. But… I _do_ see that Logan loves Rory very much," she told him gently. "And that is definitely something in his favor in my eyes."

Knowing that that was all he could get from Rory's mom, Finn nodded quietly and then smiled. "Good enough."

And it was. Actually more than he had hoped for. It was good to know that Rory's mom at least accepted the fact that Logan loved Rory. And Finn had been able to speak a little in his mate's favor.

But most of all, Logan had gained a little time with Rory while Finn and Lorelai had talked. He just hoped that he had used that time well and that he didn't give Rory's mom reason to regret her decision to let herself be kept away by Finn.

* * *

"Rory."

Her hands grabbing the edge of the sink tightly, Rory didn't look up. "This is a girl's bathroom," she said tonelessly.

"I know, but…" He didn't continue. But she too said nothing more, so in the end, he sighed. "I'm sorry that I busted it," he said quietly.

Busted what? The hearing? Or their relationship?

Did it matter?

Slowly, Rory raised her head to look at Logan via the mirror. "You didn't bust it, at least not alone," she said softly. Then she gave a weary smile. "I guess we should have had that talk you wanted after all."

Logan shook his head. "Even if we had, Flint would have still taken us apart piece by piece." His expression darkened. "That guy simply knew way too much about us."

Undeniably so. And it would be interesting to know who the little birdie was who had told the lawyer all those details. But that wasn't what was foremost on her mind. Far from it. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and met his eyes.

"Did you really hire a security company?" she asked, even when she knew that it was the truth. She needed it to hear again, him telling her and not some strangers while she just happened to be in the same place to overhear it.

He stiffened and his face closed off. "I know you probably are furious about that but I won't terminate the service contracts." His eyes were hard with determination. "Not as long as you live where you live. It's too unsafe for you there."

Rory crossed her arms in front of her. "I didn't ask you to terminate them."

"And whatever you may think about it, I won't… _What_?" he exclaimed, a deep frown between his eyes.

She almost smiled, almost. "I should probably be more annoyed about it and I really don't like that you went over my head like you did, not telling me a word about it." She sighed. "Then again, we weren't really talking anymore, were we?" She shook her head. "No, I'm not angry about it. You did what you thought was right, what you needed to do and it's kind of nice knowing that someone has an eye on my place. And Mom loves it, that much I can tell. I just wish people would trust me more that I can take care of myself, especially those who should know me better."

His frown deepened. "We do trust you, Rory. But the fact is that you may have all the mace in the world with you but it won't keep a man with a gun or even only a knife from hurting you, if he has set his mind on it. Let alone if it's more than one," he said softly. "And we who love you couldn't bear something happening to you."

There, he had said it again. That he loved her. That he couldn't bear something happening to her, indicating just how important she was to him. And he had said it like it was the most natural thing of all, not the big thing it really was.

Why couldn't he have figured that out while they still had been together?

It would have been so much easier back then.

And she believed him. He was a charmer, definitely, and sneaky like hell, but really not so good at lying. At hiding, yes, there he excelled, but not at lying. And his eyes, the tone in his voice, the way he said it, held himself, told her that it was the truth.

He loved her. Needed to keep her safe, whether they were together or not.

Wanted her back.

To eventually marry her.

No wonder she loved him so much.

But could she ever trust him again? Would he give up again, as soon as they hit the next rock on the road? Would she be able to get over losing him again?

"Rory…"

She looked up. "Why do you keep calling me _Rory_? What happened to _Ace_?" she wanted to know, suddenly annoyed hearing her name 'Rory' out of his mouth. She had been used to him calling her _Rory_ only when he had been very serious or while in the throes of passion and she had liked that. And she missed hearing him saying _Ace_ to her.

At first, Logan looked startled. Then he looked away and shrugged. "It just doesn't seem appropriate anymore." Before Rory could ask why, he continued. "Ace is the girl I fell for, annoyed me, enticed me, became my friend, my friends' friend. Who stole my heart, without me even noticing it, not until it was too late." He looked back at her. "The girl I'm happy to be with, with whom I can laugh or be silent and it just feels good. My girl, my Ace."

Rory frowned, not liking the implication. "And I'm not that girl anymore?"

What happened to him loving her then?

"Of course you still are," Logan protested immediately. "But you're not my girl anymore. So using Ace doesn't feel right anymore." He looked down. "It only reminds me more than anything else that you're not _my_ Ace anymore. It hurts too much," he finished his explanation in a low voice.

Chagrined, Rory looked down again. Well, she had wanted to hear it, hadn't she? Why did she suddenly feel so bad? _He_ had given up on them first, not her.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you just threw me away like a pair of old socks," she said, but her voice lacked heat. She was too tired to fight anymore, with anyone, let alone Logan.

Slowly, Logan looked back at her. "Yeah, I should have. But have you never made mistakes, Rory?"

"You know I have," she simply answered, meeting his gaze. Deciding that she had enough, she pushed away from the sink. "And I try not to make more mistakes," she said, moving past him.

He intercepted her leave with a brief touch on her arm. "It won't be a mistake," he promised her, his eyes flaming with certainty, sincerity.

Rory said nothing but she did hold his eyes. Finally though, she left, without saying another word.

But her heart beat fast.

Once again, she believed him.

* * *

When all the hearings finally were over and Pollock had postponed his decision for yet another couple, the five couples were called back into the courtroom to hear his decision.

Quietly, the people waited for the judge to speak.

"We are all aware that this is quite a unique case. I agree with the arguments of the lawyers of the plaintiffs that this is not the right way to marry. The decision should be yours and no one else's. However, I can't help but be disappointed how a serious thing as a marriage is used as a play thing, make it a party hit. A marriage is a legal contract, a holy promise and not something to be looked upon lightly. Couples like you who are perhaps already heading towards a legalized union, should know even better than the other victims who took part on the fake weddings by marrying complete strangers." He looked sternly at the couples in question. "While I do not agree with Mr. Jones' methods and will make sure that he'll lose his magistrate license, he did see in all of your cases something that made him marry you for real and Mr. Flint has further pointed that out. And that is the reason why I decided to not let all of you off the hook so easily with an annulment. For four months you have been married, without knowing it. So for four months more, you'll live now as the married couples that you are. You'll share a household and will share your lives with each other. After the four months, you can file for a divorce, if that is your wish. But I hope this way, you and other people will see that a marriage is nothing to play around with it."

With that, Pollock pounded his gavel and then quickly left the courtroom, leaving behind enraged couples and relatives, gleeful bystanders and a smiling Jones. It was chaos.

Inside the courtroom, Logan and Rory slowly looked at each other, not saying a word, not even one of protest to Mr. Wellburn, still standing beside them. They both were too shocked about Pollock's decision. Not very surprised, but still shocked. Finally, Rory just tiredly shook her head, turned and left. Logan's head sank down.

What a mess.

He didn't notice Colin and Finn approaching him and was startled a bit when Finn slapped him on his back. "Look at the bright side, mate. At least now you'll save a lot of money because you no longer have to pay that security company to keep your girl safe," he tried to cheer him up.

Logan just gave him a look and then turned to flee the courtroom as well. He wasn't in the mood to joke around or look at the bright side of anything. For that it was too serious.

Too much of a catastrophe.

God, what the hell was he going to do now?

And even worse: How in the hell was he supposed to explain everything to his family and survive it in one piece? And just how could he stop them from ripping into Rory like a monster gone wild?

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's Note: Well, well, well… yet another chapter and once again a story that had to wait a bit too long for this update. I hope I'll be able to update sooner. Thanks for the patience and the little nagging here and there to urge me on to continue. I really appreciate this. I loved to write this chapter – and yeah, I'm aware it's highly farfetched. But hey, I said right from the beginning that this baby here will fall into the category oh highly unlikely – but that is the beautiful thing with fiction, you can let your imagination go wild all you want as long as you follow at least some basic rules. And furthermore I'm only a TV junkie and not anything close to a lawyer or anything else that has to do with the law, let alone American law. I guess that much it's obvious. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite all that and had fun reading about Rory and Logan withering under Flint's merciless questions and their own heavy thoughts! Next: Telling the families. Grin. I'm already looking forward to that!)_


	8. World War III

**Chapter 8: World War III**

She didn't go far after she had stumbled away from the courtroom and the disastrous verdict of Judge Pollock that would change her life for the time being, if not forever, and at the same time had stripped her of most her choices regarding Logan and her relationship with him. She blindly crossed the street in front of the building and sank down onto the next empty bench in the park there.

_Married. _

They were married. Honest to God, with license and certificate, officially and legally… married.

Sure... they had been before that. They were married for four months now. But those didn't count. First, they hadn't known about being married and then... it had been just a joke, right? They've been tricked. That was no real marriage. They'd just get an annulment and that was that.

But now...

_'So for four months more, you'll live now as the married couples that you are. You'll share a household and will share your lives with each other.'_

Oh God, they were _married_! Were supposed to live together...

What the hell was she going to do now? She couldn't live together with him! He... She... God, she just couldn't. But she had to, didn't she? Pack her things, leave Paris' place and move in with Logan. Of course she would have to move in with him and not the other way around. That wasn't even a question. Heaven knew Logan had more than enough space in his penthouse apartment while the apartment she was currently living in... Well, Paris as her roommate was the least of the things that were wrong with the apartment. Otherwise, she would not have been glad to hear that all this time, people had ensured her safety there, thanks to Logan.

Logan.

Logan, who had hurt her so much.

Logan, whom she had hurt so much, especially that day he had come to win her back. But he still had gone and hired that security firm.

Logan, who loved her, no doubt about that.

Logan, who begged her for a second chance.

Logan, who really wanted to marry her one day.

Logan, her husband, and whom she was ordered by the judge to live with for the next four months.

God, she was screwed, she thought with a strangled sob, angrily trying to wipe away the tears falling out of her eyes. So screwed.

She'd never be able to resist Logan any longer if she was living with him. Not in that proximity. It had been hard enough while being apart from him completely. It had been almost impossible to stay strong since their marriage had forced them to talk again, spend time together, however little that was. It didn't matter that they had screamed and fought most of that time. It didn't matter that simply looking at him had hurt so much. But, it mattered that every time his eyes begged her to take him back, she couldn't help but remember just why she couldn't risk taking him back. Because he… he held the power to destroy her heart for good.

_It won't be a mistake._

Logan's soft words reverberated in her ever since he had spoken them to her, so honestly, so sincerely, so full of pain and hope and promise.

And she believed him. She knew now without a doubt that he really loved her - and not only that, but had accepted it and was simply living with that knowledge now. Loved her deeply and fiercely, with all his passion, with his whole being just like it was whenever he committed himself to a cause - or a person. Loved her so much so that he wanted to marry her. Perhaps not right now, but ultimately, that was what he wanted.

_Oh God, oh God, oh God..._

She had never expected that from him. Not from Mr. No-Commitment and certainly not from Mr. Live-Only-in-the-Moment. Not from the guy who knew so little about relationships that he thought one fight was the end of their relationship. Not from the guy who had nearly suffered a heart attack at the thought that her grandparents wanted them to marry, first when she had pulled that engagement prank on him with the help of her grandfather last year and then a few months later when he had thought her grandfather had questioned him about his intentions regarding her. And especially not after they had been broken up for almost three months. Even when he had claimed to want her back she would have never expected him to get so intense and serious. Not now, not in the near future - hell, she wasn't even sure if she had expected it to ever happen at all. After all, she knew just how much he was against marriage, didn't want one, and dreaded it, knowing that his family would never give him rest until he was married off to the right person and have produced an heir.

And now he wanted marriage? With her?

It didn't make sense.

And she didn't trust this. Didn't trust him. Couldn't.

But, she loved him. God, yes, she loved him. No use in denying that any longer. And she believed him. That he loved her. That he wanted to marry her. That he didn't want to fuck up again.

But she knew him. Whether he wanted it or not, he _could_ hurt her again. After all, he hadn't wanted to hurt her in the first place, had he? And yet he had gone and had shattered her heart, leaving her a weak and pathetic mess.

She never wanted to be like that again. If she gave in now and let herself be pulled in by him again, let her safety walls she had built up in the past months crumble again, let him into her heart again and then for him to go and shatter her heart again…

No, she just couldn't trust him again.

But then, it wasn't as if it mattered anymore, did it? They were _married_. They were going to live together. And whether she wanted to or not, she was going to give in eventually, she knew that. Give in to Logan's soulful and pleading eyes, begging her to give him that second chance. Give in to her own feelings which betrayed her time and time again. Give in to her heart's deepest wish… to be whole again. And unfortunately, the only one who could accomplish that, to make her whole again, was one Logan Elias Huntzberger, a guy from high society and an emotional cripple. For only he held that other half of her heart and soul which she never had gotten back.

She probably never would.

Feeling hysteria sneaking up to her, she laughed sarcastically, tears still flowing. No wonder Jones had been so keen on marrying them. No wonder Pollock had denied them an annulment.

A light blue handkerchief appeared in front of her eyes and she snatched it, trying to dab her tears away, without much success as they just wouldn't stop welling out of her eyes. She felt him sitting down beside her, far away enough to not touch her anywhere but still close enough for her to feel the heat he emanated. But then, she could feel his heat from across the biggest library at Yale, which was big. It had always been like that, her body hyper alert to his presence, whether he was within eyesight or not. She had always been able to feel him close, ever since that fateful day he had parried with her argument for argument to then haughtily leave her standing stupefied, telling her to call him Master and Commander from then on. And she hadn't even liked him back then. Or had thought so. In hindsight, she knew that there must have been some reason why she just couldn't forget that annoying, arrogant snob and had even gone and willingly secured herself his undivided attention by forcing him to take her along to the Life and Death Brigade event. Or why from that moment on, she had started to doubt her relationship with Dean more and more, soon beginning to see for the first time just how boring Dean really was, how very little he could actually offer her, especially intellectually. Something she had never noticed before, not even when Jess had shown up in her life, messing with her head. Jess too had challenged her, not only her mind but also her modesty and will to always be the good girl who did her best to only do the right thing and yet she had never questioned Dean's intelligence or character - even though Jess had done that more than enough for both of them. But then Logan came into her life and within no time, she had ended things with Dean for good. It didn't matter that once again Dean had called it off. She had manipulated their relationship up to that point and had known, when Dean had driven away, that this time she and Dean were over forever.

She hadn't done it consciously... hadn't accepted yet that the reason why she was so drawn to make contact with that irritating butt-faced miscreant time and time again was because she was deeply attracted to Logan, not just physically, but also intellectually and on a level that went so deep that she wouldn't be surprised that it somehow was engraved in the very code of her genes. Even after she and Logan had shaken it up, she still hadn't admitted to herself that she hadn't suggested the friends with benefits deal not because she wanted to experience total freedom while in college but because she had known deep down that this was the only way to get past Logan's safety walls and relationship detector alarm system and bring him up to the point that he didn't want to be without her anymore, even if it meant commitment for him. She hadn't consciously broken off their deal just in order to force him to become her boyfriend - really she had not.

But her instinct had known all that - done all that. How her instinct had known all those things about Logan though, things it shouldn't have known... was beyond her.

Some may call it fate. Some may call it destiny. Some may call them soul mates.

Whatever it was, it sure had come around to bite her ass now. She had wanted him and gotten him but it also meant that now, it hurt so damn much to be separated from him. It was so damn hard to simply function without him, so close they had gotten in such a short time. And now, she was married to him, wasn't she? While they're broken up!

She shook her head.

A fucking irony, which was what it was.

A sigh. "Rory."

"Just... don't," she strangled out, her voice raw and heavy with tears.

Another sigh. "Look... I know this sucks. But it's just for four months. We're students. They'll be over before we know it and then we can get that divorce and be over with it."

A deep, sarcastic laugh rose from deep in her chest that broke out of her as she glanced at him. "You don't really believe this."

He met her eyes and shrugged. "If it makes you feel better, I can try to believe it."

There it was again. His being super-nice and considerate and it was going to bring her down sooner or later. Rather sooner, considering the reaction she felt from her heart to his soft words. She looked away. "Well it doesn't. And I don't believe it."

"Okay," he slowly said. "Then what do you suggest? Ignore it? Deny it?"

At the slight annoyance in his voice she was compelled to look back at him. He looked tired and slightly miffed, something he seldom was. Then again, he was married now, wasn't he? She guessed that could explain those uncharacteristic expressions on his face. "No," she sighed.

"Then what?"

She shook her head. "What can we do? You've heard Pollock. We don't really have a choice. We're going to play house and that's that."

For a moment he held her eyes, before he slowly shook his head. "I asked Wellburn to see what he can do against that verdict."

Again, she shook her head. "They won't let us off the hook. We're going to be set as examples for those fake weddings."

He made a face, a trace of anger welling up in his eyes. "Do you think I don't know that? Doesn't mean though that I'll accept this just like that. It's not fair. For none of us. You shouldn't be forced to move in with me and play my wife. We shouldn't be forced to apply for a divorce because of a marriage we haven't even known about until that article had come out or that we are now forced to live it. I don't care that we probably would not stand a chance at all. They have to know that it's not right and not fair to punish us for their negligence."

Why was it that his anger strangely calmed her down? Not that it was anything new. They had mostly worked like that: if one of them was in a bad mood or down, then, the other would be comforting, reassuring, calming. And yet, always being on the same page. Well, most of the time. They sure as hell hadn't been on the same page when they had had that fight that had ended their relationship. They hadn't been on the same page ever since then. Until today. Today they were, she could feel it deep down and though she knew that she shouldn't be happy about that - she was.

And God, it felt so good!

Rolling her eyes at herself, she wiped away the last of her tears, after finally having stopped welling up, with his handkerchief and then hesitantly reached out to cover one of his hands with hers.

Instantly, his eyes snapped to hers, staring at her, surprised, and she didn't have to wonder anymore if their touch reverberated through his entire being like it did with her. It was right there in his eyes. She swallowed. "Calm down, Logan. I think we have more important issues to deal with now. Like us having to move in together."

A deep sigh raised his chest while his eyes never let go of hers, drinking hers it seemed and already, she felt more rocks falling off from her walls. "I've asked Wellburn if they really can demand that of us. They can. And they probably will check on it," he told her darkly.

It was what she had expected so she just gave a tired, small smile. "Then I guess I can just hope Finn and Colin are free this weekend to move my things into your apartment."

His eyes stared at her, unbelievingly. "Rory? Are you okay?" he asked slowly, concern filling up his eyes, which warmed her heart.

"No. But there's no use in fighting it, is there? So I better save my strength for the resulting consequences of Pollock's decision," she told him and took her hand away to lay it onto her lap.

For a moment, his glanced to his hand before he looked away. "I'll ask them to help us move you then. I have no guestroom but the couch is a sofabed."

"I know," she snapped. She had helped him pick out the couch after all and had insisted on getting a sofabed, thinking of Finn and Colin. Then she reminded herself that this whole debacle wasn't his fault and she breathed deeply, forcing herself to calm down again. "And thanks. The sofabed will be fine."

He looked back at her, frowning. "The sofabed's for me, not for you. You'll have the bed."

"What? No! No way! It's your apartment!" she protested immediately, her eyes widening. "Logan really… the sofabed's fine."

His face closed off like it always did when he had set his mind and wouldn't change it again, no matter what she or anyone else said. "Yeah, it's my apartment. So I get to say where you'll sleep. And the bed it is."

"Logan," she still tried to protest again, really not feeling comfortable with that arrangement.

But he interrupted her, ignoring her protest and changing the topic completely. "Do you still have your Friday night dinners with your grandparents? Even if they're not paying for Yale anymore?"

A bit confused at his question, she slowly nodded. "Yeah. Though they're not too cheerful at the moment. They haven't forgiven me yet, not for moving out on them like I did and certainly not for asking Dad to pay for Yale."

He smiled weakly at that. "I bet. Well, today's Friday. I wanted to know if it would be okay if I come along with you tonight."

It was her turn to stare at him incredulously. "What? Why on Earth would you want to do that? You hate going to social gatherings."

But he just shrugged and turned serious. "We need to tell them Rory. I can't stop the press any longer, not now, not after this verdict. By Monday, our names and this marriage will be all over the local news." He sighed and made a face. "If not even in the nationwide news. Me being me, the press will love this story and I'm sorry for that, Ace, really, I am. But I can't change that and we simply can't postpone telling our families any longer. And believe me, this is really the last thing I want to do." He shook his head, darkly. "It will be ugly enough as it is, especially with my family. But if they learn about all this through the news media, it will be even worse."

Oh God, Rory realized, panic welling up. Her grandparents! Her dad! The people in Stars Hollow! They were all going to know now just how stupid and careless she had been! Oh Jesus Christ! She gasped for air, suddenly not able to get enough into her lungs as she imagined the horror of all their reactions.

"Shit!" Logan cursed and a second after, she felt him pushing her head down, his other hand soothingly massaging her back with gentle circular motions. "Shhhh, Rory, don't worry. It's not going to be that bad. Really. Hopefully. Just calm down, okay, Ace?"

She wanted to break out into hysterical laughter again, but she was still struggling for air and so she simply concentrated on breathing in and out and not fighting off the things his soothing hand and his soft voice did to her.

How could she have forgotten that they now had to inform their families of this mess? As if she hadn't already enough trouble with her grandparents at the moment! Okay, ultimately, they probably would be thrilled about their granddaughter being married to a Huntzberger. But they wouldn't be thrilled about the way it had happened. She could already hear her grandmother worrying about what people would think and say about that. And she bet they would throw a fit when they would learn about the planned divorce. That would definitely not sit well with them. Damn it all to hell. And the Huntzbergers...

Blanching, she straightened up, staring at Logan with wide eyes. "Oh my God... your parents! Your grandfather! They are going to kill me!"

He chuckled, his hand still reassuringly rubbing her back with gentle strokes. "Kill you? Nah, I don't think so. Mom will just never stop ranting about this scandal and what people will think now, Dad won't stop ranting at me for being so irresponsible and Grandpa..." he stopped, frowning. "Okay, well perhaps we'll keep those bodyguards on you for a while longer. But hey!" he exclaimed, cheering up. "Honor and Josh will be thrilled."

"Logan! This isn't funny! Your family already hates me and thinks of me as, as, as... scum, but now? I can't even imagine what they are going to say now. Well, obviously that I ruined your life. That I'm a gold digger. That this is just not acceptable and they'll do whatever they can to change Pollock's verdict and get this marriage over with as soon as possible..." she shook her head, cringing. "Okay, perhaps this will at least work in our favor, but still... they... they..."

Her rant was stopped by Logan firmly taking her chin into his hand and forcing her to look at him, his eyes angry. "You listen to me now, Rory. You've got nothing to fear from my family. First, I'm certainly not taking you with me when I go brief them and second, because I sure as hell won't let them nor let you take even the slightest blame for this. The least I can do is to keep you away from those lunatics. And I won't allow them to talk in any way bad about you. Not to your face and certainly not publicly. You are my wife now, even under these circumstances, and that at least enables me to demand this. So don't worry about them, okay?"

She stared into his eyes, the sincerity in them, the firm determination, the absolute protectiveness for her and her heart started to beat faster and faster even as she felt a deep calmness encompassing her. Okay.

Okay.

Slowly, she once again reached out to his hand, this time though not just touching it, but holding it, squeezing it lightly.

"Okay, Logan. I got it," she told him in a whisper, never letting go of his hand or his eyes for that matter.

He took a deep breath and nodded slowly, hesitatingly squeezing her hand back. "Good."

"But there's no way I'm letting you go face the dragons alone," she added and had to smile as his mouth immediately snapped open to protest. Gripping his hand harder and leaning a bit more forward, she forced him to look and listen to her. "I won't. We're in this mess together. We both agreed to go through with Finn's plan, we both signed that license and we both then took our vows. It's our stupidity, our foolishness and our mistake. You want to be there when I tell my grandparents? Fine. But then I also will be there when you tell your family. Or we don't do it together at all, me going to my grandparents alone and you going to your parents alone," she told him firmly, knowing full well that Logan would never let her face her grandparents alone.

An almost pained expression came over Logan's face. "Rory... you don't need to hear what they are going to say. My family had hurt you enough as it is. I won't let them hurt you again. But for that you need to stay clear of them for a while."

With a sad smile, she shook her head. "No, Logan. I do need to hear what they have to say. But don't worry. I'm not the same girl anymore. Whatever they have to say, it won't hurt me." She felt her eyes chilling. "I'm a Gilmore and a Hayden. And I'm a journalist and a good one at that. I know who I am, I know where I come from and I know what I am not, despite what they may think. I can stand for myself now, trust me. I'm coming with you and that is the end of this discussion."

For a long moment, Logan said nothing, just looked long and hard at her. Finally, he slowly nodded. "Okay, Ace. I guess you're coming with me then."

Rory nodded. "You bet I am. Uh, when do you plan to go and tell them?"

"Tonight, after we've talked with your grandparents. I already called to confirm that they're home," Logan answered, only slightly reluctant.

"Sounds good..." Rory said with a sigh, just before an idea popped up. "Hmm...do you think you could get them to let you take them out for dinner?"

Logan frowned. "I'm not sure. Why? Believe me, a public place is not where we want to have this particular conversation. You've seen how they've reacted with you and Josh as their guests there at their very own dining table. I fear a room full of people won't stop them either."

Rory shook her head, amused. "Oh, I do not have anywhere public in mind. No, I rather thought you could bring them over to my grandparents and we'll get it over in one sitting instead of having to face two exhausting storms."

His frown deepened. "While I see your reasoning, that won't be a storm, Ace, it will be a hurricane. A tsunami worse than the one in '04. And don't think my folks will behave better just because we're at your grandparents'."

"Don't worry, I don't expect that," Rory let him know, her eyes starting to sparkle in mischief. "Though I do think that even if they fall all over me like I think they will, my grandparents will be able to hold them back a little."

"Yeah?" Logan asked skeptically. "Boy, Ace, you're still pretty naive if you really believe that."

Instead of being annoyed, Rory laughed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Logan. You probably don't know that at the DAR party I've organized, you remember, the one with the U.S.O./World War II theme?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, as you know your parents showed up out of the blue and apparently, Grandpa had confronted your dad in the men's room about his treatment of me at the Gazette and nearly got into a fight with him while Grandma confronted your mom out in the hall about how your family had treated me at that dinner, threatening to expose the few unpleasant aspects of your mom's life if your family continued to work against our relationship. Apparently, your father was red with anger and your mom white as linen and they soon left in a hurry afterwards. So yeah, I do think they'll be a bit more careful what to say in front of my grandparents. Perhaps not much but with how things are I think we can be grateful for even the tiniest restraint, don't you think so too?"

His eyes so big in bewilderment like she had never seen them before, he stared at her, flabbergasted. "They... Really? They told them off like that?" he stuttered in utter astonishment.

She grinned. "Yep."

"Oh God..." he breathed. "I can't believe it... And this really happened? Damn! The one time something really interesting happens on one of those stupid parties and I missed it! Jeez! What would I give to have seen that!"

"I know. I've been there and I haven't witnessed it either and I too am really disappointed about that. But hey, if we're lucky we'll see some sort of repeat performance tonight..." She sighed, turning serious again. "So... do you think you can manage to bring them to my grandparents?"

Logan thought for a moment, before he slowly nodded. "I think so. It won't be easy but I think I'll find a way. But what about your grandparents? Can they arrange dinner for three or four more people in such a short time?" he wanted to know.

Rory arched an eyebrow. "You've met Grandma, haven't you?"

Logan smiled. "Right."

"So it's settled? We'll tell them together, tonight?" Rory asked, sighing deeply again.

Making a face, Logan nodded. "I guess so." He stood up, pulling her up with him at the hand that still laid in his. "But no matter what, Ace, I advise you to protect yourself with some armor. And a Kevlar vest. Oh, and don't forget the helmet. Because believe me, tonight, all hell will break loose and we're going to be right in the middle of it."

"Don't I know it," Rory muttered and let Logan pull her up with him, glad that despite how things were between them right at the moment, at least for now they would face this together and give each other strength through the hurricane that awaited them.

It was good to not be alone in this. So at least something good came out of this ridiculous marriage.

Oh, who was she kidding? It was good to not be alone, period. To have him at her side. And to be at _his_ side. To have _his_ back. And, to have him cover her back as well.

And she could have this, she knew that now. She would just have to bring herself to trust him again with her heart.

So easy… it sounded so easy. But it was anything but easy.

* * *

"Really, I don't see why we have to go out tonight. Everything had been set for a nice little dinner at home until you came and so irritably insisted on taking us out," Logan's mom repeated for the umpteenth time with a whine that started to give Logan a headache.

"I just thought it would be nice to have a little change for once," he patiently repeated, as well for the umpteenth time.

"Don't try to fool me. There is something behind this sudden dinner plans. I know you, Logan. You avoid family dinners like the plague, always have. For you to ask for one and then be so insistent on taking us all out, there has to be a reason for that and experience tells me that we won't like those reasons," his grandfather snorted, his ice-blue eyes narrowed on Logan with a glare. "You should just tell us at home, boy, so we can start working on the problem instead of stalling and wasting time by going to have dinner God knows where."

Clenching his jaw, Logan ignored his grandfather's harsh words and mentally counted the seconds until they arrived at the Gilmores. They've left the mansion six minutes and thirty-three seconds before. Another five minutes, and they should be at their destination.

It seemed like an eternity and frankly said, the closer they got to the Gilmores, the more nervous he got. Initially, he had thought that Rory was right and it indeed would be best to tell the families together, at the same time. It had the advantage that this way, they would only have to explain themselves once. And panicky phone calls from the Gilmores to his family before they even had the chance to tell them the news themselves would also not happen. Now though...

The moment Logan had left Rory with her mother, he had been on the phone to arrange tonight's meeting. First, he had called Frank to order the limousine to bring them from the mansion to the Gilmores and back. The next call had gone to Mrs. Bloom, the family's cook, to cancel all dinner plans his mother may have already arranged for. Mrs. Bloom had been working for his family since his grandmother's reign over the household and he had a good rapport with the resolute cook. Heaven knew he had spent more time with her in the kitchen than with any one of his family members in the dining room. She had promised to forgo dinner, telling him that she wanted to hear the story behind his plans detail by detail though.

Next, he had called Honor to let her know about the marriage so she wouldn't hear it from his parents or even worse, the media and to warn her and Josh to stay far, far away from the family for a while. Honor had been a mixture of being amused, that he was married without his knowledge, thrilled, that at least he was married to Rory and still being angry with him for messing things up with Rory. As a parting comment, she had told him straight out to better use the situation to the fullest and see to it that he got his Ace back. Not that he had needed that advice. It was what he had planned to do anyway. Though not by using the marriage, at least not more than it already had helped him. After all, he and Rory were at least talking again, weren't they? Today, he felt like they had cleared several things between them. Or, rather, he had finally managed to convince her of his sincerity regarding certain things. Like him loving her and wanting her back. And...the few times they had been able to be alone and talk had made him hope that perhaps, his mission wasn't as hopeless as he had thought even a week before.

His hand still tingled from where she had touched him, willingly, for the first time in what seemed to be eons.

And then, he had called the personal assistant of his father, Cheryl, to warn her that there may soon be inquiring calls about him and had called in a favor so Cheryl would, should those inquiries start to come in the next few hours, keep them from his father until Logan had a chance to tell his family himself of the news of his marriage. Though, frankly said, he doubted that the press would jump onto the story before tomorrow. Their names had been kept secret, just as he had demanded, and it would take time to bribe the names of the in camera cases out of one of the workers at the Court. Just in case, he left Cheryl a preliminary statement so she could ward off any callers.

Logan's final call for the night was made to Finn and Colin. Logan had asked Finn and Colin to drive after him to Hartford so they could take his car from the mansion to the Gilmores and park it somewhere on the street in front of their house. He would need it for after World War III had started and been postponed to another time. There was no way that Logan would risk getting into the limousine with his family for the drive home to get his car. No way.

He wasn't suicidal after all.

The better part of the following two hours at the mansion he had spent by convincing first his mother, then his father, once he had finally come home from work, to let him take them out for dinner. It had been hard and unnerving but finally, they had conceded when they had seen that Logan was very adamant about his plans. Unfortunately, by that time, his grandfather had caught up to the fact that Logan was up to something, as he had worded it, and had demanded to come along as well, very much to Logan's displeasure.

His father was an asshole on his good days and his mother a bitch but his grandfather... He was a controlling, tyrannical bastard who on his best behavior was very gruff and very generous with his insensitive and biting comments and on his worst was downright cruel and mean.

Today, he clearly wasn't on his best behavior and Logan was thinking furiously about how he could protect his Ace from his grandfather's legendary malice and brutality. Ace could say what she wanted, but he knew his family's dislike of her and the things they dared to say about her were hurting her. Perhaps she had gotten a thicker skin since the disastrous dinner he had taken her along to and perhaps she wouldn't let their words get to her that much - but they would still hurt her.

Yeah, the closer they got, the more he thought of this idea as a mistake. So okay, perhaps the Gilmores had given his parents a well-deserved tongue lashing but he knew them better. He knew his grandfather better. After they've learned of the marriage between him and Rory, there was nothing and no one who could stop their severe scolding of him and Rory anymore for letting this happen.

It was too late now though to change the plan, he thought darkly as the limousine slowed down and came to a stop. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and got out.

Showtime.

His father, who had been silent for the most part and had simply watched Logan out of narrowed eyes with a wary face, was the first to follow him. He glanced at the house in front of them and then frowned at Logan. "What is this, Logan?"

"Mitchum?" his mother asked and got out of the limousine as well. "But... Logan, where are we?" she demanded to know.

"The Gilmores, Mom. I believe you've been here before. Now come, we're late. Emily doesn't like guests being late," Logan replied shortly and turned to go up to the main entrance.

Scowling, his grandfather had joined his son and daughter-in-law, glaring first at the house, then at Logan. "By God, I should have known that it had something to do with that girl. You better haven't knocked her up, Logan. Don't think that a baby would make her any more acceptable to be your wife. Neither her nor a child of hers would ever fit into this family."

No! No, he couldn't lose it now, Logan reminded himself firmly as fury raced through his veins like fire. Gritting his teeth, he chose to not answer his grandfather's outrageous comments and instead turned his back on them, his hands balled into fists, and pressed the doorbell.

A maid opened and smiled at him. "Good evening, Sir."

Logan nodded and forced himself to relax - at least a little - and stepped inside. "Good evening. Logan Huntzberger and guests," he introduced himself and looked back to urge his family to come in.

None too pleased, they reluctantly came in as well, taking off their coats and handing them to the patiently waiting maid. Once the last coat was added to the pile in her arms, she nodded to the left. "The family is waiting in the French Salon, Sir," she informed Logan and then quietly vanished into the opposite direction.

Logan had to suppress a grin. Sure, he hadn't come often to formal dinners with Rory's grandparents but when he had, Richard or Emily or even both of them had usually come to greet him at the door and lead him to the living room personally. He was pretty sure that their having to find their way to the 'French Salon' on their own was the Gilmores' way of letting his family know that they were still not pleased about the way they had treated their granddaughter. He glanced at his family and, by the slight frown on all of their faces he guessed that the message had been heard loud and clear.

Good.

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea to do this on the Gilmores' turf after all.

He took the lead and went to the 'French Salon'.

Once he got there, he took in the backdrop. Richard was standing by the cart with the liquors on it, mixing drinks. Emily sat on one of the chairs, Lorelai and Rory on the smaller couch. His heart fluttered when his eyes met with Rory's eyes and she smiled at him, even when that smile was a bit strained. It was also with relief though and that was enough for a strange, but warm feeling to spread out in his stomach, much like he had felt when he had begun seeing her. Girls would probably describe it as butterflies dancing. But he'd be damned if he'd ever describe it like that. It was just a somewhat strange but definitely good feeling.

"Ah, Logan. Nice to see you again, boy. Mitchum, Shira. And Elias - what a surprise. Haven't seen you out of your house for a while," Richard greeted them, only turning slightly towards them though and not bothering to come over to shake their hands.

Startled at that negligence, Logan's parents and his grandfather stiffly returned the greeting.

Emily smiled politely at them as well - but didn't stand up. "Yes, Elias, what a nice surprise. It must be two years now since we've last seen you. I see life had been good to you." Her eyes wandered to Logan's parents and her smile got frostier. "Mitchum, Shira, welcome." She waved at the larger couch. "Why don't you sit down?" Finally, she glanced at Logan. "Logan," she said shortly, acknowledging him with a brief nod.

Logan sighed inwardly - it didn't look as if Emily had yet forgiven him for having slept with Rory. Ever since she had found out about that one she had been rather cold to him. It was nothing though in comparison to what she and her husband had just shown Logan's family. Oh yeah, Emily and Richard were definitely out to offend and upset the Huntzbergers in any way possible that wasn't outright impolite and would not give them any grounds to protest or be openly insulted. Apparently, Rory really had been right about her grandparents. Maybe they really would be able to hold his folks back when the lashing out got started.

"Richard, Emily, it's good to see you again. I trust that you are well?" he replied with his usual charm though.

"Very well, yes," Richard nodded and looked at his other guests. "May I offer you a drink? Elias, scotch?"

Logan's grandfather nodded with a grunt as he sat down on the couch.

"Scotch sounds good," Logan's father nodded as well, sitting down on the other end of the couch.

"I'll take some bourbon, if you have any," Logan's mother answered in a more haughty way, taking her place on the couch between the two men.

"Of course," Richard replied smoothly with a cool smile. "Logan?"

"Scotch is fine," Logan assured him with a smile. "Here, let me help you," he offered and moved over to Richard to take the two drinks already ready to bring over to his grandfather and father.

"Thanks, son," Richard nodded his thanks and glanced at his wife and daughter. "Emily, Lorelai, the usual?"

"Yes, please," Emily answered before she pointed at Rory and her mother on the smaller couch turning to the Huntzbergers. "You know Rory, of course, but I don't think you've met our daughter yet, Rory's mother, Lorelai?"

Mitchum shook his head, smiling. "No, I fear we haven't had the pleasure yet. Lorelai, it's a delight to finally meet you. You have a very nice girl there. Rory, it's good to see you again."

Logan suppressed a snort. His father could turn on his legendary charm as much as he wanted - he doubted any of the Gilmore women was going to fall for it.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Why thank you, Mr. Huntzberger, that she is indeed," Lorelai said sarcastically, her blue eyes hard as steel. "And very talented as you surely have noticed while she's been working for you. Still is, actually. I'm sure Mr. Wooles at the Stamford Eagle Gazette has informed you on how extraordinary good her work for the paper is."

Surprised, Logan looked up from handing his mother her bourbon. "You've got a job at the Gazette?" he asked Rory, this being total news to him.

A faint blush coloring her cheeks, she nodded. "Just a part-time staff writer position, but it's a job and it's good experience. And my boss really is pretty satisfied with my writing so far." She threw Mitchum a poignant look whose smile from before had seriously dimmed.

"Don't be so modest, Rory. Wooles loves you and he would be a fool if he didn't acknowledge your extraordinary talent," Richard said and his hidden jab at Mitchum obvious to everyone in the room. "Now, what can I offer you to drink, Rory?"

Suddenly, there was complete silence in the room with everyone's eyes on Rory, waiting for her answer. She looked startled at the sudden attention and threw Logan a questioning look. Sighing, he shrugged. By her eyes first widening then narrowing, he knew she had put two and two together. She straightened and turned to look at Richard. "A martini, please, Grandpa," she ordered, loudly and clearly.

The silence in the room got even louder. Rolling her eyes, Rory caught Logan's eyes and smirked. Smiling, Logan moved to get her martini from Richard and brought it over to her, handing it to her. And he smirked too when all eyes watched his Ace taking a big sip of her very alcoholic drink and he could practically see the wheels in the heads of his family, but also in those of Richard and Emily, turning as they visibly relaxed. After all, if Rory was pregnant, she would hardly drink alcohol, wouldn't she? But he also could see that after the others had ruled out that possible reason for this arranged little get together, they were now starting to search for another reason. By the scowl on his grandfather's but also his mother's face he guessed that they now feared the announcement of an engagement. Of course totally forgetting that he and Rory were broken up.

Boy, were they in for a surprise.

Not caring what anyone would think, Logan sat down beside Rory who moved a bit closer to her mother in order to give him space and leaned in to her. "Sorry we're late. It took more convincing than I thought. How long have you been here?" he told her quietly, just for her to hear.

She shook her head. "It's okay. And we made sure to be as late as possibly allowable as well so we were here for just ten minutes or so. A very _long_ ten minutes," she answered, just as quietly.

"Emily, the draperies look simply fantastic," Logan's mother said at that moment, obviously trying to break the ice.

Emily smiled politely in return. "Thank you, Shira. I know just how much that means, coming from you."

At his mother's confused look, Logan nearly burst out into laughter. Instead, he turned to Rory again. "God, I never knew Emily and Richard were that good at hidden insults. If I had known this before, I'd have made sure to get them together more often," he whispered.

"Told you so," she whispered back, giving him a smile that made that feeling in his stomach increase in intensity. "Though I doubt they'd bring out the big guns if not for your family's insults aimed at me. They're pretty protective this way." She glanced worriedly at him. "You don't mind, do you?"

He grinned. "You're kidding, right? I've waited my whole life for someone to treat them like that!"

"So... I've heard your daughter's wedding is coming soon, isn't it?" Emily spoke up, looking at Shira.

Shira smiled. "Yes, in barely two months."

"I'm sure you're very busy at the moment then. A wedding needs so much preparation, especially your only daughter's," Emily said sympathetically and sighed. "I bet you've been waiting and planning for that moment since her birth though, haven't you? How old is she now? Twenty-seven years?"

His mother's smile froze. "Twenty-five," she corrected icily.

"Oh yes, that's right," Emily replied, unfazed. "I must have confused it with your wedding anniversary. I remember that wedding. Such an amiable little ceremony. But wait, that's not twenty-seven years either, isn't it? Hmm, twenty-five also, if I remember. Yes, yes, such a charming early spring wedding, wasn't it, Richard?"

"If you say so, Emily," Richard answered with a shrug, nipping at his scotch.

"Oh, and that beautiful christening ceremony! That really was a wonderful event. But then, I always thought christenings in autumns just absolutely delightful," Emily continued.

Logan's mother's face could only show embarrassment as she glared at Emily. Aside from Logan who had difficulty in having a straight face, Lorelai loudly covered a gleeful snort with a cough. That Honor had been born barely six months after the wedding of his parents was no secret, of course. Usually though, no one dared to mention that fact, at least not right to his mother's face.

"Well, thank you, Emily," Shira managed to say halfway politely before she started to smile maliciously. "This coming from you is really a compliment. What a shame though that we hadn't had the pleasure yet to go to your daughter's wedding. I'm sure a wedding organized by you would just be the event of the year. Just as last year's little celebration for your wedding renewal was such a nice party, I can't imagine what a real wedding would be like."

It was turn for Emily's smile to freeze. No wonder, Logan thought darkly. That stab at Lorelai's lack of marriage really had been low.

"I'm glad you liked it, Shira. And you're right, I'm very much looking forward to Lorelai's wedding in June with her fiancé," Emily replied, politeness in person, before her smile warmed and she looked poignantly at Rory and Logan. "Besides, I can't wait to throw Rory here a wedding. Considering her status it's bound to be a big event, regardless of who she chooses to marry."

Logan cringed at those words and that look, but strangely, he didn't feel any panic welling up like he had expected to or like it had in the past with even the slightest hint of his marrying, be it his Ace or someone else. Perhaps because he had already accepted to himself that he did want the forever-till-death-do-us-part with his Ace. Or perhaps because he was already married to her. He feared Emily's reaction to their news even more now though, seeing that she was not able to have the big wedding she had wanted. At least not yet. He looked at Rory and saw the same thoughts mirrored on her face. Without thinking, he covered her hand and squeezed it, to only realize that technically, he hadn't had the right anymore to do this. But to his immense relief, she didn't pull back her hand, nor did she look in any way bothered by his instinctive gesture of comfort. Something that made the hope he held for them grow in confidence.

Thankfully, before anyone could say anything, the maid appeared. "Dinner is ready now, Ma'am."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Mariella," Emily nodded and rose elegantly. "If we may ask you to head to the table now," she asked her guests, indicating to the dining room, before she and Richard led the way.

Logan's family shared a look and then reluctantly followed them.

Shaking her head, Lorelai stood up and smiled somewhat strained at them. "Ten minutes and I'd say it's five to one for the Gilmores." She chuckled, her eyes gleaming gleefully. "Boy, it's a pleasure to see the masters direct their unbeatable ammunition to someone else other than me or Luke for a change. If it were always like that I think I'd not only be my mother's biggest fan but would actually like her."

"Mom!" Rory protested as Logan grinned.

"What? It's true! You've heard those marvelous comments about her age and an awfully early birth after her marriage, didn't you? Now come on you two, I can't wait to see round two! Oh, I hope Mom makes comments about her weight again." Lorelai replied and nearly bounced towards the dining room.

"At least one is having fun tonight," Rory murmured.

Smirking, Logan stood up and held out his hand to help her up. "Make that two. I've never seen anyone insult my parents so boldly like Richard and Emily had just now. For that alone I'll always be in your debt for having had the idea of bringing them together."

But Rory didn't smile as she laid her hand into his and let him pull her up. "You know it won't stay like that. As soon as we tell them about the wedding..."

"The fun is over, I know," Logan calmed her down and led her towards the dining room as well. "But I remember a beautiful and very smart brown-haired girl telling me once to live in the moment. I've done my best to do just that ever since then," he reminded her, smiling fondly at the memory.

Rory snorted. "As if you needed to hear that. You've never done anything other than live in the moment."

"But from then on I could do it with even more passion and joy," Logan told her and, entering the dining room, led her to one of the still free seats, holding the chair out for her and helping her get settled, before he sat down beside her, glad that they could sit next to each other.

Discreetly, he took in the seating order at the table. Emily and Richard at the heads of the table, his mother, father and grandfather on one side of the table and Lorelai, Rory and himself on the other side. He found it slightly ironic that it seemed as if he was rather on the Gilmores' side than on the Huntzbergers'. Not that he minded. If worst comes to worst, he had no problem admitting that he indeed was on the Gilmores' side rather than that of his own family. Or more specifically, he was on Rory's side, no matter what. Of course, her being his wife at least for the moment, she technically was his family now. No. Not just technically.

The maid served the first course, a delicious little mixed salad. Once everyone was served and had started eating, Richard spoke up. "How's business going, Mitchum?"

"I can't complain, Richard," Mitchum answered. "And with you?"

"Oh, wonderful, wonderful. A lot of stress of course, but you know that. And I've got to say, I love it. The few months of retirement I've tried out were simply horrible. I don't know how you can stand it, Elias," Richard replied, shaking his head. "Then again, you always were more of a man of leisure than a business man."

At that, Logan nearly choked on the forkful of salad he had just pushed into his mouth. What the hell was Richard talking about? He had never heard anything else from his grandfather other than business, business and business. And family honor, but that went along with business of course.

But Emily laughed. "Ah yes, those were some days when you were still quite the party king, Elias. I'll never forget that winter wonderland party you threw in August, shipping us all to New Zealand just so we had real snow. It was amazing, the number of children that had been born nine months later into society. Just like our Lorelai. And Keith too, if I remember correctly."

This time, Logan definitely choked on the red beet he had just swallowed. It was still better than the near shower his grandfather had gotten who sat across Lorelai though. He couldn't blame her as she sputtered and stared at her mother, flabbergasted. "What?" she gasped, nearly at the same time he gaped at his grandfather and father. "Really? Uncle Keith was..."

No...he couldn't say it. Even to think about... Ewww! But to think that his stiff, righteous grandfather had once been such a party king and that he had organized such a wild trip...

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, let's finally drop this farce," his grandfather growled, putting down his fork and glared around the table. "It's crystal clear that you are displeased with the way we've treated that granddaughter of yours. So what? I'm surprised you dare to be so insulted about this. What did you expect? That we simply overlook the fact that this girl is completely unsuitable to marry the future head of the Huntzberger family and Huntzberger empire?" His cold blue eyes fixed onto Logan. "And nothing will change that, Logan. There is no way that we will allow you to marry this girl and I'd have thought that you finally did come to your senses in these past months. This ridiculous meeting here tonight shows that obviously I've been wasting that hope though." He shook his head. "You really should know better than to think bringing us here would ever change our opinion about that girl."

"Hey! That girl has a name. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the Third or Rory for short," Lorelai snapped. "And you better watch how you are talking about my daughter, you old dwarf."

"Lorelai," Richard chided his daughter, his eyes narrowed to slits as well though as he looked at Logan's grandfather with obvious contempt. "By God, Elias, tact has never been one of your strong suits, but apparently, age has let you forget even the last rules of politeness. It is one thing for you and your family to insult Rory when she is a guest in your home but you will not do so under my own roof, at my own dining table. In fact, I demand that you apologize right now to my granddaughter."

"Like hell I will," Elias spat, scowling. "You're right, Richard, I've never bothered much about tact for tact is nothing else but a waste of time. I believe in speaking the truth and I for sure won't apologize for that."

"Dad," Mitchum now chided his father and smiled tightly at the Gilmores. "Richard, Emily, I'm sorry if my family may have said some things about Rory that were way out of line, I admit. Believe me, I think your Rory here is a charming and nice young lady..."

"Who hasn't got _it_, I believe were your words when you crushed her after that internship she did for you," Lorelai interrupted him icily. "Strangely though her professors, her editor at the Yale Daily News, her colleagues both at the YDN and the Gazette, your own son and the editor of the Gazette think very differently from that and actually are of the opinion that Rory is a very talented young reporter. So forgive me if I'm not that assured by your false assertions about how much you like my daughter. You being the big shot that you think you are, I'm sure you see that I can't help but think that the sole reason why you attacked my daughter like that was because she happened to be the girlfriend of your oh so precious son."

"Whose reputation may be already rivaling yours and Elias's, but certainly is not exactly too suitable for a young bachelor who is interested in dating our granddaughter. However, we did nothing but welcome him with open arms and trusted him to treat our girl right, no matter what rumors said about his track record with girls," Emily picked up from her daughter, her eyes boring into those of Logan's family before she glanced at Logan. "A trust that was at least partly misused but we would still be not dreaming about treating Logan in such a scandalous way as you've treated our granddaughter."

Logan felt heat creep up into his cheeks at her reproachful look and, yes, he felt compelled to look down at his half eaten salad, momentarily shamed. God! At least now he knew from whom Rory had learned that certain, simply terrifying look she would show when she was seriously displeased.

"Oh please, Mom," Lorelai sighed. "This is the twenty-first century, those two are both over twenty and have been together for almost a year, not to forget Logan's history. Of course, they had sex. Grow up."

"Lorelai!" Emily and Richard gasped at the same time as Rory exclaimed "Mom!" and discreetly rammed her elbow into her mother's side.

"And you still wonder why we don't want that girl to become a part of our family? Her, with her past and up-bringing from this kind of a woman?" Logan's grandfather flared up, pointing at Lorelai.

Instantly, Logan forgot about his embarrassment and narrowed his eyes at his grandfather.

"You leave my mom out of this, Sir," Rory hissed, glaring at Elias as well.

"What?" Elias snarled, glaring back at Rory. "Should we simply forget that she not only got pregnant at sixteen but also didn't even have the sense to do what's right instead of having a little bastard?"

There was a collective gasp as each of the Gilmore faces blanched but this time, it was Logan who spoke - or rather, managed to be the first to speak. "You will apologize to Rory and her mother immediately, Grandfather," he said very tensely, very controlled and very, very coldly. "Here and now. You may think whatever you want but you do not get to speak to my wife like that, ever again, do you understand? Or, I swear to God that I'll cut you off as soon as I take over the firm and the family's fortune." He smiled deridingly. "Don't think I won't do it. After all, you've all raised me so I've learned from the best bastards this side of the ocean."

The silence that followed his words was ominous and loud as he supposed a bomb would be but Logan didn't care about that at all, nor about the shocked gazes he could feel on him, nor about what his outburst may cost him. He was entirely focused on his grandfather.

"I'm waiting, Grandpa," he said quietly. "Apologize. And it better sound believable."

"Your _what_?" his mother screeched.

Again, Logan ignored everything else but his staring contest with his grandfather. His whole life he had done what his grandfather had told him to do - more or less. His whole life he had backed down, always looked away first. Not anymore though. Not this time. He wasn't a boy anymore. He was a senior at Yale and in about six months would manage his first newspaper, if not more. Hell, he was married, however unconsciously and unwanted that had happened and for the next four months must provide for his Ace. If he brought his grandfather to apologize to Rory now and pay her the respect she deserved, then his mother and even his father would think twice before they'd attack Rory again. And they would have to take him seriously from now on. He just had to win this one time.

"I won't ask you to apologize for a third time, Grandpa," Logan warned calmly.

His jaw clenching, his grandfather narrowed his eyes, regarding Logan for a moment longer. Finally, he huffed and glared at Rory and Lorelai. "I'm sorry," he snapped.

Logan raised an eyebrow. "This is what you call apologizing seriously?" he asked sarcastically, menacingly.

His grandfather scowled.

Logan resumed his staring down, even when Rory laid a hand onto his arm. "It's okay, Logan. It's enough," she told him quietly.

He shook his head, never leaving his grandfather out of his eyesight. "No, it's not, Rory. It's far from enough."

Again, his grandfather's eyes laid heavy on him, speculating, weighing. Logan calmly returned that gaze, making clear that this time, he wasn't going to back down and that he was dead serious about this.

His grandfather looked away first.

With a scoff he turned his gaze again on Rory and Lorelai. "Lorelai, Ms. Gilmore, I apologize. I was way out of line."

Neither of the two women said anything, but they nodded. So did Logan. "Good. Now to that particular comment," he continued and immediately had everyone's attention on him. "It's true. Rory is my wife," he simply stated. "We've been married for the past four months."

His family and the elderly Gilmores paled, staring at him openmouthed. If it wasn't that serious, it would have been comical, those five gaping fish-mouths. Even Rory gaped at him. Probably, she hadn't expected him to blurt out their news like that. Frankly said, neither had he. But his grandfather had been right in one aspect: it had been time to end the meaningless chatting and get to the point.

The maid chose that moment to come get the half eaten salads and, as the silence prolonged and got very, very uncomfortable, served the second course: pot roast, mashed potatoes and broccoli. Probably delicious, but then, Logan doubted that any of them would it eat much of it.

"_What?!_" his mother screeched once again, her voice uncomfortably shrill, as soon as the maid had left and after that long, heavy silence, Logan was almost glad that the storm would hit full front now.

Giving him a look that promised that they'd later have a talk about this, Rory turned to face the shocked people. "Please..." she started reluctantly but Logan quickly stopped her by covering her hand on the table, squeezing it slightly. "No Rory, let me explain it," he told her softly before looking at the joined families. "While this marriage is a fact, it's also only the beginning. So before you start to fire your questions and throw blame and accusations our way, I suggest you let us explain the whole affair first. Then, you can start with the blaming," he told them, looking each and everyone in the eye.

As no one spoke, he took it that they were actually waiting for him to start with the explanations. Taking a deep breath, he started. "I'm sure at least some of you have heard about the magistrate who posed as an actor in order to officiate at fake weddings, over in Las Vegas."

Emily frowned. "Of course we have. It's been all over the news. And while I think anyone foolish enough to participate in such a frivolity deserves to get punished for that, I do think that that guy clearly was fanatical and wrong in what he was doing. I don't see what this had to do with you though."

Logan's father however seemed to have caught up immediately, as he frowned and shook his head, making a face. "God Logan, please tell me you had more sense than that."

Logan smiled humorlessly. "I fear not, Dad. Unfortunately, Rory and I were some of those fools who participated in a fake wedding. One of those weddings Jones, that's the magistrate, officiated at. Which makes this marriage valid. Which means that ever since then, Rory and I have been married. Without our knowledge, without our consent, but married nevertheless."

"This is a joke, right? This can only be a joke. A very bad one, but still a joke," Richard said after a long moment of unbelieving silence.

"No, Grandpa," Rory answered him quietly before Logan could. "Sadly, it's not. Once we've learned about it from an article in the paper, we immediately checked the validity of it. It's real." She hesitated for a second. "This marriage is real," she added softly.

Logan glanced at her, caught by the tone in her voice. Did he imagine it or was there more behind that last comment than just a further confirmation that they were indeed married in the eyes of the law?

"I must say, that's the high point of all the stupid things you've ever done so far. What in the hell were you thinking, Logan?" his grandfather ranted furiously, glaring at Logan. "Fake or not, you can't go marrying anyone just for a joke! Especially not in your position!"

"I didn't say it's the smartest thing I've ever done," Logan sighed. "But to be fair, it was supposed to be a party gag, okay? None of it was real. And fake weddings, whether they are right or not, are not only allowed and permitted but are done daily in Las Vegas. We were on a trip to Vegas, we'd been to a party and Finn insisted on a fake wedding as the crowning of his party and we went along with it, not thinking much about it. Stupid and foolish perhaps but it's certainly not our fault that we had the unfortunate luck to be tricked by a madman believing he was doing God's will."

"Finn, of course. That boy has never been anything but trouble," his father interrupted him, his frown having deepened. "I've told you time and time again to distance yourself from those idiots you call your friends. They drag you from one stupidity to the next. They hold you back, drag you down."

Logan tensed but before he could retort a biting comment, Rory spoke up. "This isn't Finn's fault, Mr. Huntzberger, nor is it Colin's. It isn't anyone's fault but Jones'. And perhaps ours as we went along with it in the first place, but certainly not Finn's. Finn and Colin are remarkable young men and have been nothing but a big help and support for Logan, for us. And you should be glad that Logan at least has such good friends who love him unconditionally as a brother and always have his back which is more than can be said about you and the rest of his family but his sister perhaps."

Angry red spots the only color in Shira's face, she immediately bristled at that accusation. "Why you little..."

"You stop right there," Lorelai warned her with a glare. "Trust me, you don't want to finish that sentence, Barbie."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Shira exclaimed, glaring right back at Lorelai. "Of course you probably don't know who you're talking to but I can assure you that no one speaks to me like that without regretting it."

"Oh, I know who you are, Barbie," Lorelai answered, unfazed. "You're the classic trophy wife, if perhaps a bit more common and sluttier than they usually come. You were a nobody before you managed to get pregnant by a rich guy. In fact, I doubt that you were anything but a nice little social climber. You think you are way up the social ladder because of who you had married. I've seen some and I've been to most social gatherings and I sure have never seen you there or have ever heard of you. You were a nobody and will always be a nobody if not for your husband. You compensate your husband's infidelity by drinking too much, smoking too much and probably also eating too much. And by throwing your husband's money out of the window of course. Okay, so you're married to a rich and powerful man. Doesn't change though where you come from, girlie, and that, my dear, is far from anything that can be called class."

"You... Really... How..." Logan's mother gasped, pale with fury. "Mitchum!"

Logan's father though merely looked at Lorelai with what looked like respect, saying nothing.

"Mitchum!" Shira exclaimed again. "You just let that woman talk to me like that?"

"Why not? She's right enough, Shira. And I suppose after the way we've treated her daughter and after what you and dad said about her and Rory we can't really blame her for speaking up," Mitchum said quietly, his eyes narrowing. "However out of place that may have been."

"I don't believe this! You can't let them speak to us like that!" Shira yelled and pointed at Rory. "And you can't honestly accept that our son married that girl! She is in no way good enough for him or our family."

"If anything, she's too good for this family," Logan contradicted his mother quietly. "Because, frankly speaking, not one of us deserves her."

"Oh please, Logan, don't be so naive. Use your head, not your libido," his grandfather snorted.

"And his head will tell him that while Rory may indeed be a child out of wedlock, and even being born when her parents were only sixteen and still children themselves, she is still a remarkable young lady who is incredibly smart and very talented and ambitious in the very business that will be his life, Elias, therefore making her an excellent partner for life for him," Richard prevented Logan from any answer he was about to fire back at his grandfather in a very matter-of-fact voice. "And like my daughter already mentioned once tonight: this is the twenty-first century. Children out of wedlock are rather common nowadays and nothing to be ashamed of. Not to mention that while her parents were young and foolish and yes, refused to marry, they are both from excellent families, both the Gilmores and the Haydens being very old and wealthy families which is more than can be said about the Huntzbergers. You may be rich, but that's about it. That makes Rory, heiress of both families, not only a very eligible young lady and a good catch for anybody she may marry one day, but certainly also more than good enough for you. Once her heritance will come through, she very unlikely will have to worry about money ever again, so that will never be an issue for her - or for you. And I doubt that I have to mention that her social status is therefore way above that of certain members of your family, Elias," Richard finished, looking meaningfully at Shira.

Logan's grandfather glared but apparently had nothing further to say. His mother too was breathing mad, but for now silenced, thank God. And his father... he still was uncharacteristically silent, his hands crossed in front of him while he scrutinized Logan with a somewhat weighing look and a deep frown.

"Wait a minute, what?" Rory's exclamation though brought Logan to turn his attention back to his Ace who stared at her grandfather with wide eyes. "What is this heiress thing all about? And what heritance? You've never mentioned anything like that to me."

Richard looked at Rory and sighed. "Rory, you are our only grandchild. Who else but you will inherit everything we have after your mother refused to accept her rightful position as our heiress? Of course your mother will receive a large portion as well, but you are the heiress. And since your father accepted his position as the heir to the Hayden family and while your half-sister carries the family name of the Haydens and of course will also inherit a large portion of the family fortune, you are the first born and it clearly says in their family law that the first born is to inherit the brunt of the fortune. And even if that weren't the case, Straub may have treated you scandalously, but he wasn't as irresponsible as to not leave you with at least a trust fund that will be accessible to you the moment you turn twenty-five, along with the trust funds my mother and the one Emily and I have established for you. All in all, several million dollars."

Rory seemed speechless and sighing, Logan comfortingly squeezed her hand. No matter how smart she was otherwise, she never had fully grasped who she really was and what she would be worth one day, he knew that. And in contrast to her, he had always been aware of those things. Sometimes he had made a comment about it, but she never had listened, thinking he was joking. Or, what he assumed was more true, she refused to acknowledge her very high social status, holding firmly to the belief that because she had a different upbringing and had lived that rather simple life in Stars Hollow, she somehow could evade her fate. That illusion though had been pretty much shattered now by Richard. Poor Ace. It was the last thing she wanted, he knew that. And just because of that he admired her more, loved her for it. He never, not for one second, had had to fear that the sole reason she wanted him was because of his money or his being the Huntzberger heir. No, with her, she was together with him _despite_ all that and that had always meant more to him than he could ever make her understand. It still did.

Wide eyed, Rory looked at her mother. "Did you know about this?"

Lorelai sighed, throwing an annoyed look at her parents, before she looked her daughter in the eyes. "Yeah, I figured that much. And I knew about the trust funds, though not from right away."

"And you never told me this?" Rory said in an accusatory but also hurt tone.

"You didn't need to know, Rory. It wasn't important. The money's untouchable until you turn twenty-five and I couldn't have offered you a life according to that money anyway. We were poor when you were little, Rory, that wasn't an illusion. I had to work hard to provide for the two of us and what we had was all I could afford. And yes, I thought it best for you to grow up without the knowledge of all that money waiting for you. You were raised differently from most kids, especially rich kids, I wanted you to learn the value of money, to know what it means to have to work for it and to be conscientious about it." She shrugged. "I did what I thought was right and I'm sure that once you get the money, you will be responsible with it. And I think you'll understand this decision, in time."

Rory bit her lip and looked away but said nothing.

"Ugh, can we perhaps come back to the problem at hand? The ridiculous marriage of these two idiots?" Logan's grandfather impatiently shattered the uncomfortable silence that followed.

"Very well," Richard nodded. "This is indeed an unfortunate business, but then, I think it is not that much of a predicament. Clearly, the kids have been fooled by this madman. They never married consciously. They never lived a married life together. We'll just have that marriage annulled. No problem at all."

"You're right. It's for the best that we immediately contact our lawyers and let them take care of this regrettable matter," Mitchum agreed

Rory shook her head. "Unfortunately, it's not that easy. We've already applied for an annulment, but it was denied."

"What? When?" Richard exclaimed, frowning.

"Today," Logan answered. "We had a hearing, along with fifteen other couples. In ten cases, the annulment was granted because in those cases the victims were mostly drunk and hadn't seen each other ever before or after the fake wedding. In the remaining six however the annulment was refused, and we are among those six, because we were all in a relationship at the time of the wedding. Instead, the judge decided to have us stay married at least for four months more, to live together as a married couple. After those four months, we can, if we want to, apply for a divorce."

"What?! Is that judge mad? I've never heard anything so ridiculous!" Richard flared up.

"You've been in Court today? Legally represented, I assume?" Mitchum though asked, frowning now as well. Upon Logan's silent nod, his frown deepened. "How come the lawyers didn't contact me? They've been told to contact me immediately when you've done something stupid that got you into conflict with the law again."

"That's because I've contacted my own lawyer, not the family hounds," Logan answered him calmly.

"Your own lawyer? Since when do you have your own lawyer?" Elias bellowed, scowling.

Logan glanced at his grandfather. "Since I thought it's in my own best interest to have my own lawyer who won't go run to you two at all opportunities to kiss your asses but instead will work so that my interests and solely my interests and benefit are served."

"Oh, that's great! And now your little third class lawyer probably landed you in this mess," his grandfather snarled.

"He did what he could," Logan defended Wellburn and his choice of him. "But Wellburn had no chance. The judges were out to make a statement against fake weddings, laying out the ground to get them banned and outlawed. Every one of the applicants who had been in a relationship at the time the fake ceremonies took place got the same verdict. We just… had bad luck."

"Wellburn? James Wellburn?" Richard asked, frowning.

"From Wellburn and Haines?" Mitchum too asked, startled.

"Yes, that Wellburn. He was highly recommended to us and from your reaction I trust even you have to admit that he is anything but a third class advocate who barely managed to get his license," Logan confirmed sarcastically and shook his head. "Give me some slack. Just because I didn't want the family lawyers handling this affair doesn't mean that I'd risk placing Rory's and my interests in just anyone's hands."

"Logan is right, Wellburn did whatever was possible, but he couldn't change the fact that we were together when we were married by Jones and neither he nor any of the other lawyers had a chance against the Court's adamant decision to set us as an example," Rory assured them as well.

"Having been there at the Court also, I can only confirm that. It was clear right from the beginning that they wanted to use these special circumstances to send out a clear message about fake weddings, even though the judge had admitted that what Jones the madman did was indeed wrong," Lorelai too backed them up.

"You say that you knew about all this and never thought of telling us about this appalling affair?" Emily immediately jumped on that, glaring at her daughter.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Rory told me about that marriage the day she found out about it. And no, I didn't tell you. Rory and Logan were very clear about wanting to handle this business themselves and seeing as they are both over twenty-one, I could do little about that, even if I've wanted to otherwise - which I didn't. Contrary to other people, Mom, I do respect the wishes of my child and have faith in her to do the right thing. And I can say that these two have handled this matter very maturely, yes, even marvelously I dare say, despite the outcome."

"Oh, I'm sure. That's why they are stuck married now," Elias remarked sarcastically. "Yes, they've really managed that excellently."

"Elias, really, it's no use to rant about this endlessly now," Richard sighed. "We need to see that we can file an appeal against that verdict and insist on an annulment of this ridiculous marriage as soon as possible."

Logan shook his head. "I've already authorized Wellburn to file for an appeal but he sees the chances of success for that pretty slim. As I have said, this isn't about individual cases, this is about issuing a general statement against fake weddings. I fear there's really nothing we can do against this but go along with the verdict."

"Yeah," Rory sighed, nodding. "We've already arranged everything for me to move in with Logan this weekend. Not that there is much to move."

"Absolutely not! You can't just move in with Logan, Rory! What will people think!" Emily protested incredulously. "This is completely unacceptable."

"Mom, they are _married_," Lorelai stressed, exasperated. "People can hardly say anything against two married people actually living together."

"Besides, it's not as if we have a choice in this," Logan remarked bitterly. "We've been ordered to live together, remember?"

"Oh come on, as if this isn't exactly what that girl wanted all along," his mother drawled viciously, glaring at Rory. "You probably arranged for all this!" she then even dared to accuse her.

"Leave Rory alone, Mother," Logan snapped, furious. If he had ever heard anything more ridiculous... "She would never do anything like that. Hell, she would not even _dream_ of doing something like that!"

"Logan please, open your eyes! I wouldn't be surprised if she won't get pregnant in the next few months. If she isn't already, ensuring herself her position," his mom though just continued to spew her poison.

Logan tensed, close to losing control. "She is not you, Mom!"

"Are you crazy?" Rory too sputtered. "You yourself blamed me for wanting to have a career as an overseas correspondent as if this is a sin. Well, nothing has changed about that. You can believe me that I'm not as stupid as to get pregnant while still in Yale! Or for at least a few years to come at all! Not to mention that right now, Logan and I aren't even together anymore and haven't slept together in three months and that won't change in the near future, married or not."

Okay, his Ace really didn't need to stress the little fact that they weren't together anymore so much, but, she had every right to be angry with his mother. She had been way out of line.

He nodded. "I second that. And I'll tell you what we will do. Rory and I will make the best out of this situation and get those four months behind us. Then, we'll get a divorce. And that's that. We didn't get you all together tonight to see what could be done and evaluate our possibilities. Rory and I have already done that. We've gotten you together so we could explain to you all about this before it hits the papers and read about our court-ordered marriage through an article here or there."

His mother blanched - and she wasn't the only one. "My God, the newspapers! Mitchum! You have to do something about that immediately."

Mitchum sighed and threw Logan a disapproving look. "I can try to do what I can, Shira, but I fear there's not much that can be done in that regard. The press is going to love this whole story. Hell, I'd love this story if my son wouldn't be stuck right in the middle of it. Logan being our heir makes this whole thing even bigger and I don't own every paper. I can't stop all the articles that will come out about this."

"I know," Logan calmly told his father. "And I've already left Cheryl with a preliminary statement, should there be questions. I doubt it though. I was very careful to keep our names out of the press and even went so far to demand a hearing in camera. Now, with that verdict, it's unavoidable that our names will get out. I've also prepared a more detailed statement and placed it on your desk before we left. You can look at it and see if it needs any changes."

"You have?" his father asked, surprised.

Logan just nodded. He wasn't shocked by his father's surprise. It was no news to him that his father thought him pretty much incapable of anything but screwing up.

"My God, what will people say when they read about this? The ladies? They all know Rory after all since she has joined the DAR," Emily worried.

"Probably, they'll have the time of their lives gossiping about this for weeks to come," Rory speculated, unworried.

"Rory! This is not the time to joke around, young lady! Clearly, you have no idea what such a matter like this fake wedding turned real will cause as humiliation," Emily scolded, shaking her head, her eyes wide as she looked alarmed at Richard. "They will not forget such a thing, never! You two will always be remembered as the couple who mistakenly got married as a party gag. By God! This is not the way a marriage should take place. Hell, this is no marriage! This is nothing. The way things are it would have been even better if the kids had just eloped. Richard, we have to do something about this! This is a scandal!"

"I know Emily, but Mitchum is right. It's going to come out. We just have to make the best out of the situation. After all, they are still young and foolish enough to explain it with youthful indiscretion," Richard stressed. "Yes, they should have known better, especially you, Rory, but otherwise we best keep this down as much as possible until we either manage to get an annulment or the divorce comes through. Then, we can perhaps manage to keep the attention their divorce will probably draw as well to a minimum."

"A divorce," Elias muttered darkly under his breath.

"Of course a divorce. The kids are way too young to be already married. They _aren't_ married for Heaven's sake, not for real and we can't take this thing in any way serious. If they ever decide to get married, then it will happen the proper way, with Logan proposing and getting engaged first and then they'll have a real wedding, one that will do their high status justice." Emily huffed, glaring at Logan and Rory. "I'm really disappointed in you, Rory. You've always been such a reasonable, responsible and intelligent girl but ever since you've met this boy..." She shook her head. "First you go steal a boat with him, then you drop out of Yale and now this! A fake wedding! What were you thinking, young lady?"

"This isn't Rory's fault, Emily," Logan defended Rory with a frown, looking straight at Emily. "If you want to blame anyone, then blame me for it was _my_ friend who had the idea with the trip to Vegas and the fake wedding in the first place."

"No, Logan," Rory interrupted him at that point. "I still didn't have to go along with it but I did and we are in the same boat now. But no one's at fault but Thomas Jones. He's the bad guy in this, not you, not Finn, not me."

"Exactly," Richard agreed. "Though I have to agree with your grandmother here, Rory, I would have really thought that at least you had more sense than to ever do anything so foolish and careless as having a fake wedding, no matter what this boy here tries to talk you into and what crazy ideas he puts into your head. Just because he has been rather on the irresponsible side his whole life doesn't mean that you have to do whatever he does also, even if you think you are in love with him and have to somehow match him even in this."

"I'm sorry I've disappointed you two but would you please leave Logan out of this? It's not his fault!" Rory responded with steel in her voice and annoyance filling her eyes. "Believe it or not, but I'm more than capable of making my own mistakes and my own stupid and childish things. No one forced me to do anything, not going through with that fake wedding as a party gag, not taking a break from college and stealing the boat was _my_ idea and mine alone, Logan actually tried to talk me out of it but I wouldn't have it. And Logan may have done a few stupid things himself but he is not as irresponsible as you all make him out to be, so really, leave him alone."

Once again surprised by her vehement defense of him, Logan turned his head to gaze at his Ace, his heart beating fast for the confidence she continued to show in him, even after all the crap he put her through, not to speak of that strange feeling in his stomach that made his whole body tingle by now. God, was it any wonder that he loved this girl so much? And all he could do in return was give her his silent thanks by giving her hand another warm squeeze, knowing that this certainly was not the time or place to do anything else - like working on her taking him back again.

"Well, that's a first. I've heard a lot about my son but so far, no one has ever called him responsible," his father ruined the moment with his sarcastic comment.

Rory's eyes slid to him. "Perhaps because no one ever gave him a chance to show any responsibility."

"Oh, he had plenty of chances. And busted every single one of them," Mitchum replied, shrugging, his eyes hard as they glanced at Logan who made a stoic face.

"I very much doubt that. None of you ever gave him a real chance. You never gave him a choice," Rory though fired back, coldly.

When he saw his father's eyes narrow in anger, Logan hastily intercepted any response Mitchum could have given. "Ace, it's okay," he told her quietly and really, it was. He had learned long ago not to expect anything else from his family other than faithless disappointment and he had learned for years now to not let anything his family said to him hurt him anymore.

"No, it's not," she claimed though, with so much vehemence and sincerity that his heart jumped a beat or two as his feelings for her momentarily threatened to overwhelm him as a deep gratitude filled him.

Meanwhile, Lorelai took over, steering the conversation back to the problem at hand. "Anyway, let's get back to Rory and Logan's marriage. I'm not a big fan of that either but having been at the hearing, I too doubt that they still have any chance of getting an annulment by filing an appeal. So I agree with Dad and think we all will just have to get those four months over with, they divorce and then we'll forget about this to only remember the whole getting married by mistake affair to laugh about it in the years to come - should they decide to stay together in the end or not."

"Absolutely not," Logan's grandfather though grunted, glaring up to everybody around.

Richard frowned. "Then what do you suggest, Elias? That they'll go to the public and give interviews?"

Elias scowled. "Don't be ridiculous Richard! I'm talking about the divorce of course. There will be no divorce."

"_What_?" Logan was the first to exclaim, closely followed by Rory, Emily and Lorelai.

"A divorce is unacceptable," his grandfather repeated, staring angrily at Logan and Rory. "As much as I'm against this and think this marriage preposterous, if they can't get it annulled, then that's it and we are all stuck in this thoughtless union of these two fools because a divorce is out of question. Huntzbergers do not divorce."

"What are you talking about? Of course they are getting divorced!" Lorelai protested, frowning deeply. "Neither of them wants this marriage and certainly not like this. And, they're not ready for marriage now anyway, I think we all agree on that."

"Of course they are not ready, what this wretched matter shows starkly enough but nonetheless it doesn't change the fact that now we all have to live with the consequences," Elias snarled. "I still hope for an annulment but if that gets refused again then that's the end of it and these two will have to stay married." He glowered at Logan. "I hope you're happy now boy and have thought long and hard if this girl is really the kind of person you want to be stuck with for the rest of your life. For, that is what you'll probably be now."

Logan attempted to speak twice before he finally managed to find his voice again. "I don't know what the hell you're aiming at now, Grandpa, but let me assure you that I certainly will not let you dictate who I'll marry or not. Or rather said, to whom I stay married to or not. This is solely Rory's and my decision and if we want that divorce, which is indeed the plan, then we sure as hell will get that divorce."

"No you won't," his grandfather replied coldly though. "Huntzbergers do not divorce. Not ever."

"Elias, really, I'm not a big fan of divorces either but in this situation it's really not even a question. The children can't stay married, not like that. They need to have that divorce," Richard reasoned, shaking his head.

While Elias already breathed in to spew out his response, Logan's father, suddenly looking tired, intercepted him by taking the word. "I'm afraid it's not that simple, Richard. Dad is right, I fear. A divorce, no matter the circumstances, or rather said, just because of the circumstances, is unacceptable for our family." His pale eyes met with Logan's. "There are always consequences, Logan, and you should know this. This time, if we can't get an annulment, it will affect not only the rest of your life, but also that of the girl you claim to love and are so very much protective of, for you two indeed will have to stay married then. Perhaps, it will be at least a lesson for you to finally stop screwing up all the time and think first before you do something so incredibly stupid like this fake wedding."

Logan's whole body tensed with anger, but he kept a tight lid on it. He needed to get out of there though, as soon as possible, that much he knew. Or there were no guarantees anymore to what he would say or do. Besides, everything was said by now anyway and there was no further reason for them to stay and listen to his family's constant disparagement of him and Rory. So he pushed away his chair and stood up, angrily throwing his napkin beside his still full plate.

"This is simply ridiculous and I'm not willing to listen any further to this nonsense. Rory and I are of legal age to do whatever we want and no one, not you and not you," he emphasized, glaring at his grandfather, "...have the right to forbid us to divorce or marry or do anything that is solely our decision, whether you like it or not. Nor am I in any way ready to stay here and let you all badmouth Rory and me," he continued, giving his mother a hard look, but also glancing at Richard and Emily. "We wanted to tell you about what is going on ourselves and explain how it came to be, though not have to explain and have to defend ourselves time and time again. There is no need for that. We are fully aware of the situation we are in and how we got into it but the fact is the real culprit here is Thomas Jones and the people who decided to use our bad luck to set an example against fake weddings. However, we are dealing with this business in our way and while we gladly take any advice and help you want to offer us, we will not let you run all over us, taking matters into your own hands." He took a deep, calming breath and looked at Rory, silently asking her to leave with him, fiercely hoping that she would agree. He needed to get out of here but he wouldn't leave her alone to fend off the hyenas all on her own.

For a long moment, she studied him, before she gave him a slight nod and quietly stood up as well.

Relieved, Logan turned his attention back to the people gathered around the dining table, first looking at his family. "Dad, call me when reporters have started asking questions and demanding a statement, I'll handle them. Frank will come get you to take you back home, you just have to give him a call. Richard and Emily," he moved on, looking at their hosts. "Thank you for having us on such short notice, I really appreciate it and please forgive us, Rory and I have to cut this dinner short and leave early because I fear that if we stay any longer, even more harsh and baleful words will be said that none of us needs to hear and might be hard to ever forget. I'd also like to apologize for the unforgivable way my family has behaved tonight. And that we had such unfortunate news for you. Please believe me that I deeply regret that Rory got into such a mess partly because of her association with me and my friends." Breathing deeply, he finally looked at Lorelai. "Lorelai, thank you for your support tonight. I know it must not have been easy to help me out of all people and I want you to know how much I appreciated that help," he told Rory's mother sincerely and relieved, stepped back, making space for his Ace. "Rory," he asked her quietly.

With a look she asked him to wait for a moment longer before she too faced the frowning members of their families. "Logan pretty much said everything I had to say for myself so I won't give you a repetition of it and will simply go with assuring you that I agree with Logan wholeheartedly and stand behind everything he had just said. We appreciate your input, your support and your help but we will not let you take over our lives and make decisions only we can make," she stated calmly and fixed her eyes onto Logan's family. "Sir, Mr. Huntzberger, Mrs. Huntzberger… I wish I could say that it has been a pleasure to meet you again, but really, it's not. You've not only insulted me, but you have also insulted my mother directly, my grandparents by behaving like this while being their guests and Logan in every way possible as well and you should know that I do not appreciate that at all. If we meet again as I'm afraid we can't avoid not to, I expect you to behave at least more civilly if you can't be respectful. I will not take such a treatment kindly again and don't think that I can't do things to make your life more uncomfortable." She dismissed them and the shocked way they gaped at Rory nearly made Logan laugh out loud.

'Bravo!' he cheered her on silently.

In the meantime, Rory had turned to her grandparents. "Grandpa, please call if you get any news about your attempt to still get us the annulment, yes? Grandma, dinner was perfect as always, despite the circumstances. And should the ladies really call you then you can refer them to me. I will gladly explain them the situation, if necessary." Before Emily or anyone else could respond, Rory bent down to give her mother a kiss, whispering something into her ear that made Lorelai chuckling, causing Logan to curiously ponder what she may have told Lorelai. "Okay, Mom, call you later," Rory promised, straightening up, and turned towards Logan. "Good night," she briefly stated and Logan gave a last nod as well before putting his hand on the small of Rory's back to quickly lead them away from the dining room.

Behind him, as their families apparently came out of their momentary stupor and raising their voices, he heard them called them back, outraged. They ignored them though and grabbed their coats from the patiently waiting maid, making sure that they rushed out of the door as quickly as possible. Outside though, Rory stopped to slump against the now closed door.

"Uff..." she groaned, her weariness suddenly showing clearly on her face.

Not that Logan felt any less exhausted. "Yeah," he sighed knowingly, leaning tiredly against the cold stone wall of the entrance.

Closing her eyes, Rory shook her head. "I feel like I've been dragged through several big battlefields all at once. Waterloo, Gettysburg..."

"Normandy," Logan nodded, smiling faintly. "I sure know that feeling."

Smirking, Rory pushed away reluctantly and slowly walked forward onto the driveway. "All in all, though, I've got to say it went rather well."

Logan, who had started to follow her, stopped to stare incredulously at her. "I beg your pardon? _Well_? Ace, what on Earth went well in there?"

"Well, for starters, your folks got to hear quite a bit and I can only think that that was truly high time. Plus, my grandparents have taken it better than I thought they would," she elaborated and a shadow was cast over her face. "Frankly speaking, there was a slight, irrational fear that our news would give Grandpa another heart attack. He had one a few years ago, you know. Just a small one but... yeah well."

"Rory," Logan murmured softly, stepping closer to her to caress her arm. He had had no idea that she had really feared something like that.

She faintly smiled up at him. "Stupid, I know. But everything went okay. And they didn't even insist on us staying married like I've also feared they would, considering how much they always loved the idea of us together and getting that look that clearly said that they were already picturing our kids."

Logan chuckled as he too remembered those looks. "Yeah. I'm slightly surprised at that as well. But then it doesn't look as if they've been that much of a fan of me as I always thought they were," he sighed.

Ace giggled. "Oh, yeah. _'Whose reputation may be already rivaling yours and Elias', but certainly is not exactly too suitable for a young bachelor who is interested in dating our granddaughter,'_ I believe were her words," she quoted, laughing. "But don't worry. As soon as they've gotten used to us two sleeping together I bet they'll be back to loving you."

"Not so sure about that," he sighed, making a face but then his face darkened. "And I certainly did not expect my folks suddenly being against a divorce."

"Yeah, what is with _that_?" Rory asked, shaking her head, frowning. "They hate me, that much is clear, in their eyes I am not good enough for you and they've done everything they could to break us apart and now they suddenly don't want us to divorce? That just makes no sense."

"I have no idea what that was about, Ace, really not. It caught me by surprise as much as it did you," Logan assured her and frowned as well. "But I bet it has something to do with the business or the money. After all, we had no pre-nup, but..."

"What?" Rory exclaimed, her eyes widening. "As if that is even an issue! I would never..."

"Shh," Logan stopped her, laying a finger onto her lips to look deep into her eyes. "Rory, no. I know that this is not an issue, never. Not with me, not with you. But they..."

"Always assume the worst," she finished quietly.

Logan nodded and sighed. "I'm sure, as soon as they've calmed down and recovered from the shock I can explain this to them, assuring them that we both have no intention of claiming or demanding anything. We go out of this marriage like we went in, no one owing the other anything. They won't be against a divorce by then, not that their opinion matters anyway."

"I guess so," she sighed and looked away.

Frowning, Logan took another step closer to her, turning her head gently back to him. "Hey... you know that nothing any of them said to you, about you, is of any importance to me, right? They've said a few very hurtful things, I know, but you can't take them seriously. And nothing of it is true. You are in no way not good enough for me or this family. If anything, it's the other way around. And I'm not talking about your social status or your money here, but about you." He tucked a wisp of her hair behind her ear as he stared into her eyes, willing her to listen to him and most importantly, to believe him. "You are nothing like they made you out to be and I love you just the way you are, you know that, right?"

There was a dangerous gleam in her eyes as if she was about to cry. Instead, she swallowed and broke eye contact by looking away, nodding though and not stepping away from him. He took that as a good sign.

"I know Logan and really, they could say whatever they wanted. I'm not letting them get to me, not anymore, really not," she told him quietly and finally looked back at him, frowning slightly. "But do you also know that whatever you have just said is also true for you? Don't believe anything that they tell you, even if it's your family. You are not a screw-up who can do nothing right, Logan."

"No?" Logan sighed and shook his head, tentatively running his thumb over her cheek. "And yet I've screwed up the single best thing that has ever happened to me… our relationship."

"Logan..."

"No, Rory. I did. I should never have blown up at you like the way I did and I certainly should never have left you in that pub like that. And I should have talked to you about our fight instead of just assuming that it meant that we were broken up," he told her quietly. "But most of all, I shouldn't have taken you and your love for granted like I did for awhile there. And by God, I should have been able to tell you just how much I do love you a long time ago but I really had no idea that all those deep things I was feeling for you was love, Rory, really not." He dropped his hand and stepped away from her, turning away from her, unable to face her any longer and even less to touch her and look at her one moment longer and not kiss her and carry her over to the pool house or even over to his family's place to claim her as his again and make love to her all night long. Damn it. He needed to get a grip on himself. "But you really don't have to worry about what my parents said, Rory. It's nothing I haven't heard before. I've long stopped caring about it."

"That's not true, Logan," she contradicted him softly and he was surprised when he felt her coming nearer, intertwining her fingers with his. "You may not want to admit it but it hurts you every time they treat you like they've treated you in the past hour. And our break-up is not just your fault, Logan. I could have called to talk as well and make sure that while I was mad with you, I had no intention whatsoever of breaking up with you over that fight, however big and ugly it had been. Or I could have faced you about Honor's call as well but I didn't."

For a moment, Logan gazed down at her then shook his head minutely. "No, Rory. there's no way around the fact that _I_ screwed this up." He could see that she was about to protest again so he tightened his hold on her hand and changed the topic, looking away. "Where's your car?" he asked, not seeing it.

"Back at Yale. I came with my mother," Rory answered with a frown, clearly not happy with him.

"My car's down the street. Want me to take you back? Or to Stars Hollow?" Logan offered.

"It would be great if you could take me back to Yale," she nodded and Logan was relieved that she showed no reluctance in riding in the confined space of his car with him for an almost half an hour drive as she might have refused only days before. It would make living together a lot easier. "I need to pack," she sighed as if she had sensed his thoughts.

"Okay, then let's go," he told her quietly and silently, they walked down the driveway and over to his car that was parked down the street.

As soon as Logan pulled away, Rory broke the silence. "Hey, could we hit the next drive-thru? Or, there's a good burger place just on the way towards Yale. I'm starving."

Amused, Logan glanced at her. "Louis' Lunch?"

"Yeah! You know the place?" Rory nodded eagerly.

"Please, Ace. I may not have your appetite or your stomach but I do enjoy a good burger every now and then. And Louis' Lunch is the best burger place in New Haven. It is home of the original hamburger, the place where the first hamburger sandwich was made, even I know that," he let her know.

"Right, how could I forget. Always the best of the bests for you," Ace drawled, rolling her eyes.

"You got it," Logan nodded, grinning, enjoying the banter immensely. God, how he had missed this.

"You'll pay of course, though. After all, it was your idea to leave before we had finished dinner. So, you need to feed me now," she pointed out, making herself more comfortable in her seat.

"And I know better than to not feed the beast," Logan mused wisely.

"Good to see you haven't forgotten main rule number two," Ace nodded contently.

Logan snorted. "As if I could ever. To keep you sustained with coffee and food is essential if I want to live after all." He shook his head and glanced at her, turning more serious. "Trust me, Ace, I've forgotten nothing," he assured her, softly.

Immediately catching up on the mood change, Rory held his eyes as long as he could look at her while waiting at a red light. When it turned green and he got the Porsche into drive again, she sighed. "Neither have I, Logan. And that's part of the problem."

"I'm _sorry_, Ace," Logan pleaded, risking a longer glance at her than he should have. Thankfully, the streets were empty though.

"I know, Logan, I know. But then, you've been sorry many times now. After some point, it's just not enough anymore," she told him quietly.

"Then _what_, Rory? What will be enough for you," he wanted to know desperately.

"I don't know," she whispered though, shaking her head. "Look Logan, could we not do this right now? Please? This day has been long enough and filled with too many talks already as it is. We don't need to pile on that."

He wanted to protest, to press the issue but instead, Logan clenched his jaw and stared ahead. "Fine."

* * *

He wasn't happy with her, Rory knew that. Oh, he hadn't said anything but his continued silence spoke almost as much as the annoyance that emanated from him. Logan wasn't the silent type, never had been. He could be silent sometimes, but usually, he was always talking. Teasing her, arguing with her, debating with her, bantering with her, telling her something or murmuring endearments to her when they had had sex or sometimes even during sex - from time to time even talking a bit dirty here and there. So with him having barely spoken anything since she had refused to talk further about them was telling her volumes. Okay, he wasn't angry, that much she could feel, but he definitely wasn't happy either. And she couldn't blame him.

All he wanted to do was clear the limbo they were in right now, trying to get them out of it. Not really together but not really apart like they had been since their big fight at the pub. They had come closer together again over the past weeks since the article about Jones had come out, especially today.

First during the hearing where they had been forced to listen to each other for a change without any means of escape. She had learned quite a few things she never had known before, never had been sure about, giving her a much desired faith on his feelings for her.

And then the dinner... She had never seen him like the way he had been during that long hour they had been at her grandparent's. Sure, she had seen plenty of glimpses of him being like that before but never like that. Never so controlled and calm while having to face his family's continued and scandalous behavior, and never as serious as he had been when he had explained their marriage or when he had given them all a piece of his mind. Nor had she ever heard him talking so sure of himself, with such confidence in himself like he had today, especially when he had forced his grandfather to apologize to her and her mother. Yeah, she had never seen him as hard and firm as he had been tonight either. Or taking that much responsibility as he had for this whole marriage thing.

But what had thrown her the most today was his fierce and continued defense and protection of her. He had promised her that he wouldn't let his family badmouth her and by God, he sure had held that promise, not only when his mother and grandfather had said all those things to her, but even when her grandparents had scolded her and she knew that he had done so instinctively.

Just like she had sprung to _his_ defense instinctively herself whenever his family or her grandparents had gone too far, making her so mad at them that she could have ripped them limb by limb for the way they had treated Logan.

Her mom had said how mature the two of them had been about this whole thing and at that moment the truth of that had struck Rory hard. It was true. The devastating break-up, the lonely months, finding out about the marriage and having to deal with it and now having to face the families about it - all of it had matured them, both of them. They had grown up a little more, especially just in that long, long day. And that was the change she had felt in Logan lately, making him so much surer of himself, so much more centered than he already had been always, so - calmer.

She turned her head to the side and glanced at him, drinking in the sight of him while he concentrated on the road. Perhaps it was foolish but with her realizing their new maturity, she felt more hope for them flare up than she had ever allowed herself to feel before. Not just after the break-up. Ever. Because some part of her had always feared the day Logan would get bored of her and would move on.

Several times today he had tried to reassure her that he not only wanted her back but that he wanted her back for good. That he loved her so much so that he wanted the forever with her. That he was so sorry about how things had gone downhill between them that he would do anything he could to make up for it.

And for the first time she felt safe to believe his promises and reassurances. Too bad she still didn't feel as safe as to trust him again. Though his behavior today had worked big time in his favor in that department as well. But not enough.

Not yet.

Nor could she trust herself with him again.

Not yet.

Perhaps not ever.

But God, she hoped it wasn't forever.

* * *

They hadn't talked since she had asked him to not press the matter about them and their relationship. And when she finally broke the silence, after two burgers, a big portion of fries, a doughnut and nearly back at Yale, he nearly swerved off the road.

"I love you."

No wonder he nearly crashed the car at that. Especially after their last conversation, her telling him she loved him was really the least Logan had expected. Once he was sure he had the car back under control and would not drive them into the next tree he finally stared at her but she had her head turned away, staring out of the window.

"I love you, Logan, God, I love you so much," she repeated softly, assuring him that he hadn't hallucinated before. "That hasn't changed. You should know that."

Okaaaay... But... what exactly did Rory want to tell him here? It couldn't just be that. "Rory..."

She turned her head to look at him, sadly, biting her lip. "But I don't trust you anymore, Logan. I just can't."

Her words didn't surprise him this time. He had figured that much. Didn't mean though that they still didn't hurt like hell. "Rory, please, I..." he stopped, not knowing what he could say to change that. To change the past and all the times he had managed to hurt her unintentionally.

"And I also don't trust myself, Logan. Not yet. And I need time. Time to find some trust in myself again wherever you are concerned, time to find a way to trust you again and just time to settle myself in life again," Rory continued.

Okay, good, that made sense, he guessed. In a way. Somehow. And... Was he completely delusional that the way she had said this left the possibility open that she at least considered taking him back? "I can give you time," he assured her quietly, having slowed down to the point they were merely rolling instead of driving.

"Can you, Logan? Can you really?" Rory asked doubtfully. "You've pressured me several times so far."

Quickly pulling to the side, Logan stopped the car and turned to face her. "Perhaps I have indeed but, Rory, I needed to make you understand that I want you back, that I love you, that I'm serious about you, us."

"Okay, I got that now. What I need now is for you to back off." She sighed and shook her head. "Not like not seeing each other anymore and not just because that's pretty much impossible now that we have to live together. I think it's good for us to spend some time with each other if we really want to see if we can do this again. But you can't try to press me for a decision anymore, Logan. You can't. You can't force this. You can't force my trust back. Just... wait, okay? I know that's hard for you, I know how much you hate waiting and not being able to do anything but this is one of the things where you have to."

Logan swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath. She was right. If he hated one thing, it would have to be to sit and wait for something, not being able to do anything about it. Nor was he a very patient man. But if it will take that to win Rory back, then he was okay with it. He opened his eyes and looked her straight into her eyes. "Rory, if it's that important to you, I can wait," he vowed to her. "For _you_, I can wait. As long as it takes."

She stared back into his eyes for a long while before she slowly nodded. "Good." She turned to look straight ahead again but this time, it was more relaxed and amiable than when it had been back in Hartford.

Taking another deep breath, Logan, somewhat confused, turned back himself and started the Porsche again, steering back onto the road.

They had perhaps driven two, three minutes when she spoke quietly again. "If it's any help, I _do_ want to be able to trust you again in order to give our relationship another shot. Because I love you so _damn_ much." Her voice gave away and Logan suffered another shock and adrenaline burst when he involuntarily swerved the car again. Apparently oblivious to the effect her words had on Logan and his concentration on the road, Rory continued after having swallowed a few times. "And I know that that probably doesn't make much sense to you, hell it hardly does to me, but I thought you at least deserve to know where exactly I stand."

His heart beating fast and irregularly, Logan steadied the car and willed his hands to stop trembling before he dared to throw Rory a glance. "You're right, it helps a lot to hear that and I thank you for that, but, Ace, could you please do me a favor?" he said seriously and when she didn't say anything, he took her silence as a sign to continue. "Could you please refrain from telling me anymore such big things while I'm driving? It's for your own welfare, because really, Ace, I can't guarantee that next time I won't wreck the car with us stuck right in it."

There was a bit of silence in which he could feel her eyes staring at him. Finally, to his surprise, she chuckled. "Okay, I'll see what I can do," she promised.

"Thanks," Logan muttered, feeling not just a bit ridiculous.

And of course his Ace had no qualms to dig right into that feeling. "Though I must say I am fairly surprised that some tiny little words of mine can affect you so much so that you suddenly don't feel safe driving anymore, you who claim to be able to drive the deadliest curves above Monte Carlo blindly. You, the great Logan Huntzberger who has seen it all and has lived it all."

Glad for the darkness in the car and on the streets to hide the faint red he could feel heating up his face, he threw his Ace an annoyed look. "Clearly, that was before I met your constant unpredictability, Gilmore," he stated reluctantly. "Happy now?"

"Very much, yes, thank you," Ace nodded smugly.

Logan glowered. Loving her or not… he hated it when she had the last word.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's Note: Again - Uff! While it had been an unexplainable fun to write this chapter and let the Gilmores and Huntzbergers show their worst sides while Logan and Rory were able to show some of their bests it was, in one word, exhausting. Trying to gauge the reaction of so many people and not let them become simple bystanders was simply a pain in the ass. I did my best though and do hope that I haven't promised enough with my hints in earlier chapters and did manage to get a grasp of everyone's reaction. I'm no fan of the Huntzbergers and I do think that I bashed them a little in this chapter, but really, they deserved it. And then Rory and Logan's relationship... another not too easy part to write with them having to deal with all that happened on that long day. Okay, enough babbled now, I hope you enjoyed it, had your fun and stay tuned for the next episode in this particular soap-opera. Last, thanks again for the simply wonderful and many reviews you continued to give me - even if bad, bad me let you always wait so long for a new chapter. I love them.)_


	9. Moving

**Chapter 9: Moving******

It was the phone ringing that startled Logan out of his thoughts and not the alarm clock that was bound to go off soon. He had lain down and tried to sleep, but all he had done was lie there and think. Think about the previous day, the long day in court and the even longer evening spent confronting their families. He thought about what his family and the Gilmores had thrown at their heads, and he thought about what he and Rory had given them back. He thought about the drive home and Rory's brief talk with him. And he thought about what was to come, the next few days when everyone would get wind of their marriage, the storm that awaited them. He wasn't that worried about it, he was used to it, all his life he had to deal with that but he did worry about Rory. She wasn't used to people having so much open interest in her and now she probably would get quite a big taste of it. Then there were the four months that loomed before them: four months of having to live together, to share a life, to be married. Only to be divorced later. He didn't care that his family was so against even with the idea of a divorce - they would get that divorce.

If they still wanted it after those four months.

No! No, he couldn't afford to think like that! He had promised Rory that he wouldnt pressure her anymore and there was no way in hell that he'd risk breaking that promise and ruin his only chance of getting her back. And even if she took him back and they were together again by the end of those four months - they still would get that divorce. One, because they were too young to be married, two, because this was not the way to get married and last but not least, if they really ever marry, he wanted it to be done the proper way.

So what if it _did_ seem a tad ridiculous to get divorced only to get married again. It wasn't as if they couldn't afford it.

If they got back together... But for the first time since Rory had crushed his heart by refusing to give him another chance he felt a burning hope that the chances of them getting back together were actually better than their remaining broken up.

_I love you._

He hadn't imagined her words. She had confessed that she still loved him, actually loved him very much even. And he had seen that love yesterday - during the hearing, in the evening when they relied on each other to get through that battle during dinner with their families at the Gilmores, in the car, in her eyes, and the way she spoke and held herself.

She loved him.

That, that was the most important thing. As long as there was love, there was hope. He just needed to find a way to gain back her trust.

But how?

How do you gain back someone's trust? And how could he do it without giving her the feeling of being pressured by him? Everything in him screamed for him to take some action, to do something to show her she could trust him utterly and completely. At the same time, though, his instinct warned him to do just what Rory had requested. Rory had warned him from doing all those big gestures already. They didn't work anymore. Problem was that he didn't know anything other than big gestures. It was how he operated, how he had always run his life - go for the biggest he could find. And now, when the most important matter he ever had to face was at stake, the biggest thing he had ever gone after now he was supposed to stay away from big? How would you do that? How could he show his Ace his sincerity in small gestures?

It didn't matter. He would find a way if it was the last thing he did. He would be there for her, give her silent support, see to it that she was fine and happy and he just had to hope that that was enough.

Without giving her any pressure.

He sighed.

He knew he had promised her and he had every intention of keeping that promise - but hell, Rory had to know what her proximity did to him, shouldn't she? They had been together for almost a year, she had had plenty of time to examine just how many different ways his body reacted to her mere presence. How on Earth could he stop those reactions when they would be living together? Her scent, her smile, her laughter, the way her eyes shone like stars, the softness of her skin, the silkiness of her hair, and the beauty of her very soul... He couldn't just ignore them, pretend to not be hyper aware of all those things. But he had to, somehow, for all those things made his heart beat faster, his stomach churn, his mouth dry, his body harden with unspeakable desire - giving him the overwhelming need to touch her, be close to her, hold her in his arms, kiss her...

Already he felt his body harden and with a groan, he flipped over and buried his head into his pillow.

Damn it.

How could he stand even one day of living with her without jumping her bones?

And the fact that he hadn't had sex for months wouldn't help his ability to restrain himself from simply taking Rory at the first opportunity. Sure, he may not even have the slightest urge or desire anymore to have sex just for having - well sex, a random girl was simply not doing it for him anymore - that didn't mean, though, that he had become a eunuch all of a sudden. He did love having sex and just because he wanted to sleep with only one girl didn't mean that he wasn't missing it. And now, with the one single girl he wanted in his bed living with him, actually sleeping in his bed...

He groaned again as that simple visual already gave him a hard-on that he would have to take care of to get rid of it.

That was when his phone rang.

Tiredly, he reached out and took it. "Yeah?"

"You should really learn how to answer your phone in a proper way, son," the voice of his father greeted him with its usual hint of disapproval.

Funny, suddenly he didn't think a hand job would be necessary anytime soon. "Hey, Dad."

"Word got out. Your names are in this mornings papers," his father went straight to the point.

Frowning, Logan sat up, rubbing his face. "That was fast. I didn't anticipate us making the papers before at least this evening, if not tomorrow."

"Yeah well, the story, as unfortunate it is for us, is a big hit, which means high bribes. Now, with the news of your involvement in it, it's even bigger," his father told him. "First calls are coming in. We are giving out the preliminary statement you've left me for now, but it won't do for long. You and your _wife_," he emphasized 'wife' sarcastically, "...will need to give a personal statement. I've already scheduled a press conference for five o'clock this afternoon. Make sure that you and Rory are on time."

Shit! It already had begun.

"Dad, I'm not sure that's such a good idea," he protested.

His father snorted. "Yeah, but you thought a fake marriage would be a good idea, didn't you? It obviously wasn't. So get your ass to the office by 4:30. We'll give you your statements."

Gritting his teeth, Logan reined in his temper. "What I was trying to say, Dad, is that I'm not sure it's such a good idea to involve Rory. She's not used to this kind of media attention. Besides, we're moving her into my apartment today. I can come down to New York if you want me to, but I really think we should keep Rory out of this."

But his father was having none of it. "She made clear last night that you are both in this together. As your wife she will need to get used to the media and learn how to handle it. Besides, if she still harbors ambitions to be an overseas correspondent, the sooner she gets accustomed to the media attention, the better. She comes too and that's final."

Logan was just about to remark that in that case, he should best inform Rory of her expected participation himself, and then he stopped himself, remembering that this was Rory and his family. He had promised to keep her safe from the lunatics who were his relatives and he had every intention of doing just that. "And you should be aware of the fact that Rory's not your employee. You are in no position to order her around or demand anything from her, her being my wife or not, Dad," he reminded his father in a clipped voice. "But fine, I can ask her if she wants to come. If she doesn't, you will not even think of saying anything to her about that, let alone reprimand her in any shape or form. Do we understand each other?" Logan asked coldly.

For a moment, there was a stunned pause on the other end of the line.

"Did you just threaten me?" his father finally asked in an unbelieving tone.

"No, I did not. I just made clear where we stand and what is or, rather, _isn't_, your right to do," Logan clarified.

"And if I speak to Rory in whatever manner I want to about her refusing to participate in the press conference? What are you going to do then?" his father wanted to know, his voice dangerously calm.

Before, Logan would have withered upon hearing that tone, having heard it often enough in his life. Not anymore. This time, he didn't even think about backing down. "Easy. I'll take all of what Grandma left me and leave the firm. It should be enough to last me until my trust fund comes through in three years."

"You wouldn't dare," his father responded confidently - and yet, Logan was sure that he had heard a slight uncertainty in his voice.

He almost laughed. Instead, he just smiled. "Watch me, Dad. You really don't want to put your theory to test."

It was his father who laughed, deridingly. "Come on, Logan. You're spoiled beyond everything that's good and bad. You wouldn't last even half a year with what my mother left you, let alone three years. Besides, what would you do? You know nothing outside the news business."

Strangely calm, Logan stood up and moved to the window, gazing out over the roofs to the part of town where he knew Rory was probably still sleeping right now and his smile grew even more relaxed. "Don't underestimate me, Dad. I've learned a few things from Rory, most of all that money is not everything. She learned to handle money well and I'm sure she'll happily help me work out a reasonable budget. And as for what to do... I have more possibilities than you might think. And lets not forget that I also can always just start my own paper or maybe an online magazine y_ou_ made sure that I don't just know how, but also that I have the right contacts to pull that off. So really Dad, don't push your luck."

There was a heavy silence between father and son and Logan grinned. It looked like he had just rendered his father, the great Mitchum Huntzberger, speechless for the first time in his life.

"You can't be serious," his father finally answered and Logan cheered at the doubt in his voice.

"You sure you want to test your theory there, Dad?" he asked confidently.

Once again, silence was the only answer he got, but then, it was all the answer he needed. Satisfied, Logan nodded. "I'll be there, Dad, and I will ask Rory if she wants to come as well. Now, I have a long and hard day ahead of me. If that is all..."

"No. No, that's all. And, Logan, don't get too cocky. This isn't over yet, especially not if it turns out that we can't get an annulment and you and that girl are stuck in this ridiculous marriage. Your little wife will have to learn how to deal with the media," his father practically growled.

Logan was just about to answer when the line went dead. With a frown at it, he put the phone down and took a deep breath. Why on Earth was his family so adamantly against a divorce? It probably had to do with money. In his family, most things revolved around money. Money and power. He sighed and shook his head. Whatever it was, he needed to find out. Perhaps he should contact Wellburn and have him look into the family trusts and history to see why his family panicked like that at the mere mention of a divorce. Yep, that was just what he should do, he thought, drawing comfort from the decision.

Why hadn't he thought earlier of getting a lawyer of his own? He had to admit it was a real relief to have a lawyer who he could trust to work for his interests and his alone. If Wellburn was willing, Logan wanted to keep him on retainer for the future as well.

Something told him that it would be wise to start building up his own network of contacts. Especially if his father left him no choice but to leave the family.

Part of him still had a hard time believing that, for the second day in a row, he had stood up to his father. And, what was even more amazing, he had meant every word he had just said. If his family didn't back off from Rory, or from putting him under constant pressure, he would just walk away and leave.

Before he met Rory, he had often dreamed about just doing that but in reality would never have done it. Then Rory had come into his life and he had learned that hey, it wasn't as impossible as it seemed to be. The world wouldn't stop if he didn't follow his family's life plan for him. And his life would just go on. He would have to make sacrifices but then, he was still far from being poor, even without the family money backing him up.

Still... only a few weeks before, the thought of leaving it all behind hadn't even entered his consciousness. Or to butt heads with his grandfather, stand up to his father like he just had - it wasn't even a possibility then! And now...

Thoughtfully, Logan glanced out of the window again. If he really thought about it, he had started to feel different ever since the marriage fiasco with Rory had started. Perhaps it had even started way before that, who knew? But ever since then, he had been forced to face a few things that he had always tried to run away from: marriage, love, pain, hope, confrontations with his family but also with Rory and her family, decisions to be made about his life, about what he wanted... Surprisingly, having to deal with all those things made him much calmer, at least partly. Calmer and stronger. More confident.

For the first time in his life he knew what he wanted and actually held the hope that he would get what he wanted.

That was, if he could get Rory to trust him again.

With a sigh, Logan turned away from the window and looked at his apartment. It was big and spacious, a great place for a young man like him. Furnished tastefully but definitely manly with lots of top-of-the-line electronics, everything expensive, luxurious, and everything ready for fun. The view was great. But in the end, it had always been nothing more than a place to stay, to sleep, and catch some R&R. It never had been a home to him. Then again, he wasn't sure if he ever had felt at home anywhere. The family mansion was familiar, was a base - but was it a home? No, he doubted it. And the various dorms he had lived in, at boarding schools and then at college, hardly counted as home. The only taste of home he had ever gotten had been with Rory. In her dorm, in the pool house. Sure, he had always only been just a visitor, but still - he had felt a lot more relaxed there, with her, than anywhere else. If he thought about it, perhaps it hadn't been the places per se, but just Rory. Maybe it was just being with her, sharing with her. Because if he had to be honest, then he had to admit that his family's house at Martha's Vineyard had become much dearer to him lately, affecting him with a sudden attachment to it. It wasn't hard to figure out that it certainly had to do with his few trips there with Rory, the two of them playing house a little. He remembered their last trip there, shortly before their break-up, and had to smile. Oh yeah, they had had a great long weekend out there, having the island almost to themselves so late in the year. It had been filled with beautiful walks at the beach, funny trips to the gym (and he still had no idea what Rory had actually done while he had worked out), cozy snuggling up in front of the fireplace and of course, lots and lots of splendid sex. But through it all, there had been a sense of normalcy and happiness that was new to Logan and he was sure now that it had been the rightness of being with Rory. So, yeah, he was ready to believe in that old and kitschy clich that your home is where your heart is.

And now, in a few hours, his heart would move into this apartment. He wondered if Rory's mere presence would turn the apartment into a home for him as well - especially under the circumstances. He wasn't sure, but he had the feeling that it would. At the same time, he worried if Rory would like it here. Sure, compared to that dump she lived in at the moment this was a palace. But then, he knew from experience that a castle didn't necessarily become a home. He knew that well enough Rory had liked the place before. Hell, she had helped pick out some of the furniture. But before, she of course hadn't had to live here, merely staying a night occasionally. She had called it the perfect bachelor hideout and he hardly had been able to contradict her assessment. He glanced at the pool table and Henry the suit of armor beside it and sighed. Would she feel comfortable here? Feel at home? Or would the mere fact that he was here and that she had been ordered to come live here ruin her stay irrevocably, making her hate living here with a passion?

Logan hoped not. If anything, he hoped that she would be able to feel at home here - with him. Enough to show her that the two of them together were better than the two of them apart. Enough to convince her that they belonged together, forever.

To allow her to trust in them again.

He shook his head and moved over to make himself some coffee, reminding himself to run by the store sometime later to stock up on the fine brew and most of all, get the really good stuff again. After the break-up he had gotten rid of what was left of Rory's favorite coffee blends, not able to bear the reminder. Actually, for a while, he had mostly drank tea rather than coffee. Oh, and he definitely needed to stock up on food. The little food he had wouldn't be able to last a hungry Gilmore girl for even a day - if she would eat the stuff which he doubted. It lacked in the sugar and calories department.

Now that he was thinking about it, he needed to make some space for her also. His walk-in closet was big enough, he only needed to move his clothes around a bit and she should have enough space for her clothes, even if she brought them all. The bathroom was spacious as well, so he just needed to move a few of his things. What really would take some figuring out was where to stack her other things. The apartment was big, of course, but it hardly offered much storage space. He had no real extra cupboards. Hell, he didn't even have shelves as he kept only the books he needed for school plus a few of his favorite books in the apartment. The rest of his collection was at his parents house for safekeeping. And apart from a few DVD's, he preferred to rent them. Rory, on the other hand, always had a lot of books on hand and her DVD collection was rather extensive. Then there were all the little personal things and items she liked to surround herself with.

Casting a last glance around he nodded slowly, coming to a solution. He simply needed to buy a bookcase.

And considering that he had promised to be at Rory's by ten he better get a start on the day, he reminded himself and quickly emptied his cup to take a shower.

* * *

"You can't just move out!"

Tiredly, Rory stashed another pile of books into a box. "Paris, we've been over this already a few dozen times. I don't have a choice. I've been _ordered_ to move in with Logan. Now unless you want him to move here in with us, I have to move out."

"You signed a lease. That's a legal contract. And this contract binds you to stay or at least give us a three-month notice," Paris argued, her eyes having narrowed down to slits. "You can't just come back late at night to announce that you're moving out the next day. Right, Doyle?"

"Oh no, don't you drag me into this. I'll just stay out of it," Doyle replied, annoyed, not even looking up from his paper.

"Paris, really, why are you making such a scene?" Rory asked, turning her full attention to her roommate. "If it's because of the money, I can pay you if you absolutely insist."

"Don't be ridiculous! My accounts may be frozen, but that doesn't mean that I'm anywhere near losing my last penny," Paris snapped.

"Then what _is_ your problem?" Rory exclaimed, exasperated.

"You can't go live with that jerk! Before you know it youll drop out again!" Paris yelled.

Flabbergasted, Rory stared at her friend. "What?"

"That Bee Gee boy is no good for you," Paris stated with a glare. "That last semester wasnt much fun, Gilmore. Like it or not, you're the only real competent competition I have." Her voice dropped a bit. "And it's not as if I have that many friends, either."

Her eyes wide, Rory took a step towards the agitated blond girl. "Paris..."

But Paris retreated back, giving Rory a warning look. "All I know is that the moment you got together with little Warren Beatty there, things went downhill for you and within three months you were arrested, convicted of a felony, and dropped out of Yale to move in with your grandparents and become one of those stupid DAR girls. You got rid of the troublemaker, came back to school and I've got my friend back and then you let the idiot in again and wham, you're suddenly missing classes again, it turns out you're actually married to the arrogant asshole and now you're even moving out! Forgive me if I see a certain pattern there!"

Rory shook her head. "Paris, no, please, don't think like that. Yes, Logan and I had some issues, but none of this is Logan's fault, or at least not his alone. Not before, when I decided to take a break from studying, and now with this marriage mess." She narrowed her eyes. "And who says that I'll drop out again just because I'm going to move in with Logan? Believe me, Paris, that isn't going to happen. I'm back on track and I'm going to graduate next year, just like you, probably standing right beside you."

"Pah. That boy will probably get you pregnant first. Or his family will mold you into that trophy wife they so desperately seem to want as a daughter-in-law," Paris snorted.

Now really getting angry, Rory glared at her roommate. "Paris! Logan would never do that, he doesn't want children anymore at this point than I do, not to mention that there's still this great invention called birth control. And I don't care what the Huntzbergers want. I'm me and that's it. They do not have the slightest chance to do anything about that. Not to mention that Logan doesn't want a trophy wife."

"See? He's already gotten you wrapped around his pinky finger again. Ugh, it's so disgusting," Paris accused, pointing a finger at Rory.

Exasperated, Rory threw up her arms. "For Heaven's sake, no! Logan hasn't wrapped me around anything!"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you always defending him like that?" Paris asked sarcastically. "Oh no, Logan would never do that. Oh no, Logan wouldn't want that." She made a face. "God, it's so disgusting."

"Paris!" Rory interrupted her before she could continue with her rant. "Look, Logan and I are not back together. But no, I don't hate him. Actually, I'm afraid I still love him. If you want to know the truth, it's all down to trust and I'm reluctant to give him my trust again. Regardless, Logan isn't that bad. He's not the bad guy you all want him to be. He's far from perfect, and yeah, sometimes he's a real jerk, but jeez, Paris, give me some credit. You really think I would have been with him for all that time if he was as bad as you make him out to be? No!"

"Youve never had the best record with guys. And love makes anybody blind, remember?!" Paris countered, obviously not impressed.

Rory simply shook her head. "Please, Paris, just give it a rest. This is already difficult enough, you know? Do you think I want to move in with Logan? Do you think I enjoy being trapped with him for the next four months?" She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not. I'm anything but happy with the situation. But like I said, I've no choice and neither does Logan. So could you please not make it worse by throwing this fit now?"

"Whatever," snorted Paris, but she did seem to have calmed down a bit.

"And please be civil to Logan when he shows up later to help me, will you? Whether you like it or not, he and I are stuck together for the next four months and I'll miss you too," Rory admitted. "I don't want us to not see each other regularly just because you dont get along with my h... Logan," she corrected quickly, frowning.

She wasnt on the brink of calling Logan her husband, was she? He wasn't. Legally perhaps, and yeah, she did still love him and was thinking that perhaps, they could try it again, but he in no way was her husband. Not in any real sense of the word.

"Fine. But don't expect me to offer him water or anything else," Paris grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

At her obvious pout, Rory had to smile. "I wouldn't dream of it."

At the small kitchen table, Doyle sighed. "Too bad. I was hoping for a good catfight."

Paris smacked him upside the head.

"What?" Doyle protested, eyeing his girlfriend. "I am a guy, you know."

Quickly, Rory walked back into her room to pack the rest of her clothes. She had lived long enough with Paris and Doyle to know what a comment like that usually led to. At least that was something she definitely wouldn't miss. If she never had to listen to Paris and Doyle going at it again, she would die a happy woman. The walls weren't as thick as Paris had told her.

With a sigh, she folded the last of her t-shirts together and stashed them into a bag.

Who was she kidding? If she wanted to be absolutely honest, she didn't mind at all that she had a very good excuse to move out. She wasn't blind. The place _was_ a dump and she never had felt very safe here. Plus, it wasn't a joy to live with Paris and Doyle. Paris alone was one thing, but in combination with the quirky ex-editor? Not much fun at all. Especially at night.

If she just didnt have to move in with Logan.

Sighing once again, Rory put the full bag with the other already fully packed ones and looked around. Most of her stuff was packed now. At least, everything she really needed and her favorite things were packed. She didnt have that much with her in the first place, as the place was small and shed been only living there for less than two months. Still, she wasnt sure if she should bring everything to Logans, or if she should send stuff back to Stars Hollow.

Sure, Logan's apartment was more than spacious. It was ridiculously large for only one person, especially one who spent as little time at home as Logan did. With the many trips Logan made, the long nights partying, the classes he attended and, before, spending most of his time with her, often in Hartford than in New Haven, she doubted he had been home for even three months of the six he had been living there. But while the apartment was big, it lacked shelves and cupboards to store things. Okay, with the walk-in closet he had, clothes and shoes weren't a problem, but what about all her books, music discs and DVDs?

Her phone rang and glad for the disruption, she went over to pick it up. "Yeah?"

"Morning, Ace."

There was the tiniest of flutter in her heart. "Hey, Logan. Already up?" she teased lightly.

"Hmm. Dad woke me up this morning. Word got out. Now he wants us to do a press conference at five in New York," Logan answered, sighing.

"What?" Rory exclaimed, slightly panicked.

Word was out? Already? And had she heard right? A _press conference_?

"I told him I'll be there," Logan told her. "You don't have to come though, if you don't want to," he added softly.

Closing her eyes, Rory sat down on her bed. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be delighted if I don't show up."

"Don't worry, Rory, I made it very clear to him that he's not to order you around. I think he actually got it. So you really don't have to come. I know this is a bit much, especially with you moving to my place today," Logan though assured her. "It's really okay."

Falling back, Rory opened her eyes to stare up at the stained ceiling. What wrongdoing had she done in the past that warranted the awful situation she was in now, having to face a press conference over her unwanted marriage? It had to be that box of baking soda she had stolen six years ago. This was the payback. No, no, no - it was sleeping with a married man and ruining a marriage. Oh yeah, that made a lot more sense.

"Rory? You still there or have you passed out from shock?" Logan asked, trying to sound amused but she could hear the worry in his voice.

She sighed. "It's karma, Logan. It has to be karma. The retribution for sleeping with Dean while he was still married."

Silence.

Rory closed her eyes. Oh yeah - Logan hadn't known that little tidbit. Great. Just great.

"Rory, no," Logan finally said gently. "Don't think like that. You're not responsible for anything here."

It was her turn to be silent.

"Look, and even if it really is karma, then it would rather be retribution for me, you know? Believe me, Ace, I've done enough to deserve some bad karma," Logan continued.

"Yeah? You broke up a marriage?" Rory asked back, bitterly.

"Rory, come on!" Logan retorted, sounding exasperated. "You can't honestly believe that old story has anything to do with our situation now. Besides, it wasn't just you, okay? Actually, I strongly doubt that you carry the most guilt about this affair you had with that asshole."

Rory frowned. "What are you talking about? How do you even know..."

"Ace, you told me the whole story ages ago," Logan sighed.

"I did not," Rory protested. She surely would remember that.

Another sigh. "Yeah, you did. The night of that Yale party, after he broke up with you." He made a slight pause. "You were pretty out of it though, so I'm not surprised you don't remember it."

"I did?" Rory asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah."

"And all those guys? They heard it?" Rory asked, flaming red.

"Nah, just me and Finn," Logan reassured her.

"_Finn_!" Rory exclaimed and felt like banging her head against the wall.

"Yeah, but he was drunk already too and I'm pretty sure he doesn't remember it. So basically, it's just me," Logan soothed her.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Rory shook her head, letting this sink in. "And... and you still wanted to be with me?" she asked a bit timidly, surprised.

Logan laughed. "You kidding? Why the hell not?"

"But..."

"Rory!" Logan interrupted her before she could get anything else out. "Everybody makes mistakes. And learning that about you it surprised me, you know? And for the first time I thought that perhaps, you and I could get together after all." He sighed. "I was attracted to you, Ace, but until then, I would never have contemplated going after you. You were too much the good girl for that. Too perfect. Learning that you weren't just that good girl it was sexy."

Her frown deepening, Rory turned his words over in her head. "You guys are just sick," she finally stated, wrinkling her nose.

"Well, we're guys," Logan pointed out. "So, you all packed up already?"

Rory looked around. "Most of it, yeah. I would probably be finished already if Paris hadn't decided to throw a fit and interrupt me constantly."

"I take it she doesn't like the idea of us living together much, huh?" Logan smirked.

"Nope. She's convinced you'll have me pregnant by the end of school year or your family will have turned me into the perfect trophy wife for you," Rory repeated Pariss wild accusations, chuckling. "Whatever she's sure my moving in with you is equivalent to my dropping out of Yale again."

"She never liked me much," Logan said evenly, but Rory could still hear the dejection in his voice.

"Paris is Paris. You need years before she starts to grow on you, believe me. She'll calm down and it will be fine," Rory told him quietly.

"I hope so," Logan replied with a sigh. "Okay, listen, I'll go round up Finn and Colin now. That will take some time though, I guess."

Rory laughed. "I'll give you two hours then."

"It's good to see that you're so optimistic this morning," Logan said dryly.

"Logan... It's Finn," Rory reminded him, grinning.

"Right," he sighed. "Anyway, it should give you enough time to finish up before we arrive."

Rory nodded. "Don't forget the coffee."

Logan smirked. "I would never!"

"And doughnuts. We can't move without doughnuts!," Rory continued, ignoring him.

"Of course not. Anything else?" Logan asked sarcastically.

"No, I think that will do it," Rory though answered seriously after a moment of thinking.

"All right. And I promise I'll help you settle in as long as I can, but if I want to be in the city by five I'll have to leave at least by three," Logan warned her. "Just so you know you'll have to watch the stooges on your own for a while."

Right, the press conference. And Rory had almost managed to forget about that. Biting her lip, she stared up to the ceiling again.

Damn.

"That's okay. I'll come with you," she told him quietly with a sigh.

There was a momentary pause. "Rory, you really don't have to," Logan finally said, just as quietly.

"No. No, I have to. We're in this together. It's not fair for you to have to face that on your own," Rory protested.

"It's because of me that there's a press conference at all, Rory. Besides, I am used to this shit. And let me tell you, it will be unpleasant and big. You really don't have to go through with this after all that had happened yesterday," Logan tried to convince her.

She smiled humorlessly. "And I really don't want to, but I'm not letting you do this alone. Besides, if this is true and this marriage - between us will draw that much attention, then I better get used to it. I'm coming with you, Logan."

"Only if you're really sure..." Logan slowly gave in, reluctance obvious in his voice though.

"Yeah, I am. Besides," she hesitated for a moment, but finally gave in to her instinct, "you'll be there, won't you?" She took a deep breath. "I know I'll be fine as long as you're there, Logan," she admitted and it was easier than she had thought.

His voice was but a whisper. "Rory..."

It was true. She did feel safe whenever she was with Logan. And she knew instinctively that Logan would guide her through that press conference and any other media attention they might draw in the next four months; shield her as much as he could. She did trust him blindly in this.

Her hesitation to reconsider and take Logan back grew from another mistrust altogether.

Though, to be honest, with each word and every little gesture he did she felt her resolve crumbling. He just seemed so honest and serious about her well-being.

_And above all, you want to protect her, dont you, Mr. Huntzberger?_ Flint's question echoed in Rory's mind as well as Logan's heated answer _"Yes!"_. Followed right away with Flint's next loaded question. _Because even if youre not together with her anymore, you wouldnt be able to bear it if something happens to your wife? _And again, Logan's quiet _"Yes_.

She had no doubt that Logan had declared nothing but the truth in the witness stand. And even a day after, his forceful pledges of his feelings for her still astounded and shocked Rory. In a way, the intensity of his feelings for her scared her. At the same time... it was reassuring to know that she wasn't alone feeling this intensely for the other.

Until then she had doubted it, doubted that Logan ever had been as involved in their relationship as she had been.

Not anymore, though.

Swallowing, Rory forced those thoughts away. She couldn't afford to think like that - not yet.

"But I tell you now, Logan," she spoke up, unable to keep the edge she was feeling completely out of her voice. "If I find out that Finn and or Colin went through any of my underwear there will be blood."

Logan chuckled, but she had the impression it was a bit forced. "I'll warn them. But only if you promise me to wait before you rip into them so I can watch and enjoy the show as well."

"Deal," Rory agreed and felt some of the heaviness in her heart lifting.

"Good. I'll see you in a bit then," Logan finished their conversation.

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Later."

* * *

"Tell me again why we're in a freaking IKEA store at ungodly nine o'clock in the freaking morning?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "To buy a bookcase, Finn."

Finn grumbled and glared around before he turned the glare to his _former_ best friend. "Mate, you're the son of a billionaire. You've got a black American Express card. Send one of the lackeys out to go buy a bookcase for heaven's sake."

"It's shocking, but I agree with Finn here," Colin grumbled as well, looking around with disgust. "This place is so - common."

"Hey, I'm not saying I like it here all that much, but in less than three hours, my w... Rory will move into my apartment, with all her books and DVDs and music discs and I need to have something where she can stash all those things," Logan answered, glaring at his friends. "So why don't you just shut up and help me find what I need?"

Finn grinned. "Getting used to the little wifey-thing, are you?"

The glare that hit the Australian was lethal. "I don't know what you're talking about."

But Finn has been immune to any glares coming from his mate. "I'm talking about you keep wanting to refer to our love as your wife. Which she is, might I remind you."

"Only on paper. And I do not... ugh, just forget it," Logan muttered.

"Oh no, my friend, you do. Don't think we didn't notice that you more and more think of Rory as your wife," Colin pointed out.

"I do not," Logan emphasized and looked around angrily. Where the hell were those bookcases?

"Mate, we're in a home furnishings store at bloody nine in the morning to buy a bookcase for your lady," Finn pointed out, grinning. "You're so domesticated already."

"Whipped could also describe it," Colin nodded.

Exasperated, Logan stopped and turned to glare at his friends. "We've been _ordered_ to move in together. We just try to make the best out of everything. But this has nothing to do with a real marriage. Nor are we back together yet. So just leave it be, okay?"

As they were silent for more than thirty seconds, Logan assumed he had gotten through to them for a change and satisfied, turned to look for those damn bookcases and shelving units again.

"Yet?"

Finn's interesting question stopped him dead. "What?"

Finn fixed his eyes on Logans. "You said you two are not back together _yet_. Yet is new." He tilted his head to the side. "Just what happened yesterday at that dinner, Logan?"

Logan shrugged and avoided Finn's penetrating gaze. "What do you think happened? We told the families about our marriage. They didn't take it well."

"That's got to be an understatement. I bet Shira threw a fit that will become legendary," Colin snorted.

Again, Logan just shrugged, his eyes finally spotting an array of bookcases and shelving. Thank God.

"She wasn't too pleased," he sighed. Knowing that he would have to spill it anyway sooner or later, Logan continued. "But the one most out of line was Grandpa. He had the nerve to basically call Lorelai a whore and Rory a filthy bastard right there at Richard's table."

"Really? What happened then?" Colin wanted to know, his eyes wide.

"I made him apologize," Logan said, spotting a bookcase unit that looked big enough and that would fit perfectly in the apartment.

"_You_ made him apologize?" Finn repeated, startled. He knew Logan had balls, but usually, in the face of his righteous grandfather, they shrank quite a bit. To have Logan stand up to him...

Logan nodded absentmindedly. "What do you think, will this one be sufficient for all of Rory's stuff?"

"How did you do that?" Colin asked, as startled as Finn.

"Hmm?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "How did you make the old fart apologize?"

"Oh..." Logan said and allowed himself a grin. "Demanded he apologize immediately or I would cut him off as soon as I'm in charge."

"You did _what_?" Finn and Colin gasped simultaneously.

Logan looked away, not willing for his friends to read too much in this. "Well, he was out of line and that in front of Richard and Emily. I couldn't let it slide like that."

Not to mention that he needed his family to understand that they had to treat his wife with respect. That they couldn't treat her like they had treated her previously. But Finn and Colin didn't need to know that.

"And you're still breathing?" Colin asked in awe.

"And Mitchum and Elias didn't cut you off?" Finn staggered but still echoing Colins tone of awe.

"Yeah. Really, it's no big deal," Logan nodded. "Besides, he continued to be an ass anyway, he just refrained from calling Rory and her mom names." He frowned and finally did look back at his friends. "But get this when we started to talk about the divorce, Grandpa was dead set against one, claiming that Huntzbergers do not divorce and such bullshit. He practically wanted to forbid us to divorce and Dad agreed with him while Richard and Emily actually can't have us get a divorce fast enough. Talk about weird, huh?"

"Wait are you saying that your family _wants_ you two to stay married?" Colin asked, flabbergasted.

"No, not at all. But they insist that if there's no possibility of getting an annulment, which, as you know, is highly unlikely, they refuse to allow us getting divorced," Logan clarified.

"Why on Earth not?" Finn asked.

Logan shrugged. "Hell if I know. But knowing Grandpa they probably are afraid because there's no pre-nup. I asked Wellburn to take a look at the situation. I bet they fear Rory will demand her share of money," Logan answered.

"That's ridiculous," Colin muttered with a frown.

"Don't I know it," Logan sighed. "They do not have the slightest idea of how Rory is. As if she'd ever want anything from the Huntzberger fortune!" He shook his head. "She doesn't even want the one she's going to inherit herself."

Finn sighed. "Nah, she wouldn't. But hey, look at the bright side - at least this way, you don't have to fight with your family anymore about marrying her. Hehe, you've already got her wearing your ring and hey, they didn't want you to divorce her." He grinned. "Oh yeah, that's priceless!"

"Finn," Logan groaned, shooting the Australian another glare.

But Finn just shook his head. "Now come on, Logan. Who are you trying to fool here, huh? We all know that you're head over heels for that girl. You said yourself that you want to marry her." He waved at the row of bookcases surrounding them. "You're already buying her furniture and you can't tell me that you aren't already thinking of her as your wife either. And now with you two living together, I give you two boneheads not even two weeks until you're back together again, sickeningly in love and awfully happy. So why a divorce at all? You better start planning a real wedding, with priest, rings, church, family insanity and all included. And the bachelor party. Don't forget the bachelor party."

Logan opened his mouth to contradict Finn's words yet again, but suddenly, he was tired of always having to justify himself. Turning away from them, he ran his hands through his hair. "It's not that easy, Finn."

"Sure it is," Finn assured him confidently. "You love her and she loves you, there's no doubt about that." He frowned and stared at Logan. "You don't have doubts about that, do you?"

Hesitating only a moment, Logan glanced at his friend. "No, no I dont. I know she loves me." His eyes scanned the various bookcases again and he sighed, remembering her words from yesterday. "That's not the problem."

"What do you mean?" Colin asked, confused.

"She doesn't trust me anymore, that's why she won't get back with me at the moment," Logan answered quietly.

Now frowning deeply, Finn shook his head. "Now where did you get that bullshit from, mate?"

Logan smiled humorlessly, briefly meeting the green eyes of his friend. "From Rory. She told me yesterday on the drive back that she loves me and basically does want to be with me again but she can't trust me anymore and that's why I need to back off and give her some time."

Finn and Colin were speechless.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

Turning around, Logan came face to face with a salesperson. He nodded and pointed to the bookcase he had picked out. "Yeah. I'd like this one here. Do you deliver?"

"Certainly, Sir, for a small price we..."

Logan waved the rest of his sell talk off. "I need it delivered to this address, today," he said and handed the clerk an index card where he wrote down his address, ignoring him as he started to protest. "Penthouse. I trust that your men will put it together, of course," he continued, smiling politely at the salesperson.

The man glanced at the card, but hesitated. "Well, we usually only..."

Logan's smile intensified as he reached for his wallet, drawing out his black card. "I'll pay you and your men extra of course for your trouble. I'm aware that you are certainly very busy and I will really appreciate you putting me at the top of your delivery schedule today."

"Uh..."

"Excellent," Logan nodded, grinning more widely. "My wife and I unfortunately need to be in New York by five, so I'll need your men to come by twelve at the latest, if that's possible?"

The salesperson looked at the card in his hand, at the black card and lastly at the obviously expensive clothes the young men wore and was quick to smile and nod. "Of course, Sir, that will be no problem at all."

"Thank you," Logan nodded.

"If you would please follow me, Sir. I'll get the payment processed and delivery information taken care of," the man said.

With another nod, Logan followed him, leaving his friends behind.

Didn't look as if they've gotten over the news of what Rory had said to him yet.

All the better. He had no doubt that as soon as they were back in the car, the inquisition would start again.

* * *

Any minute now, she was going to hold a press conference. A _press conference_! Her very first press conference! Somehow, she hadn't imagined it quite like that.

She must have been crazy to agree to this! To even have insisted to come as well when Logan offered to do it by himself, without her! She wasn't ready for this! She couldn't go out there, facing a room full of reporters, facing the world about her own stupidity!

Suddenly, her hand was grasped and squeezed firmly. She didnt need to look to know that it was Logan. The soothing touch would have been enough to tell her, and she knew Logan would try to comfort her.

"Relax, you're going to be fine. Just let Dad and me do the talking," Logan whispered.

"Great, so the picture of me as an idiot will just be reinforced," Rory muttered darkly.

Shaking his head, Logan turned her towards him and cupped her face. "Hey! You're not an idiot! Anything but that," he told her forcefully. "Remember, the only one to blame here is Jones, no one else."

Rory sighed. She knew that, but, the fake wedding still had been a really bad idea.

"Rory," Logan emphasized.

Grimacing, she nodded. "I know. It will still make us look like idiots though."

"Perhaps. But what is it to us? It's not important what they think or believe, is it?" Logan replied with a shrug.

For a moment, Rory just gazed at him. "How can you be so calm about this? So indifferent?" she finally asked with a light whine evident in her voice. But she truly wondered about this.

Again, Logan just shrugged. "I lived my whole life with the press. Not that it's anything as if I'm a celebrity. But it was there. And you learn fast enough to not give too much to it." He gave her his smirk. "You'll see, in a few years this will be nothing for you as well."

She wasn't sure if he meant because of her ambitions in journalism or meant the attention she'd get as his wife. At the moment, neither held much attraction to her as she glanced into the room full of reporters. "I just don't get it. Why are they even this interested in this? I'm a nobody and hardly important and like you said, you may be known to them but you're hardly Orlando Bloom or anything like that."

Logan chuckled. "Rory, you're the heiress of the Gilmore and Hayden fortunes. They may have not known about you before but just that makes it all the more interesting. So you're hardly unimportant, Ace. And I," he shook his head. "I _do_ count as one of the most eligible bachelors on the market at the moment as the people who care about that know only too well. Considering the circumstances around this 'marriage' on top of that... Trust me, Ace, it _is_ big news."

There were so many things she wanted to protest about, but really, after the previous day she hardly could rightfully do this, couldn't she?

She was saved from a response by Mitchum Huntzberger joining them, making a disgusted face at the sight of the press room. "What a circus. I hope you're happy about this, Logan," he grumbled, turning his disapproving stare onto his son.

Logan stiffened and this time, she took his hand without thinking to squeeze it reassuringly. And he indeed relaxed a bit again. "No more than you, Dad," he answered jovially. "But we're ready," he added, squeezing back.

Mitchum's eyes gazed doubtfully over Rory and she automatically straightened, her nervousness suddenly forgotten. Logan's father may not think much of her, but he was wrong when he had told her that she didnt have it in her. She did. She was born to be a reporter. And one day, the great Mitchum Huntzberger would be begging her to work for him. Oh yes, she was going to show him, starting right now. So she too nodded, holding Mitchum's eyes. "Yes, we are ready."

She felt Logan glancing at her, but she didn't dare to look away from his father. Not this time. Not ever again.

It was Mitchum who looked away first. "We'll see," he sneered, straightened and with a nod at Logan, stepped out.

Tightening his hold on the hand he still held firmly, Logan gently pulled her with him as he made to follow his father. But just before they went into that room, he stopped briefly to lean down to her. "Don't worry, Ace, we'll show them," he whispered and then simply pulled her into the press room of his family's firm, keeping her at his side, never letting go of her hand.

The flashes of several dozen cameras nearly blinded her and she held on to Logan's hand as if he was a lifesaver. Dimly, she heard Mitchum say something, probably doing the introduction, but she wasnt really paying attention.

Logan's thumb gently rubbed soothing circles over the back of her hand, and slowly she felt the panic dissipate and was able to breathe without difficulty again. She glanced briefly at him, then took a deep breath and faced the crowd of reporters, putting on her most charming smile. There was no reason to be nervous.

Not as long as Logan was at her side.

* * *

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Logan asked, smirking.

Rory sent him a death glare. "Excuse me, but were you at the same press conference I was?"

Fighting against a grin, Logan settled for a small smile and nodded. "Yep, I believe it definitely was the same one."

"Well, then you must have been sleeping or smoking something, otherwise, you wouldnt call that circus _'not so bad'_," she grumbled, disgusted.

But Logan shook his head. "Really, Rory, it wasn't that bad. They stayed pretty civil, not asking too private or stupid questions. Believe me, it could have been a lot worse."

"I guess," she sighed. "It still wasn't very pleasant. I hope we never have to do this again."

"True," Logan agreed with a shrug, taking a good long look at her. "You did well, though," he told her gently.

"What?" she laughed sarcastically, shaking her head. "Are you kidding? I was a nervous wreck!"

"No, you weren't. Not when we were out there. Or rather, you didn't show it. You stayed calm, no matter what they asked us, you were your charming self and faced them with your head raised, looking straight at them, showing no shame or regret but just were there to deal with the facts. They liked that. They liked you," Logan said, meaning every word. "I always knew that you were a natural, but you were even better than I had imagined. Even Dad was impressed."

She stared at him, confused. "He barely looked at me, Logan, and left the second we were out of that room," she protested.

This time he grinned, smugly. "Exactly. Let me tell you something about Dad: he likes to dwell on things, for years if he can. With that press conference you just proved him wrong with what he had told you last year." He snorted. "Not that his words ever held any bearing at all. It was bogus, and everyone but you knew that." Logan looked into her eyes, regarding him with disbelief but also great interest. And something else. "You do know that what he told you back then was just to spite me and perhaps even damage our relationship, don't you? It had nothing to do with your abilities as a journalist."

"You keep saying that. But I'm not so sure about that," Rory answered softly. Before Logan could protest, she continued. "But it doesn't matter anymore. I got over it, more determined than ever. In a way, your father even helped me." She made a face. "He's still an asshole though. No offense."

"Ace, I'm the first to agree with you. And it was great to see his expression when he realized just how good you really are," Logan smirked. "You probably didn't notice it as you were busy answering the questions, but for a brief moment he stared at you as if you just had grown a second head."

"Really?" Rory asked doubtfully.

"Oh yeah," Logan nodded, still grinning widely.

"And you really think I was good?" she wanted to know, having trouble imagining that. "The only reason why I didn't lose it in there was because you were there, being so calm and nonchalant about it, letting me grip your hand all the time, almost cutting off your circulation probably," she said quietly, but sincerely.

It was true. Without Logan there she could never have done this. But as long as she had felt his firm and reassuring grip on her hand, she had been strangely calm, being able to face the reporters and their questions, composed.

She had felt safe. Very safe. It was nothing new with Logan and at the same time it was. Ever since she met him she had always felt completely safe around him, but it was more than just physical safety. Even before they had gotten together he had looked out for her, cared for her safety as much as a casual acquaintance and, later, lover would do. They got together and he grew even more serious about her safety. His paying for a bodyguard service was proof enough of that, she thought. But she had also felt safer with him emotionally. Not completely and entirely, as there had always been a little voice warning her not to feel too safe with him, especially with her heart.

For the last twenty-four hours though, despite all their issues, she had felt completely safe. Last night she had told him that she couldn't trust him yet and she had meant it but now she was already not so sure about that anymore. If she felt herself to be that entirely safe with him - didn't that mean that she did trust him after all?

Smiling warmly, Logan held up his hand and flexed his fingers. "See? No damage done. You can hold on to that hand as long and hard as you want to," he reassured her and sincerely hoped that she actually would.

The truth was that he had loved how she had held on to him, had loved to be able to reassure her, calm her, just by holding hands. This was what he wanted. His being there for her, always, and her relying on him. Before Rory, no one had ever relied on him, so it was a new and scary experience for him once she started to rely on him, especially after her fight with her mother. To be the person she turned to for support, for comfort, for lovethere had been moments of blind panic on his part. But he had faced it and by now he actually craved it. It wasn't as if he thought she couldn't take care of herself. He knew she could. But he loved that she let him take care of her sometimes.

He wanted her to feel safe with him, not just physically, but with everything, especially with her heart. That most of all.

And at that press conference, they had stood together, a united front, despite the reason why they had been there. Showing him once more that as long as they stood together, nothing could harm them, that they could achieve almost everything they wanted. It had felt great. Better than great. And now he wanted this for the rest of his life even more than ever.

"Yeah well, glad to see that," Rory said, her voice husky.

"Anytime, Ace," Logan answered, his voice husky as well.

Ace.

Ever since yesterday evening, he had fallen back into calling her Ace. Not all of the time, but more and more, almost like before their break-up. She enjoyed it more than she had ever thought she would, cherished it even. It just felt right, for him to call her Ace again.

He had said he wasnt calling her Ace anymore because she wasnt his anymore. So now she couldn't help but wonder if his falling back to calling her Ace meant that he thought of her as his Ace again. Knowing him, seeing his behavior towards her, but also seeing his actions since yesterday, conscious or unconscious, she was pretty sure that that was the case.

Probably, she should be annoyed by it. Instead, she was glad. She couldn't understand it, but she did want him to think of her as his Ace, even if technically, she wasn't anymore. Not yet. But it just felt right.

Realizing that her thoughts definitely were taking a turn she wasn't ready to face yet, she quickly changed the topic. "What do you think? Did Colin and Finn get anywhere with moving in my stuff? Or will it be simpler to just search for a new apartment after they are through with it?"

Grinning, Logan shrugged. "We'll see in a bit. I'd just be prepared for all possibilities. That's usually the best way to deal with Finn and Colin."

"Expect anything, everything, especially the unexpected," Rory nodded, smiling. "Especially with Finn. And not to forget with you as well."

"Yeah, well, I like to be unpredictable. Makes life a lot more interesting." He gave her a long look. "But I also calmed down a lot, Rory. I learned that steadiness has its appeal as well," he said with a seriousness that surprised her. "That it's not wrong to believe that there might be someone who's willing to be there for you. That it's not bad to have someone to rely on, to come home to." His eyes pierced into hers. "That binding yourself to someone doesn't mean that you get tied to the ground or reduces you to only half a person. Instead, while it does come with a bunch of strings, it sets you free, enables you to soar to unknown highs. At least when you find the right person to share this with. And are not so stupid to let her go."

Caught off guard completely by his words, she could just hold his eyes, her throat too tight to say anything else than his name.

Logan wasn't sure what had overcome him. They had been joking about Finn and Colin and suddenly, there he was, spilling his gut out to her when he had promised _not _to pressure her! Was he nuts? While every word he had said was true, he knew that his words for sure were also pushing it.

But he just couldn't help it. He couldn't not tell her the truth of what he felt. Especially not after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. He knew that technically, they weren't really together again yet. But it felt like they were. They had stood up for each other, for the other, together against the world and their families. She had told him that she still loved him and would like to get back together. And she was relaying on him, searching for his nearness and reassurance while giving it herself willingly to him as well. Hell, this morning he had gone and bought furniture for her. Not to mention that the prospect of having her living with him was more and more appealing. And of course, they were _married_. He couldn't help but feel as if they were together again in the face of all these circumstances.

That was also why he was back to calling her Ace most of the time. She was his Ace again, perhaps not technically but in every other sense and calling her anything else but that would just be wrong.

But most of all - Rory herself was the reason why he had trouble remembering that they yet had to get back together officially. She didn't feel separated anymore from him, her behaving a lot more as his girlfriend than his ex. Before yesterday, he had always felt a barrier between them, her keeping him at bay, away, ever since that dreadful day they had broken up. That barrier wasn't there anymore, though, it had started to crumble as soon as she had admitted that she still loved him, but needed time.

Still... he mustn't forget that he couldn't act on this, not until Rory gave him a clear green light for it.

"Logan," she breathed but unfortunately, whatever she was about to say was interrupted by the car stopping, Frank announcing that they were back at his apartment. Logan still waited a moment to see if she perhaps wanted to continue.

She didn't.

Sighing inwardly, Logan opened the door to climb out, then turned to hold out his hand to her in order to help her out, an act so instinctive that he wasn't even really aware of it, only noticing it when she didn't immediately take it. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at her and waited.

Rory looked at the outstretched hand, biting her lip. She was sure Logan didn't mean anything with it, perhaps wasn't even aware of it. But she couldn't shake the feeling that taking his hand now would influence the rest of her life. As if she stood at a crossroad at the moment. She felt it deep in her bones. That this was a moment of importance, which could decide a great part of her life.

But she also knew that her decision had long been made.

Taking a deep breath, she bent to destiny and put her hand into his.

His fingers closed around hers immediately, holding on.

Never to let go.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's Note: Finally the new chapter. Sorry guys, but first, this wasn't the easiest chapter and second I really didn't have much time to write this year as RL threw several curveballs my way. I hope, the next chapter won't need as long. Also, I hope you enjoyed this one here... I know, I know, they are incredible stupid and their doubts are starting to get on everyone nerves - including mine. I promise it will move forward from now on. But this last doubt driven chapter had to be. Anyway, thank you all for your never ending encouragement with your reviews. They nagged me each time that I owe you the next chapter!_

_On another note: I now have reloaded all chapters of this story after having them reworked. Anything that's still wrong - well, it will just stay that way, 'cause I'll never do that again. But an immensely big and heartful Thank You to my betas who made help this story get as good as it can be.)_


	10. Arranging

**Chapter 10: Arranging**

Putting the picture of her Mom with her on the night table, Rory stepped back to look around and slowly nodded. That will do.

Most of her things had been unpacked already and stashed away. No wonder, it was almost eleven thirty in the evening. Her clothes hung in the walk-in closet, her underwear, safely kept away from Finn and Colin's prying eyes, were neatly folded in one of the three drawers Logan had emptied for her. Her bathroom supplies were also neatly put away in the right-side cupboard Logan had left empty for her and even all of her books and music discs and DVDs had found a place and were lined up in alphabetical order in the bookcase Logan had bought, specifically for her things, along with others of her personal items that meant a lot to her. Needless to say that Logan had put them up while she had taken care of her clothes and toiletries.

A bookcase.

It was ridiculous, really, to go buy a bookcase that looked mighty expensive just for four months of use. Rory could have left her stuff in boxes or brought them home. But he had bought a bookcase for her. This morning even. She had no idea how he had managed to get the store to deliver it the same day, on a Saturday even, and have the men put it together as well. Then again, this was Logan Huntzberger. He probably had turned on the charm and had flashed his black Amex card. That would make most people bend to his every wish. Her mother would give a litany of the liberties and entitlements rich people allowed themselves, thinking that the whole world was just there to serve them and fulfill their every wish.

Sometimes, Rory agreed. But she had been on enough shopping trips with her grandparents and Logan and his friends to know that they couldn't really be blamed for their arrogance. Fact was, if you had the money, especially the kind of money Logan had, you were treated like a king with everyone tripping over their own shoes in order to please the golden cow. Logan had grown up like that, had never known anything else but getting the best treatment and she also knew that while he had no qualms exploiting that privilege, he also was always nice to the personnel – the lowly clerks and help – and generous with his tips and that was not the usual norm for persons from his circle.

And Rory couldn't help but be incredibly touched by his thoughtfulness. That he had remembered how much she liked to have her things and especially her books around her and had gone out of his way to provide her the luxury of that in his apartment as well. And not only that, he had also gotten another desk with drawers just for her so they each had their work space. Not to mention all the space he had made for her other things. Nor had she missed the newly stocked refrigerator and cupboards, filled with all the necessities she loved and thought should always be at hand at home. And coffee. He had stocked up on the good blend, the one that was even better than Luke's coffee, though she would never admit that out loud.

It was big things like the bookcase and her own desk and little things like buying her Oreos, the black and white ones so she could mix them like the way she loved them; and these gestures all told her of the care he had taken in making his apartment comfortable for her. So she would feel at home.

Here. In _their_ apartment.

With a sigh she sat down onto the bed. And it was their apartment, she knew that without doubt ever since she had put up the last of her belongings. Somehow, Logan had achieved making her feel truly at home in the apartment, despite the fact that she has just moved in.

And she couldn't help but wonder if this was because he had made it possible to have all her things surround her or rather because _he_ was to live with her.

She caught a movement out of the corner of her eyes and looked to see Logan going into the kitchen and taking out a tea bag, reminding her of his habit of drinking tea late in the evening if he didn't want to drink alcohol. Even during summer when it was so hot that the thought of anything hot to drink would make you sweat even more.

"Coffee?" he asked, not even glancing her way as he quickly filled the tea maker with water.

"Sure," she replied and got up to go join him as he started the coffee machine. A new one as she had noticed. Part of her wondered what had happened to Stanley. After all, Stanley had been only a few months old before. The better part of her knew instinctively not to ask.

It all felt so natural. And at the same time it was all so awkward also. They knew each other on such an intimate level that it was easy to remember all the details they knew about each other . But then they remembered that things weren't the same anymore and it all got awkward.

The machine beeped to let them know that her coffee was ready and Logan handed her the cup that she took gratefully.

Their fingers touched and Rory felt the familiar bolt of electricity run through her body, the very same she had always felt in the beginning of their acquaintance, long into the time they had hooked up. It had only been after they had gotten together for good that the bolt had simmered down to a low burning constant fire that spread a deep and satisfying warmth through her body to her innermost core. Even now some of that warmth was still there, slowly spreading out now after the initial jolt. She heard him gasp and her eyes locked with him and she knew that their touch had the same effect on him as it had on her.

Good to know. And bad to know.

Slowly, she drew her hand away to raise the cup to her lips and take a good deep gulp of the coffee, her eyes lowering. Her heart was beating fast and she found her throat suddenly dry. "Thanks," she still managed to say softly.

Logan shrugged and turned to pour himself his tea. "No problem, Ace," he answered as softly but the huskiness in his voice spoke volumes to Rory.

God.

If this was a preview of the next four months, then this would definitely be torture. A slow, sensual and emotional torture. And to think that this had just been a single, accidental touch. Her body was on fire and she had a definite urge to go around the counter and plaster herself against Logan, losing herself in their kiss. What was going to happen when the touch was more than that? Or worse, initiated by one of them.

To be fair, Logan had been a perfect gentleman. In fact, ever since Finn and Colin had left two hours ago he had drawn back to the far end of their apartment, barely glancing her way. Avoiding her.

Rory tried hard to not be offended by that. It was what she had wanted after all, wasn't it? She had told him she needed space, for him not to pressure her. And he had promised he wouldn't. Looked like he had every intention of going through with that promise.

Which was good of course.

At least she thought so.

Ugh.

She was pathetic. Simply pathetic!

It was high time for a change of subject -- even if the 'conversation' was going on solely in her head. Staring at the coffee that he had stocked up extra for her, she luckily remembered one thing she wanted to discuss with him anyway. Thank God! "Thanks for the bookcase and the desk. And for getting my favorite coffee blend."

"No problem," Logan said, shrugging.

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, really… but from now on, I'd like to pay for my share of everything. So, if you give me your account number and tell me our living costs, I'll wire you my share. Or I'll write you a check. Once a month? Every week?" she wanted to know.

Putting his tea cup onto the counter behind him, Logan crossed his arms and looked at her. "No."

Rory frowned. "What do you mean… no?"

He shook his head. "I'm not taking any money from you."

Her frown deepening, annoyance started to take over her emotional confusion. "That wasn't a request, you know? I will pay for my half of the costs living here."

Again, Logan simply shook his head. "No, you're not."

Oh yeah, she was definitely annoyed by now. "Logan! I'm not going to live off on your generosity here!"

He sighed. "Technically, you're not. With us married and without a pre-nup, legally, all of mine is now yours as much as yours is mine. So there's no point in sharing the 'living costs' anyway."

"You know as well as I that neither of us wants the money of the other. Besides, this is only for four months. After that, we'll divorce and each of us will take what we own individually at the beginning, in which case, your part will be considerably less if you will be paying for everything!" she argued, throwing up her hands.

"It will be far from 'considerably less', Rory. Actually, it won't be much more than peanuts for me," Logan replied, eyeing her nonchalantly. "Not that it matters anyway. I don't want any money from you and as I'm more than able to provide substantially for the both of us, it's not needed either."

"You can't just refuse!"

He grinned. "Watch me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine. I'll find out anything I'll need on my own then. You'll get my money, if you want to or not."

Still smiling, he came over to stand directly in front of her. "In that case, you'll find out that I'll just return the money back. And doubled with interest… I'll double it each time I have to send it back." He smirked. "Just give it up, Ace. This isn't a battle you can win."

Seething, she glared at him. "Watch me," she threw back his own words at him.

Grinning even more widely, he shrugged. "Not worried here in the slightest, Ace." Before she could retort, he continued. "Besides, sorry, Babe, but the way I live will be too expensive for you anyway. I probably spend in a month more than you do in a quarter year."

Well, that was an argument. But then, she had already thought about this. "If necessary, I'll ask Dad to cover it. Besides, as you heard yesterday, money won't be a problem for me ever again anyway," she added with a bitter note in her voice. She still had trouble grasping this whole heritance shit her grandfather had dumped on her yesterday.

"Not before the trust funds come through. No, until then you'll just have the money you have saved so far and we have known each other long enough for me to know that that is not much," Logan contradicted her though. "And it's really not up to your father to pay for this when there's absolutely no need for it. So if you are not planning to wait for four years when you gain access to the fortune that awaits you, you'll just have to suck up and forget about this nonsense right now."

Distracted by his words, she studied him for a moment. "Did you know about this heritance thing and all this money?"

Turning serious, he just gave her a look.

Great. First her mother, now her boyfriend. "Why am I the only one who didn't know about this?"

It had been more a question for herself, but Logan answered her anyway. "Because you didn't want to see it, Rory. It won't take a genius to figure all this out. You are the only grandchild of Emily and Richard and the first born to another wealthy family. You're smart. Normally, no one would have needed to tell you something like that as you'd have connected the dots long ago. But instead, whenever someone tried to even hint such a possibility to you, you just laughed it away."

Her first instinct was to blow up at him – but instead, her shoulders just slumped. "You all must think I'm really stupid."

"Not stupid, Ace. Perhaps a little naïve."

"Great. That's not really much better," Rory sighed.

Logan was quiet for a moment before he spoke softly. "It's not a bad thing, Rory. Usually, in our world, everything is about how big and hefty your trust fund is, how much money you'll inherit, how much power you'll gain. Because for a lot of people nothing else matters in all this greediness… it's truly refreshing to meet someone who wouldn't want a trust fund or care about it at all."

She looked up at him, knowing that there was more he wanted to say, something she needed to hear. She didn't have to wait for long.

"But it's nothing compared to the absolute certainty, confidence that one attains when you date such a particular, special someone, when she's only with you for you. Not for the money, not for the name." His eyes bored into hers. "I never got around to tell you this, but thank you. Thank you for being you and for being the girl who ever wanted only me because of me, despite who I am."

She had no answer for him, her mind was completely blank. No, she didn't know how it was to be sought out only for your money or name – or even looks. Because she knew that many of those girls in the line had been after Logan for his looks as much as for anything else.

Logan smiled wistfully. "So, don't feel bad or ashamed for choosing to be oblivious of your actual very high social status in our world and the money that will come with that. Rather, be proud."

Their eyes were still locked and she could see the sincerity in his. He meant every word he had just said. Slowly, she nodded. "I think that I can manage."

"Good." Suddenly the smirk was back on his face and she knew his next words were going to aim to tease her. "And in the meantime, you can benefit from the next four months by getting used to the lifestyle that awaits you. After all, you married one of the most eligible and affluent bachelors of our generation."

"And there comes the ego," she sighed heavily, playing along.

"So, therefore, I have no choice but to live up to the expectations and spoil my little _wifey_ rotten to keep her satisfied and happy," he continued, ignoring her remark.

Rolling her eyes, she scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Now you're just being cruel. But," she added, deciding to keep up with his jokes on a whim, "seeing as you married one of the most eligible and classiest bachelorettes of our generation, it's really the least you can do. After all, I come from two families whose ancestors came over on the Mayflower."

"Of course, how could have I forgotten that. I should be lucky you even looked my way," Logan laughed, his eyes sparkling.

It was good to see them sparkling again, she suddenly realized. The tiny butterflies it caused fluttering deep in her stomach weren't good, however. Time to end this before one thing would lead to another. And then they would both be so screwed. And not just in that way. Right.

"Exactly," she responded, emptying her cup and walked over to the sink to leave it there. "Well," she said as she turned back around. "It was a pretty long day. I think I'll turn in now."

Logan nodded, avoiding her eyes all of a sudden. "Sure. Goodnight, Ace."

"'Night, Logan," she too wished him good night and moved towards the bedroom. Of course, it wasn't really a room. Just a slightly raised platform that was a bit separated from the living room, but really not much. There wasn't one single enclosed room in the whole apartment, not counting the bathroom and the walk-in closet. Another reason why the concept of living with him in his apartment was so -- disturbing for her.

"And you're sure you don't want the bed?" she asked after a few steps though, turning back around. She really didn't feel comfortable sleeping in Logan's bed. Not especially because she felt like she was stealing it but because it smelled of Logan and then there were the memories. Though he had mostly come out to Hartford when she was staying with her grandparents, she had spent quite a few nights and weekends with him in here, and there were some damn good memories she had of them in that bed.

To be honest, she was terribly afraid of what was going to happen with her surrounded by his scent, with the memories of them here in the back of her subconsciousness. The least either one of them would need was her dreaming of making love to Logan. Especially as it wasn't impossible that she would make sounds accordingly in her sleep.

No, she would much more prefer to sleep on the couch. Not that there weren't memories involving the couch either but at least the couch wouldn't smell so much like Logan.

But Logan shot her a look. "Ace."

Still, she tried it again. "I really wouldn't mind, you know. I don't like the thought of throwing you out of your own bed."

His eyes met hers. "Rory," he just said, exasperated.

Not giving in. Not that she had expected otherwise.

He was old-fashioned that way, something almost no one ever expected from him when you knew his history with women. She too had been surprised to find out that her boyfriend was a true old-school gentleman in reality, at least with his girlfriend.

Or wife nowadays, she reminded herself with a sigh.

"All right, all right, I'm stopping already. Goodnight again," she gave in instead and continued her way to the bedroom. But when she had climbed the step up, she hesitated and turned around. "Logan?"

He raised his head. "Hmm?"

"Thank you," she said quietly but sincerely. "For today. For your support at the press conference. And for going to such efforts to make it comfortable for me here."

His eyes bored into hers, his love for her naked in them. "Anytime, Rory. It's the least I could do."

She shook her head, trying to shake the emotions his gaze evoked and provoked in her. "Still. Thank you."

This time he said nothing in return and relieved, she once and for all turned away, quickly vanishing in the closet to change into her most asexual and ugly flannel pajamas she had been able to find.

Not that they had talked about this. But in her eyes, it went without saying that they both tried to not dress in any way provokingly.

Of course it had never mattered to her what Logan wore. He was a handsome man, always had been, no matter what he wore. Besides, her attraction to him had always been on a much deeper level, so really, apart from him pouncing around naked there was nothing he could do to affect her reaction to him. If he ever did go naked...

No, she better not think about that.

Or she definitely would have dangerous, treacherous dirty dreams tonight.

* * *

It wasn't that the sofabed wasn't comfortable. It was. Nor was it the unusual sleeping place. Heaven knew he was accustomed to sleeping wherever fate landed him. And it had nothing to do with that damn faucet that was leaking. He'd have to call the building manager first thing on Monday but he never had been a light sleeper and the annoyingly slow dripping wasn't really bothering him, at least not enough to not be able to sleep.

No, it was nothing of those reasons that he couldn't sleep, not even for a second or two here or there ever since turning in, not much later than Rory.

The sole reason for his insomnia laid not fifty feet away from him, in his bed, sleeping peacefully, judging from the deep, even breathing coming from the bed. Occasionally, the sheets rustled. And sometimes Rory would make a low sound, a sigh or something like that.

It was driving him nuts.

Stir crazy.

Before, listening to her breathing and the small sounds of sleep escaping Rory had always calmed him, help him drift into a deep, content sleep. There had been a reason why he had rather chosen the inconvenience of driving to Hartford just to sleep with Rory at her grandparents' poolhouse rather than alone in his apartment in New Haven. Unconsciously, he had grown accustomed to her sleeping beside him to the point that he was restless when she wasn't with him. Of course, this was something he had only figured out after their break-up, when the painful absence of her had shown him just how much he had intertwined his life with hers, without him noticing. In the first couple of weeks he had only been able to sleep when exhaustion had overtaken him. It had grown better but, truth be told, he still wasn't the happy sleeper he used to be.

Part of him had hoped that with Rory moving in with him, it would get better again.

He should have known better.

Yeah, she was here. And there were all the reassuring and calming sounds she used to make.

But she was over _there_, fifty feet away from him. Not beside him, not in his arms.

And that was even worse than not having her with him at all.

Flipping over once more, Logan covered his eyes with his arm and sighed deeply. He didn't know how to survive this. Her being so close and yet not being able to act on his instincts. She was living here for what now? Some twelve hours? And already he felt like he was going out of his mind.

Their touch when he had handed her her coffee... The jolt it had given him shouldn't have surprised him. In the beginning, he never had been able to touch her and not feel a bolt of electricity surging through him. Only later the bolt had dissipated to be replaced by a slow, constant burning fire.

Now, the electricity seemed to be back. He just wasn't sure if this was good or bad. Probably, it wasn't that bad. It meant there still was the chemistry between them, didn't it? On the other hand, they had already progressed so much further before their break-up and he really didn't want to start from point zero with her again. A new beginning perhaps, but not the whole process of approaching each other all over again!

At least she had been as affected by their touch as he had been. That much had been obvious. And to be fair, Rory had done her best to act normal.

Just too bad that nothing about their situation was _normal_.

What were they supposed to talk about? And his thinking had to be controlled as well because if he let his mind free rein, he would never be able to give Rory the space she had asked for. Truth was he wanted her. Badly. And having her so close...

Ever since Finn and Colin had left he had had to muster up all his will power to not stroll over to her and simply take her, savage her like he had longed to ever since their last time together.

So he had avoided her, busying himself in the furthest corner away from her by arranging all her entertainment stuff into the shelves, going to the trouble of organizing everything into categories and then arranging them alphabetically. That had occupied him for a while. But he had been swift, too swift, with trying so hard to _not _think about Rory being so close to him and eventually, he had been finished with the task.

Leaving him with nothing to do but watch his Ace out of the corner of his eyes and listen to her settle herself in. Which of course helped nothing to tame the growing need he felt.

So he had decided to try it with tea. After all, tea was supposed to calm you down.

Big mistake. Of course he had to ask Rory if she wanted to have coffee as well, knowing the question was stupid. But it had opened them up to conversation, not that they had had much of that, it was just being too awkward for that, especially after their casual touch there.

And then she had announced her intention of turning in, once again fussing over the bed.

As if he was going to allow her sleeping anywhere else other than the bed. Besides, to be honest, he really didn't want the bed – not as long as they couldn't share it again like it was supposed to be. With the couch it was doable though – or at least that was what he had thought.

Now he wasn't so sure.

Changing his position once more, he stifled a groan.

Her actually being back in his bed wasn't much better. Perhaps it was even worse. And it didn't help that she had looked ready to be devoured when slipping back out of the closet to dive under the covers. He had seen enough to make him uncomfortably hard, forcing him to busy himself a while longer in the kitchen so she wouldn't be able to notice her effect on him, should she peek.

Oh, he had noticed that she had tried to be considerate of him by dressing into those truly ugly pajamas that nearly swallowed her up entirely. And he had appreciated the thought, really.

It just was to no use and Rory should know that.

She knew how attracted he was to her, always had been. How could he not? She was beautiful, breathtaking, no matter what she wore, and truly glorious when naked. No clothing, no matter how ugly it was, could ever diminish that deep beauty of hers. If anything, it accentuated her natural beauty even more, turning him on all the more.

Seeing her in that ugly flannel only increased his desire to rip the annoying piece of clothing away.

Perhaps it would be wiser for her to dress up into sexy little negligees. At least then he wouldn't be tempted to remove her clothing in order to see her in all her glory.

His mind provided him on the spot with various flashes of times when she had dressed up for him with a negligee.

Unable to stifle the groan this time, Logan shook his head and turned to lie on his back to give himself more space.

Or perhaps she should stick to the flannel.

Fuck, fuck, fuck...

How was he ever going to survive this?

From across the room, Rory made a low sound, a mixture of a groan and a sigh which he knew only too well, having brought her to make this sound under him countless times.

Shooting up, he stared for a moment wide-eyed over to the sleeping form of his Ace, turning over in that moment, stretching her arms above her, giving him a perfect view of her chest.

Regardless of the flannel or the dim moonlight it was unmistakable that the sound had been what it always had been.

Jesus Christ!

Grinding his teeth, Logan grabbed the clothes he had already gotten out for himself and headed for the bathroom. It was almost dawn anyway and there was no way he would be able to go to sleep.

Not after that.

Getting away at least a bit from Rory and most importantly, treating himself to a cold, cold shower was much more pressing at the moment.

Perhaps it would cool him down enough to face the coming day and having to spend it with Rory.

But one thing was for sure: he was going to die, sooner or later, of the tension building up inside him if this was to continue like these first twelve hours. There was no way he could survive this for four months.

Not without Rory showing mercy on him and taking him back, hopefully before he had gone completely crazy.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of heaven... the aroma of coffee as good as you could get it and… the smell of pancakes… and bacon?

Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned her head so she could see the rest of the apartment better.

Sure enough, there was Logan, deeply engrossed on making breakfast. The sight somewhat surprised her. Not Logan in the kitchen per se. No one would give it to him but he was a rather decent cook. But he seldom bothered, preferring to order out or go out altogether. His cooking was reserved for special occasions.

Still, there he was and from the look and smell of it, he was in the process of making the best breakfast she ever had. That was, of course, if she was allowed to eat along. They had never discussed how they wanted to handle the food provisions and eating arrangements other than their short disagreement last night. But no matter what, she was going to get herself some of that coffee. And steal herself a pancake and a bit of bacon if necessary. Then again she doubted it would be necessary. Logan wasn't much of an eater at breakfast, keeping it simple usually with coffee, a bit of fruit and a slice of wheat bread, rarely adding a bit of cheese or ham.

Considering that it looked as if he had cooked at least for five people, she was pretty sure he had her in mind while preparing it.

She wasn't sure how to feel about it. Part of her was annoyed. Yeah, they were married and they lived together but bottom line, they weren't back yet to the point of their relationship where he was supposed to make her breakfast.

On the other hand, she couldn't help but be enchanted by it. Oh, to hell with it, the bigger part of her just thought it sweet; she was reeling with joy.

As if sensing her thoughts, Logan turned around and their eyes met. For a moment, neither said anything.

"Morning, Ace," Logan finally broke the silence.

Sitting up, carefully making sure that everything was modest-looking, despite the flannel, she nodded. "Morning."

Another long moment of silence.

"I made breakfast," he stated the obvious after a while, looking away.

"So, I see," Rory replied and stood up, stretching. She had slept better than she had expected. And thank God she hadn't had the dreams she feared she would have. At least she couldn't remember any dream. A welcome change from the past two months where a good night's sleep had become a rarity, her slumber often interrupted by dreams, usually with Logan starring in them in one way or another. Just another reason why she had felt like crap during that time.

It was really hard to forget a man if you didn't just get reminded of him at every corner you took him to but also dreamed of him almost every night.

Shaking her head she yawned and made her way over to the kitchen where Logan had turned away from her, busying himself with the scrambled eggs he was making.

She poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down by the counter, watching him for a moment as he beat and cooked the eggs with some milk. Was she just imagining it or did he seem a bit tense?

"What's the occasion?" she asked though, helping herself to a slice of bacon.

Hmm... She could definitely get used to it.

"No occasion," Logan answered, drawing her attention back to him. There was something in his voice... "I got up early and had nothing better to do," he added, sounding almost defensive.

"Well, thank you," she said lightly but honestly and waited until he glanced at her before she smiled. "I sure could get used to this. Interested in a job on the side? You make me breakfasts like this and I pay you with those disgusting After Eights you like so much, Heaven knew why." She made a face. "They're just awful."

She had meant to lighten him up, ease his tension and waited for his comeback. It just never came. Instead, he concentrated on his scrambled eggs, keeping his back turned from her and if anything, he tensed even more.

"Logan?" she asked, unsure and got up, moving towards him without realizing it and laid a hand onto his back. She couldn't help it. Something wasn't right, he was clearly upset and, instinctively, her first reaction was to comfort him.

He took a sharp, deep breath and moved away from her touch.

Still she wanted to follow him but she reined in her concern and stayed where she was, not being able to help ease the hurt though. She knew they weren't really together yet, but Logan had comforted her so much these past few days that she had thought that she should comfort him to return the favor.

She should have known better anyway. If bothered by something, Logan didn't like to be touched, at least not by anyone. It had taken a while for him to relax at her touch, not tensed, letting her close, letting her in.

Judging by his reaction just now she guessed that she had lost that trust. Considering their break-up, she shouldn't be surprised by this. And probably, only a few days ago it wouldn't have bothered her. But it bothered her now, more than she had thought possible. He had every right to not want to let her in yet -- and still she didn't like it. Their relationship had shifted these past few days. Hell, she had told him that she still loved him and would like to get back together with him!

"Sorry," Logan mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

Of course, _she_ had also told _him_ that she didn't trust him anymore. Keeping that in mind, she shrugged. "No need to," she said as disinterested and as dispassionate as she could manage and then looked away, ruining all her efforts. But she didn't want him to see the hurt in her eyes. She had no right to be hurt.

Logan sighed. "Rory..."

She shook her head and turned back to her bar stool and breakfast -- though she wasn't all that hungry anymore.

"Rory, please," Logan though insisted, approaching her.

It was her turn to tense a bit. She shook her head. "No, it's okay, really. I understand."

"I don't think so," he muttered darkly and then he was beside her, turning her so she faced him by gripping her hands. "It's not what you think, Rory."

She raised her eyes to meet his, seeing the turmoil in them, anger and... Oh.

_Oh..._

Logan nodded and let go of her rather abruptly, backing away.

"Uh..." was the only very intelligent comment she was able to come up with.

He laughed humorlessly and went back to attend to his eggs.

Rory stared at his back, rather dumbfounded -- until she noticed her eyes focusing on Logan's more than viewable backside, the muscles in his back tensing once again in reaction to her stare.

Damn it.

Deeply red, she tore her eyes away and stood up. "Uhm..." _Yeah, way to go! Very eloquent_. "I think I better go get dressed and showered. I mean, the other way around would probably be smarter, otherwise it would be a bit uncomfortable I guess, huh? And to no real use anyway." _Shut up, shut up,_ _shut up!_ "I'll be in the bathroom then."

Logan nodded. "That might be a good idea, Ace," he answered, his voice just a tad bit husky and his eyes still fixed on the eggs.

She didn't bother to give another reply but, instead, grabbed herself a few things to change into and then fled into the bathroom. Soon after, she sagged against the marble wall and closed her eyes, letting the cold stream of water break over her.

Three more minutes with him in that state, and, without any doubt, she would have jumped him -- she was sure of that. Such was the impact the heat in his eyes had had on her when he had let her see just what was bothering him.

So she wanted him. That was nothing new. And he wanted her. Nothing new either.

Still... The look in his eyes had been different than before, more intense, more heated -- more needy. Perhaps because it's been so long for them. And perhaps, because she was still off limits at the moment, deepening the desire. But she couldn't shake the feeling that it went deeper than that. That the need and lust she had seen in his eyes was more profound than simple sex or even just love making. More -- essential.

And hell if it hadn't called out to her, called for her to go to him, reach out, respond to that need, satisfy it. But also, and she hated to admit it, filling her with a deep satisfaction that she could still affect him like that, without even trying to. And knowing instinctively that only she was able to still that need.

More than anything else, she wanted to go out and just do that.

But that wouldn't be fair, for either one of them, but mostly not for him. She may crave him, but she still wasn't sure yet. Getting there, getting there fast considering the last day and this morning, but not quite ready yet, however. And she wouldn't and couldn't do this to him, to them, as long as she wasn't sure. It would hurt them too much. Hurt him.

Now she just had to figure out how to not succumb to the sexual tension between them in the meantime. She was no saint. Nor a virgin. Her body knew only too well that her lover was nearby and craved his touch again. And she missed the sex with Logan. It had been fine when they hadn't seen each other but now, living with him? Oh yeah, she remembered only too well.

But she didn't want sex.

If they did it again, she wanted to make love, to let go completely, to welcome him, making them one. To mate.

And that couldn't happen as long as she wasn't sure.

So she should perhaps take up jogging, spend the sexual tension elsewhere. Or she could bike. Logan had one of those stationary exercise bikes.

She thought of sweating it out in front of him and grimaced.

Definitely not. That wouldn't help their situation at all if he had any similar reaction to the sight like she had when watching him work out.

So it needed to be something away from the apartment. She could go swimming. It would have the benefit of both, cold water and exercise.

_Eww, no_.

Perhaps she could take up squash. Her mom could come and play with her, since she was still frustrated with Luke as well.

Yeah, perhaps that was it. At least squash was an indoor sports and considering the small room, they wouldn't have to move too much, right? And hitting a ball against the wall had to be satisfying.

But most of all, it looked doable. After all, how hard could it be to hit a ball against the wall?

Her mind flashed back to the heat in Logan's eyes and groaning, Rory leaned her head back. As soon as she was out and had finished her breakfast she was calling her mother to see if she wanted to try it out this afternoon. If not, she'd call Paris.

Just as long as she got out of the apartment and away from Logan. Handsome, hot Logan who looked at her as if he wanted to devour her -- body and soul.

* * *

"Say that again," Logan demanded, blinking.

He must have heard her wrong. There was no way she had said...

"I'm going squashing," she repeated though, as if that was the most normal thing in the world.

Very slowly, Logan nodded. "Right. With your mother."

"Hmm. It's perfect for us. We're indoors, can dress into cool outfits and don't have to move too much," Rory nodded, packing her sports bag. Or rather his that she had borrowed.

Again, Logan nodded slowly. "Have you played squash before?"

She contemplated lying, he could see that. But in the end she just shrugged. "No, but we figured it might just be the sports for us, after having searched for it all our lives." She paused for a moment. "It looks easy enough. You hit the ball against the wall and that's it. Can't be that hard."

Somehow, Logan managed to keep a straight face. "Hmm..." he commented, as calm and as unaffected as he could. "Well, have fun then."

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have. We always have fun," Rory told him confidently and took the bag, swinging it over her shoulder just as the bell rang. "That must be Mom. I'll be back by evening. I'm bringing dinner. Any preferences?"

Logan shook his head. "As long as it's not Indian I'm okay with whatever you decide on," he replied, not daring to say anything further or protest against her bringing dinner like he normally would.

Rory bounced away.

"Ace?"

Opening the door, she looked back at him.

"Watch out for those balls," he told her, seriously. Well, almost.

"Will do," she nodded. "Bye!"

And gone she was. Off to go _squashing_.

He waited a full minute before breaking out into that laughter he had held back ever since she first had told him of her plans.

He wasn't stupid. He knew perfectly well why she wanted to go out and even why she felt the need to do sports, of all things. She hated sports, in every form, manner or shape. Truly hated it. And having witnessed a few of her attempts at it, he agreed that sports just wasn't her thing and didn't bode well with her either.

Yet she suddenly wanted to go _squashing._

Of course, he had felt her eyes lingering on him after he had let her know just why he had reacted to her touch like he had this morning. Nor had he missed the heated cheek or the smell of a cold shower on her when she had finally emerged from the bathroom.

He himself had gone out for a good long jog this morning for all the good it had done him. All it had taken was seeing Rory in all her sleepy, slightly rumpled morning glory and the desire -- like he seldom had experienced -- had overcome him with a rush, leaving him all but hanging on onto his control. And when she had touched him in her concern... He had to move away or he'd have taken her right there and then.

It had obviously flustered her when she had caught on and he had no qualms admitting that he very much liked that fact. He loved how he still could affect her, despite everything, as hard as it was to hold himself back.

So he could understand her need for exercise perfectly. Technically. This was still his Ace though and the thought of his Ace and squash... Even better, Lorelai and Rory and squash? It was simply hilarious.

Shaking his head, he laughed again as he walked over to the bathroom and got out the cooling pads, carrying them over to the kitchen and putting them into the freezer. He very much doubted that they would actually play. But they might try a ball or two after all and knowing his Ace and sports, he thought it wise to prepare just in case.

Of course he could have warned her. But first, he doubted she would have listened anyway and, second... If she thought she needed to play squash, then by all means he wouldn't stand in the way. She obviously didn't want the obvious solution to the sexual tension they were suffering from, not that that surprised him and if she found a way to let it out, perhaps it would make their situation better. He doubted it, but it was worth a shot. Besides, she had to find out on her own.

It hadn't been hard for Logan to realize that there was only one way to take care of the tension and until then they just would have to suffer through it. That was, if they made it to making love again. His confidence of that happening had grown but he wasn't as sure that it was happening anytime soon.

And that was a problem.

Flipping down onto the couch, he turned on the television and laid down. He was tired and now, with Rory out of the apartment he might get a bit of shut-eye in. At least he hoped so. Even without them actually playing he doubted Rory would come back before a couple of hours, her need to get out too great. To be honest, he too was glad that she was out for a while, giving his senses that were under a constant attack a rest. He could have gone out himself, but he hadn't felt like it and now with Rory out _playing squash_ he didn't want to miss her return for anything in the world.

It promised to be interesting to say the least.

With that thought in mind he finally fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

A small moan woke him up rather abruptly. Sitting up, he scanned the dark apartment, needed a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness though until he could make out Rory's silhouette moving quietly towards the bathroom, moving a bit slow.

"Ace?" he asked and, frowning, pushed the button that flooded the whole apartment with light.

Blinking against the sudden brightness, Rory nodded. "Yeah, it's me."

"You could have turned on the lights," he told her, still frowning. Something was off.

"You were sleeping," Rory pointed out and turned her head to him. "I didn't want to wake you up."

Cursing, Logan was up and standing over by her in a flash, tenderly cupping her face and turning it so he had a better view of the nasty shiner forming around her right eye. She shied away from his probing touch but he held her firmly in place. "Ball got in the way?" he finally asked softly, caressing over the bruised skin.

Making a face, she nodded.

"Didn't I tell you to keep an eye out for it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and allowing himself a small smile.

"To quote a well used saying: 'Easier said than done'," she replied, giving him a half-hearted glare. "You can let go of me now, you know," she then added, shifting a bit.

And winced.

His eyes narrowing, Logan remembered her slow movement and the moan that had woken him. He held on, his eyes roaming over her body. "The ball got you anywhere else?" he demanded to know.

Surprisingly, she answered though without any fuss. "Got one into the hip area as well. It's not that bad though, just a bruise."

"Let me see," he insisted, already reaching for the hem of her pullover but this time she drew back from him.

"Trust me, it's no big deal. I had worse, believe me, so I know the difference," she told him and went up to the bed, sitting down only with a slight wince.

Temporarily distracted, he frowned at her. This was news to him. Noticing his look, she rolled her eyes. "Relax. It was ages ago and just a small accident. Crashed the car into a tree after avoiding a cat or something like that. Nothing happened though, I just had a broken wrist and a few bruises. Bruises that were much worse than this one now, okay?"

"You crashed a car into a tree?" Logan repeated incredulously, feeling a slight surge of panic despite the fact that it happened a long time ago. Crashing into a tree was not something small. It could have killed her.

"Well, technically Jess drove, but it's been my fault totally. First I wanted to make an extra round and then I distracted him," Rory clarified with a shrug.

"Jess," Logan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, my ex-boyfriend," Rory elaborated, oblivious to his sudden rage. "I told you about him, didn't I? Though back then, we hadn't been together yet, only friends. I was tutoring him, not that he had needed it."

Oh yeah, he remembered Jess perfectly well. After all, he had been the reason that led to their break-up. Plus, she had mentioned that Jess guy a time or two before that fateful night. She had neglected to mention then though that the jerk had almost killed her! If he was ever going to see that guy again...

Reining in his rage, he concentrated on the here and now. Rory was right, her bruise on the face would heal and so would probably the other one. Ice would still help though. Quickly moving to the kitchen, he grabbed two of the cooling pads and moved back to her, wrapping each in a towel. Carefully pressing one to the shiner on her eye, he handed her the other one, knowing better than to even try taking care of that one as well. And later, he could give her some salve to help keep down the swelling and bruising. Still...

"You'll have a pretty nice shiner here, Ace," he sighed.

Moving the ice-pack to her hip, she sighed. "Yeah, I figured. The leeches will love it. Not only were we married by mere stupidity, now the eligible bachelor turns out to be a brutal beater on top of that."

He frowned, not having thought that far yet. The thought was ridiculous and it didn't sit well with him at all that someone could think that of him but he guessed some people would love to jump to such a conclusion. He knew some papers definitely would if they got wind of it.

"Or we give them an even better story," he suggested, thinking quickly.

Pulling her pants down a little and her shirt a bit up, also, to get better access to put the pack on her hip, Rory shrugged. "We better not try it with the truth, I guess."

"Keep still," Logan told her, then smiled. "No, better not. No one will believe that you did any activity that even resembled any sports in the slightest on your own."

"And I have good reason not to," she nodded vehemently. "You see what happens when I do try. Thanks by the way. The pads really help." Her eyes narrowed. "How come you had them so practically handy though?" she wanted to know.

Logan gave her his best smirk. "Like you said, Ace… you and sports don't bode well."

"A warning would have been nice," she grumbled.

His smirk widened. "Let's forget for a moment that you wouldn't have listened to me anyway, really Ace, where would the fun be in that?"

Glaring at him, she took the other pad out of his hand as well and scooted over a bit. "See if I let you have any of the duck."

"Duck?"

"I ordered Chinese. It should come in about twenty minutes," she told him. "But no duck for you."

"I nursed you just now and prepared the cold packs," Logan pointed out, grinning.

"Which you wouldn't have needed to if you had warned me beforehand," Rory argued back.

"You wouldn't have listened to me," Logan once again stated. "And I bought a bookcase just for you."

"Just because you hate it if everything lies around," Rory countered, smiling herself by now.

But Logan wasn't one to give up easily. "I made you breakfast."

"You ate it as well and you really just did it because you were bored, not because you really made it for me," Rory though wasn't one to succumb easily either.

"I let you read the _Times_ first," he retorted back.

She laughed. "And I let you have the_ Post_ first."

"You don't like the _Post_," Logan pointed out triumphantly.

"And you find the_ Times_ boring. Not to mention that you hate sharing the paper. You always say I'm too slow," Rory just said back, as triumphantly.

"You are," he nodded. "It takes ages until you're through with a page."

"Excuse me if I like to really read an article instead of just fly over it," Rory answered.

"I read them well enough, Ace," Logan protested. "And there's slow and there's slow."

Rory eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That you, my dear Ace, are really, really slow," Logan smirked.

"I am not!" she flared up.

"Yes you are!" he grinned.

They probably would have continued like that for a while but at that moment, the bell interrupted them. They both looked over with a frown.

"Must be the delivery guy," Rory said and was about to get up.

Logan pushed her down again, gently. "You stay put and keep the pads in place. I'll take care of it."

She shrugged and surprisingly did as she was told. "No need for a tip, Logan, I already took care of that when I paid the food in the restaurant."

He glanced back at her and yep, she had a smug smile on her face.

He quickly turned away so she couldn't see his grin. She liked to have the last word in and this time he would let her have it.

For now.

* * *

The night had been uncomfortable. And not because of the hurting bruises, no it had much more to do with the man sleeping not fifty feet away from her. Or rather said, the man who _wasn't_ sleeping not fifty feet away from her.

Unlike the previous night, she hadn't been able to fall asleep this time. At first she just hadn't been too comfortable with the stinging bruises. Then, she had grown aware of the lack of deep breathing or even light snores coming from the couch. And she had barely noticed that when she had also taken note of just how much he had kept turning restlessly on the sofabed.

Sure, he had been sleeping when she had come home from her squashing horror trip, but still... Logan wasn't exactly a light sleeper and usually falling asleep quite fast. True, usually she had fallen asleep before him, his warmth and steady heartbeat just lulling her quickly into a satisfying, relaxing and comfortable sleep but she had the habit of waking up several times at night, often having to make a trip to the bathroom. To drink so much coffee during the day had cost her at least a small price during the night. But Logan usually slept soundly through her nightly trips, not that she stayed away for long. He would only wake up if she stayed away longer, if she had gone to read or something like that and then he would come to bring her back to bed.

So it was unusual for him to be not able to sleep. And somehow, his inability to fall asleep now stopped her as well, becoming hyper-aware of every tossing and turning he did, every low sigh he emitted occasionally. Something told her that if they weren't sleeping fifty feet away from each other they both would probably sleep like a baby, instead of all this lying awake and pretending to be asleep.

But to share a bed was out of the question -- for now. She knew also without doubt that neither of them would be able to resist the other if they would lie beside each other.

Remembering the tender care he had for her when she had returned home hurt and the easy-going light-hearted guy she later had shared dinner with and with whom she had fallen in love in the first place made her think that perhaps it was for the best for both their sanities to simply give in to what their bodies so obviously wanted and jump each other, getting it over with.

And yet she restrained herself and kept the distance between them.

She wasn't sure why anymore -- it just felt right, no matter how much it hurt at the same time to stay away from Logan.

At least that was the conclusion she had come to during this _long_ night. It just wasn't right yet. Not until she was a hundred percent sure. She may already be at ninety-seven percent or something like that, but there was still this small fear left and, until she hadn't overcome that one absolutely, she just couldn't put Logan and herself through the hurt casual sex would cause them without any doubt.

That hadn't worked at all that time back when they had first started sleeping together and it sure wouldn't work now. Neither Logan nor herself wanted it to be just sex, to take care of this terrible itch, she knew that as surely as she knew her own birthday.

So instead of telling Logan to come over to their bed, she had waited until it was safe to get up in order to get ready for her day, ignoring Logan still pretending to be asleep. She helped herself to a cold shower, got dressed and then covered the shiner with a cosmetic concealer as much as she could. It wasn't as bad as she had feared, the ice and salve Logan had given her for the bruises had done wonders overnight, but there were still traces of the bruising. Oh well, it was supposed to be a sunny day. She'd just wear her sunglasses when outside and would sit at the back of the classroom for a change, letting her hair cover it. That should take care of any uncalled for attention.

There was no way that she wanted anyone to believe that Logan was responsible for her bruises. Logan would never in his life raise his hand against her or any woman for that matter.

Stupid squashing.

Why on Earth had she had this hare-brained idea in the first place?

She left the bathroom, immediately becoming aware of the sexual tension sizzling in the room.

Right... that had been it.

Shaking her head, she quietly walked over to the kitchen and brewed her coffee while she also put on some water for Logan's tea. She helped herself to a bowl of cocoa pops, leaving the things out for Logan who still pretended to be asleep. Apparently, he had decided that the best way to avoid this damn tension was by avoiding her. Especially if he was as affected by all this as she suspected him to be, she thought, blushing. Oh yeah, it definitely was safer for both of them if he stayed where he was until she had left. Besides, his classes wouldn't start for at least two hours after hers.

She was still too early for school, but then she wanted to get in some reading before her classes started anyway. Concentrating in the apartment was simply impossible.

Keeping that in mind, she quietly put away her dishes, packed her books and then quietly left, pretending to believe Logan was still asleep.

Almost forty-eight hours done -- only three months, twenty-nine days and a few hours to go...

Sighing, Rory made a face and leaned her head against the elevator wall.

She better overcome those last three percent of her fear soon. This just was not the way to live and was only a guarantee that she and Logan would be driven crazy within the next few days.

* * *

The morning hadn't continued much better. At first it wasn't bad, but only because she had been one of the early students on campus. By the time she had left her first class to go to the next one, the campus had filled with students and it hadn't taken long before they began to openly stare at her, whispering behind her back.

She couldn't really blame them, but seriously... Didn't they have their own lives and worries? Did they absolutely have to concern themselves with her and Logan's lives?

So she had _unintentionally_ married one of the most eligible bachelors of the country. So what? She hadn't been the only one to have been fooled by the madman of a magistrate, nor were they the only couple who had to suffer because it was an election year and the judge wanted to make a point.

And it wasn't as if they were that big celebrities. Or that they hadn't been a steady couple at the time of the so-called fake ceremony.

There was nothing to be ashamed of, absolutely nothing.

Didn't mean though that the louder whispers -- those intended for her to hear -- didn't get to her. She knew it was stupid, but she couldn't help it. Hearing that she was only a heartless bitch having maneuvered Logan into being caught in a marriage with her hurt her almost as much as having to hear her being called a manipulating, greedy whore or worse things. Needless to say that those comments came from girls and quite a few of them even coming from the precious High Society circle.

She wasn't exactly surprised by that -- those women had never liked that Logan had settled down with her of all people and even less when it turned out very obviously that he actually was really serious about her. There had been a party among those girls who had been waiting in line when word had gotten out that Logan Huntzberger was a free man again, Rory knew that only too well. She had also noticed how they hadn't wasted any time and had thrown themselves at Logan. Who, much to their disappointment, hadn't gone back to his old womanizing ways and instead had drawn back, brooding.

It had been impossible not to hear the rumors, no matter how much she avoided them. Though, to be absolutely honest, the perverted, dark part of her had been very gleeful to see that she had had an impact on Logan, after all, he had discarded her so easily.

But it was no wonder that those women, having had their hopes up, were now even angrier with her for crashing those hopes again and apparently for good this time. After all, she _was_ married to him now, his legal wife and all, sharing a home with him even.

And once again, there was this perverted side of her that mentally stuck out her tongue at all of them, feeling not just a bit triumphantly, but almost proudly jubilant.

Speaking of confusing. There she was, unhappy about the situation and at the same time feeling this strange satisfaction. Which was perhaps also the reason why the trash talk was now getting to her so much.

An arm dropped around her shoulder. "There you are!"

Rory looked up with a frown. "Finn."

"I've been looking for you, love," he just grinned widely, winking at her, drawing her a bit closer. "I'm here to dutifully whisk you away to have lunch with your humble husband and his two best friends."

Her eyebrow rose. "Lunch?"

"Sure!" Finn nodded, steering her towards the dining hall. "Now that we finally can be friends again I insist on having lunch with you again. It's just too much fun watching you eat. You have no idea how I've missed that wonderful sight."

"Finn!"

"Besides," he told her, his voice low, leaning down to her, "the way I see it, you for sure would rather spend your lunch with your loved one and friends than sitting all alone and pretending not to hear all those excited whispers, don't you?"

Well... yeah. She sure couldn't deny that.

Seeing that, Finn straightened up, grinning widely again and pulled her with him. "Have to look out for our little wifey here after all. Or so it says in the best friend handbook: Well-being of wife of best friend top priority. Gotta say, it sure is exciting to suddenly have all these new duties."

Then again, if Finn continued making such comments, she may just have him for lunch.

"Seriously though, my mate's worried about you, you know. Hard to miss the hostility from a certain gender here," Finn continued and looking up into his eyes, she could see that he actually was really serious.

Looking away, she shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Sure you are. Why shouldn't you be? You know that no one in his right mind should pay attention to such talk," Finn nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

Rory couldn't help but smile, leaning into the warmth of the tall Australian. "Of course not," she agreed, feeling a lot better, just like that.

That was one of the things she had missed most: to have Finn and Colin as her friends -- Finn, with his incredible sensitive intuition and talent to cheer her up and Colin with his reliable support and iron friendship. So she was more than happy to be able to spend time with them again.

At least one good thing that had come out of this whole fiasco.

With satisfaction, Logan watched Rory relaxing more and more during their lunch together with Finn and Colin. Arriving on campus that morning, he had immediately noticed the glances and whispers following him everywhere. Not that he had expected anything less. He was used to being a well-known person, one of those guys the whole student body recognized more or less. Not only because of his name, but also because he was just a popular guy.

News about him being stuck in a marriage after a supposedly fake wedding in Vegas were bound to heat up the rumor mill like crazy so he didn't mind that much.

He did mind though the effect all the rumors had on Rory. She wasn't used to being the focus of everyone's attention and one quick glance at her hurrying from one class to another, Logan had seen it was taking its toll on her. Plus, there were the glares she received from the bimbos, thinking they had some sort of claim on him. He didn't appreciate those either.

So he had asked Finn to ask her to have lunch with them since he would be still stuck in a class on the other side of the campus by the time her class was over. And boy, was he glad he had that brilliant idea. Joking around with his friends clearly calmed Rory. And even better, with his two friends, there as a buffer, it was even possible for them to spend time together without that damn sexual tension always sizzling between them, making it almost unbearable to be alone with each other.

Perhaps he should ask Finn and Colin to move in as well.

Remembering how sharing space with both of them was like before, he quickly shook his head. No way. He'd rather combust with sexual frustration than endure that again.

Maybe though they could come over for dinner? Or even better yet, the four of them could go out together for dinner that night. Yeah! "You guys busy tonight?" he already asked, having barely finished his thought. "I thought we could go out, grab something to eat, hit a few bars."

"I'm in," Finn immediately perked up, nodding vigorously.

"Big surprise," muttered Colin, but nodded as well. "Come on, Rory, you pick the place."

For a moment, her eyes glanced from Colin and Finn to Logan and he already thought she'd refuse, but then, to his surprise, she shrugged. "Then I want to go to Papalino."

Colin made a face. "That filthy place? I'm sure there are cockroaches in the kitchen."

"Doesn't matter. They still make the best pizza you can get in New Haven," Rory just shrugged his complaint away.

"Plus, there you can have those thin grissini. I love those and haven't had them in _ages_," Finn nodded, his eyes already gleaming with excitement.

It was true enough. Logan had refused to go to any of Rory's favorite places during their break-up, if they had managed to talk him into going out at all. The memories would have just been too much for him. But now things were different, weren't they? Not perfect yet, but much better than when they were broken up for good. "Papalino it is," he confirmed, looking at Rory.

Their eyes met and held, both of them starting to smile.

Yeah, things were definitely starting to look up.

* * *

"That was a nice evening."

Still in the elevator riding up to their floor, Logan looked at Rory across the space between them. "Yeah."

It had been a good evening. Much like old times. Them having fun together with Finn and Colin, kicking back, taking a well-deserved break from student life. It had been relaxed, entertaining, comfortable. Up until now. As soon as Finn and Colin had dropped them off and they had entered the building, being alone again, awkwardness and frustration had quickly sneaked back in.

He couldn't help but think that if this were old times, he'd be plastered all over his girlfriend right now, pressing her against the wall and contemplating pressing the alarm button than standing across from his wife on the other side of the elevator, his hands deeply buried in his pockets.

He could not even refrain from thinking about how they would proceed to make love in his bed for the better part of the night and maybe even in the shower tomorrow morning.

Instead, they were going to enter their apartment, avoid looking at each other and Heaven forbid, come into touching distance and go to sleep separately, and, if last night was any indicator, neither of them would have any sleep at all, let alone a good sleep.

Rory seemed to notice the shift in the air between them also as she was silent all the way back into their apartment. Once inside, she proceeded quietly to put everything away while he did basically the same, only on the other side of the apartment.

"I'm sorry."

Caught off guard, Logan looked up to see her standing in the middle of the living room, looking unhappily at him. He frowned. "For what?"

"For keeping us apart." She spread her arms, looking even more miserable. "For making this such a hell on us."

There were many things going through his mind in answer to that, but in the end he settled for a sigh. "Do you trust me yet? Enough to let me back in again?"

The expression on her face was almost pained. The same pain that shot through his heart as she slowly shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I'm not ready yet." She bit her lip. "By God, I wish I were, really. All I want is jump you, just so we're clear on that. But it wouldn't be with all my heart and that..."

"Wouldn't be fair on either of us," he finished her sentence softly. He understood, truly, he did. But for once, they were on the same page, as hard as that was. "Nor would I want it that way. You know I love you. You know I want you, desperately. But just sex isn't good enough for me either anymore, Rory. When we make love again, I want all of you… body, heart, and soul… and I want you to be sure, to be happy and at ease with yourself, with me, with us."

Her eyes widened and she stared at him for a long moment. "Me too," she nodded and then attempted a light smile. "And just so you know… you just made good on a point or two."

He shared the smile. "Good to know. I aim to cover everything and soon. Because you're right… this is hell."

When guilt flickered over her face again, he almost wished he hadn't said that last bit, then, again he always preferred to go with the truth. Especially with his Ace.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

Slowly walking over to her, he stopped before he got so close that he could feel the warmth coming from her body. "Don't be. In the first place, I fucked up… this is as much your fault as mine, if not even more so. But I mean it, Rory. Take your time, all the time you need. And once you've found that you can trust me with your heart again, then, I'll be here." He stopped, eyeing her with an intensity that heated up the room. At least so it felt to him. "Because don't ever think that I'll grow tired of waiting. I won't let go, Ace, not unless you tell me in no uncertain words that that's what you want." Another short pause before he continued. "I do so hope that when you make your decision, it will be one in my favor."

She held his eyes, didn't waver once, until she nodded. "Most likely."

He smiled, his heart beating a little faster but also feeling a lot less heavy. Now, that didn't sound so bad, did it?

* * *

"How much longer will you let our boy hang out there?"

That was the question Finn had asked her during lunch today. Both Logan and Colin had to leave for their classes earlier, leaving Finn and Rory alone. A question that was haunting her ever since.

At her dumbfounded and shocked look, Finn had simply returned the look. "Love, I know he fucked up. But he's sorry. Truly sorry. He's been miserable since your break up… inconsolable. And let me tell you, so little fun. Sad as it is, but fact is, our boy loves you so much, he can't be happy without you anymore. No joy left to live whatsoever." He shook his head, sadly, before perking up. "But thank Heaven, he's back on track once again, becoming my best mate again. Ever since you came back into his life. It's not entirely back to good yet though, 'cause you're letting him hang and dry out there. But it's obvious that you still love him, hence you'll take him back anyway, so how much longer 'til you finally make him… and not to forget yourself… happy again, love?"

First, she had no idea what to tell him. "It's not so easy, Finn."

"He loves you, you love him." He cocked his head, regarding her inquiringly. "Seems pretty easy to me."

"Love's not everything," she answered, perhaps a bit bitterly.

Of course though, he just laughed. "Love, Love's everything."

"No," she contradicted. "No. There's also trust. And that's an issue after everything that happened."

For a moment, Finn was silent, studying her. Finally, he shrugged. "Still don't see the problem. Do you believe that he loves you?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Do you trust him to not hurt you?"

"Of course he wouldn't, but..."

"Purposely?"

She hesitated for a moment. "No, not intentionally. Didn't stop him from hurting me anyway though."

Again, Finn shrugged. "Yeah well, he's stupid sometimes. Quite a lot actually, if you ask me. Plus, he's new to this whole relationship business. Hadn't had much of a relationship with anyone yet. I mean, you've met Mitchum and Shira, haven't you? And you're still surprised he makes mistakes and fucked up a tense moment in your relationship into such unknown dimensions?"

Put it like that...

"Besides," Finn added, his eyes hardening. "Make no mistake here, love. He may have been the one to make the most mistakes… but from what I heard you aren't completely faultless either… and you've hurt him as well, very much so as it is."

She was silent.

He nodded. "Not to forget that if there's no trouble in paradise once in a while, something's just not right. When you love, you're vulnerable. And all loved ones get hurt from time to time. Which brings me back to my original point… love's all that really matters and even your precious trust is there on the big points which only really count anyway. And as pretty much everyone can see how much you also want to bang each other… I ask again… What are you still waiting for?"

He held her eyes for another moment, before he smiled and got up. With a kiss on the top of her head, he left without another word, leaving her to stare after him.

She hadn't been able to get this conversation with Finn out of her mind. He had made it sound so simple. All her arguments so irrelevant suddenly.

It sure made her think.

Strange enough, after their talk that first Monday night, living with Logan had gotten easier. Sure, the attraction was still there but it had dimmed to a bearable level and the awkwardness that had settled in whenever they had been alone slowly dissipated.

The more days passed, the more comfortable Rory felt with Logan. They still avoided touching or getting too close to each other (because hey, their resolve was only so strong when not confronted with temptation) but instead, they started to talk more again, about everything and anything, often also discussing rather than simply talking. It reminded her of the time before they became a couple, before the shit had hit the fan and it was a good feeling. Even better was that they also laughed more and more again, sharing jokes, having fun with each other or with Finn and Colin.

What really made her heart melt time and time again was the silent support Logan gave her. Life outside their apartment wasn't easy. The school still buzzed with the rumors about them and in quite many of them, she was made the bad guy who somehow had arranged this whole fake/real marriage shit. And girls of course still kept glaring at her, resenting her. That wasn't the worst though. What really hit her hard was the animosity that she encountered when going back to the _Yale Daily News_. Somehow, her suddenly being a part of the Huntzberger family -- no matter that it wasn't wanted or even only temporarily -- was held against her. Apparently, her career as a journalist was now a given, no matter what she did, so her colleagues resented and envied her now, bombarding her constantly with snide remarks and jabs.

It hurt her. She had thought they were her friends, the one group who might support her at least somewhat in this mess, but once again, she was disappointed. Plus, as if her new status as a Huntzberger family member wasn't enough, she was also the best friend of Paris, the editor from hell. And Paris, oblivious to everything, had even declared that she was her second in command, giving her a cap that had the number '2' silk-screened on it. So Rory was viewed as double enemy among the staff, no matter what she said or tried to do to convince them otherwise.

But she wasn't alone, no, Logan was there, always. Rumors left him cold, as well as the bimbos, and his nonchalance towards them helped her ignore them as well. The minute he had gotten wind of what was going on at the paper, he had reclaimed his abandoned desk in the newsroom, almost never leaving her alone in there with the mob. Plus, much to Paris' delight, he was turning in article after article, reminding everyone that he could damn write and whatever success he'd had later on in his family's firm, it was more than merited. His attitude inspired Rory once again and soon, it didn't sting as much anymore. She knew she was good. So what if she had married into one of the oldest and most important media family of the country? She would still rock as a reporter, no matter if it was with a Huntzberger newspaper or another one. Because married to the boss or not, she would make her mark in the newspaper world.

And if Logan did all these things without hesitation or comment, she was also aware that he fielded off quite a lot of press questions. He hadn't told her but Mitchum, once called the landline in search for him but only reaching Rory, had had no qualms in complaining about all the questions and invitations to talk shows and interviews that apparently came in. He had even mentioned something about Oprah and Jay Leno.

It was absolutely crazy and Rory was very glad that Logan was handling those. She doubted she would have found any words when suddenly such media legends were on the phone inviting her to their shows to talk about the most embarrassing and humiliating thing that ever happened to her. If she was ever to appear in anyone's show, it would be because she had earned it with her work, not because she had fallen victim to a fanatic lunatic.

So here she was now, a month into living with her husband, sitting on the very couch he still slept on, contemplating their situation. Logan had told her that he wanted her to be sure and he'd wait as long as it takes. And he had kept his word.

Not once had he pressured her. When her nearness had aroused him, he had tried to hide it from her. Of course she still noticed it. She knew him and his body, knew the signs. Not to mention that her body always seemed to pick up on the reactions in his body, responding to it. Like Logan, she hid it, but she doubted he was anymore fooled than she was. He let her live her life, only coordinating with her when it concerned their life together like their meals or going out with their friends, once or twice for a meeting with Wellburn.

Their lawyer had tried to get them that annulment but as expected, they wouldn't stand a chance. After the judge's verdict, nobody wanted to touch their case and obviously, everybody assumed that they for sure had consummated their marriage. So their only recourse was a divorce which they could apply for as soon as the four-month waiting period was over.

Logan's family was still deadset against a divorce though. Wellburn was looking into that, but apparently, the family lawyers weren't making that easy so they were still waiting on solving that mystery. His family for sure hadn't discovered a sudden liking towards her or her family. The few times she had to talk to Shira, it had been Arctic. And Mitchum, when he didn't ignore her, was blaming her for the unwanted attention the family was experiencing at the moment.

She had to say, she was beginning to understand Logan more and more each day, after seeing what he had to live with his whole life. The contempt of his schoolmates just because of his last name, the expectations of his family, including the constant interest of everybody and anybody in all aspects of his life -- no wonder Logan had been so rebellious and wild when they had met first. Slowly, she suspected she wouldn't have been much different if she had grown up like him, as an heiress.

No. Probably not. Her mother would still have been her mother and she just couldn't imagine that her mom would have ever let her be spoiled or forced into a life she didn't choose herself or want, like what the Huntzbergers were doing with Logan.

Nonetheless, through all this, she felt closer to Logan than she ever had been, even before they had broken up.

Truth was, apart from the frustration with the general situation and the sexual tension between her and Logan, living with Logan, being with him was surprisingly comfortable. Good. She felt at home here in this apartment, with him and now, with him out on a Brigade meeting, leaving her all alone in the apartment, she had to admit to herself that she missed him. The apartment felt empty without him in it and she had come to look forward to coming home to him -- or him to her for that matter.

It wasn't just that. After falling back into their usual morning routine, she enjoyed waking up with him there. She liked having lunch with him and his friends most of the time. Going out with the stooges was relaxing. And it just felt right, just like last Sunday when they had a mellow time -- they stayed home the whole day and watched a movie and a TV show marathon on Logan's impossibly big television, sitting side by side, eating popcorn, just having fun.

Though it would be even better if instead of waking up to see him sleeping on this very couch, she'd wake up in his arms. That instead of sitting on each side of the sofa, they'd be snuggled up together in the middle of the couch. That after coming home, they would welcome each other with a kiss instead of a short greeting, perhaps accompanied with a smile.

Shortly, she slowly grew aware that she felt so much at home here because of him. As if that wasn't mind-blowing enough, she felt herself wishing more and more to really be with him again instead of just living with him.

But was that smart? It was barely a month since they had started talking with each other again. How much of what she felt was merely a reaction of being forced to be so close to Logan, constantly? Was she truly ready to give Logan so much again or was her body just desperate to grasp what was in reaching distance? Would this work even when those four months were over and they hadn't had to live together or being married anymore?

Then again, if what she felt was true and Logan was as honest with his feelings for her as he seemed to be, would they even want to live separately ever again? Because right now she wasn't so sure about that. Living with Logan felt so good and right, it was hard to imagine moving away from him again.

And what about the marriage? Yes, she still thought that neither of them was ready for a marriage or wanted a marriage for at least a few years yet for that matter. And when she did marry, she wanted a real ceremony, with her friends and family surrounding her, not some pretended ceremony that no one, apart from the minister, took seriously.

Still...

Right now, she could very well imagine that when the time was right, she would go down the aisle to Logan waiting at the altar for her. Logan and no one else. So if that really was her future, why bother with a divorce at all?

A knock on the door ripped through her deep thoughts but she was quite glad for the interruption. She hadn't just seriously contemplated staying married to Logan, had she?

The knock sounded again, more forcefully this time. Shaking her head, she got up to open the door, not bothering to check the peephole first to see who was at the door. Logan would have a fit, but hey, what he didn't know and all that.

So when she got a good look at the two strong, big and grim-faced men in front of her, she suddenly wished she'd have been a bit more careful. And when the man closest to her moved and she caught a glimpse of shining metal that looked a lot like a gun, she wished more than anything that Logan was there with her.

Her heart beating hard, she contemplated to simply push the door close again but already, the man with the gun moved to stand in the doorway. "Yes?" she asked, her voice surprisingly only trembling a bit.

"Mrs. Huntzberger?" the man asked.

Could they be kidnappers? Robbers? Murderers? Rapists? Should she admit to being who they asked for? Then again, with all the media reports about her and Logan lately, would it even make sense to deny it? Besides, since when did bad guys knock onto the door? Not to mention that the considerable security downstairs apparently had just let them pass. So in the end, she nodded with trepidation. "What can I do for you?"

The man stepped in. "We need to talk, Mrs. Huntzberger."

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's note: It's been a while, huh? Well, for all of those who're still reading this story, here, finally, a new chapter. And as I'm well aware that this is really no nice cliffhanger to leave you on I sincerely promise that it won't take that long for the next chapters. Also, I'd like to take the chance to thank once again my betas for the fantastic work they've done for this story! You rock, girls! Okay, I hope you enjoy this one and until soon. Promise!)_


	11. Shock

**Chapter 11: Shock**

"So that's settled, we're going to Costa Rica for our graduation LDB event," Colin stated with satisfaction. "Now to the real hard part… what are we going to do?"

"It will be so cool," Finn sighed dreamily.

"What?" Sean asked, frowning at him.

Finn shrugged. "Dunno. But whatever it will be, it will be so cool."

"While that's undoubtedly the right spirit, we'll need some more detailed plans than just it being cool," Colin said with an annoyed glance towards the Australian before turning to Logan. "Come on, Logan, you're always the one with the best ideas for such events..."

"Hey! So not true!" Finn protested, his pride wounded. "I'm the king of ideas!"

Colin just ignored the interruption. "... so what's that mastermind of yours cooking up for us?"

"I'm the mastermind!" Finn chirped.

When Logan didn't answer to any of them though, they both exchanged glances. "Logan?" Colin asked as Finn elbowed him on his side.

Startled, Logan looked up. "What?"

"LDB graduation party? Any ideas?" Colin repeated his question with a frown.

"Oh! No, haven't thought about it yet," Logan answered with a shake of his head, his eyes already starting to lose focus again.

Robert snorted. "I bet. Too busy with your little wifey, huh?"

His eyes clearing, Logan shot him a glare but said nothing. Although, in the end, Robert had nailed it. At that moment, he was more preoccupied with the mess his life was in than the LDB. He was married to the girl of his dream in a farce of a marriage with the whole country laughing about it; living together with his wife whom he loved but couldn't touch or kiss or do anything of the many things he wanted to do with her.

Though to be fair, things between them weren't that bad. Apart from some tense moments - mostly during the nights or in the morning when they had to maneuver around each other while preparing for bed or the day and God, avoiding each other whenever one of them had taken a shower - living together wasn't so awkward anymore. Rather, he was starting to really like it. Well, actually really being together with her would of course be even better, but still, he enjoyed having her with him, sharing his life with her. For the first time, a place he lived in started to feel like a real home and he knew that was only because of her presence.

Yeah, he definitely could see himself living with Rory for the rest of his life - coming home to his Ace, his wife, spending time with her, and letting himself forget all the shit in his life while relaxing with her on a mellow day.

Now if only she would take him back into her heart and bed, he'd be probably the luckiest and happiest man in the whole world. Oh well, at least as soon as they've also cleared the whole mess about their marriage and their families.

If only.

"As if you wouldn't have your boxers in a twist if you were in Logan's position," Colin remarked dryly to Robert, addressing Logan once again. "But come on, you have to have at least some ideas."

Sighing, Logan rolled his eyes. "You mean apart from jumping from a plane to dive directly into a river and then water skiing to the island where we set up the party?" he asked sarcastically, referring to an old childhood superhero fantasy he always had had. "No, nothing. And I can't think of anything right now."

Actually, he couldn't think of anything else other than the dark-haired beauty waiting for him at home. But it weren't his usual thoughts, no - he couldn't explain it, but somehow he felt as if she needed him, as if something wasn't right and that left him uneasy and unable to concentrate on anything. Inexplicably, the urge to go home, to check on her, was becoming greater by the minute. No, scratch that. It had become so overwhelming. He needed to see her, be with her, _now_. The sooner the better.

Being unable to fight that gut feeling any longer, he stood up. "Listen, I need to bail out for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Just keep me informed on what you decide."

"What? You can't just leave n..." The rest of Colin's unbelieving retort was cut short when Logan closed the door to Colin and Finn's suite behind him, hurrying out of the place. He flagged down the first taxi he saw. It wasn't that far to their apartment - walking distance, really - but the cab ride would still be faster.

He needed to get home, fast.

* * *

The bad feeling only got stronger the closer he got to the apartment building. He threw the taxi driver a bill, probably way more than just a generous tip, not that he cared, and rushed inside. The concierge met him with a worried expression, at last giving him some indication that his bad feeling wasn't just imagination. "Sir, there are two men..."

He didn't hear more as he was already in the elevator riding up, pacing impatiently until finally, it had reached the penthouse. Stepping out, his heart literally stopped when he saw the door to their apartment open, a soft cry that unmistakably came from Rory drifting out to the corridor, tearing straight into him. He practically flew through the door, blood pumping through his veins with a hot rush.

"What is going on here?" he barked, trying to figure out what the two unfamiliar men blocking his Ace from his eyesight were doing in his apartment.

From behind them, he heard Rory gasp. "Logan!" Next thing he knew, she was flying into his arms, her face streaked with tears. He drew her closer, turning her away from the strangers, worrying when he felt her tremble in his arms and at the same time furious with the men for shaking her up so much. He glared at them. "Who are you?" he demanded to know.

As Rory wasn't fighting them he guessed they weren't there to harm her. He still didn't appreciate them distressing her so much though and he needed an explanation of what was going on.

One of the men, the one who was burly and red-haired, slowly held out his hand to show his identification. A badge. "Detectives Markenson and Pierce, Sir," he introduced himself and his brown-haired companion. "Mr. Huntzberger, I assume?"

Police. Now, that definitely couldn't be good.

"Yes. What has happened? Why is my wife so upset?" Looking down, he was very concerned about Rory. "Rory?"

"A fire," she stuttered. "In Hartford."

Paling, his hold on her tightened. "Your grandparents?"

She nodded. "And Mom." Shuddering, she buried her face into his chest.

Wrapping her as much into his arms as he could, he looked back to the detectives.

"At 19:03 a call came in about a fire in the Gilmore residence. The fire department responded within seven minutes and found the ground floor of the house on fire," the red-haired Markenson stated.

"And the Gilmores?" Logan wanted to know, preparing himself for the worst.

"They had been trapped in one of the upstairs rooms but the fire department was able to get them out alive. However, they all suffered from smoke inhalation and shock and are still unresponsive. Also, one of them identified as Emily Gilmore suffered a heart attack. They were transported to the hospital. We're here to notify next of kin," Markenson answered calmly. "The hospital might need some consent from your wife, as she is the only next of kin not injured which we were just explaining to your wife. If you wish, we can provide you with transportation to the hospital."

His mind seemed to be on overload with all these information, trying to comprehend all this. "The Hartford Hospital?"

"Yes."

His first instinct was to decline the offer and order the family chopper. But it would take time for it to get there and their apartment building did not have a helipad. He could drive but he wanted to be able to hold Rory. Finn and Colin were out as they would be probably very drunk by then. If he called Frank to drive them, they would have to wait for Frank to get there. So he decided to take the offer of the detectives because they would have the advantage of a siren that could get them way faster to Hartford than either his friends or Frank could. Right. "Yes, please," he told the police. "We'll be down in a bit. But if you could leave us alone for a moment, please," he added, practically throwing them out.

His Ace would need a moment to get herself together and he had no intention of letting them watch him calm her down.

The detectives exchanged glances and then left. "Of course, Sir. We'll be waiting in the lobby."

As soon as they were out of the door, Logan gently broke out of Rory's tight hold on him and cupped her face with both hands to look into her tearful eyes which showed alarm and distress. Shit, she was probably in shock herself after the news. "Rory? I'm so sorry, Ace, but you have to calm down."

She trembled. "But, but..."

"I know, I know," he said gently, his heart aching for her. "This is bad and terrible. But they need you. You've heard the police. They are all still alive and I bet they'll be fine in no time but right now, you're the only one who can make sure they get the help they need." He kissed her forehead, his thumb stroking over her cheeks. "And you're not alone. I promise, I won't leave your side and I'll make sure that everything that can be done will be done. If necessary, even if I don't like doing it, I'll throw the weight of the Huntzberger name around."

Her eyes slowly focused. "You'll stay with me?"

"Every second."

She nodded, taking a deep breath. Her eyes closed and for a moment, she held herself completely still. When she looked back at him he could see that she had calmed down at least somewhat. "Okay. Okay. We need to go to the hospital."

He nodded, not surprised that she didn't remember his brief conversation with the police over her head. "The detectives are waiting for us downstairs. They'll take us to the hospital."

"Good. Good. Then let's go. Wait, my handbag! I should take my handbag. They might need my driver's license for proof of identity. I should have that with me, shouldn't I?"

God, she looked so lost. Taking her hand, he squeezed it. "Sure. See, here it is," he said with relief as he spotted it on the table by the door, as he was already pulling her towards the door. She grabbed the purse and he quickly took also her coat. Guiding her into the elevator, he gently urged her to slip it on, her cold fingers a constant reminder of the shock she had just received.

Clutching her purse to her chest, her eyes unfocused, he could tell that she was on autopilot at that moment. Perhaps, that was for the best. He was worried sick about the Gilmores and Lorelai but most of all about his Ace.

He prayed that they wouldn't demand any big decisions from her, something like saying yes to some risky procedure or even worse, turn off life support. Markenson hadn't been very detailed about their medical conditions but he would have said it when any of them was in critical condition, wouldn't he have? Then again, did he even know? Did he call for an update? Would the hospital tell him?

Heaven, what if their injuries were more serious? What if Emily died of that heart attack? He didn't want to even think about what something like that would do to Rory. She would be inconsolable. Especially if something happened after she had to decide about it.

If he could only spare her all of this.

But that was something he just couldn't do, could he? All he could do was be there with her, help her wherever he could, let her lean on him.

He hoped that was enough.

* * *

"I should call someone, shouldn't I?" Rory asked a few minutes into the drive. It had only just occurred to her that she should call someone, because so far, she had been numb. She was still numb. "I can't remember who though."

Really, her mind was blank. How could she forget who she should call when something terrible like this happened? Then again, something like this had never happened. Sure, there had been the collapse of her grandfather, but then her grandmother had been there with her and she knew to call her mom. This was different and so much more - worse. This time, both her grandparents and her mom were hurt - so who would she still need to call?

"Rory… Rory, look at me."

Logan's voice penetrated through the numbness and confused haze in her mind that she desperately looked at him. He squeezed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Okay, now take a deep breath," he instructed gently. Once he saw that she had done what he had said, he continued. "Now concentrate. Your mom. Who needs to know that she's hurt and won't come home tonight or go to work tomorrow?"

The answer popped into her head and relief flooded her. "Sookie, of course, so she would know what to do at the inn. And Babette, so she can look after Paul Anka until Mom's home." She hesitated. "Luke? They're still somewhat at odds since postponing the wedding, but he needs to know, doesn't he?"

Logan nodded. "I know I would have wanted to know if something had happened to you. Tell him. What to do with the information will be his decision."

Right. He was absolutely right. "And Dad? I'm not sure, but I think he'd want to know. They've started talking more again lately." With what was happening between her mom and Luke, Rory still wasn't sure what to think about it. But her dad should still know, shouldn't he?

"Want me to make the calls?"

God yes. She didn't want to do this. But then, at least she'd have something to do until they've reached the hospital. Or she'd go crazy with worry. And she didn't want to think about what would await her at the hospital. What if it was worse than the police had said? What if something had gone wrong and now...

No, no, no, she was not going there!

Something must have shown on her face as Logan reached out to cradle her head against his chest, running soothing hands over her back. "Hey, you'll see, everything will be all right. I'm sure they're all going to be fine again real soon."

For a moment she allowed herself to just stay there and actually believe him, letting herself to be consoled by him. She was so glad to have Logan there with her. She had no idea how she would be able to face everything without his silent confidence and reassuring calmness. Without his support.

When the detectives had identified themselves, telling her about the fire and her injured family, her mind had just blacked out. She was caught in a repetitive string of thought that she couldn't believe that this was happening and she knew she had been close to losing it. But then Logan had come and from the moment she had heard his angry voice, she had been so glad, so relieved to have him there with her. And as soon as she had been in his arms, everything had been a touch more bearable. Also, he immediately had taken charge and done what was necessary. He got the facts, brought her out of her haze that enabled her to act at least normally. His presence was calming, reassuring and that gave her support and comfort.

He was simply there.

Something that told her a lot. Something she wouldn't forget, ever. But not something she could act on at the moment. No. First, she had to see her family, praying that she had the strength to do whatever they needed from her.

* * *

"Rory!"

Logan watched as she stopped her pacing to turn around upon hearing her name, relief written all over her face. "Luke!"

Next thing, she was enveloped in Luke's bear hug. Logan well remembered Luke from the few times he had seen him. And who never had been a big fan of his, he thought with a sigh. Next to them, a short, red-haired woman stood, wringing her hands, her eyes wide and wet. The famous Sookie he guessed from what Rory had told him about her and he recognized her from some of the photographs Rory had shown him. As soon as Luke had let Rory go, she too drew his distraught wife into a bone-crashing hug. Rory's shoulders shook but a glimpse onto her face told him that those hugs had no doubt helped comfort her, something he was very thankful for.

Ever since they've arrived perhaps twenty minutes ago, and after speaking quickly with the doctors, Rory had lost a lot of that little calm she had been able to regain during their car ride over to the hospital. Her hands were ice cold, no matter how much or long he tried to rub them warm, and they just wouldn't stop shaking. It worried him deeply. Perhaps it was prosperous to worry so much about Rory when her mother and grandparents were confined in various hospital rooms with various medical conditions. He was worried about them too, but he couldn't help it, Rory's well-being was just more important to him than anything else and the visible toll this all had on her cut his heart and he just wished that there was something he could do to make this distressing situation disappear.

But for once, there was nothing he could do, nothing neither his money nor his powerful name could make go away.

"Rory, where is Lorelai? How is she? Will she be all right again? She'll be all right, won't she?" Luke asked urgently.

Freeing herself from Sookie's arms, Rory looked at him, opening her mouth. Before she could say anything though, her name once again rang out through the hospital corridor, causing all of them to turn and look at yet another arrival.

Further relief but also surprise washed over Rory's face. "Dad!" And had gone into another hug. In the meantime he watched annoyance flicker up in Luke's face and mentally sighed. He really hoped those two men wouldn't start anything. The last thing Rory needed right now was to worry about pacifying the two men she looked upon on top of everything else.

"My God, Rory, I still can't believe it. How are they?" Christopher too asked as soon as he let his daughter go.

"I don't know much more. The doctors said Mom should be fine though she still has to wake up. And she'll definitely need to stay here for a few days, her smoke inhalation caused some medical concerns." There was visibly relief written on all the faces and Logan too was glad about the news about her mother, knowing that in the end, she was by far the most important person to Rory and losing her would have been the worst that could have happened. "Grandpa is on close watch. He too got a bad case of smoke inhalation and because of the history with his heart, they are now worried very much about a heart attack. If nothing happens though they are 'hopeful that he'll recover just fine with time'," Rory quoted Richard's doctor with some frustration. He understood that frustration very well. Those damn doctors. Never being just frank and say how it really was. Couldn't they see that such guarded optimism wasn't helping the worried loved ones at all?

"And Emily?" Rory's dad probed gently.

Her face falling, Rory shook her head. "Not good. Apparently one of her lungs collapsed which caused her heart some problems and right now they're still working on stabilizing her and we're still waiting for her doctor to come out and tell us about her status and what happens next."

Apparently, she didn't want to mention how, when she had asked the doctor if Emily was going to make it, he had just looked at her for a moment before giving her the 'we're doing all we can' line, leaving Rory a complete mess. Obviously, Emily's status was indeed very serious. Hell, for all they know they could be still trying to resuscitate her right now.

"Oh, baby," Christopher murmured, drawing Rory into another hug, rubbing her back.

Logan was instantly grateful for him being with her, as he glanced at Luke and Sookie. While they too looked worried about Emily, it was clear how the relief over the news of Lorelai was overshadowing everything else. Rory's dad however seemed to be the only one who was genuinely worried about Richard and Emily too – and could relate to how worried Rory was about them as well. Even if losing Lorelai would have been devastating the most, losing either one of her grandparents would still be horrible for her.

When her dad let her go and it looked as if no one else was going to hug her or at least take her hands, he finally stepped forward to do just that: hug her into his side while taking one of her hands in his, once again reminded by their coldness and the tremble he could feel of how worried he was about her. His action caused three sets of narrowed eyes settling on him, but for once, he couldn't care less about what they thought of him. All that mattered now was Rory. So he simply nodded towards them.

Rory though saw their looks and, squeezing his hand, immediately spoke up. "You know Logan, don't you? Oh Sookie, you never met him, right? Well, Sookie, this is Logan, Logan, this is Sookie, the world's greatest chef. And Luke and Dad you've already met."

To his surprise, Sookie smiled at him, holding out her hand. Briefly letting go of Rory's hand, he took it. "Logan, so good to finally meet you after all the things I've heard about you."

He smiled ruefully. "I hope what you've heard were good. But I'm glad to finally meet the Master Chef who had made Rory bring home those delicious dishes, even wonderful leftovers, from Star Hollows."

When Sookie actually blushed and let out a small giggle, causing Rory in his arm to relax a little, he was glad he had opted for a lighthearted greeting. He knew this woman was very important to his Ace and if he really wanted to have the 'ever after' with Rory, it was high time that he started to make an effort of getting to know all the persons that were important to her and optimistically, see to it that he made a good impression on them.

Luke simply nodded at him, with a glare. Oh well, no big surprise there. And while Logan did hope that one day, Luke would at least start tolerating him, he was reasonable enough to know that that would take a lot of time in which he'd have to prove that he really loved Rory, really treated her well and really made her happy.

Rory's dad too regarded him with narrowed eyes before he held out his hand. "I believe we never were introduced properly. I'm Christopher, Rory's father."

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Luke bristling, but he concentrated on Rory's biological father, taking his hand and returning the hard grip without a blink. "Logan, Sir."

Before anything else could be said, he felt Rory stiffen and quickly looked around. Two men and a woman were walking towards them. The Gilmores' doctors. Quickly taking Rory's hand into his again, he squeezed it reassuringly and braced himself, hoping they would bring good news.

"Mrs. Huntzberger?"

"Yes?" Rory answered on the spot, causing the other three to look puzzled at her. Truth was, he too was surprised at how easily she responded to her being addressed as his wife. He tried not to think too much about it, after all, probably it was just not important at the moment and way easier to simply go along with it than insisting on her maiden name. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps it could also be that she simply was becoming used to being called his wife.

He knew he was. Lately, he almost always easily would say 'his wife' when referring to her and not using her name. And not because this way was simply easier. It was probably foolish, getting used this much to the idea, but hell, he couldn't help it. Liking it or not, they were married and has been living as a married couple for a month now. Well, without the whole consummating the marriage part.

Glancing at the group of people gathered around them, Dr. Rendell, who was the Director of Medicine of the hospital and Emily's doctor, spoke. "If we could speak to you in private?"

Logan's heart sank. Surely, they wouldn't care about the others if they had good news, would they? Rory trembled, but shook her head. "Please. They are all family. I would just have to repeat what you'll tell me to them… so please, just tell us now."

Exchanging glances, they seemed to decide to go along with Rory's plea as Dr. Murdoch, Lorelai's doctor started to speak. "Very well. I'm glad to tell you that your mother woke up and wishes to see you. We expect a full recovery and she should be able to go home in a day or two."

There were cheers from the others at the good news indeed, but Rory, other than a squeeze of his hand, simply nodded. "That's wonderful. And my grandparents?"

This time, Dr. Heisz, Richard's lady doctor, spoke. "Mr. Gilmore's vitals are looking good so far. He's still on oxygen though and has yet to wake up but at this moment we are quite positive that he too will recover quite well."

It was still nothing as definite as with Lorelai, Logan thought with a scowl, but at least a bit less vague than the last time she had spoken to them.

Again, Rory simply nodded, looking at Dr. Rendell, a cardiothoracic surgeon. Expecting nothing good from the serious expression on his face, Logan hugged her closer.

"As for Emily, I'm afraid the news is not as good. While we managed to stabilize her for the moment, we have no choice but to perform surgery on her heart. One of her heart valves has failed and we need to do a bypass. For that, we need your consent though."

Shit.

"But I… I don't know…" Rory stopped, biting her lips. "When do I have to decide? Can I first talk with Mom?"

"I'm afraid not, Rory. May I call you, Rory?" When a dazed Rory simply nodded, the surgeon just continued. "You need to understand that Emily is very weak right now. The longer we wait, the less the chances that she'll make it."

"Also, while your mother is awake, she's not that coherent yet, Mrs. Huntzberger. I doubt very much if she'll be able to make such a decision… nor would I advise to demand such a thing from her with her present condition. What she needs now is rest."

Logan glared at Lorelai's doctor. Not helping!

"But, the surgery… Won't that be risky?" Rory asked, sounding so damn lost that Logan wanted to send them all to hell for pressing her to make a hasty decision.

"I won't lie to you, Rory. It will be very risky," Dr. Rendell answered her. "But without it, she will die for certain."

He actually felt the gasp that escaped from Rory as her worst fears were coming true. Cursing silently, he held her even tighter as he felt more of her weight as she leaned against him. She looked up at him, eyes wide with fear and panic and, more than anything else, he wished he could give her an answer. But he had none for her. This was something she had to decide on her own. Though he thought in the end, there really wasn't much choice.

"She needs it, kiddo. I'm sure that's what Emily and Richard would want," Christopher murmured from behind them.

Still looking at him, he could see when she came to a decision. She turned towards the doctor. "Do it."

Dr. Rendell nodded, holding out a clipboard. "In that case, we'll need you to sign these forms."

Her face went blank, she grabbed the pen he held out to her and signed. Then she turned and buried herself into Logan's chest. Holding her tightly, he watched Dr. Rendell hurry away.

Emily had to get better again. She just had to. He didn't want to even fathom what it would do to Rory if she didn't.

"If you'd like to go see your mother now?" Lorelai's doctor asked.

Straightening, Rory nodded. "Yes, please."

"If you'd follow me then. It will only be for a few minutes though," he warned.

She was about to follow when she hesitated and looked at Luke and Christopher. Logan tensed. If one of those idiots denied her her right to see her mother first… But briefly glancing at each other, Luke just smiled at her. "Go on, Rory. I'm sure she wants to see you badly right now." After Christopher too nodded at her, she finally hurried after the doctor, vanishing around a corner.

As soon as she was gone though, the short peace between the two men was over and Logan felt the testosterone level rising considerably as they glared at each other. Leaning back against the wall, he crossed his arms and watched them for the moment

"Just so we're clear… my turn's next," Luke said tensely.

Christopher scowled. "She's the mother of _my_ child."

"One of your children. Not to mention that I've spent more time with Rory than you ever did," Luke growled. "And I'm still her fiancé."

Disturbed by what was said, Christopher's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure about that? When you call off a wedding, your engagement's generally over. And from what Lorelai told me, you were too busy with your own daughter to still want to marry her… And yes, Lorelai and I are talking. Quite a lot. What? Didn't you know that?"

Luke seethed. "Look, don't you have a baby daughter to look after? For Rory's sake it was certainly good that for once, you actually came when she needed you, but we've got it from here and I'm sure you're needed home more than here."

"I'll stay as long as Rory needs me. And don't you ever again try to tell me what's good for _my _daughter," Christopher hissed back.

Luke snorted. "As if you know anything about her. For that you'd actually need to be around and I can't remember seeing you even once being there for any of her important moments in life. Not when she had been sick, or been in a play or gave a speech in school or even for her graduation. Instead, you breeze in and out of her life whenever it's convenient for you, leaving a mess with her heart broken."

"You have no right to…"

"Enough," Logan roared, pushing himself between the two, not able to hold his rising anger back any longer. "Both of you shut up. The least Rory needs right now is you two fighting over her as if she's nothing but an old bone. The only thing she needs from you both is your support. If you can't give her that, you can both leave right now. Be sure that I won't let you upset her and give her more to worry than she already has."

Now they both glared at him, but he didn't care the slightest about that. He meant every word he said. If they didn't behave, he was going to have security throw them out. He was a Huntzberger after all. As much as he sometime hated what that all entailed, his name at least gave him the power to get things done and quickly.

"You! You're no better than him!" Luke lashed out at him. "You're even better at breaking her heart than he is!"

"Yeah, who do you think you are, speaking to me like that?" Christopher too honed in on him.

"I'm her husband and obviously the only one here who cares more than anything about what Rory needs right now than fighting over who has been there for her more. In case you haven't noticed, neither of you is being any help to her if you'll just be growling at each other when she probably needs your support now more than anytime in her life. Or has no one noticed how hard she's taking this or that she is being asked to make life and death decisions about Emily?" Couldn't they see how she was, how close she was to go into shock or totally losing it? "So get your act together or leave, I don't care, but if you make this any harder for her than it already is, I'm going to have you thrown out."

"You and what army?"

"Watch me," he warned, his voice dropping, going cold. With satisfaction he saw Christopher widening his eyes, leaning back all of a sudden. That's right. He was one of them. He had to remember just who Logan was – and that he made no empty threats. Good. "Now if you excuse me, someone should be there for her when she comes out of Lorelai's room."

He left, not giving either a chance to say anything else. The time the doctor would let Rory have with her mother must already be up - almost. He should have just gone with his gut feeling and went with her to her mom's room, but some ridiculous part of him had believed that Luke and Christopher, who were supposed to love her, had the actual sense to see that she would need them when she came out of Lorelai's room, but apparently that was too much to ask of these idiots. But he vowed that was the last time he trusted them to do the right thing and give Rory what she needed.

"Logan!"

At the unfamiliar voice he looked back. Sookie. With all the testosterone showoffs he had completely forgotten about her. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to thank you. For telling them off. I wanted to do that for a long time but never found the words."

Unsure what to say to that, he shrugged. It was no big deal.

Sookie smiled as she watched him, reaching out to rub his arm. "And it's really great that there's finally someone here who's truly worried about Rory. Heaven knows that girl needs someone to take care of her and you seem to do a pretty good job at that. I like you. You continue to look after Rory like that, we'll be great friends, I'm sure. Now go, see to it that you're there for our girl and give her an extra hug from me," she said, actually giving him a light push.

Bewildered, he did what he had been told, his head barely grasping that someone from Rory's circle actually liked him.

Huh. How had that ever happened?

* * *

"Mom?"

Lorelai laid on the hospital bed, looking all pale, her eyes slightly unfocused. But she smiled and something very tight in Rory's chest eased somewhat. "Hey there, kiddo."

Coming forward, she clutched her mother's hand with both of her own. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been in a fire." She scrunched up her face. "And I'm wearing a hospital gown."

Letting out a relieved laugh, Rory patted her hand. "I'll see to it that we get you real pjs soon."

"Good." Turning serious, Lorelai swallowed. "Mom and Dad?"

Working hard on keeping her smile in place, she squeezed Lorelai's hand. "They're fine, Mom, don't worry," she lied. But what good would it do to worry Lorelai now? There was nothing she could do and hopefully, by the time Lorelai was really fine again, everything _really_ would be fine. "Just get better, fast." She gulped, her hold on the hand tightening. "You know, just because I'm twenty-one and married and all that doesn't mean I don't need you anymore."

Lorelai's eyes focused somewhat more. "Hey. How are you holding up?"

"I'm good, Mom, don't worry," Rory immediately reassured her.

Her eyes slightly narrowed, Lorelai looked closer at her. "You're not alone, are you?"

Thank God finally something she could answer truly honestly. "No, of course not. Logan's been with me the whole time. And Luke, Dad and Sookie are outside now as well, waiting to see you." She hesitated. "Want me to send one of them to you?"

Suddenly looking tired, Lorelai sighed. "Not right now. I'm barely able to keep up my eyes open as it is."

Or she just avoided making any decision right now, Rory thought with a mental sigh but nodded. "Okay. I'll let them know you're fine but sleeping again."

"Thanks. And get some rest yourself, will you? You look almost as bad as me and you don't have the excuse of being caught in a fire," Lorelai told her, concerned, her eyes fluttering close again. Seconds later, she was asleep.

Rory stayed where she was, just basking in the relief that her mom really was going to be fine. Now if only her grandparents were just also doing as well as her. A nurse appeared, motioning at the time. Sighing, Rory nodded and leaned down to kiss her mother's cheek before reluctantly letting go of her hand and turning away from her.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised at all to find Logan waiting for her when she came out of the room and without even thinking twice, she stepped into his already open arms and let him hug her tightly against him.

"How's she doing?"

"She's pale, weak and sleepy. But she complained about the hospital gown so I think she'll be fine in no time," she said without lifting her head.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," he said, rubbing soothing circles onto her back.

"Thank you. For being here. For being so great," she whispered, pressing herself more into him. It was true enough, she couldn't wish for more support than what he was giving her.

She felt him shrug. "No big deal."

At last lifting her head, she reached up to touch his cheek. "It is a big deal for me."

He said nothing, just looked back at her. Reaching up, she tenderly kissed his lips. His eyes widened in surprise and for a moment there, he actually looked flabbergasted. Smiling, she straightened. She knew, they'd need to talk about this sometime soon, and perhaps she shouldn't have kissed him. But she hadn't been able to stop herself and she wanted him to know exactly just what it meant to her for him to be there for her. Oh yeah, when this was over they definitely had to talk. But only when it was over. Standing back, she looked towards the waiting room where the others waited. "We should go back to the others. I'm sure they're dying to hear about Mom."

Watching her intensely for a moment longer, he silently nodded, took her hand and led her back to the waiting room.

* * *

It was late in the morning, almost lunch time, after a long and hard night, and they were still waiting for news on Emily. Sookie had gone home and after seeing a sleeping Lorelai, both Luke and Christopher had left also, all of them promising to be back the next day. The two men had been civil to each other, much to Logan's relief. While he would have gone through with his threat to throw them out without the slightest hesitation, he was glad he didn't have to. He didn't know if it was out of fear of having to leave or actually really caring for Rory's feelings for once though. For her he hoped it was the latter.

"Why does this take so long?"

"It's an open heart surgery. Those things take time," he tried to calm her.

She didn't look very reassured though. "And how do you know that? You've suddenly changed your major?"

"No, but I watch hospital shows," he answered, hoping that perhaps it would make her smile.

No smile. "Great. Only this is real life, no TV show. It's my grandmother in there after I told them to get her in there and cut her open."

Okay, so no jokes. "You had no choice, Rory. You heard the doctor. Without the surgery she would have died for certain. Allowing it, you gave her a chance to survive." He took a deep breath. "If she doesn't, then it won't be your fault."

She said nothing, just stared down at her feet. He wasn't sure what to do. In the hours they had been waiting he had tried to get her to lie down and get some sleep which she did not want to. Sometimes she even didn't want him to touch her anymore while at other times, she nearly crawled onto him. He didn't know what she needed right now. To be touched or given some distance, more reassurances and soothing embraces or simply silence.

"Should I see if I can get some more coffee?" he at last asked, hoping though she'd refuse. If you asked him, there was already more coffee running through her system than it ever should in anybody, let alone his pale wife with dark shadows under her eyes and her still freezing and shaking hands. But coffee was the only thing she accepted to take at all, having refused any food or drinks that he had tried to get her to take.

Before she could answer, someone in a white coat they hadn't met before appeared in the private waiting room they have been at since Emily was wheeled in for surgery.

"Family of Gilmore?"

Rory jumped up, Logan following her a bit more slowly. "Yes! That's us. Is Grandma okay?"

Looking down at his chart, the young doctor, probably a resident Logan guessed as he shook his head, stated, "Sorry, I don't have any updates on… Emily Gilmore. Richard Gilmore, however, has awaken and would like to see you."

Rory's face fell. "Oh. Sure, I'm coming. Uh - does he know about Grandma yet?"

The guy simply shook his head. "I'm afraid I don't know that."

Looking unsure, Rory stopped the guy who had already started to turn away. "Should I tell him?"

He shrugged. "That's up to you, Ms. Gilmore."

"Mrs. Huntzberger," Logan corrected, his voice cold, pissed. Couldn't that imbecile see that Rory needed some more concrete answers than this vague bullshit? Couldn't he be a bit more considerate towards her than being this uncaring? And why the hell did they have to put up with a stupid resident like him in the first place? Where was Richard's doctor? Damn it, this was no way to treat anybody, especially, a worried relative!

With satisfaction he saw the idiot gulping, his eyes widening at the name. Rightly so. There was an entire wing named for his family so he'd better recognize it, and start treating them with some more respect. "Oh..." he stuttered. "Uh, if you'd like to follow me now, I'll bring you to your grandfather, Mrs. Huntzberger."

Rory regarded the cretin for a moment, then turned towards him. "Logan? Do I tell him?"

Great. Now she was asking him. He sighed, thinking. "I don't know, Ace, perhaps you should ask Dr. Heisz?"

"She's in surgery right now," the cretin interrupted them. Receiving a look from Logan, he gulped again. "But maybe I can check with her."

"You do that. Now," Logan ordered, fed up with that imbecile. Dr. Rendell would be sure to hear from him about this, he vowed darkly.

The idiot must have sensed this as he scurried away immediately. "Of course, Sir. I'll be right back."

Rory looked after him, pressing her lips together. When she looked back at him, he halfway expected a protest for having played out the Huntzberger card like this, but she didn't mention it with a word. "And if it's still up to me? What do I do then?"

Jeez, as if he knew what was the right thing! Perhaps it was for the best to wait until they had real news on Emily's condition before worrying Richard, letting him have some rest before they had to worry him like that. But... "It's his wife, Rory. They've been married for what? Thirty, forty years? I think he'd want to know, no matter what."

If it was him and Rory, he'd want to know. He'd demand to know. That he knew without a doubt. Though he hoped he'd never be in such a terrible position. It was already nearly killing him now, watching her worry and suffer so much -- it was unthinkable what he'd do if she really was hurt, maybe even as life threatening as Emily's condition was right now. He didn't know how other people could do this, he really didn't.

"Okay, " she whispered.

The cretin appeared again. "Well?" Logan asked with a glare.

"Dr. Heisz doesn't see a problem if you like to tell him," he answered nervously, then stood back. "This way, please."

Rory nodded but still looked at Logan. "Will you please stay here? In case there is some news on Grandma?"

He had wanted to go with her, but if she needed him here... "Sure. Now go, I'm sure Richard's anxious to see you."

With a last squeeze of his hand she followed the young guy. Sighing deeply, Logan sat back down, running his hands through his hair. This wasn't all that easy on him either. He was exhausted, but as long as Rory couldn't find any rest, he couldn't relax himself, needing to be there for her should she need him. Plus, he was so damn worried about her. She couldn't go on like that for much longer but he didn't know how to get her to rest at least somewhat even if it was just a short nap. Or eat something at least.

"Mr. Huntzberger?"

Looking up, he was surprised to actually see Dr. Rendell standing before him. He got up quickly. "Emily?"

Please, please, please let her be all right.

But instead of answering, the cardiothoracic surgeon looked around. "Your wife?"

"She has just left to go see Richard. He's awake," he explained, in case he hadn't heard yet. "Please, tell me. How's Emily?" He gulped. "Is she still alive?"

"Perhaps we should wait until..."

"No. I want to know now, so I am prepared when my wife hears it. Especially if..." He broke off, unwilling to speak it out loud. "Just tell me."

Dr. Rendell sighed. "Very well. The surgery went well and we did the bypass successfully and her heart should function as it should. However, we had complications and I'm sorry but we lost her once on the table. We were able to get her back but her body is very weak. So while the surgery was successful, she's not out of the woods yet."

Logan frowned, grasping the essence of it. "So, she lives but she could still die."

"I'm afraid so," the surgeon confirmed.

"Okay," he murmured. "Okay. Will Rory be able to see her?" She'd want to, he knew.

"No. She's being moved to the ICU from the OR as we speak and for sure won't be awake for at least twelve hours." If at all, Logan heard very clearly, even if the doctor wasn't saying it out loud. "My advice… go home and get some rest. Should anything happen, we'll call you immediately."

Perfect plan for him. Now he just had to convince Rory. "Thank you." He quickly searched his wallet for a business card. "Please call me on my cell which would be the easiest way to reach us."

Taking the card, Dr. Rendell shook his hand and left. Once again alone in the waiting room, he took a deep breath. So far so good. Emily lived, for now that was all that was important. And from all he had learned about that woman, she was one tough lady. And boy, she was stubborn. A fighter. She wouldn't give up so easily. She couldn't. He was sure she wouldn't simply die like that. So maybe it was still touch and go. But he had to believe that in the end, she would pull through. For Richard, for Rory.

Now, he just had to convince Rory of the toughness of Emily and Dr. Rendell's advice. Maybe then he'd be able to get her to rest herself finally.

* * *

"Rory."

It felt like déjà vu to Rory - just like that moment years ago when Richard had had his collapse - her grandfather again was as white as the linen of his hospital bed, and unlike her mother, he was also hooked up to various machines that all looked very frightening. Still, once again, she forced a smile onto her face and went over to take his hand. "Hey, Grandpa. How are you doing?"

He nodded. "Emily and Lorelai?"

"Mom's fine. They kept her overnight for observation but she most likely will get released in a day or two," Rory started, hoping that the good news about her mom would help ease the blow about her grandmother's condition.

But it didn't look as if he was fooled so easily as he frowned immediately. "Emily?"

God, this was hard. "I'm sorry, Grandpa. Grandma's not doing so well. The smoke inhalation caused a lung failure and that led to heart failure. But they're operating on her right now and doing everything they can to save her."

If possible, Richard paled even more. "Not time yet." She thought he murmured but she couldn't be quite sure. When he looked at her again, there was a trace of panic in his eyes. "How bad?"

Gritting her teeth to stop herself from crying, she shook her head. "It's pretty serious, but you know Grandma. She's too stubborn to leave us this early in life." When the panic shown in Richard's eyes grew, she hurried to say something more -- lying. "Plus, Dr. Rendell actually said it looks… promising." She couldn't bring herself to say 'good'. "We're waiting to hear about the surgery now. They should be done anytime soon."

"We've just finished it."

Startled, Rory looked back over her shoulder. Dr. Rendell. "How is she?"

Stepping to the bed, the surgeon smiled at her grandfather. "Richard. I'd love to say it's good to see you again, but under these circumstances..."

"Josh." Richard nodded weakly. "Emily. Tell me, is she..."

Turning serious, he patted Richard on the arm. "She's hanging on and we're doing everything we can. It's been close a few times, but we've got her back. She's not out of danger yet, but it's good that she had the surgery. Now we'll have to wait." He smiled. "I wouldn't worry too much though. You know Emily. She's too stubborn to leave you yet."

Rory felt her knees weaken in sheer relief and held on tightly to the bedpost. Thank God. Thank God.

"Well, I should go see my other patients. Just wanted to come by and tell you personally about Emily when I heard you're awake. Now rest, sleep, that's the best for everyone." Dr. Rendell smiled once again at Richard before stepping away from the bed. He stopped to look at Rory. "I've already talked to your husband and I'll tell you the same thing I told him: There's nothing you can do here. All three of them will sleep for the better part of the next twelve hours so do yourself and everyone here a favor and go home and catch up on sleep yourself."

"But..." she started to protest.

"It will help no one if you collapse out of exhaustion," he told her sternly and walked out.

"He's right, Rory." At her grandfather's voice she turned around. "Go home. Rest."

Go home? How could she go home when her entire family was hospitalized, assigned in various hospital rooms?

"Besides, I'd like you to bring me and Emily some things. Your mother surely would appreciate some of her own clothes too," he said, all this speaking obviously taking a toll on him as his voice grew softer with each word, the pause between them getting longer. "And someone needs to contact the insurance company."

Shit. The fire. Someone should probably see the extent of the fire damage. And as she was the only one left... But where on hell should she start there?

"Talk to my secretary. She knows where our insurance file is. She'll tell you whom to contact," he said as if reading her mind.

She could tell that he was exhausted. "Don't worry, Grandpa. I'll take care of everything… you just get better."

He smiled, his eyes fluttering close. Kissing his cheek, Rory left his room, leaning against the wall outside, suddenly not sure if her legs could carry her back to the waiting room as her whole body started to shake.

"Rory?"

Logan. There he was, suddenly in front of her, concern and worry written all over his face as he drew her into his arms. Her body started to shake even more.

"God, Ace, talk to me. What's wrong? Richard? Emily? Dr. Rendell came by only a few minutes ago, he said she's doing okay for the moment..."

"I know. He just told me and Grandpa. They're alive. All of them are alive." Logan's arms around her tightened and she was glad for it. Somehow, now that the worst was over, she just couldn't hold it together anymore. She needed him to do that for her.

"Okay. That's it. I'm taking you home," he told her after another moment of holding her, and she could hear he meant business this time.

Didn't matter. She shook her head against his chest. "No."

"Damn it, Rory, it helps no one if you collapse out of exhaustion," he hissed, unconsciously repeating Dr Rendell's words of only a moment before while his hand continued to stroke soothingly over her back.

"New Haven's about a fifty-minute drive - that's too far," she conceded, knowing that she indeed needed to crash down somewhere. She was just suddenly very exhausted. But she needed to be close by in case something happened.

He sighed. "Okay. Okay. Let me think for a moment. Your grandparents' place is obviously out of the question and there's no way in hell I take you home to my family..." His voice trailed off. Looked as if they had to stay here anyway. And all of a sudden, despite how much she had resisted leaving, she really wanted to get away from this depressing place, if only for a few hours. "How about your mom's place?" he eventually asked. "We need to get your mom some things anyway."

"Stars Hollow?" It was not as far as New Haven and the thought of going to her childhood home where she always had felt safe and where everything seemed all right... "Yes. Yes, take me home."

* * *

She just wouldn't stop shaking. There were no tears, she was still cold to touch, no matter how close he held her, her whole body shook. Perhaps he should have made one of the doctors check her out, give her something, but he knew she'd have refused. And he really had wanted to take her away from the hospital for a while and was so relieved when she had accepted after all.

As soon as she had finally agreed to leave he had swooped her up into his arms, despite her protests and taken her out to where the taxi was already waiting. One way or another, he'd have made her leave the hospital for a while. He had hoped that on the way to that hometown of hers, she'd fall asleep but although they were almost there now, she was still wide awake. They didn't talk either. Once again, all he could do was hold her and hope that that was enough.

They exited the highway and he tried to remember where exactly her childhood home was, without much success. Not very surprisingly, after all, the one and only time he had been there was after that 'meat market' party the Gilmores had thrown for Rory and he and the guys had taken her home in their limo. Neither had he driven himself nor had he paid any attention to the direction. Not to mention that he had been quite drunk at that time.

And since then he never had bothered to go visit that town of hers again, something he regretted now more than ever. He knew that was one of the things that he had to fix majorly, if he wanted this relationship between him and Rory to work. It was just... At first, going home to where she had grown up screamed commitment and they all knew he had taken a while to get there. Once they were a couple, things had gone so quickly, with Rory working for his father, the finals coming up and the last LDB events of the year, there simply never seemed the time. And _then_ she had the fall out with her mother and hadn't gone to Stars Hollow herself in a while. Only finally returning when she had reconciled with Lorelai and by that time they were broken up.

Plus, there was the whole thing with no one of her family and friends liking the idea of Rory being with him - a rich, carefree and powerful guy from the very world Lorelai had run from and done everything to keep her daughter away from. Somehow, he never had cared much to come here and be judged for what he was rather than who he really was – he knew that he had to fight against any heavy prejudice against him.

But he had known that sooner or later, at one point, he'd have to go to Stars Hollow and meet all the people Rory always talked about. This was definitely not how he had wanted to come here for the first time though.

"Turn left at the light."

Surprised by Rory's soft instruction, he looked down at her, debating what to say. "Which light?" he finally asked, thinking it's best to just keep it simple for the moment.

There was the ghost of a smile on her face. "_The_ light. There's only one."

"Only one light?" he repeated incredulously. "Just how small is this town of yours?"

Her smile manifested itself a tad bit more. "Small. Just the right kind of small."

"Forgive me if I have my doubts about that," he told her, looking out. It was early afternoon by now and he could first see houses as he looked out from the taxi's windows. They were how he had imagined small town houses were - two-story houses, mostly painted in white or pastel colors, some with white picket fences, flowers decorating the garden and verandas, some with little playgrounds for children. Already, they were coming towards what looked like the town's center – there was a square of some sorts with a gazebo, various shops, other commercial establishment and the public high school. Some of the signs he recognized from Rory's tales about her hometown, like Doose's, Kim's Antiques, Al Pancake's World, Miss Patty's Dance Studio and of course, there was the famous Luke's Diner with the old fashioned ice-cream parlor adjacent. And right there in front of the diner was the traffic light which was, of course, red. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, small town America', he thought sarcastically, watching the people milling around, chatting, laughing. They looked happy but he was fairly certain that one month in Stars Hollow and he would go crazy with boredom. He liked to draw back to a quiet and perhaps also secluded place from time to time, but he also needed the hustle and bustle only a city could provide. Part of him wondered what Rory wanted for the rest of her life. He knew she loved this town, the life here – but, there were also her dreams about being an overseas correspondent, seeing the world, but, surely she must have been aware that then she'd have to live in the city - if she was home at all.

It had always been an enigma to him, that dream of hers. He saw her as a journalist, no doubt about that, but an overseas correspondent? Can't imagine her as one. She won't have a home with such a job. It would be hard to make friends, let alone have a family, at least a happy one, and frankly said, so far she always seemed to be too sheltered and protected for the harsh realities an overseas correspondent had to face. Nor was she in shape for the demands of that job. He wondered if she was aware of the true nature of the career she wanted so much. So far he never had spoken to her about it, thinking that at one point she herself would see that maybe she had to rethink a career in international journalism. Doing national news, perhaps with focus on politics, that was what he thought would be more fitting for her and that would be what he'd assign her with, were she a random journalist coming to him for a job, based on her résumé. He could also very well imagine her as the Press Secretary of the White House, at one point. Definitely a long and successful career ahead of her - but not as an overseas correspondent.

Another thing they would have to discuss at one point, should she take him back and should they actually marry for real, one day.

"There, the next house on the left. That's it," Rory told the driver and Logan quickly focused on the outside again.

The car stopped and he paid the driver. He'd have to make arrangements for their trip back to Hartford, Logan thought, making a mental note. Standing beside Rory, he took in the house in front of him, the house where his Ace had grown up to the woman she now was. It wasn't as fancy as the other houses they had driven by -- the lawn unkempt, barely any flowers or plants around and, thank God, unlike the house next door, no ceramic gnomes in the front yard. Despite all that, it definitely looked welcoming though, just like he had imagined.

"Rory!"

Startled by the exclamation, he looked around to see a really small, blonde woman in her forties or fifties hurrying towards them, arms outstretched. And already, she had Rory in a bone crashing hug. "Oh, sweetie! I couldn't believe it when Patty told me about the fire and Lorelai. That's so terrible. And your poor grandparents! It's just unbelievable! How are they? I do hope they're going to be all right. I'm sure everything will turn all right, baby. Still, so horrible! I can only imagine what Morey and I would do if our house had burnt down. Poor Lorelai. Somehow, fires are just following her, huh? Such bad luck! Paul Anka's fine, misses Lorelai though. I've taken him over to my place so he's not so alone, given him food and have walked him this morning, so don't worry about him. You know we will all help you and Lorelai where we can, right darling? What can I do for you? Some hot chocolate? Or some tea? Something to eat?"

Logan was still blinking in bafflement at the lady when Rory gently freed herself from the embrace. "Thanks, Babette, I know. Mom's going to be home soon and Grandpa and Grandma are also doing better. I'll call if there's anything more you can do, but looking after Paul Anka until Mom's back home is really already so much help. And thanks for the offer, but all I want to do right now is go to bed and sleep a little before we have to go back to the hospital."

"Of course, what was I thinking! You must be exhausted. I remember how worried I was when my little ones were sick, the nerves, the worry! So awful! You go on and get some rest, I'll make sure no one's going to disturb you," Babette rambled on.

Rory mustered up a smile and gave her a quick hug. "That would be great. Oh," she added, turning towards Logan to take his hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot you don't know each other yet. Logan, this is Babette, she lives in the house there, next to us. And Babette, this is Logan, my husband."

He glanced at Rory and held out his hand to Babette without saying anything. Nonetheless, his heart was beating a bit faster. This was the first time she had introduced him as her husband without any hesitation or sarcasm at all, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was just the exhaustion speaking or something else. But like so much more, this would have to wait as well. First she needed to rest. They both did. "Nice to meet you, Babette," he greeted the neighbor.

"So great to finally get to meet you! We've heard so much about you, Logan," Babette greeted him with a look that made him wonder just what she had heard about him. "I'm sure we'll get to chat some more at some other time but I can see how tired you two are so… Go now, go and rest some."

"Thank you," he nodded, relieved. He appreciated the kindness this woman showed towards Rory but she sure was exhausting.

Rory too thanked her again and finally, they could walk up to the house. Rory opened the door and without any further interruption, they made it inside. Logan took only a quick look around. The interior reminded him much of Rory's dorm last year: small, cozy, with organized chaos. Not too expensive or fancy, not too cheap either. It was a place where you immediately felt at home. Yeah, he definitely could see his Ace growing up in this household.

Letting everything fall down by the door, Rory took his hand and led him to the kitchen - no, to a room right next to the kitchen. Seeing all the books and the Yale memorabilia filling the room, he knew immediately that this was her room. Besides, it felt like her.

Stopping at the bed, she turned around to take his other hand as well. Then, without warning, she kissed him. Hungrily, devouringly, demandingly. His body reacted on the spot, responding to the kiss, drawing her closer.

"Make love to me," Rory murmured, her hands already trailing down to the zipper of his pants.

Blood rushed to the head between his legs but somehow, at the same time, there was also reason sipping back into his mind and it was like a bucket of ice cold water thrown over him. Catching her hands, he gently broke their kiss. "Rory, no. Not now."

A sound escaped her, a mixture of anguish and protest he thought.

"Please, Rory. You know I love you and there's nothing I'd like to do than make love to you right now," he pleaded, bringing his hands, still holding hers, up to cup her face so he could look into her eyes. He couldn't believe that he was actually stopping her, but he had to. "This is wrong, Ace, and you know it. We both agreed to wait until we're absolutely sure and right now, I understand that you may feel like it, but we both know that when this is over, you'll regret it."

She shook her head. "No. I'm sure. I want you. Only you."

He wanted to believe her. He did feel his resolve waver. God, he wanted her so much as well, wanted her words to be true. But deep down he knew that doing this step now was wrong -- and her next words confirmed his gut feeling.

"I just want to feel alive."

Gathering her in his arms, he put his chin on the top of her head with a sigh. "I know. But not like this, Rory." He kissed her head. "Let go, Ace. Just let go."

And just like that, the dam broke with the first sob that racked her body, his shirt where her face was buried in felt wet within seconds. He held her, what else could he do?

God, he hated to feel so absolutely helpless.

"They could have died, Logan."

"They didn't," he soothed her, gently laying her down onto her bed, spooning her, making sure she was firmly in his arms, before he covered them with the blanket that was on her bed.

"I could have lost them all last night."

"You didn't," he whispered, wiping away her tears.

"It was so close."

"I know. They're going to be fine though," he told her softly, praying that he was telling her the truth.

"God, Logan," she cried, turning around to press herself onto him. "Hold me. Please, just hold me."

Tightening his arms around her, he nodded against her head, kissing her right below her ear. "I'm holding you… I'll hold you… Always."

And finally, exhaustion took over and Rory fell asleep in his arms while he held her. Logan had no intention of ever letting her go again.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's Note: Like promised, here the next chapter so you won't have to suffer any longer by wondering just who those men had been. I hope you enjoyed this installment as well and thank my beta once again to make sure it sounded English and more or less real, I hope. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and once again I can promise you that the next chapter won't be long away - actually, it's already written and with my beta now. So until then and once again: enjoy!)_


	12. Clearance

**Chapter 12: Clearance**

Eventually, he too fell asleep, only waking up again when it was starting to get dark outside. Much to his relief, Rory was still deeply asleep in his arms and didn't even wake up when he had to slip out from under her because he had to go to the bathroom. After that, he helped himself to a glass of water and contemplated what needed to be done next, all the while keeping an eye on his Ace.

First of all, he'd need to make arrangements for their transportation. He could call Frank but as he had no real idea what their schedule would be, it would probably be easier if he had his own car to drive around. A quick search through the cupboards in the kitchen revealed that there was hardly any food in the house besides some junk food and apparently, they were almost out on coffee. Unless the hospital called for them to be there anytime soon, he had no intention of going back there until morning. Which would mean that he should at least make breakfast for Rory. Something that would give her some energy, some nourishment.

He guessed they could go by Luke's diner but then again he didn't think Rory was ready yet to be seen in public. If what she had told him in the past and their meeting with Babette was any indication, this was a pretty nosy community that couldn't be pleased easily, certainly not about such an extraordinary happening. Logan grimaced at the thought that he would need to go to the town center to buy food. He checked the time. Not quite six o'clock. So most stores in Stars Hollow were probably still open. He did not like the idea of meeting any of the townspeople nor did he want to leave Rory by herself. But reason told him that a quick trip to the store now was for the best and maybe, he could also buy some things for Richard and Emily as well. That would save him another trip to the store at Hartford tomorrow.

Nodding to himself, he went back into Rory's room. Quickly finding a piece of paper and a pen on her small desk, he wrote her a note to let her know where he was, in case she woke up while he was out. But knowing how exhausted Rory was, he felt that she would still be asleep when he returned from his errand. Checking his wallet and retrieving his jacket and Rory's keys, he went out and carefully locked the door behind him. He doubted that the lock could keep out any burglar but then again, he doubted very much if this sleepy town had ever experienced such a thing as a burglary. Not that that was a bad thing.

Remembering the route the cab driver took, Logan backtracked, certain that he would be able to walk to the 'center' without getting lost. Sure enough, after perhaps five minutes walking, there it was. This time the place was less crowded with children but more with adults, probably because it was rush hour from work and most were doing last minute shopping before heading home. There were others though who were standing in groups, talking animatedly amongst themselves.

He was very aware of people looking at him and eyeing his every move as he walked and crossed the street to Doose's. He felt that some even followed him inside the market. He couldn't say if they really followed him – but there certainly were quite a few people suddenly heading towards the store. Shaking his head, he vanished inside, looking around.

One good thing about Doose's – it was pretty much like a convenience store which had an array of items, necessities for sale. He grabbed himself a shopping cart and went up and down the different aisles, filling the cart with some basic food stuff, coffee, some toilet articles for the Gilmores and himself. And much to his surprise, Logan found an aisle with various kinds of sleepwear. He doubted though that the Gilmores would appreciate anything coming from here, which was clearly not Saks Fifth Avenue or Bergdorf Goodman, but for the time being, he thought that whatever he would purchase would have to do, picking some comfortable looking pjs and robes out for them. By the time he came to the cashier, his cart was almost full but he was confident that he had everything they'd need for the next couple of days.

At the cash register stood an old man with a salt-and-pepper beard, looking like the owner, Taylor Doose, if he remembered correctly from pictures Rory had showed him from time to time. Glancing up as the man started scanning the items he was going to buy, he became aware of the large group of people looking through the windows, apparently watching with outmost interest on what was going on inside.

"You're our little Rory's husband, aren't you?" Mr. Doose asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

Raising an eyebrow, Logan nodded. Boy, they were pretty forward here, weren't they? "Logan Huntzberger, yes."

Over the counter, the other man stretched out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you! I'm Taylor Doose, the owner of this fine store."

He shook the hand, turning on the charm. "It's all mine, Mr. Doose. Rory told me a lot about you."

Taylor's face lit up. "Did she? Good girl. And, please, call me Taylor. You are, after all, almost family."

Logan wasn't sure what to say to that, so he decided to switch topics. "Do you take credit cards?" he asked, eyeing the increasing total displayed on the cash register. He doubted he had enough cash to pay otherwise.

"Of course. I'm sure I don't have to worry about your credit card falling short, do I?" Taylor asked with the eagerness he knew only too well from salesmen.

"Not likely, no," Logan answered, his face straight. Inside though, he was grinning. He was beginning to see that his Ace really had never exaggerated when she had talked about this guy. "Here it is." He handed his black Amex to him as soon as the price of the last item was added to the total.

Taylor's eyes widened. "My, my, we don't see much of these here. Actually, I think this is the first one here. Well, if that doesn't scream for a little special gift! Wait!"

"But..." was all Logan could utter before Taylor had vanished into one of the aisles. With a sigh, he waited, watching the bag boy packing up what he had bought. He had to say, aside from the snooping of the owner, the service wasn't all that bad here.

Taylor came back, holding out a bottle to him. "There you are, a bottle of my finest champagne for my first black Amex card customer!"

"That's really not necessary," Logan tried but could already see Taylor starting to insist. With a sigh he once again shook hands with him, taking the bottle, quickly glancing at the label. His mother would never sink so low to drink this champagne but otherwise, it was indeed one of the better ones. "Thank you very much, Taylor."

Taylor winked his thanks away and gave him back his card. "Anything for a good customer. I do hope to see you here again. But being our most favorite college student's husband, I'm sure that will not be a problem at all."

"Probably," Logan agreed, noting with interest how his marriage to Rory seemed to be a given for this man. "Well, it was nice to meet you," he said, taking the grocery bags into his arms and hands, and turned to go out of the store.

The crowd with the prying eyes made way for him so he could leave the store. Suppressing an eyeroll, Logan walked out, heading towards the diner. He figured Luke would want to know the latest news and he was hoping to get some of that famous Luke coffee he could take home for Rory, just in case she had woken up after all. After twenty steps it was becoming obvious that the same bunch of people who had waited outside Doose's was definitely following him with Taylor joining them.

This time rolling his eyes for real, he ignored the procession and made his way into Luke's, grateful to spot him immediately behind the counter.

It wasn't Luke though who noticed him first. "Logan!" Somebody petite rushed from the right side towards him and came to a stop in front of him. "Oh, my God! How's Lorelai? How are Richard and Emily? And how's Rory doing with all this? Is she okay? Can I do something for her?"

Small, Asian girl. Lane, Rory's best friend, Logan mentally checked off. He had only met her once but Rory of course talked a lot about her. He liked her, even more so now as she had just shown so much concern for his Ace. "Lane, hi. Lorelai's good, she'll be home soon. Richard's good as well, although, he'll have to stay a bit longer in the hospital." He was aware that he had everyone's attention. Had he not been used to being the center of attention, he would have been intimidated by everyone's focus on him. "Emily's made it through surgery and we're now waiting to see how she's doing after the bypass. Her doctor is very optimistic about the outcome. And Rory's taking it hard, but she's managing and I was finally able to convince her to get some rest."

Lane surprised him by throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Whew, that's good to hear! You're at Lorelai's?"

He nodded, still baffled by the comforting gesture of an almost stranger. Emotional hugs like this one weren't commonly given among his friends.

"Good. I'll come by sometime, see first hand how Rory's doing and if she wants to talk," Lane told him.

"I'm sure she would like that," Logan agreed. "But maybe tomorrow? I'm hoping she would sleep through until then."

Lane bobbed her head. "Oh sure, don't worry. If I don't make it, just tell her to call me, once she's ready."

"I will. Thanks," he said sincerely. His Ace had good instinct for friends, obviously. Well, most of the time, he thought, thinking of Paris. Which reminded him that he should call her too, to let her know about what had happened and to inform her that she couldn't count on Rory's article for the next edition.

Lane hurried away to go back to serve customers and he made his way to the counter. "Luke."

"Logan," Luke grunted. "Coffee?"

"Please," Logan answered, unsure about what to say. "I guess you heard the news?"

"I'm glad they're doing okay," the grumpy man said, pouring him a big cup of coffee. "I'll head back to the hospital once I closed up here and will stay there 'til morning."

Logan wasn't sure if the hospital would allow that, after all, Luke wasn't family, not officially, but he refrained from voicing his doubts. Luke wouldn't listen anyway – he knew he wouldn't if it was Rory in the hospital. "Rory will be glad to hear that. She really didn't like leaving the hospital."

Luke shortly vanished in the kitchen while Logan sipped his coffee. His Ace hadn't exaggerated. The coffee was really good. No wonder she and her mother practically lived here, from what she had told him.

"You're Rory's husband?"

Gulping down his coffee, he looked to his left where a thin but tall man with brown hair stood, eyeing him. "Yes?"

"I see you've bought groceries. I could carry them to Lorelai's for you. It would only cost you ten dollars," the man said.

Ten dollars for a few hundred feet? "Thanks, but I've got it."

The man nodded. "If you need internet access, you can come to me. I charge two dollars an hour. If you're interested in buying a house for you and Rory, you can call me, I'm also a realtor. Actually, I can do any job or service you may require."

Logan eyed the guy, halfway amused, halfway wary, and not quite sure if it was safe to decline any of those offers.

"Kirk! Leave him alone!" Luke, coming back, told the guy off.

Kirk! Of course! He should have known that this guy was the famous Kirk character Rory had mentioned so often in her tales about her hometown.

Kirk looked at Luke, quite indignantly. "Excuse me, Luke, I am in the middle of a business meeting."

Luke leaned over the counter to glare at Kirk. "You're pestering one of my customers, that's what you are doing, and I'm having none of it. Either go back to where you are seated and finish your coffee or leave. Either way, get lost."

"You are a very obnoxious man, Luke Danes," Kirk huffed, throwing up his chin, and marched back to his table.

"And you? What are you doing? There's nothing to see and the next one who puts his hands onto my window will wash it tonight," Luke continued, redirecting his glare to the crowd of people that was still gathered around, inside and outside of the diner. There was murmured protest but ever so slowly, his 'audience' walked away.

"So, this is Stars Hollow, huh?" Logan mused, smiling.

"Yeah." Luke looked back at him and lowered his voice. "About the hospital, I didn't appreciate the tone… but you were right. We should have thought more about Rory. It was just..."

"It's okay, I understand," Logan interrupted him. And he really did. Lorelai was hurt, there always had been bad blood between Luke and Christopher and the situation made everyone nervous and jittery. And not knowing made the two explode. "Thanks for saving me from Kirk."

Luke shrugged. "He's harmless, but he will drive you crazy, very fast."

"I can imagine. He seems to be quite the character," Logan said, thinking back to all the times his Ace had insisted that Kirk's so much worse than Finn ever could be. For the first time, he believed her wholeheartedly. Finn definitely was a little crazy and very often pretty annoying also, but never like this Kirk guy seemed to be.

Huh. Looked like he owed Rory an apology for doubting her. And he was pretty sure they had also betted on something, but he couldn't remember what anymore. Speaking of Rory – he checked his watch.

"Well, I should get back to her," he said, emptying his cup. "How much?"

"It's on the house. Here," Luke answered, sliding a bag over the counter. "Take this with you. It's Rory's favorite coffee blend."

"Thank you…" Logan was really grateful to Luke. Going to the diner, he hadn't been sure how meeting Luke would work, considering their previous encounters were not so pleasant. It had been surprisingly civil after all, almost friendly. He wondered what had brought on the change in Luke's behavior towards him but he certainly wasn't going to question it. "…I'll call if there's anything new on any one of them."

"Sure. You take care of Rory."

"I will," Logan confirmed, calmly. That was his top priority and he had a feeling that that would remain so for the rest of his life. Not that he minded in any way at all.

Grabbing his bags, he left to head back to Rory. He wasn't able to go far though. At the traffic light he stopped beside a huge woman in her fifties, her lipstick as red as her hair, eyeing him in a way that actually made him very conscious of himself and slightly nervous. He didn't mind being gawked at and he was quite used to it, but this woman really turned it up a notch.

"I've got to say, Rory really has some fine taste in men," the woman spoke, smiling suggestively at him. "Every one of them had been a delicious treat for the eyes, but you definitely set the standard high, cutie."

_Cutie?_ "Uh… thanks?" he offered weakly. For once in his life, Logan was truly at a lost as to what to say.

There was a dangerous twinkle in the woman's eyes. "Then again, with you two lovebirds married, we do hope you'll be the _Gold Standard_ of any standards, don't we? I know I hoped it with all three of my husbands. Oh, my manners! I'm Patty."

"Ah..." Logan muttered. Three husbands? Poor bastards. "You own the dance studio, right?" he asked, going through the mental list of people Rory had talked about which he could remember.

Patty's face lit up. "Yes, that's right. It broke my heart when Rory gave up her ballet shoes. Such a shame!"

His Ace did ballet? He had a very hard time believing that. She could hardly waltz as it was... "Yeah, I'm sure," he still answered, not wanting to disagree with this woman. In the back of his mind a warning from his Ace flashed – something he had to watch out for about Ms. Patty – but he couldn't remember what that warning was.

"I'm certain that you, though, know how to dance very well, don't you? I can see it… it's in your step and the way you hold yourself. Very nicely," Ms. Patty told him, once again trailing her eyes up and down his body, quite slowly.

Jeez! And why the hell was it taking so damn long for the light to change to green? "Uh..." There! Green at last. "Well, I have to..." He waved at the light. "It's been… nice meeting you," he offered, hastily moving to cross the street.

"Oh, the pleasure's been all mine, young Mr. Huntzberger," Ms. Patty replied sweetly.

Relieved, Logan turned around to flee from the intimidating and clearly oversexed old lady, making a mental… Wait! Had someone just squeezed his behind? Incredulous, he looked back. Ms. Patty winked at him in a very extremely smug way.

Ewww!

Actually blushing, he made sure that he was quickly out of there. Right. Now he remembered. Ms. Patty, the butt squeezer... Unbelievable.

Leaving the town center, Logan was glad to turn to the street where Lorelai's house stood. At least on this road there weren't that many sets of eyes focused on him and him alone, though he was starting to have an eerie feeling that even now, he was probably being watched with eagle eyes. The people of Stars Hollow for sure took the idea of nosy neighbors to a whole new level.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was blocking his way, only stopping in his tracks when he was right in front of the person. It had gotten dark in the meantime and he needed a moment to place the guy in front of him.

Oh.

"So you're the _husband_."

"You're the ex," he replied coolly, giving the guy a deriding look and a nasty smile. "Cheap Jeep," he elaborated, referring to the name Colin and Finn had given him.

Cheap Jeep's eyes narrowed and Logan thought he saw a hint of color rising in his cheeks. "You really think you're good enough for her?" the guy asked heatedly.

Logan's eyes chilled. "No. But I'm fairly certain I'm still way better for her than you." He stepped to the side to move past Rory's ex. "Now if you'll excuse me. My wife's waiting for me."

The idiot though once again blocked his way. "I know the likes of you. You don't care about anything else other than yourself, looking down on everyone else."

Resigned, Logan met with irritation the angry eyes of the man blocking his way. "Look, what exactly is your problem? Your relationship with Rory has been over for ages. I know, I was there when it ended." Thinking back to the time this guy had had the nerve to break up with Rory in front of all of them and then just leaving her behind shocked, hurting and without a ride back home, he felt more anger rising inside him. Back then he wanted to teach this asshole a lesson for his public humiliation of Rory and he itched to catch up on that lesson but, now, he was more concerned about Rory and he knew better, he silently told himself. He was not going to fight this guy unless, of course, he really asked, no begged for it. "So, I really don't see how this is any of your business. Besides, aren't you married yourself?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why don't you go back to your wife and let me go back to mine?"

The jaw of the ex clenched. "I'm divorced. And don't think I don't know anything about that joke of a marriage you have. You probably think you can use it to keep her… but I happen to know her pretty well and she's not one to be kept long by anyone."

His hold on the bags tightening, Logan forced himself to not give in to his growing anger. "I'm not going to fight with you, if that is what you are trying to achieve. However, I will tell you all you need to know… Before God and the law, Rory is my wife, whether you like it or not. We love each other. And I am pretty certain that no matter how our marriage came about, it's real enough for both of us, so real that I'm confident to say, to predict that she and I will stay together for the rest of our lives." Rory would be pissed if she ever learned of this little conversation with her ex, but Logan didn't really care. First, it was the other guy who had started it and, second, he wasn't lying here. He was just passionately saying what he believed with his whole heart. And because it didn't really matter anymore, he continued with what he wanted to tell this guy. "You were her first love, I know that. And she had even lost her virginity to you. But other than a small spot in her heart that probably every woman has for her first love, you mean nothing to her anymore. She had moved on and is no longer infatuated with you. And I believe she even no longer associates you with the glowing memories of her teenage years as her first boyfriend. Mostly, she just remembers you as the biggest mistake of her life. So don't waste your time harboring any thoughts of winning her back now that you're divorced. It's not going to happen, even if she wasn't with me, but, the fact is… she _is_ with me." He stopped, checking to see if his words were getting through. Judging from the heat in the eyes and the flexing fingers he guessed they had. Good. "She's mine now, Dean Forrester. Do yourself and Rory a favor and just continue to stay out of her life."

He could see the surprise when he addressed Cheap Jeep with his name. Hadn't expected that, had he? But Logan always had a good memory, especially when something important was concerned and Rory's exes definitely were important where he was concerned. Especially after how this asshole had treated her that one time he saw him at the Gilmores' driveway. Using the distraction, he finally moved past Dean, hoping he could finally make his way back without any further interference.

"You're going to break her heart."

Stopping cold, Logan looked back. That guy just didn't know when to stop. "I already did. As she has broken mine. You should perhaps think about how I could have managed to do that which neither you nor her other ex managed to do. Because don't fool yourself. She may have broken both your hearts," and that she had, as much was obvious, "and you certainly have hurt her very much… but you for sure didn't break hers."

Thus said he turned back around and continued on his way, Cheap Jeep finally letting him go without saying anything more.

About damn time!

* * *

At last having made it back, he was relieved to see that Rory was still sleeping. Putting away the groceries and preparing one bag for Richard and one for Emily, he looked around, trying to figure out what to do next. He could start on a bag for Lorelai too. But going through the things of your mother-in-law was not something he ever wanted to do nor did he think such action would be appreciated by Lorelai, Rory or even Luke for that matter.

So the only thing he really still had to do was to make sure that they would have a ride to Hartford and to wherever they needed to go to. Right. Getting his phone, he dialed Colin's number. "I need a favor," he said as soon as he heard the click.

Colin snorted. "After the way you left us hanging yesterday and not answering any of our calls all day? Sorry, mate, not this time. I'm busy. And so is Finn."

Yesterday? Oh! Of course, the LDB ultimate graduation event meeting which he had left early. "I'm sorry, okay? But I had a bad feeling about Rory and needed to get home to her and rightly so, by the way. The police was already in our apartment."

That got Colin's attention. "Police? What happened? Is Rory okay?"

On cue, Logan could suddenly hear Finn's voice in the background. "What? Police? Love?"

"Shut up, Finn!" Colin hissed. "Logan?"

He sighed, suddenly feeling the panic from the previous day again and all the worry since then. And he realized with a start that he hadn't called his friends just for the car but also because he simply needed to talk to them. "Rory's fine, physically at least. The police had been there to tell her about a fire at the Gilmore estate in Hartford. The Gilmores and Lorelai all suffered from a bad case of smoke inhalation. They informed Rory about the fire and the hospitalization of her family." Glancing at his sleeping Ace, he moved to the living room, sitting down onto the couch. "While Lorelai and Richard should be fine in no time, Emily's condition is still uncertain. They needed Rory's consent for surgery. She made it, which is good, but she's not out of the woods yet."

There was a long moment of absolute silence on the other end. "Shiiit. That's bad," Colin eventually said, the shock of the news clearly captivated him. "I'm so sorry. Tell Rory we're there for her if she needs anything."

"Thanks," Logan answered quietly, not expecting anything less from his friends. They may often be a pain in the ass, but he could always count on them.

"Now, what's the favor you needed?"

"I need you to bring me my car. The police drove us to Hartford and we took a taxi from the hospital to Stars Hollow. I figure we'll stay here for at least a few days so we need a car," he explained. "I hoped you could go by the apartment, get my second set of keys from the left top drawer of my desk and drive my car over to Lorelai's house in Stars Hollow."

He could hear short murmuring in the background then Colin was back. "Done. We're heading over to your place right now. It's good that we have a duplicate key to your apartment for emergencies. Anything else?"

Logan thought for a moment. "Actually yeah. Pack me some things, you know, the usual… change of clothes, underwear and toiletry stuff."

"Sure, for Rory as well?"

Again he quickly thought about it before answering. "Nah, I think she's got everything she'll need here already." Not to mention that he really didn't want them going through Rory's underwear. Even the best of friendships had limits and it definitely stopped at his wife's lingerie. "But maybe you could also grab our notebooks with their chargers? And our cell phone chargers as well. The notebooks should be on our desks and our cell phone chargers at the sockets on the counter by the door."

"Got it. That's all?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Thanks, man."

"No problem," Colin winked away his thanks. "We should be there in an hour, perhaps an hour and a half. I'll call for directions once we exited the freeway."

He chuckled. "No need to. Turn left by the light. Pretty soon, you'll see a house with really a lot of garden gnomes. The house next to it is Lorelai's."

"The light? Which light?" Colin asked.

"You'll see," Logan smirked, hanging up.

Okay – now he only had to find something to do until they arrived. Thinking back to one of his mental notes from earlier on, he redialed. Grimacing, he sighed heavily as the call was answered instead of going to voice mail as he had hoped it would. He cut right to the chase, knowing that that would probably guarantee full attention the fastest and would maybe safe him from a tirade. "Paris, hey. It's Logan. Listen, there's something you need to know. It's about Rory. There's been a fire..."

* * *

A little over an hour later, he heard two cars pulling up outside – the only cars at all that had driven by. Shaking his head, Logan got up to go greet his friends on the porch, watching how Colin got out of his Porsche and Finn out of his SUV.

"Can you believe it?" Colin asked incredulously, coming up onto the porch, a bag in his hand. "One light! Only one fucking light! How can people live where there's only one traffic light?"

Logan shrugged. "Beats me."

"I love it. It's so… fairytale-like! I mean, just look at those gnomes! It's phenomenal!" Finn disagreed with them, beaming, swinging a bag around as he pointed to the surrounding. "How's our Reporter Girl?" he asked more somberly.

For the first time, Logan gave an honest answer to that question. "Confused. Sad. Overwhelmed. Scared. In shock. And more than anything, I think worried out of her mind."

"And you? How are you holding up in all this?" Colin wanted to know, looking at him closely.

Logan sighed. "It's okay. I'm worried about the Gilmores as well but I worry about Ace the most. She's taking it so hard… she's making herself almost sick with worry about the others. I understand, but it helps no one if she collapses as well!" He drew in a deep breath to calm himself. His getting into a frenzy would help no one either. "But she's resting now, so I hope it will go better from here on. It's just… she's hurting and there's nothing I can do to stop that and it's driving me crazy."

Finn and Colin exchanged glances. It was Colin who spoke first again. "Well, I'm sure staying with her and taking care of her while she takes care of everyone else is all you can really do which is more than enough. And now that we brought you the things you'll need in the next few days, it should be guaranteed that you won't have to leave Rory's side even for a second."

"Yeah, and I made sure to pack lots and lots of condoms, so you can _really_ console and comfort her. And make her feel alive in these depressing times," Finn nodded with a leery wink.

"Finn!" Colin hissed. "That's hardly appropriate!"

Finn just raised an eyebrow. "Why not? This is the classic opportunity for the two of them to finally do it again and overcome this ridiculous give-her-time-to-be-sure bullshit."

"Even if Rory succumbs to this opportunity as you are saying, which I doubt, she would afterwards only accuse Logan of taking advantage of her when she's been vulnerable. So, if you really want them to work it out and last forever, then sleeping with her now, of all the times, is the last thing he should do," Colin argued.

Looking from one friend to the other, Logan could not decide if he should be pissed that they were talking here about him as if he wasn't standing right beside them or be amused by seeing the argument he had had in his mind only a few hours before now being played out very vividly right in front of him or be touched that his friends cared about him and Rory to this degree and be annoyed by the very same thing. Oh well, probably a bit of everything, he mused as he cleared his voice and wave at them. "Helloooo? Still standing here, remember?"

They both just glanced at him before going back to their argument.

Okay... "You were wrong by the way, Colin. Rory did want to have sex the moment we were inside here," Logan stated, knowing that would shut them up.

"What?" They both exclaimed, swiveling their heads towards him. "You go, mate!" Finn added with a leer.

He shook his head. "I didn't sleep with her, Finn. Colin's right… it would have been a mistake."

"Thank God," Colin breathed.

"Idiot," Finn growled at the same time.

"Three minutes after proposing sex, she broke down completely, Finn. She needed someone to hold her, not have sex with her. And, I am sure as soon as it was over, she would have regretted it," Logan said to his friends and himself. Just because he knew it had been the right thing to do didn't mean it hadn't been hard as hell.

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, she's made her decision long ago and I could see that she had finally come to a conclusion and was ready to take your sorry ass back at last before all this shit happened," Finn huffed, scowling. "Maybe yes, maybe when she asked you it really wasn't the right time for sex… but certainly not because she's not sure about it. She is. So next time she wants some Logan-loving, be a fucking man and give it to her."

"What makes you so sure, Finn? I'm the one who's living with her and I think among the three of us, I know her best… and I can't see her being ready yet," Logan told him, heatedly. After everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, the least he wanted now was a fight with his friend, but he would not stand here and justify his decisions, especially when he was sure that not one of them had been a wrong one.

Finn threw up his arms. "'cause you're too close to see it, mate!"

"Damn it, Finn. you..."

"Guys!" Colin interrupted them. "We've got an audience," he murmured, nodding towards Babette's house. Logan followed his line of vision and sure enough, there was a curtain falling back into place.

"Fuck. This town is just unbelievable," he grumbled and opened the door behind him. "Get inside. But be quiet, I don't want you to wake Rory up. I wasn't kidding… she needs all the rest she can get before she has to face another day in the hospital, running from one bedside to another."

"I have a better idea. Why don't we just change topic and you tell us about this nest we're in," Colin suggested as he moved past them inside.

Finn glanced at him and Logan and nodded. "Yeah, tell us. Is it like being in television? Everyone curious about everyone else's business? Everyone knowing each other? Someone new showing up and becoming the big sensation and talk of the town?" He took a look around. "Wow! Cozy with the right kind of mess and extravagant taste. I like it here!"

Thinking about, Colin's suggestion was really for the best. Logan too let the argument with Finn drop. "Yeah, it fits them, doesn't it?" he asked, moving to the kitchen.

Checking that Rory was still asleep, he carefully closed the door to her room and then grabbed, after a bit of searching, some glasses and something to drink for the three of them. Going back to the living room, he put their drinks on the coffee table and sat down himself. "So the town… I went to go buy some things earlier on. By the time I reached the market, a bunch of townspeople started to gather around. When I paid for the grocery, the store owner started the inquisition and presented me with a bottle of his best champagne because I'm his first black Amex customer. I went to the diner owned by Lorelai's boyfriend, the famous Luke Ace always talks about and I'm pretty sure half the town has gathered to follow me as if watching a live show. When I made it to Luke's, Rory's best friend cornered me and asked a lot of questions, then a guy that I have to say is really more crazy than you, Finn, pestered me about giving him a job, after all, I sure have the money to pay well… and I've got to say I'm slightly nervous about what will happen when I don't have any work for him, 'cause really, that guy's a little scary. And I had a little talk with Rory's surrogate father whom I, by the way, chewed out in the hospital because he and Rory's dad, who also had been there, were complete jerks and not thinking at all that Rory needed their support. But I survived, we 'made up'. And then, I left to go back here but had to stop at the traffic light where I met an old sex-nymph who checked me out and who actually squeezed my butt. After that encounter I started to walk to this street again… guess who was waiting wanting to pick a fight with me?"

Wide-eyed, Colin and Finn scooted closer. "Do tell already!"

"Yeah, spill it, mate!"

"Cheap Jeep," Logan said, sitting back.

Finn snickered. "No! The asshole ex who broke off with her in front of us?"

"What did he want? Isn't he like married or something?" Colin frowned.

"Divorced apparently," Logan answered, making a face.

"Ah! And now he thinks he can have his first big love back, especially in a time when she really needs her 'friends'," Colin concluded, his eyes narrowing.

Finn looked thoughtfully at him. "What did he say to you?"

Logan shrugged. "The usual. I'm not good enough and will break her heart."

"So he wants to clear his way to her." Finn nodded, knowingly. "And how did you respond?"

The smile Logan gave was anything but nice. "Basically? To move on and forget about her. That she's mine now and that's not going to change anytime soon if I have any say about it so he better get out of my way."

"And?"

"And he didn't stop me again when I walked away."

"You think he'll leave it at that?" Colin asked doubtfully.

"I hope he does. If not..." Logan glanced towards Rory's room. "I'm really not worried about him. Ace's too smart for that."

"You bet she is," Finn agreed. "Darn! I just wish I could have seen all this. Hey, do you think we could stay for the night? I want to take a closer look at this town." He grinned diabolically, wriggling his eyebrows. "See how they'll react to more blue blood invading their town. And I want to have a talk with that guy. Kirk you said?"

Logan hesitated. He didn't mind them staying, of course not. Part of him really wanted that. But this was not his house and he for sure wasn't going to wake up Rory to ask her if she was okay with Colin and Finn staying for the night and if she was, where would they spend the night? One could take the couch and there was still Lorelai's room upstairs, he thought. But he definitely couldn't let anyone sleep there without permission. "You can do whatever pleases you but I've got to ask you to stay at the inn. It's not far from here, only about, maybe, a fifteen-minute walking distance."

"Sure. What did you think? That we stay here and sleep on the floor?" Colin asked with a sneer. "No thanks. I want room service and breakfast I don't have to fear of food poisoning."

"I wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch," Finn chirped.

Colin rolled his eyes. "Of course not. You take all the opportunities you can get to ogle a sexy woman with bed hair."

"Well, yeah!" Finn nodded earnestly.

Logan shook his head. "Not this one, Finn," he chided him good-naturedly. He knew they were only joking. Otherwise... Well, he was possessive where his Ace was concerned, something he had had a hard time to accept and deal with it. Before her, he never in his life had been possessive or jealous for that matter. But boy, things like that certainly change when you suddenly have someone to lose.

"Okay, okay, we're going already," Finn conceded, holding up his hand and standing up. "Actually, we indeed better go, before they close the inn and don't take in any new guests."

"You're right. We'll try to come by before we head back to campus, but I'll call ahead," Colin said, standing up as well.

Logan accompanied them to the door. "That would be a good idea. I can't say where we'll be when tomorrow. And hey, thanks for driving all the way out here to bring me my stuff. I really appreciate it."

"You got it," Finn just shrugged, jumping down the steps. "God! These gnomes are so funny!"

* * *

"Rory!"

Looking up, Rory mustered up a genuine smile at the sight of her best friend barreling through the back door, reminding her much about old times. "Lane, hey!"

"You're just in time for breakfast," Logan said, standing by the stove.

Lane came to an abrupt halt. "Breakfast? Homemade? Am I in the right house?"

Rory chuckled. "I know, I had my doubts too when I woke up. Then, I remembered that I am a lucky girl married to a man who can actually cook."

"Very well chosen, Ms. Gilmore," Lane nodded. "But then, I think I remember that when we were about six years old, that attribute was a must on the list of qualities our husbands-to-be should have."

Logan looked over his shoulder. "List of qualities?"

"Yeah, you know, how the husband should be, what he should be able to do, what he mustn't do," Lane explained. "And I tell you, even at six Rory here was already very particular and demanding in her requirements."

"I bet," Logan smirked. He drew the pan with eggs in it from the fire. He spooned the eggs into the serving plate with the bacon and put the plate onto the table, and then turned to serve the just brewed coffee blend from Luke. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me. I really need a shower now."

"Dirty!" Rory and Lane exclaimed simultaneously.

Shaking his head, Logan kissed Rory's cheek before he vanished upstairs, off to the bathroom.

"Won't he eat breakfast?" Lane asked, puzzled.

"Oh no, he's not much of a morning eater. And if he does, he prefers fruits and other healthy stuff rather than something good as eggs and bacon," Rory explained, helping herself to some of that good stuff. She wasn't really hungry, but one look at Logan and she knew she had to eat something or he wouldn't stop bothering her with it – or he might even have her examined by one of the doctors in the hospital. She sure wouldn't put that past him either. A thought that didn't even make her mad – no – rather, it made her feel loved and cared for like she had never felt in her life before. Okay, perhaps as a little child with Lorelai, but it wasn't the same feeling. Not at all. Maybe because with Logan, it was all his own free will, his choice and not something that came naturally because of a mother-daughter relationship.

He was simply there for her – as last night had proved once and for all. That he had declined her request to make love had told her so much. And that hit the nail on the head, so to speak. Although, judging from his reaction, telling him about her heart's desire, her decision would have to wait until after this crisis was over. Maybe, that was for the best. When it happened, she guessed it should really be only about them and not anything else.

"And yet you love him! How terrible for you," Lane sighed, stealing some of the bacon.

"Yeah, well… as long as he doesn't force me to eat any nutritious stuff - and most importantly: more for me!" Rory replied. "Hey, serve yourself. I wouldn't be able to eat all of that anyway."

"Breakfast I don't have to prepare myself or pay for it? Count me in!" Lane got up to get herself a plate and then dug in. "Okay, so how are you holding up?" she asked in a low voice, looking at her.

How was she? "It's been up and down. I broke down last night and that helped. And it's good that Mom and Grandpa are doing considerably well. It's Grandma that has me worried… I am fearful of what will happen… she lives, for the moment, but nothing's sure yet." She gulped, looking down at her plate. "She could still die."

"She always seemed like a strong woman to me, Rory. I'm sure she'll fight and survive this," Lane reassured her quietly.

Funny how everyone was telling her the same thing. She just wished she could believe it as easily. Sure, she hoped they were right with their opinion and reasoning about her grandmother – but she had seen already how her strong and seemingly healthy grandfather had broken down from one moment to the other and so she knew how fast it could go. "I hope so," she whispered anyway.

Lane was silent for a while and Rory was glad for it. She didn't want to talk about her grandmother anymore. There wasn't anything she or anyone else but her grandmother's doctors could do. So why would they still talk about it?

"Hey, your humble husband went to town yesterday," Lane eventually spoke again, her eyes twinkling.

Glancing upwards, Rory raised an eyebrow. "I was wondering where all this stuff came from. I thought maybe Luke left it," she murmured to herself before turning back to Lane, eager to know what she knew. "Tell me everything! Did they behave?" Hearing herself, she shook her head. "Jeez, what I'm saying here... How did he take the town and the lunatics living here? I want to know every last detail!"

"Don't worry! I made sure I know everything down to the very last tidbit of information for you. So, I'll skip the meeting with Babette as you were there with him at that time… just know that the second she was back inside, the grapevine was turned on and she was telling everyone about that polite and charming, young, handsome husband of yours who couldn't take his eyes from you and was so concerned about you," Lane launched herself into her report. "So naturally, the moment he set foot out of here, everyone's prying eyes were on him. They were merciful enough to wait until he reached the town square before they actually started to crowd him."

"Crowd? Oh, man..." Rory sighed, having a pretty good idea how that had worked out. It probably had been a damn procession. "Poor Logan."

"Oh, he played it pretty well, just ignored them, behaving completely normal. Quite impressive," Lane said, nodding. "First stop was Doose's. Taylor did the cash register himself by the time Logan got to it. Taylor pretty much licked his shoes, especially after that husband of yours drew out the black Amex. He even gave a bottle of his best champagne to Logan."

"Taylor giving something for free?" Rory couldn't help but laugh. "Boy, he must have high hopes for Logan."

"Oh, yeah. And he's not the only one. At Luke's, Kirk got to him, practically begging for a job," Lane continued.

"Ah! Basically offering any services Logan may or may not ever need," Rory said knowingly.

"You got it. Then Logan drank coffee while he talked with Luke. I didn't get much of it, but I'm certain I heard Luke apologizing about something in the hospital," Lane told next, looking at her curiously.

Rory could only heave her shoulders. "I'm as clueless as you. While I was with them, they've been perfectly civil with each other." She frowned. "And you're sure? Luke apologized to Logan?"

"Yeah, definitely. I mean, it is pretty mind-blowing after all. Before, the only thing I heard from Luke concerning that 'good-for-nothing jerk' is that he is a 'good-for-nothing jerk' who is not good enough for you and meant trouble, trouble, trouble," Lane quoted her boss with an eye roll that made Rory smile. "So yeah, I'm sure."

"Huh… strange," Rory mused, making a mental note to ask Logan about that later. Or Luke. Between the two, Luke would probably crack first and tell her what the talk and apology was all about while the chance that Logan would tell her anything he didn't want to was pretty much zero. He was stubborn that way. That was something in him that drove her crazy and at the same time, because of some twisted reasoning, it was also part of the attraction she felt for him. "And then? Did they finally leave Logan in peace?"

"As long as he was at Luke's, yeah, but when he left to come back here, he met Patty at the traffic light." Lane winked at her and Rory made a face. "Oh! No… the butt?"

"You can bet on it!" Lane laughed. "Your boy looked slightly ill when he finally escaped to the other side of the street."

"Can't blame him."

"No, not really." The laughter died down and the apprehensive expression that filled Lane's face told Rory already that she wasn't going to like what would come next. "What?"

Lane wrung her hands, deepening Rory's foreboding feeling. "Well, you see… Logan finally made it back to your street and most of us thought he was done with anymore encounters with anybody but you know Andrew's newest girlfriend Honey was in his house and she told Andrew who told Patty who told everyone else how she saw Dean stopping Logan and they had an exchange of words."

Flabbergasted, Rory stared at her. "Dean? As in my ex-boyfriend Dean?"

Lane nodded.

"Why on Earth would he have anything to do with Logan? Dean and I have been over for ages! Hell, I haven't seen or talked to him since the night he broke up with me! He's got absolutely no business confronting Logan," she spurted out, incredulous about the nerve of Dean. What had he been thinking?

Lane shrugged. "Honey wasn't close enough to hear anything. But I've heard Dean's attempt to reconcile with Lindsay failed and now he's divorced for good, so maybe..." Her voice trailed off.

"He thought, what the heck, go after me again? Fat chance in hell! He and I… so not going to happen ever again!" To say that she was mad was an understatement. Dean had no right to go talk to Logan as if he had still any claims on her. The only one who had claims on her was Logan, damn it. And what if he managed to piss off Logan? The last time an ex-boyfriend of hers had had _words _with Logan it had ended up with them breaking up. Damn it! They had just gotten better and now this!

"Rory? You okay?" Lane asked, eyeing her worriedly.

She turned, about to let loose a rant, but just then she heard the bathroom door upstairs open and she shook mutely her head at Lane. "Anything else I should know about?" she asked instead.

Lane shook her head. "Nah, not really. Well, Babette reported that in the early evening, two unknown guys drove into Stars Hollow in fancy and slick cars that probably cost more than anyone in this town earns in a year. One of the cars is still in your driveway, the other has been seen at the Dragonfly Inn.

"Finn and Colin," Logan said, walking back in. "I asked them to drive over my car and bring some things for me for the next few days. Oh, and our notebooks."

Rory nodded. "That's nice of them."

"And they want me to tell you that they're thinking about you and if we need anything, to call," Logan continued, giving her a measuring look. "Oh! And there's a good possibility that they'll go sightseeing a bit. Finn's very eager to tour a real American small town."

At the thought of Finn and Colin walking through Stars Hollow, Rory had to grin. "Poor Stars Hollow. Lane?"

"I know, I know. Record everything and tell you every detail later on. Got it." She stood up. "Okay, I have to go before Luke throws a fit. Hug Lorelai for me. And don't worry too much. I'm sure everything's going to be fine," Lane told her, giving her a fierce hug before vanishing out of the kitchen door with a wave at Logan.

Chuckling, Logan poured himself coffee, looking after her. "She's nice."

"Yeah, she's something," Rory agreed wholeheartedly. She turned her eyes on Logan. "So, I've heard you made a trip yesterday?"

Rolling his eyes, Logan shook his head. "This town is unbelievable," he muttered. "How much did you hear?"

"First black Amex customer, Kirk, Luke, butt… and Dean," Rory recited, narrowing her eyes. "Care to tell me why Luke had to apologize to you?"

Not saying anything, Logan shrugged. "It was nothing, really."

Uh-huh... Just as she had thought. "And Dean? What did he want? And don't even think about saying 'nothing' again!"

Looking her straight into the eyes, Logan slowly spoke. "But it was nothing that you should have to worry about now or ever."

Oh, no – not with her. "Just tell me, Logan. I don't want it to have any chance to turn around and bite our tail."

He said nothing.

"Logan!"

With a sigh, Logan shook his head again. "Really, Rory, it was nothing. He was under the wrong impression that he can mess with my head. I put him in his place. That's all. It meant nothing and he has not said or done anything that in any way affected me. I believe though that he understood me quite well and won't bother you or me ever again. Okay?"

No, it wasn't okay. Far from it. But, in a way, even though Logan obviously wasn't going to get more articulate, she was somewhat assured that the incident with Dean wouldn't spin out into another episode like the one with Jess. Still... "I'm sorry he bothered you. I don't know why. We haven't talked since that night. I hope you believe that."

Moving towards Rory, Logan took her hands and tucked her in against him, kissing her temple. "I do, don't worry about that. Just forget about him, like I'll do. Let's concentrate on the really important matters. I bought some things for your grandparents yesterday..."

"At Doose's?" She interrupted him, startled. "Oh! They won't like that!"

"It's just for the meantime. And, I'm sure what I got from Doose's is better than anything from their place because of the smell from the smoke," Logan put her protest down.

Shit, the house. "Grandpa wants me to call the insurance about the fire. He said his secretary should have any papers we need for that in his office."

Logan nodded. "We'll drive by before we head to the hospital. Or would you like to first go to the hospital?" He stroked her cheek. "You know… I could take you to the hospital and leave you there to stay with your family while I take care of the insurance stuff."

She was very thankful for the offer and she would have loved to take him up on it. But she couldn't. "Thanks, but I think it would help Grandpa if we can tell him that we've both taken care of everything. I've called the hospital earlier and at the moment, there has been no change in their conditions. They do not need us there right now. And…" she added, looking up at him, hiding nothing. "I need you with me, Logan."

He smiled softly. "I think I can manage that. Okay, I suggest you go pack a bag for your mother." He gave her a little push towards the hallway.

She grinned knowingly. "What? You've been too chicken to prepare a bag for my mother?"

Glaring at her, Logan narrowed his eyes. "You want to tell me you'd like me going through your mom's underwear?"

"Dirty!" she exclaimed, wriggling her eyebrows, before dashing upstairs.

Didn't stop Logan to call after her though. "You and your mother! You're sick!"

* * *

After driving by her grandfather's office, they had to go by the house to meet the fire inspector. Seeing the blackened house reminded her of the Independence Inn, although, it seemed that her grandparents' house had survived the fire better than the old inn where she had grown up. Sure, the kitchen area would need a lot of work, repairs and renovation, so did the dining room where it had spread to but the inspector assured her that the walls were not damaged and most pipes and electrical wirings were intact. It was really a small fire in the kitchen that had produced a lot of smoke that spread throughout the house. The first and second floors were undamaged, but as Logan had predicted, the stink of the smoke was awful. The fire did not reach the cellar but the water used to extinguish it caused some damage. Apparently, just like the case with the Independence Inn, faulty electrical wirings caused the fire in the kitchen, but, unlike the Inn, the quick response from the fire department prevented the fire from spreading uncontrollably throughout the whole house.

All in all, it could have been a lot worse.

Then again, if her grandmother didn't make it... No, she shouldn't think like that. Emily was stable for the moment and that was promising, according to Dr. Rendell. And Lorelai and Richard were doing a lot better as well. As it was, Lorelai probably could be discharged from the hospital the next day, much to Rory's relief. Still, she was just a tad bit apprehensive before entering her mother's room. "Hey Mom."

Turning her head, Lorelai send her a glare. "Ah, my lying daughter finally shows her face."

Just as she had thought. "I'm sorry, Mom. But really, what good would it have done if I had told you about Grandma? You couldn't have done anything but worry and that in turn would have ruined the rest you needed to get better."

The glare stayed. "She's my mother, Rory. I had a right to know."

Rory met her square on. "And you're my mother who was too sick to know about something bad. You know now and you still can't do anything, just as you couldn't have done something yesterday. So I protected you from that knowledge which might have affected your well-being. Sue me."

"Oh, don't worry, I've already considered my options," Lorelai bit off but then took a deep breath. "I understand why you did it, Rory… but still, if anything like this happens again, though lucky for us the probability of that is low to non-existent, I want to know, okay?"

Lowering her defensive shield a bit, Rory looked down and nodded. "Okay."

"Good. And I'm sorry I ripped into you in true Emily fashion… but I'm just really worried about Mom. And about Dad, how he's taking this… they won't let me see him," Lorelai complained. "Or Mom."

Raising her head, Rory was quick to close the distance to the hospital bed to take Lorelai's hand. "I've seen Grandpa yesterday. He took it hard, but he's holding up. I'm going to see him right after I leave here. And I promise I will pester the staff until they let me see Grandma or even better, I'll sic Logan on them. It turned out he's really good in scaring the staff here into doing what we want by just emphasizing his last name and his relationship to us." She smiled fondly. "The first time I'm actually happy to be Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Yep, marrying power is always a practical thing," Lorelai agreed with a lot of mock.

"As I'm beginning to see. Anyway, once I've visited everyone and pestered all the doctors, I'm coming back to tell you everything I've learned," Rory promised. "And I'll also see to it that you can see Grandpa sometime today."

Turning serious again, Lorelai sighed, squeezing Rory's hand. "Thanks… but, Rory, you really shouldn't have to do all this alone. Let me help. You've heard the doctors, I'm almost good to go and..."

"Operative word here is 'almost'. He ordered you to rest, so you do what the nice doctor told you to do, because you know, I still need my mommy and want to have her for a very, very long time," Rory turned down the offer very decisively. "Besides, I told you, I'm not alone. Logan's with me all the time, taking care of me and doing everything else he can… so don't worry, I'm fine."

Lorelai took a closer look at her daughter. "He is, huh?"

"Yeah, he really has been great in all this, Mom," Rory confirmed, unaware of the warm smile that started to shine from the very inside of her. "I honestly don't know what I would have done without him. He's been so calm and strong and reassuring. Oh, last night, he sneaked out of the house while I was sleeping to go to Taylor's and buy food and also things for Grandpa and Grandma. Can you imagine what they're going to say when they find out Logan bought them stuff from Doose's? And this morning, he made me breakfast… he even brought home some of Luke's coffee. So you see, you really don't have to worry about me."

Slowly nodding, Lorelai regarded her daughter for a moment longer before she let go of her hand to give her a slight push towards the door. "Okay, go see Dad now, I'm sure he's already waiting for you. And don't forget to tell me every detail of his reaction to the stuff from Doose's."

"I'll be back as soon as I can… promise, Mom," Rory nodded, giving her mother a quick hug before leaving.

"How is she?" Logan asked, walking away from the corridor window where he had waited for her.

Rory almost beamed with relief. "Much, much better. She chewed me out for not telling her about Grandma, so I think she's almost back to normal. She's worried about Grandma and Grandpa though… especially when she was not allowed to see them."

"Want me to have a talk with the staff about that?" Logan asked, an evil smile forming on his face.

She matched the smile. "That would indeed be great, Mr. Huntzberger."

"Got it," Logan laughed.

"Okay, so… Oh, damn! Now I completely forgot to give Mom her stuff! Hell, I forgot it in the car even! Along with the other bags!" Rory grumbled, realizing her absentmindedness.

"Yeah, we did forget, didn't we? You go see Richard. I'm going to go get them," Logan immediately offered. "I'll catch up with you at Richard's."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Rory gave him a quick hug before she went off to go see her grandfather.

* * *

Lorelai was deep in thought after Rory had left and amazingly, her thoughts weren't about her sick parents – no, they were mostly about her daughter and her husband by an unintended consequence of a birthday celebration. Before Rory had shown up, she had already heard quite a lot about her son-in-law. She had been on the phone with Sookie so she knew about how Logan had stood up for Rory so much so that he even had put Christopher and Luke in their places and all about his trip to Stars Hollow yesterday. Luke himself had been here this morning, grudgingly admitting that Logan has been taking excellent care of Rory, making sure she was looked after and not neglected during this crisis. And Patty had complimented her on gaining such a nice butt for the family.

Basically, everyone congratulated her for having such a great and considerate son-in-law; everyone had apparently forgotten just how Logan became her said son-in-law in the first place or that this wasn't a real marriage.

Now, that wouldn't bother her as much if she just hadn't had the impression that her very own daughter had forgotten too that important piece of information and Lorelai was just not sure what to think about this 'forgetfulness'.

As if summoned up by her thoughts, the door opened and none other than Logan Elias Huntzberger, her so highly praised son-in-law, walked in.

"Lorelai, hi. I'm sorry to disturb you but I just wanted to bring you the bag with some things for you. I'm sorry we forgot it in the car," he said, coming closer as he held up a bag she recognized as one of her own.

Deciding to have a little fun, she put on a stern face and a disapproving glare. "You want to tell me you went through my very personal stuff, my underwear and my toiletries?"

With much glee she watched the usually so suave young man blanching, his eyes widening. "No, no, of course not, I was miles away from your stuff. Rory gathered all your things and packed this bag," he stuttered hastily.

She raised an eyebrow. "So you made Rory worry about such petty things while she has so much on her plate right now?"

"Of course not, well, technically yeah, but I assure you..." He must have caught the twinkle in her eyes because he stopped abruptly, eyeing her with a frown. "You're pulling my leg."

Allowing the grin to show, she snickered. "Yes, and you were falling for it so dashingly!"

His frown deepening, Logan shook his head, throwing her a dark look. "I'm telling you the same thing I told Ace… You and her… You're just sick."

"Sure, where else would the fun be?" Lorelai pointed to the chair in one of the corners. "You can leave the bag there. And thanks. I'm dying to get out of this horrible hospital gown."

Doing as instructed, Logan turned to leave. "Well, I'm glad you're recovering so well, Lorelai. I should go catch up with Ace."

"Just a minute, Logan," Lorelai stopped him though. "Come here."

Giving her a puzzled but also somewhat a wary look, Logan stepped up by her bed. "Yes?"

Defensive. Interesting. "I've heard some birds twittering about you. How you were there for Rory and apparently really taking good care of her."

The boy blushed and some of the tension seemed to leave his stiff shoulders as he shrugged. "It's nothing."

"I don't think so, no. Quite the contrary. And I wanted to thank you for being with her through all this," Lorelai sincerely told him.

Again he gave an uncomfortable shrug, avoiding her eyes. "No need to… I didn't do much," he added and she could tell by the dark look on his face that he really thought he hadn't done much.

Sighing, she regarded him for a long moment. It had been so much easier when she only had to hate this boy – for turning her daughter's life upside down, for messing with her heart and mind, for getting her involved with his asshole of a father and most of all, for hurting her baby so much. But she could no longer ignore his character traits that were speaking, actually shouting, in his favor, despite his upbringing – the deep care he showed for Rory, the support he obviously gave her ever since they had started to communicate with each other again, the way he seemed to put Rory's needs before anything else and not even thinking that what he was doing was really a big deal.

Wasn't that what she always hoped Rory would find one day in the man she loved and chose? It was just her luck that amongst all the men in the world, Rory would choose the type of guy Lorelai always had avoided like the plague, reminding her too much of the world she so desperately had wanted to escape. And the boy that had been her best friend, first kiss, first lover - and father of her daughter.

Then again, this was not this boy's fault, nor should his background have any effect on the choice of her daughter.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked, somewhat wistfully.

His eyes snapping in surprise at her, he took his time before he slowly nodded. "Yeah."

She nodded as well. This much had been obvious for a while now. "And you're really not all that eager to divorce her, are you? You want to stay married to her."

He squirmed under her scrutinizing look, but he still held her eyes. "Yes… no... I..." He stopped, taking a deep breath. When he concentrated back on her, she felt the slight change in him. Confidence. "Yes, I love her and yes, I want us to be together for good. If I have my way, I won't ever leave your daughter's life again. But all this doesn't change the fact that our wedding wasn't what we both deserved. Should we decide to be married for real? I admit I am starting to think of her as my wife. I'm used to us being married already." He bit his lips. "But that doesn't make it real… or at least not real enough to count for the rest of our lives. I don't know what that means for our possible divorce… hell, I don't even know if Rory wants to be my wife for good, we haven't talked about it yet. We're not even back together yet, for that matter."

They hadn't? Huh. From the way Rory had talked about Logan, Lorelai had been sure those two had rekindled at least their relationship by now, if not more so than before. Because she had absolutely no doubt at all that her daughter loved this boy deeply, enough to actually want to be his wife for the rest of her life. But it was not her place to tell Logan.

"But I get where you're coming from, Lorelai, and I can promise you this… I love Rory and I would do anything to make her happy and protect her… I will do my best to keep her from harm," Logan continued, more decidedly. "I know you don't like me much and that I'm not what you wanted for your daughter. But I'm not going away anytime soon, if ever, and for Rory's sake, I ask you to give me a chance and not stand in our way anymore. I promise too that I will do what I can to get to know you and all the other people Rory loves and cares about better. But I need you to give me another chance because we both know that you're the most important person in her life and your opinion means the world to her."

Seeing the sincerity in Logan's words, she had only to ponder briefly if she should let him in a little Rory secret that she knew would mean a lot to him. "You're wrong, you know?"

He frowned. "Wrong where?"

"I'm not the most important person in Rory's life. Not anymore. You are," she told him calmly. She knew it was the truth. She had known it for a while now. And, it still hurt – but not as much as it had originally.

His frown deepened. "But..."

"Trust me, Logan. I know." She fell silent for a second. "It's been part of why I treated you like the way I did. Rory and I had always been close, best friends even. Somehow I had convinced myself that that would always stay true… and then you had come along and ever so slowly, I was pushed back to second place. I didn't like it and resented you for it, especially as I didn't think you're good enough for her." Now he looked outright shocked. He opened his mouth but no word came out. She smiled. "But then again, no one will ever be good enough for her. You love her the way she deserves to be loved, you protect her as much as you can and you put her first. Also, you seemed to have learned from your past mistakes regarding her and I am almost sure you will do your best not to make those mistakes again. And she loves you. That is all I can ask for."

Still, he apparently could only stare at her.

"And just for your information, I have heard a lot of comments about how you are with Rory and how well you treat her that is highly commendable, which should be, before I or anyone of her friends can accept you as part of her life. You continue to take good care of her as you have in the past few days, you and me won't ever have any problems again," Lorelai added, watching her current and most likely future son-in-law very closely for his reaction.

His bafflement seemed to grow to incomprehensible levels but in the end, he very slowly nodded. "Then I think you and I will get along just great from now on as I have no intention whatsoever of changing anything right now."

"Good. Having settled that I suggest you go to Rory now. I don't want her to be alone while having to deal with her sick grandparents," she told him, shooing him towards the door.

Still in a daze, poor Logan just nodded and turned to leave. At the door though he stopped to look back at her with a mixture of disbelief and amazement, and most of all relief and gratitude. "Lorelai? Thank you. And I won't disappoint you again," he said quietly, his voice raw and rough, before he left.

She stared after him, with mixed feelings. "You better not," she said softly to the empty room.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's note: The saga continues - I hope you like this one. I must say, it's one of my favorite chapters. Thank you everyone who's still continuing to read this story and maybe even review it on top of it. Right now, I'm working on a chapter for another GG story but I promise I try not to have you wait too long for the next one here. So until then - enjoy!)_


	13. Consummate

**Chapter 13: Consummate**

Outside of Lorelai's room, Logan leaned against the wall, needing a moment to grasp what had just transpired between him and his mother-in-law. Their brief conversation had deeply surprised and flabbergasted him. Sure, he had expected her to have words with him at some point, although, he hadn't expected her to give him finally her blessing. More or less. If he took good care of Rory, loved her like she deserved to be loved. Not a problem for him. If he had his way, he would be spoiling and protecting his Ace for the rest of their days.

And for the first time, he actually allowed himself to believe that that might just happen. Rory seemed to be ready to give them another chance for real and now that they had Lorelai's blessing... Yeah, it looked like a 'forever after' was in the works for them after all.

His cell phone buzzing in his pocket brought him out of his stupor and reminded him that there were still a lot of things for him to do. Richard's secretary had provided him with a long list of phone numbers which he had to call all today and he only had managed to go through about a third of them so far; and, some of them had promised to call back with the information he requested. This wasn't one of them though, he realized as he checked the caller ID. For a moment he contemplated letting it go to voicemail, then he thought better of it. "Dad."

"Logan. I've heard about the fire. How are Richard and Emily?" his father asked right away.

He frowned. It wasn't like his father to waste time on a social call. When he had broken his arm when he was eight or when Honor had broken her collarbone when she was ten, his dad hadn't even bothered to bring them to the ER. Instead, he had sent their nanny with them while he and Shira had gone to previously planned engagements. So no, he couldn't really believe he had called out of genuine concern for the family of his daughter-in-law and friends of the family. He answered anyway. "Lorelai's good, she's being discharged tomorrow. Richard is expected to fully recover in due time as well. Emily's stable for the moment but it's still touch and go with her. And Rory's taking it pretty hard, but she manages… thanks for asking," he added, sarcastically.

Naturally, Mitchum ignored that last remark completely, instead went down to business instantly. "The office had to field questions nonstop ever since yesterday. I handled them so far but it's time for an official statement from you and Rory."

Shit. He should have expected that. Still, his first instinct was to blow his father off, telling him to take care of it. Then, he relented. The truth was the reporters were going to be easily satisfied by letting them have something rather than by stalling and saying nothing. "When?"

"Now."

At the abrupt answer, his frown deepened. "They are already here at the hospital?" As soon as he had asked, he already knew the answer. Of course they were, those damn leeches. He sighed. "Okay, I'll give a short statement in a little while, but without Rory. She's got enough on her plate right now… moving around from hospital room to hospital room, making sure that her mother and grandparents are well cared for, especially with the seriousness of Emily's condition."

There was a pause at the other end of the line and Logan was already preparing himself on insisting on keeping Rory out of this. To his surprise though, Mitchum didn't argue the point. "Be sure not to wait much longer. And let the office know what your statement will be so we can then answer any new inquiries accordingly."

"Will do." He hesitated for a moment. "Thanks, Dad." He hadn't had to field questions so far, giving them a little time to deal with the important things first.

"Next time, you should inform the office on the spot so we don't get blindsided when the first questions start rolling in," Mitchum reprimanded him in return. "I understand that the situation primarily needed your attention but you have to bear in mind that in your position… what affects you interests the press so you'll always have to anticipate how to deal with them. Remember that next time. As for now, just let us know about any major developments in due time."

"Yes, Sir," he answered like a good son though he could care less about the press. He was hoping that in the future, he would never have to think first about them in a moment of crisis. Of course, he hoped there would never be another crisis like this one.

There was no need for further words to be said and they both hung up. Though almost immediately, his phone rang again. And it was still not any of those callbacks he was expecting. "Mr. Wellburn, hi. You have news for me?" he asked, straight to the point. They would both appreciate that.

"Yes, indeed. I finally managed to look into your family's trepidations about your divorce from Ms. Gilmore and found an answer. Would you like to make an appointment or..."

"There has been an emergency so we can't really do anything right now," Logan interrupted him. It wasn't really important, he knew that but he had to admit that he was curious. "Give me the gist of it now. If necessary, we can still come by for further discussions later on."

Wellburn complied and explained to him the situation. He listened with growing disbelief.

Damn! No wonder his folks were so dead set against a divorce!

* * *

The visit with her grandfather had been both reassuring (as he had really been a lot better: sitting up on his bed and ranting over hospital regulations that forbid him to see his own wife) and draining (seeing her usually so confident grandfather lost with worry and fear for Emily was hard), but it was nothing compared to how she felt now, at last standing by her grandmother's hospital bed in the ICU.

Conjured by Richard's loud protests, Dr. Rendell had come by, finally allowing at least Rory to go see Emily. So she had gone, promising Richard to come back right away, all the time wishing she hadn't sent Logan on that errand and instead kept him with her. Even knowing he was close was not enough for her right now, needing him to be there, wanting nothing else but a moment to gather herself together while in the safety of his embrace before she had to go in and see her grandmother, still unconscious, her life still hanging by a thread.

They said it was good she had survived these past hours since the surgery without incidents. They also said though that she should have regained consciousness by now and she hadn't. And seeing her almost translucent white skin, the respirator breathing for her, the heart monitor beeping quietly and all the other little tubes hooked up to her, Rory had a hard time believing that she could ever get better again.

God, she looked so small!

Of course Rory knew that technically, Emily wasn't that big a person, but you never noticed that. Her personality and iron will was so overwhelming and sometimes downright intimidating that she always seemed bigger, larger. With that stripped from her, all that was left was a small, thin, weak and almost breakable shell of a person.

Rory bit back a sob. She was not here to cry! There was time for that later on. Gingerly, she took one of the pale, small hands into both of hers, shuddering at how cold they were, and bent over the bed so she was cheek to cheek with her, kissing the sickly-looking skin lightly. "You get better real fast, Grandma, you hear me? We need you. Grandpa's already beside himself with worry. He says hello by the way. He's sorry he can't be here because they won't allow him out of bed yet. Don't worry, he's going to be fine. Mom, too. She's worried sick about you, though." She swallowed, tightening her hold on Emily's hand a bit, still way too conscious of its fragility at the moment. "We all are, Grandma. Please remember, you're my only grandmother. You're too young to leave me to deal with all those DAR sharks and other society idiots alone. You don't want Constance Bedderton to take over your position as president of the DAR either, do you?" For a brief moment, she couldn't help but smile a little. Now if that wasn't an incentive for Emily to come back even from the dead, she didn't know what else was. Well, maybe this, she thought desperately, losing the smile as she leaned down closer. "Grandpa has a message for you: 'It's not time yet. In fact, I'm renegotiating and vote for going together.'" Richard hadn't elaborated on this cryptic message and Rory hadn't asked about it. She wasn't entirely sure what it meant, having a suspicion though and if she was right, she actually didn't want to know anything further, not able to face the mortality of her grandparents, even there and then. For all she was concerned, they were going to live forever.

As if to mock her, the heart monitor suddenly started to beep furiously and some red light appeared on the panel over the bed, blinking furiously. Rory stood up straight, staring panicky at the machines gone crazy around them. She flinched when suddenly the doors swooshed open and a couple of nurses came rushing in with Dr. Rendell on their heels, striding in calmly.

"What..." she stammered, looking from the still furiously beeping heart monitor to the doctor.

He ignored her, bending over Emily, his stethoscope ready. "Please wait outside, Rory."

"But..."

"Outside!"

She bit her lip but obeyed, slowly backing out of the room, never taking her eyes off the commotion around her grandmother until the doors closed and obscured her view. Her back hit the wall and she stopped, shaking.

Waiting.

* * *

It was only perhaps ten minutes she numbly stood there, unmoving and staring transfixed at the doors, before Dr. Rendell came out of the room. Seeing her, he came over quickly.

"Is she..." she couldn't go on.

"Her heart had sped up because she was waking up, Rory," he told her gently.

It took some sweet time before what he had said registered with Rory. "She woke up?"

He nodded, eyeing her with a frown.

"Does that mean she's going to be okay?" she asked, hopeful.

"It is a very good sign," he answered with a nod.

"But… she's not... I mean, she's out of the woods now, right?" she repeated, needing so desperately a final answer at last.

"Rory, your grandmother had a very serious condition and a major surgery. She's been stable and now she woke up and she's doing well under the circumstances. It does look a lot better and knowing Emily, I dare say she's going to recover," he explained quietly. "But as a doctor, I can't make any promises yet. It will be a while until we can be absolutely sure. If she's going to improve the way she has so far though, we should be able to transfer her from the ICU to a room with Richard in a couple of days."

Rory took a deep, shuddering breath. It wasn't as final an answer as she had hoped for but it was the best she would get. She just had to think positively. Emily had made it: survived a heart attack and an open heart surgery, hadn't had any setbacks and had now woken up. Plus, she was Emily Gilmore. Even death had to have respect for that stubborn woman. She nodded, straightening up. "Can I go back in and see her?"

"Not right now. We have to adjust a few of the hospital equipments. You can see her for a moment when we're done," he promised. "Only a moment though. And I have to warn you, she's still not too coherent right now."

"That's okay. I just want to see her," Rory waved his warning away. Her knees wobbly at best, she longed for a chair to sit down but there was no one close by and she wasn't going to move until she was allowed back in.

"Why don't we go wait in my office until the nurses have Emily ready? You look like you could use some break," Rendell suggested.

Growing aware of the probing look of the elder surgeon, she fought to stand a little steadier, without the support of the wall at her back. "I'm fine."

His eyes pierced hers. "It is just down the hallway and it will be a while until you can go back in."

"In that case I should go tell Grandpa that she's awake," she retorted.

"And he'll appreciate the news even more if you can tell him that you've already seen and talked to her briefly," the doctor pointed out and took her by the arm, leading her already into the other direction. "Now we're going to sit you down and let you drink something in the meantime. Doctor's orders."

She wanted to protest again but in the end she concluded that sitting down in his office beat sitting down on the floor. And her knees still felt ridiculously jelly. So within five minutes she sat in the elegant but decent office of the Director of Medicine with a cup of hot coffee in her cold, shaky hands. Bless that man. Sure, he had hesitated giving her coffee, instead suggesting tea but he had seen reason quickly enough. His eyes still watched her closely though as she practically inhaled the coffee.

"Have you eaten?"

Seeing no sense in refusing to answer, she nodded. "Logan made breakfast."

"Did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," she replied, rolling her eyes. She had expected trouble falling asleep and nightmares plaguing her but surprisingly, it hadn't taken her long to cry herself into sleep in Logan's arms and then sleeping through with not one single dream. She suspected it had a lot to do with the fact that she slept in Logan's arms again at last, his nearness enough to soothe her especially in a dire time like this.

And that idiot still believed the only reason she had wanted to make love to him last night was her shock over what had happened.

"Nonetheless, you're still too close to shock for my liking. So I want you to go home as soon as you've visited each and every member of your family who are in the hospital and not come back until tomorrow," Rendell ordered. "And if you refuse, I will tell my staff to not let you see them until you've rested at home and return much later."

"You can't do that!" annoyed, she protested; a protest that was in vain she strongly supposed.

Sure enough, there he shrugged, unimpressed. "This is my hospital… so yeah, I can. And as it's more than likely that your husband is going to sue us if you collapse here in the hospital… the board too will be on my side on this one." Her only answer to that was a glare that only made him smile. "Now, I have to go check on my other patients but I'll have someone come for you once you can go see Emily. But only for five minutes, remember."

"Thank you," she nodded, not even trying to argue that she couldn't possibly wait here in his office. She knew when she was outmaneuvered. Though she had to admit, it really felt good to sit down and have some coffee, away from prying eyes. Leaning back, she surveyed the small office, approving the choice of décor of small personal touches by the doctor. Her relaxed attitude vaporized the second her eyes fell on a small TV screen Dr. Rendell had there. She saw her husband standing there in front of a bunch of reporters and what looked a lot like the front entrance of this hospital.

What the hell...

Up in a flash, she rushed over to turn up the volume. "... thank you for your concerns, prayers and get-well wishes. I am happy to inform you that my mother-in-law Lorelai Gilmore will be released soon, with no ill-effects from the tragic fire. Also my wife's grandfather, Richard Gilmore, is expected to fully recovery. However, his wife, Emily Gilmore, is still in critical condition. She is stable for now and we hope for the best," Logan declared in a calm voice, making a little pause. Before anyone could ask a question though, he continued, his face hardening just a little. "Of course, either I or the HMG public relations office will keep you informed of any developments. I ask you, though, to please leave my wife alone. I am sure you all understand that right now her focus is solely on the well-being of her family. Thank you." Thus said, he smiled a last time to the cameras, nodded, and then turned away, walking back into the hospital without listening to any of the questions.

Her legs failing her once more, she sank back onto her chair. Damn! Why on Earth did the press have any interest in an unfortunate, small fire mishap? Just because she and Logan had been in their radar for their unintended marriage and they were her family? But that was crazy! And why the hell had Logan not told her that he was going to go hold a fucking press conference right in front of the hospital?

Okay, that last question was easily answered. He probably hadn't wanted to trouble her with unimportant things while she had to deal with having her entire family in various hospital rooms because apparently, she wasn't capable of dealing with anything more on her plate. She understood the sentiment, but he should have told her anyway! And boy, she was going to tell him exactly what information was important for her and what was not!

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Huntzberger, may I have a quick word with you?"

Stopping in his search for his nowhere-to-be-found wife, Logan curiously faced Dr. Rendell. "Sure. I'm looking for Rory. Richard said she's been allowed to see Emily. She still there? Everything alright?"

"She's waiting in my office to go back in to see her. Emily woke up. While that is very good news, I'm afraid it gave Rory, who was with her when all the machines started to make beeping sounds at the same time, quite a shock. I'd like you to take your wife home after she's been with all of them and see to it that she eats properly and gets some rest."

Alarmed, Logan unconsciously gripped the surgeon's arm. "Is there something wrong? Is she okay?"

Patting his hand, Dr. Rendell freed himself gently. "Relax, Mr. Huntzberger. It's just a precaution. She's hovering too close to shock still and I'm afraid if she continues to push herself like she has so far, she's going to have a breakdown sooner or later. We can prevent that though if we see to it that she takes a breather, even just for a short while. Refills her tanks, so to speak. Her family is in good hands and I'll allow Lorelai to go visit her parents. And, if nothing happens, I'll make arrangements so that Richard can go see Emily tonight. So I don't want to see either of you until tomorrow the earliest. Just in case there are some developments, we'll of course call you."

"Yes, Sir." Logan didn't have to think twice to agree to this plan. If he could, he would have insisted on it himself. "Rory won't like it."

"No, she didn't," Dr. Rendell agreed, surprising Logan with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "But when I told her I'll forbid her any access to either of the Gilmores until she did as I told her, she has no other choice than to concur."

He bet she didn't like that, not that Logan cared. "Thank you," he nodded, knowing that he probably wouldn't have been able to convince Rory otherwise to take a break and not spend the entire day in the hospital again. "Generally though, she's okay, right?" he needed to ask again and reassure himself.

Dr. Rendell smiled. "Everything's fine. She just needs a little rest and she'll be good as new."

Letting out a deep breath in relief, he thanked him a last time before he went towards Richard's room, almost sure that Rory would go there first after her visit with Emily. In the meantime, he could bring Richard up to speed about the list his secretary gave him, safely away from Rory's condemning eyes over such trivialities. It wouldn't be his choice either, were he to lie in a hospital bed, but he knew men like Richard. Knowing how things were dealt with would calm him, especially with him being the big insurance man he was.

And as soon as Rory was back and gave Richard and Lorelai the update on Emily, he was going to take her home even if he had to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out.

* * *

He didn't have to carry her out kicking and screaming after all. Actually, when he had insisted on going home after they've been with Lorelai, she had wordlessly nodded and gone ahead, not even trying to fight him. At first, he had been too relieved to notice the icy behavior directed only at him but ten minutes into a silent and more and more uncomfortable ride, he couldn't help but grow aware that for some reason, Rory was very angry at him. He sighed. "Is something wrong?"

More icy silence. He risked a glance at her. Eyes straight forward, rigid back, hands neatly folded in her lap. Yep, he definitely was in the doghouse. But how the hell had he gotten out there so fast? "Why are you mad at me?"

She took her sweet long time to grant him with an answer. "I saw your little press conference."

Oh. He frowned. "And?"

"And?" she repeated, incredulous, throwing him a glare. "And? Why didn't you tell me the press was hounding us? Why not tell me that we needed to talk to them? Instead, you just got out, gave _our_ statement I have no clue about and left me to find out by seeing you on a live news broadcast all of a sudden. And you wonder why I'm mad? Damn it, Logan!"

"You have enough on your plate to deal with," he pointed out, calmly. "I did not see the point in bothering you with something as unimportant like those vultures."

"Like it or not, as long as we're married, the press interest in us is as much your problem as it is mine. And even if the doctor just sent me home to relax, I'm not so fragile that I can't handle the information that the press is asking questions about the fire and would like a statement from us," Rory hissed back, her glare still firmly in place. "I don't appreciate you just deciding for me what I can or can't handle, Logan. We're married and I love you, but I'm still my own person. I can make my own decisions. We're in this together. You out there, talking about my family, us… that concerns me and the least I ask for is that you damn well tell me when you've got to go make a public statement about our family."

"You being out there to give the statement, standing beside me? It would have only spurred them on, pestering us even more than they already are. They would aim for tears and drama from you. This way was for the best," Logan explained matter-of-factly, refusing to feel bad about protecting her like this. "Not to mention that the only reason they were interested in this little fire at all is your connection to me, thanks to a stupid idea by one of my friends. The least I could do was take care of it while you took care of what your family needed especially when one of them is in critical condition."

"Once again… We're in this together and it's _our_ problem. I'm not mad that the press was there in the first place. I don't like it, but I surely don't blame anyone for it. Nor am I mad because you in turn talked to them on your own. It's not like I would have wanted to give a statement. But what I can't and won't accept is you doing this without bothering to talk to me about it at all. Before you give statements to the press about anything that concerns you and me or my family, the least you can do is to talk to me beforehand." Her eyes practically sliced him apart. "How would you feel if I'd go and talk to the press without first warning you?"

He gripped the wheel harder. "That would hardly be the same. All I did is shield you..."

"Ugh, you're not listening!" Rory interrupted him, agitated. "I understand your need to protect me, I feel the same way about you, but that doesn't give you the right to just decide over my head. Had you bothered to mention any of this to me, I would have told you if I can handle dealing with the press or not. And had you suggested to do just what you did, I would have agreed wholeheartedly. It was still my decision though. _Our_ decision. Not yours alone."

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head.

Rory practically growled. "Is this how you imagine our marriage? You deciding what I need to know, what I can handle? What's next, you deciding who I spend my time with? Because if that's how you want to have it, we can forget it right now. No matter how much I love you and want to be with you, I can't live with that. I need to be my own person, responsible for my own decisions. And if we want to be together, it has to be a partnership, not you being the master and commander with me being the ship boy with no rights or a mind of my own!"

Driving the car to a screeching stop, Logan pulled the Porsche off the road, rounding on her with blazing eyes. "Now you wait a minute. You can't take one little thing and blow it into something so absolutely ridiculous. You know very well that this is not anything like me. Yes, I didn't think you needed to deal with the press asking questions about the fire and decided on my own to get it over with. And I'm not going to apologize for that. Have you any idea how hard it has been for me to see you go through this nightmare? To see how very much it affected and exhausted you and not be able to do a damn thing to help you or make it any easier for you? So excuse me if when I finally saw something I could actually do for you, I just did it! But you can't take this and screw it around to make me a controlling bastard. You know I'm not like that. I have never not considered you, never decided over your head, not once! And you're simply being unfair if you think I'm suddenly going to start acting like that." He took a deep breath. "You know I don't want that. You know I don't want a trophy wife who has absolutely nothing to do with my life, just waiting for me to make all the decisions, not thinking on her own. I never wanted that… I've always wanted more than that. I want someone I can share my life with, someone I can trust with my heart and my soul. A partner. You. Damn it. _You know that_."

She did. She had to. They had often enough brushed that topic. This was just not fair!

"You're such an _idiot_! I have no idea how I could have gotten through these past days without you. You think you did nothing? Don't you see that you did everything you could? You were there, you took care of me, held me when I came apart. I couldn't wish for more, Logan, you did so much. I would have gone crazy without you," her voice had softened and she reached out to trail his cheek with her fingers, her eyes watering. "I needed you and you were there. You were so very there." To his alarm, she sniffled. "And I am so relieved and grateful for that. That's why it hurt so much today to see how you excluded me like this. You have so little trust on my capabilities." She took a deep breath. "Or so at least it felt like. I need you to talk to me. To be honest. The only reason we lost each other for a while before was because we hadn't talked, hadn't been completely honest. If we had, we wouldn't have broken up. Wouldn't have broken each other's heart."

Understanding finally dawning on him, he too sighed, covering her hand on his cheek with his own, leaning into the touch. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you. And I certainly don't think you're not capable of dealing with this. Quite the contrary. All I wanted is to make it a little easier for you." She had said so many things that had his heart beating faster, almost cheering with certainty that he finally had her back for good. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. If he should say anything at all. He still thought it was best to wait a little more, until this crisis was over for good to have their talk about _them_, let it go anything farther than this. There was one thing though he needed to clarify right now. "Complete honesty and sharing. I am with you there and I'll try to always talk to you first in the future, okay?"

"That's all I ask," she replied quietly, her eyes never leaving his.

More than anything, he wanted to kiss her. But he doubted if he would be able to keep himself, with everything that had just been laid into the open, from turning the kiss into something much more. Since this definitely wasn't the place for it, he was satisfied by squeezing her hand for a moment before he straightened with a smile and continued their drive home.

* * *

When Logan actually stopped in front of Luke's to have a late lunch, she shouldn't have been surprised. His enormous need to take care of her was very obvious and according to Lane, he and Luke had come to some sort of agreement. Still, that he so willingly was ready to go eat at the place of a man who had pretty much scared the bejeezus out of him not so long ago was startling to her. Then again, it could also be that she just hadn't gotten used yet to the idea of Logan in Stars Hollow when in a year of dating, he hadn't even set one toe into her hometown other than that one time when he and the stooges had brought her home.

Stars Hollow though didn't seem to see it as strange, she noticed, watching the townspeople greeting him as if they saw him every day and had not just met him only the day before. As it was, their attention was rather on her, everyone seemingly wanting an update on Lorelai and her grandparents. Their concern touched her but after the seventh time she had to say the same thing over and over again, it started to get on her nerves and she had wished that they had only ordered food to go and ate at home. 'Her men' though apparently picked up exactly on the moment she had had enough − in Luke's case, he started to shoo away everybody and in Logan's, he nearly lacerated them with his glare. Finally, Lane plopped down by their table, putting an effective end to any further prying by engaging her into an update on the latest gossip.

And boy was it good.

"So, those two fancy-pants friends of your husband here hit the town in the late morning," she began, her eyes twinkling.

She had Rory's immediate attention. "Ohhhh! Spill, spill, spill!"

"At exactly seven after eleven, their Ferrari rolled into a stop in front of Doose's where nine minutes later they stood at the cashier, treating Taylor to his second and third black Amex customers within twenty-four hours. It didn't matter that each of them only bought one item apiece: a snow globe of a miniature Stars Hollow town center with the gazebo for that tall Australian with the to-die-for accent..."

"Finn. And please, don't let him hear that bit about the accent. His ego is bad enough as it is," Logan countered only to get shushed by his wife and ignored by her best friend.

"... and dental floss for the small, arrogant one..."

Nonetheless, Logan risked another interruption, "Colin. And God, don't let him know how you've just described him. His inferiority complex about his height is horrible. It took us years to stop his whining about it." Both girls hit him with a glare and he held up his hands. "Okay, okay, I'm silent already."

"Certainly not valuable enough to be worth the fees Taylor will pay for processing the credit card payments. Still, Taylor beamed like a honey cake and of course, knowing these were friends of our newest and most favorite citizen here, each was presented with a bottle of champagne as well. Since then he's been heard murmuring all the time about all this good money brought into town by your so very fortunate marriage and I think he's already planning to make Logan a honorary citizen for it and have you on the throne in autumn again," Lane reported, grinning widely.

Rory shook her head. "Taylor..."

"Ah, but we're far from finished. One step out of the store, there was Kirk, offering them his many services."

"Figures."

Lane nodded. "Yeah. We were all baffled though when the Australian actually took him up on the offer. First to carry their purchases for them, then to act as tour guide through Stars Hollow, offering a hundred dollars for each assignment. Naturally, Kirk was over the roof. For a moment there, we were afraid that he was going to have a heart attack. When Finn bought a city map from him and also one of his beauty products, he actually lost speech for full five minutes. And you know how impossible it is to get Kirk to shut up."

Yeah, she knew. She wasn't so sure though if she liked the way her friends had behaved. Glancing at Logan, he shrugged. "And? Did they make a tour?"

"You bet they did. And what a tour it was. Kirk took them everywhere… the Black, White and Read Bookshop, the video store, showing them your curtain..."

"Your curtain?" Logan repeated, puzzled, only to be waved away. Rolling his eyes, he clamped his mouth shut again.

"...Al's Pancake World, Weston's Bakery, Mom's antique shop and everywhere they went, they bought something of course and had Kirk carry whatever they got from each place. Then to Ms. Patty's where Finn actually asked her for a short cha-cha lesson. After she pinched him on the ass, he slapped her butt in return. From there, they continued with the tour of the town… they went to the bridge, the park, the ice-cream parlor and of course the gazebo where those blue bloods immediately launched themselves into a duel with imaginary swords and Finn then climbed onto the balustrade and recited an entire monologue from Hamlet and Star Wars." Lane shook her head, disbelieving. "Seriously, how old are these guys?"

"Four. Maximum."

Rory couldn't help but grin at Logan's dry estimate. "More or less. I'd give Colin a year or two more." Taking a close look at him, she narrowed her eyes. "Did you know any of this?"

He shrugged innocently. "I have gotten a call earlier from Colin complaining that Finn had lost it for good. He left out the playful dueling part though."

"They finished their tour here, throwing themselves onto their knees to bow to Luke for putting the fear of God into Logan the minute he stepped in front of the counter. You should have seen his throbbing vein. We weren't sure what was going to happen first… it bursting or him throwing them out," Lane continued, laughing.

Eagerly, Rory sat forward. "And? It was him throwing them out, right?"

"Neither. They made a big deal out of you always praising his diner and the coffee here and how he had always been there for you and how much of a hero he is to you that next thing we knew, he had them settled at the best table in the diner and inviting them for lunch." She sighed dramatically. "Who'd have known Luke would fall so easily?"

"Hey, he's letting Mom do whatever she wants for years now. And Finn can be very convincing," Rory pointed out, smiling. "And did they properly adore the goodness of this place?"

"Sure they did. Finn made an ode. And even his friend humbled himself enough to admit that the food was really surprisingly good for a mere diner and that he'll remember the place for future trips into the neighborhood. Needless to say that Taylor at the table next to them nearly wept with joy." She paused. "I served their table and they asked me tons of questions. About you, about my band, Finn and I got into a fight about what good Rock'n Roll is and Colin gave me some tips for contracts with agents and labels. I liked them."

Lane's simple statement warmed Rory's heart and once again, she glanced at Logan. He smiled too. Huh. Looked as if their friends actually started to mingle and harmonize at last, something she had always hoped for. This was a big step. And she couldn't be more happy about it. "I'm glad you do."

"And it's mutual. As it is, I think Zack has to watch out. They both caught fire," Logan mentioned too, winking at Lane.

Of course all the stooges needed was a sexy girl to catch fire, but seeing Lane's cheeks blush in embarrassment but also pleasure, she was more than happy to keep that to herself. "So, anything more about the great Finn and Colin in Stars Hollow tale?"

"Nah, after lunch they left, saying they had a party to attend. Were they serious? I mean, it was barely two o'clock yet," Lane asked, unsure.

"Where Finn is, there is always a party nearby," Logan confirmed. Looking at Rory, he mouthed LDB at her.

Well, that would explain why Finn had been up so early. Lane excused herself, going back to work. Rory waited until she was out of hearing range before turning narrowed eyes on Logan. "Looks like Finn and Colin had a great time making fun of my friends."

Sighing, Logan shrugged. "Yeah, they had fun. The people expected cliché, Finn decided to give them cliché. It was harmless though. You know how they can be when they turn it up for good."

Yeah, she knew. And she was grateful they hadn't. Still... "You know I don't like it when you guys make fun of my friends."

"Ace, come on!" Logan protested, holding up his hands. "First of all, I was with you, remember? So I'm absolutely innocent in this. Second, they like the town and your friends. Or hasn't your best friend not just declared that she liked them? She would hardly do that if their behavior had been totally out of line. Third, yes, they mocked a few of them a bit, but… Ace, I've been out there and they surely asked for it. Besides, nobody's feelings were hurt. From what I've heard, everybody's happy and those whom Finn graced with his humor actually enjoyed it very much." He paused, tilting his head to the side, his eyes glinting. "Or don't tell me Taylor and Kirk didn't love all the business thrown their way."

Not able to hold it back much longer, Rory laughed. "Okay, okay. I concede. Still, I'll have words with the stooges once we're back home." She noticed him smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing… it's just good to hear you laugh again," he replied softly.

Startled, she reflected over it for a moment, before she slowly nodded. "It feels good indeed." She shook herself a little to come out of her reverie, not wanting to lose the light feeling she had at the moment. "So... There's a LDB event today? Don't you want to go, too? You can, you know? You don't have to stay with me. As you can see, they'll hardly let me be by myself." She meant it. Though she desperately hoped he would want to stay with her.

Sitting forward, he shook his head. "It's not a real event, just a get-together by a few of us. It's an informal meeting to plan the graduation festivities. I don't need to be there. Besides," his voice gentled and he took her hand, gazing into her eyes. "I am right where I want to be."

Her heart tightening with love, they smiled at each other.

* * *

Predictably, Logan insisted on going home after lunch at Luke's. Rory complied wordlessly until they pulled into her Mom's driveway and she convinced him to go get Paul Anka and take him for a walk. Rather, she informed him that that was what she was going to do and it was up to him to come with her or wait for them at the house. The dark glares directed at her soon vanished though and he too enjoyed the walk. She loved it. There was something about walking a dog together with the man you loved; it made them bond more and showed so much promise. It felt right. It felt real.

Then again, it had felt right with Logan for a while now, even before all this had happened. And she was determined to prove to Logan that more and more, their marriage, as crazy and unintended as it was, was starting to feel very real to her also. Tonight. While she appreciated him trying so hard to postpone any talk about their relationship until after this crisis was over, she was tired of being apart from him, of not being able to finally be with him physically again, to feel him inside her. She needed that now as much as she needed him.

So as soon as they were back and she had removed the leash from Paul Anka's collar, making sure that he had enough food and water to keep him satisfied until tomorrow, she took Logan's hand and led him into her room, sitting him down onto her bed. Before he could ask what was going on, she stepped between his legs and kissed him, leaving no doubt about her intentions. She took it as a good sign that his initial reaction was to press her closer, sinking into the kiss with as much passion as she poured into this one kiss.

Then without any warning, he placed on the brakes, breaking the kiss, holding her away, keeping her at a distance. "Rory, no."

And he looked so conflicted and bothered, his plea so desperate. The very last restraints around her heart and her brain she hadn't even been aware of exploded into nothing, leaving her with nothing but love and want for him. And absolute certainty. He was it, he was the one. Gently, she closed the distance again, knowing he wouldn't want to restrain her. Tenderly, she kissed him again, only lightly this time though, just more than a prolonged peck onto his lips. She cupped the sides of his face with both her hands and gazed down into his eyes − those brown eyes filled with confusion and regret but most of all, unconditional love. "The night the police came by to inform me of the fire and my injured family, I've been waiting for you. I had decided that I was ready to let you in again, to give our relationship another shot. I was waiting for you to come home so I could tell you that I love you. I wanted to make love to you that night," she told him, completely honest. She didn't want to risk him not believing her. His eyes widened and he stared at her, apparently speechless. She smiled, caressing his cheek. "Yesterday and now this very moment, I am not asking you to make love to me to comfort me because I've been distressed and worried. If anything, I'm truly convinced how right my decision that day had been. I love you, Logan. You're it for me. And I'm asking you to make love to me so I can finally be complete again. For us to be complete. Because I am tired of being apart from you, from a great part of my soul. Because I want us to be happy again and we can't, if we are apart. This much I've learned from our separation and from the past couple of months… I love you, Logan. I want you." She sank down on her knees, never breaking eye contact. "I need you."

There were too many emotions in his eyes to put into words and sure enough, he too only managed a rough "Rory..." before he pulled her up into a feverish kiss. Finally, she thought with a happy sigh, melting into his kiss, against his body, craving his touch, his skin, with a need that at any other time, with any other man would frighten her. With Logan, it was just right.

She didn't know when or how exactly they had stripped their clothes off each other; it happened so instinctively that it was not a conscious move anymore, but there he was, lowering her onto her back, his hands roaming freely over her naked body, his touch only increasing her craving for him. It's been so long, so awfully long.

But when her hands drew deeper, hungry to feel him in her hand again, yearning to lead him straight into her, he suddenly pulled away again, stemming himself away from her body, breathing hard, shaking his head. She wasn't ashamed at all over the little cry of frustration that escaped her. To her chagrin, her glare did not bring him back down to claim her once again as she had played for. Instead, he only looked more rueful. "Rory, please... You know I want this more than anything else. But I can't, I can't let us do this before I've talked to you..."

"Logan, trust me, I think we've talked more than enough ever since I've come to you about the newspaper article," she growled, reaching for him.

Sitting up, he caught her hand and held it. "Not about this. Wellburn called today. He found out why my family is so dead set against a divorce. Before we do anything, I need you to know." Again he shook his head, miserably. "I don't want the slightest risk of it coming around to bite me in the ass, making you think the wrong thing."

Repressing another frustrated cry, she tugged at his hand, willing him to come back to what they've been doing. "Logan, it's okay. We don't have a prenup. You and I know neither of us will make any demands. So relax and have sex with me already!"

But he sighed, even though he looked almost pained with his non-compliance to her demand. "It's not that easy, Rory. Yes, the main problem is us not having a prenup. Because one of the bylaws of the Huntzberger holding company says that the wife of the heir will share everything, all his possessions. And in case of a divorce, regardless whether you want it or not, you get everything, including all the shares and interests in the Huntzberger Media Group I hold or will hold in the future."

It took her a moment to grasp the meaning of that, but when she did, she abruptly sat up too. "Wait… does this mean what I think it means?"

He nodded. "If we divorce, you're going to get all my money and more importantly, you'll gain the majority shares of HMG. You're going to own and control the family business."

"But..." This was crazy, wasn't it? "That can't be possible. Who'd come up with such a stupid bylaw?"

Logan sighed. "That would be my great-grandmother. Her husband had been a philandering bastard who got shot in a duel because he had slept with the wife of a very enraged husband. My grandfather had been too young then to take over the still-growing newspaper business his father had build up and so my great-grandmother stepped in. It had been rumored that she was really the brain behind the business and we have proof that their best reporter was actually her, writing under a pseudonym. So she was in charge and she saw that her son was stepping into his father's shoes. He wasn't too adept in the business either. So in order to keep him on his toes and to make sure that the business she worked so hard for wouldn't be ruined, she arranged a marriage between him and a bright young lady who had helped her in the newspaper for a couple of years as her secretary but who did much more in reality. My grandmother was a pretty clever broad and I guess my Dad and I inherent her business acumen. After grandpa was married away safely, my great-grandmother set up the bylaws of the business that stipulated that not only would the wife of the heir share everything in the marriage, but also, in case the heir philandered or even divorcing her, all his interest in the company would go to the wronged party, which was then my grandmother. This bylaw was meant not to be changed by the future generations of Huntzbergers. It was her way of making sure the business stayed in the family and that the men were kept in line. And I guess she was truly one of the early feminists, very eccentric from what I heard and not at all confident about the Huntzberger genes, expecting them all to be cheating assholes… don't say anything."

"I wasn't… though, it sounds like she was indeed a very interesting woman. But I still don't understand why this still affects us, I mean, surely someone in your family must have done something about such a strange company bylaw," Rory said, still having a hard time grasping all this.

But Logan shrugged. "Well, as I have said, Grandpa wasn't the businessman. Nor am I sure if he could even change the bylaw as her direct offspring. And as you know, after Grandma's death he nearly ran the business into ruin. So no one cared to take up all the trouble of changing this extraordinary internal rule, resorting with a prenup to outweigh it. When Dad took over, it sure hadn't been his first priority either to amend the bylaws that could easily be bypassed by a prenup. So he concentrated on saving the firm, building it up to what it is today. According to Wellburn, Dad contemplated on restructuring the bylaws lately but there was no hurry, right? And he made sure I wasn't so stupid to ever marry without a prenup, which I really wouldn't have. As I see it, the prenup is a nuisance but it is for your and my protection." He paused, looking at her, gauging her reaction.

She nodded at him to continue. While she didn't care for prenups and all this either, she had long ago accepted that it was probably going to be a given in her case especially after she began to entertain the possibility of actually marrying into a wealthy family one day, after meeting Logan and seeing how well they fit, much to her surprise.

"Who would have ever thought one could get married without realizing it, though, huh?" Logan said, rolling his eyes. "But here we are, married without our intention then, with not even a whisper of a prenup between us, which means we are ruled by the canon setup by my great-grandmother. So as long as we are married, you own equally everything I own. Should we divorce, you get everything, including the bulk of the Huntzberger conglomerate. So now you see why Dad and Grandpa will never accept a divorce."

"This is ridiculous. I don't want the Huntzberger fortune," Rory pointed out, too flabbergasted to be offended by them thinking she would.

"Doesn't matter. The bylaw is very specific in that point. You get it either way. I guess she wanted to prevent the wife from being blackmailed into giving up her shares. We could buy it back though that would be difficult as you get all my money as well. I got to say, she was pretty clever with planning all this," Logan told her and she could see the respect and even awe he held for his ancestor before he sighed. "Unfortunately, it leaves us in a delicate position. I don't want you thinking that anything that happens between us is because of this damn provision. But it does make everything even more complicated. I asked Wellburn to see if there is a loophole or some way to still get a divorce without the bylaw affecting the Huntzbergers, but he didn't seem very optimistic."

She looked away, thinking it over. Logan was right. It was making everything even muddier. Then again, she refused to let this affect her, mess with her. "I don't care what that provision says. If there is no other way, okay, then we'll just simply be uncomplicated about it. We divorce, you can buy everything back for a dollar. I'll even lend it to you " She looked back at him, suddenly feeling unexplainably vulnerable. "Why were you so worried about this? You didn't think I would ever take advantage of any of this, did you?"

"Of course not!" His quick response was a relief, only short lived though. "I was more worried about the other way around. I don't want you to have any doubt whatsoever when we get together now or..." he hesitated for a long time before almost cautiously continuing, "I dunno, I may ask you to rethink the divorce, but this is because I love you and need you in my life and not because I'm trying to save my assets."

Maybe she could see where his doubts came from, still, she was a little hurt that he could even think she'd be so shallow. Then again, would she really been so cool about everything, had he not told her all this now, her finding it out some other way, perhaps even by someone telling her in order to convince her these were Logan's true reasons to be with her? She was ashamed to have to admit that she wasn't so sure about her answer. With a scowl, she sighed. What was it with their families' ability to constantly throw doubts their way? Not anymore though, she vowed silently and reached out to take his hand, searched for his eyes. "Thank you for telling me now. I like to think it would have made no difference when I learned of it, but you are right. It's best you told me here and now, before anything or anyone could make it into something it is not. And I am telling you here and now that this will never be an issue for me. What we will do now or decide on our future will solely be based on the feelings and hopes we share together. On the love we feel for each other. I know you love me. You've shown me in so many ways, not just these last few days, but ever since we were forced to spend time together again. Now, can we _finally_ have sex? Pretty please?"

For a long moment Logan just stared at her before he very slowly shook his head. "Woman, I am never going to understand you." But much to her delight, he moved forward, one of his arms pulling her flush against him, the other cradling her neck. "Or cease to get surprised by you. Wouldn't want it any other way. And you can be sure… you will never again have to ask twice for sex." He stroked her hair back and gave her that wicked smile she knew only too well, tightening things deep down in her in giddy anticipation. "That, my love, is a promise. I always want you. I never stopped yearning for you. I will always need you." His rough voice glided over her, showering her with a myriad of emotions all solely intended to enflame her body, her heart, her soul, only accentuated by his mouth devouring hers, his tongue ravishing every inch of her body, him at last claiming her, filling her and completing her. "God, Rory, I missed you so much. I love you."

And she burned in a hot, white, all-consuming firestorm that took away all her doubts, all the past hurt, all the dead baggage that had dragged her down, all that pulled her more and more into pitch dark unhappiness. Now, everything was behind her, starting on a fresh, rich ground to build on, him being the gentle breeze rocking her, the solid ground steadying her, the sun warming her and the rain bringing life to her.

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's note: Those who think this story is slowly winding down are right. Theoretically, this could be the end. Almost. But, there is still one last curveball heading their way, and boy, what a curveball this one will be! It will be the one thing that made me start this story in the first place, but 'unfortunately', I needed to set it up first, leading to this personal climax. Had I known it would take me 13 chapters and 240 pages to get there... I would still have done it. But do not be alarmed!__ I'm thinking three, maybe four chapters more and we will finally have it, this baby finding a proper ending (hopefully). A heartfelt 'thank you' to everyone who's still on the Curveball ride, to those who have just gotten in recently - or maybe swung on it only now... I hope you enjoyed this one! And stay tuned, because now that I FINALLY got to where I always wanted to go with this story I sure won't wait long to actually go at it. Until then, enjoy!)_


	14. Curveball

**Chapter 14: Curveball**

Rory's whole being shuddered as he slowly entered her, inch by precious inch, steadily filling her up until she was complete, unable to take more of him but still craving for more and more and more. She marveled at the sensation she felt down to her very core whenever he thrust into her, wondering if this very feeling would ever diminish. He started to move within her. Each of his gentle, steady strokes claiming her anew as his, just as her welcoming every one of his movements in her with unabashed passion claimed him as hers.

God, she hoped that the feeling would not diminish.

It finally didn't matter if it was a blazing firestorm like the one they stirred up the first time they made love when they reconciled after their separation; or a quick, hot fire like they had in the dressing room after Honor's wedding. Or an explosion of crazed need like two weeks ago when he came back from a whole week of traveling with his father. Or a slow, warm, steadily burning fire like they were having now. It was always amazing making love with her husband, to feel them conjoining and coming together in the most intimate possible way and from where she stood, she couldn't imagine not being affected deeply, satisfied on a level she never imagined was possible, not even in the first days when she was beginning to know Logan as a lover.

He picked up his pace, slowly driving her crazy with need, a searing arrow building up from deep within her, engulfing her entire body in a fiery craving for him.

Logan had always been an experienced lover, always had known how to drive her crazy with want but still leave her completely satisfied. The first time they had had sex, she had discovered a whole new world that was far brighter and greater and more colorful than the world Dean had shown her could ever be. Of course, with Logan's experience, his excellent skills hadn't really surprised her, ever.

The pressure built up as he at last started to slam frenziedly into her, her walls closing eagerly around his throbbing thickness, urging him on to let go, lose control and finally drive her into blissful relief.

Until the first time, they consciously made love. She had always thought that even if he never had said it, what they had achieved doing together had been love, not mere sex, especially after she had come clean and told him the depths of her feelings. Boy, had she been wrong. Not that it hadn't been more than sex but it had been nothing compared to what they were gifted with that wonderful, miraculous late afternoon when she let him in again, opening herself to him, her everything, her body, her heart, her soul. Despite the storm of overwhelming emotions and sensations, his tenderness and almost worshipping reverence as he claimed her body, heart and soul until she was completely his and his alone for now and forever surprised her deeply. If she hadn't already been way past being head over heels in love with him, this would have been the moment to fall for him. As it was, it made her fall even deeper, binding her to him with finality she felt immediately but instead of fearing it, she welcomed it with open arms and a joyful heart.

"Logan," she murmured, unable to bear the burning pressure any longer, drawing him deeper into her, searching for his lips to complete their conjoining.

They were one, each half of a whole and in that moment, when they claimed each other, accepted each other in complete honesty and pledged to one another by conjoining their bodies as much as their souls, they knew. This was their destiny, to belong to each other, to share their very being with each other. To be one.

She sensed him nearing the edge, knowing he couldn't possibly grow any harder or thicker, straining almost painfully at the barrier engulfing him. Close, so close. With primal determination, he pushed one last time deeply into her, catapulting them over the edge. Her name ripped from his lips in a rough, purely instinctive roar and she came apart in his arms as he lost himself in her.

Ironically, the old saying about not having as much sex anymore once you were married became true. They found out its true meaning. Yes, they weren't having as much sex since that first time they had made love which also happened to be the first time they actually consummated their marriage, however real that one was for them or not. It wasn't that they had less sex regularly, far from it. Rather, it turned out that one time got so fulfilling and satisfying but also exhausting that one time was simply enough, the aftermath rocking them until long after what they before would have achieved by a second romp in bed.

So it was a long, sweet time until either one had come down enough to move and even then it was only for Logan to carefully switch their position so she could rest comfortably on top of him, the air cooling down her sweaty back until he pulled the bed cover over them.

His fingers trailed lazily over her back. "I don't know how I was ever satisfied before I met you. How I ever thought that random sex was the answer, the peak of it all."

She smiled, not really surprised how similar his thoughts must have been to hers. It happened more and more lately. "The same way how I could foolishly believe that what I had with Dean was special. Or even what we had in the beginning was actual lovemaking."

He thoughtfully played with her hair. "It wasn't like this, true… but it always had been different with you, Ace. Never doubt that."

Her smile deepened and she simply kissed his chest, not needing to say anything more. He sighed so deeply that she actually felt herself being lifted up a bit. She raised her head, looking inquiringly at him.

"You sure you want me to go to Costa Rica? I don't have to, you know," he asked, almost looking pleadingly at her.

It was her turn to sigh. To be honest, no, she did not want him far from her. She did not want him to be farther than ten feet from her, let alone in another country; but, no matter how deeply bonded they had become, they still had their own lives, own interests. "Come on, it's your final LDB event, the big graduation party. You don't really want to miss it, you know that. Not to mention that the stooges would kill me for taking their spiritual leader and inspiration away from them for this 'most important moment in a man's life' I believe as Colin phrased it. Besides, it's been your idea, remember?"

"A joke! I never meant it seriously!" he protested vehemently, like every time since the guys had clued him into the plans they had finally made.

"And yet you can't wait to go through with it," she pointed out knowingly. He grumbled. "Lifelong fantasy of yours, ring any bells? You know you want to do it. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Finally, he conceded. "Okay, yeah, I do want to make that jump. But you can't blame me to wish I don't have to leave you behind for it. Or that you come with us."

"No, I can't go with you," she smiled. "It's Lane's wedding and you know I can't miss that one. And I wish you could come with me, too. As it is, these dates have been set a long time ago and we will be only away from each other for how long? Four days? Just promise to be careful. Jumping out of a plane to dive in the sea is not like jumping off a seven-story scaffold with a safety cord securing you, slowing you down." The plan did worry her and she couldn't shake a nagging feeling that that was a dangerous stunt and a bad idea. If something happened to Logan... She swallowed, pressing herself against him. "I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, don't worry, Ace, okay? We've been very careful with the preparations, trained thoroughly for the jump. And we have the satellite phone with us, just in case," Logan reminded her, running soothing circles over her back. "Remember, the LDB is about life. We do this to honor the end of an era, not to die and put an early end to that life that awaits us now. You won't get rid of me so easily."

"Good," she emphasized with heartfelt feeling. "When do you have to leave?" She knew it by heart of course, but she needed him to say it.

"Eight in the morning. We still have a few hours."

"Then let's make the best of it," she suggested, pulling herself up so she hovered over his face. "After all, we have to make it last for four days," she whispered, just before she reclaimed his lips.

True, they didn't need as much time to completely be satisfied but that didn't mean though that they couldn't when the time called for it. And facing four long days of separation − with her standing by her best friend at the altar and him jumping out of a plane for a grand dive in a foreign country − sure called for a little extra activity.

* * *

"Jeez, Logan, cheer up already!" Colin told him, exasperated by the tenth or so sighing of his friend in just under a minute. "We're on the way to the biggest adventure of our life and all you do since we picked you up this morning is mope and sigh."

"Yeah, it's pitiful," Finn, who was beside him, grumbled, huddled in his seat, eyes firmly closed, head leaning against the shaded airplane window. "And all that whining is keeping me from blissful sleep."

"I do not whine," Logan clarified, glancing out the window. Nothing but blueness. Blue sky free of clouds and deep blue calm sea miles beneath them. A beautiful day and a promising start in what he always had thought was going to be the party of his life. Yet, all he could think of was how much all this blueness out there reminded him of the beautiful eyes of his Ace who was thousands of miles behind him and by now probably still working at the paper, finishing her article before heading to Stars Hollow for the bachelorette party. Well, at least, as she had organized the party as the maid-of-honor, he didn't have to worry about strippers like the last time when she had attended Honor's party. From what he had heard, she had been provided with quite an eye candy back then.

He didn't mind it. Not really. Oh, well, he simply preferred to rather not think about it. Overall, though, he was happy she had a good time, both at the party and then at the wedding. It had been shortly after the fire. Emily was well on the way to recovery, much to her family's relief, but still in the hospital at the time. The crisis was over by then though and it did both of them good to be able to focus on something as cheerful and so very different like a wedding, reminding them that it wasn't all drama and hospital and life and death situations. No matter how lucky they had been, with everyone surviving and no great loss either, it had been a hard and trying time. By now, though, it was the past. Well, recent past. Emily and Richard were taking an extended holiday at the French Riviera, having been ordered strict rest for at least four weeks, which suited them just fine as their house needed to be repaired and renovated after the fire anyway. Lorelai was supervising the renovation and she and Luke were in a better place with their relationship as well, the wedding back on track, though scheduled for next spring, giving Luke enough time to adjust to his new role of being a father.

All in all, the fire had done more good than bad. Although, he still could have done very well without the emotional and physical strain, especially for Rory. But everything had turned out well and God, was he relieved and grateful for that!

"Oh, yeah, you most certainly do," confirmed Colin, scowling. "You're so whipped, it is pathetic."

"A tragedy," Finn agreed as well, making a sad, tragic face.

Rolling his eyes, Logan shrugged. He couldn't deny that from their point of view, he indeed was whipped. From his point of view, though, an entirely different matter. "Let's wait until you are married and see how you will like to be away from your wife." He paused, rethinking his words, remembering who they were. "I mean, until you've found a girl to love as much as I love Rory. You wouldn't mock me then."

"Very much doubt that," Colin simply answered, unimpressed while Finn outright snorted. "Not going to happen. You already snatched the only cool girl to ever interest me enough and the other one is going to marry tomorrow."

Both Colin and Logan glanced at their friend at that before exchanging a look. He wasn't entirely sure but, lately, Logan suspected that Lane had gotten to Finn more than he let on. They had met up several times with Rory's best friend since the fire at the Gilmore estate, meeting for concerts, going to watch her band play, eating ice-cream together, even going to a party or two together. And, apparently, Finn and Lane had met some other times too, talking about music, introducing her to some friends of his family who just happened to be in the music business. This hadn't been the first time he had referred to the small Korean girl as a cool girl to keep. Sure, with the Australian, every woman was the love of his heart. Usually, it meant nothing. With Lane though, it just felt different, as if it may just be the truth. He mentioned her casually too often. Not to mention that the closer her wedding got, the worse his mood got.

"You know, I just don't get it. I mean, sure, Zack is okay, but he's not exactly the brightest block around, is he? Somehow, I just don't see what a smart girl like Lane sees in him," Colin mentioned, his eyes dead set on Finn.

"Don't ask me. Must be the guitarist and band singer appeal," Logan chimed in, also watching his friend closely. He wasn't sure what to think of it. On one hand, he could very well see Lane and Finn together. They did fit and she may just be as crazy but also down-to-Earth enough to bear spending her life with a character like Finn. Yeah, Lane would be good for Finn. On the other hand, she was engaged, going to marry _tomorrow_. And he didn't want his friend hurt. "According to Rory, he is really sweet with her and with that mother of hers, he knows better than to ever dare hurt her."

Finn showed no reaction, to either of their comments and after another moment and exchanging one more look, Colin and Logan shrugged simultaneously and let the topic drop. If and when Finn wanted to talk, he'd know where to find them.

"Speaking of marriage… how is yours?" Colin asked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

Suddenly coming 'awake', Finn opened one eye as well. "Yeah, do tell… when's the vows renewal ceremony slash true wedding? Right after when your four months are up or do you guys intend to wait longer?"

Boy, he had walked straight into that one, hadn't he? Shifting uncomfortably on his seat, Logan avoided their eyes. "We haven't talked about it yet." They had been good at avoiding any talk about what they wanted to do after their forced four months of marriage. He wasn't sure what to think of that. Hell, he didn't know what the right thing to do was. Should he at least propose to Rory? Should they go through with the divorce, despite both of them knowing for sure that they had found the _one_ in each other? Simply stay married, just to avoid the logistic nightmare and mountains of paperwork heading towards them if they divorced? Plan a wedding, have a real ceremony this time, with him proposing to her beforehand like it was supposed to be? But if they decided that way, when should they marry for good? For real? This summer, just because it was ridiculous to already be married and then wait a year or two to have a wedding ceremony just so it would feel real or to give each other a real ceremony?

"Jeez, you're such chickens!" Finn grunted. "As if it's any question what you two disgusting lovebirds will do."

"Is it?" he countered, immediately regretting it. Now they would never let this topic drop. Then again, this exact question had plagued Logan ever since he and Rory had finally gotten together again, for good this time, as much was clear since that first time they made love. Their bond had gotten so deep and solid, binding them together in such a complex way, interweaving every last part of their very being to each other it was unthinkable it could ever loosened up and be cut away again. So there was absolutely no doubt for Logan that he and Rory were spending their lives together, married. It had become a rock solid certainty in his life, one he would gladly stake his happiness on.

Nonetheless, their situation was complicated. They were married already and no matter how it had come to that, it had become real. For the most part. He felt there was something missing despite all the happiness they had been experiencing these past weeks and he was pretty certain it was the real exchange of vows that was missing that would make their married life together feel truly genuine.

Colin and Finn had both narrowed their eyes. "Yeah, it is," Colin emphasized. "Don't tell me you idiots actually consider going through with a divorce. Whatever for? You're going to marry in a couple of years anyway."

"Exactly," Logan picked up on that. "Under any normal situation, I wouldn't even consider getting married before the right time… no matter how sure I am about Rory being the one for me. I am just about to graduate from college and Dad is still insisting on me going to London afterwards and I have yet to find a solution to get out of that one." Not to mention that Rory didn't know about it yet. He had wanted to talk about it several times already, sure that together they'd find a way; but then, in order to do that, they'd need to discuss their plans for the future first, make decisions and as established, he hadn't had the guts to do that yet. But the guys didn't need to know that. "Rory has still a year ahead of her and I'm pretty sure I can talk for both of us that before we settle down and marry, we both need some time to find our own place in the world, get accustomed to adult life, and work life. We're too young to be married. We're not ready."

"Tomato, tomatoe," Finn sputtered, sitting up to lean forward. "Do you guys plan to break up?"

"Of course not, we only just got back together again. And I'm not so stupid to ever let her go again," Logan answered on the spot. "But..."

"No buts. You guys love each other. You both are sure you're it for each other, that you belong together. That you're soulmates. Which we all know you agree on. So what difference does it make if there is a paper binding you to that or not?" Finn shook his head. "Not to mention that this marriage has become pretty serious to you, mate. Don't deny it. You think we haven't noticed how you call her more and more your wife when talking to others about her? The possessive way you act, all the time being so damn protective of her as well? She _is_ your little wifey already, no matter how this marriage came to be in the first place."

"It's not that easy," Logan answered quietly, not too surprised that Finn had just echoed a lot of his thoughts as of late. "Yes, maybe I feel married for real more and more. But how much is just convenience, how much is the natural evolvement of any serious relationship and how much is actually truly the being married part? And no, Finn, there is a difference between being just together to being married. It's… heavier. Scarier. Affects and binds you more deeply. And despite everything, it's the most rewarding and fulfilling thing you can ever hope for. Or so at least it should be." Ugh, the guys were never going to let him live down that he was so terribly mushy here. Usually, he reserved the waterworks speeches for Rory, but right now, he couldn't talk with her about his emotional dilemma. He had hoped it would help to talk with his best friends about it but so far, all it did was confuse him more. How could he feel everything he had just described, know that this was the difference but still be so unsure about what to do in a couple of weeks when the four months were over and they had to decide where they wanted to go from there?

"In that case, we can turn it around: the license you signed in good faith thinking that was a good joke and a judge who decided to make an example of you," Colin said, holding his hands out. "Who says this has to mean anything to you? You aren't ready for that yet? Okay. Go your way, live together, enjoy being an unmarried couple and when the time is right, you propose, she says yes and you guys marry for real - with me as your best men of course."

It sounded so simple. But in reality... "It's not so easy," he once again had to repeat, shaking his head. "I agree, it sounds like the most logical step but we can't simply ignore our married status like that. It's not been quite four months and I can't help but think of her as my wife." When Finn opened his mouth to no doubt push for his opinion once again, he held up a hand, silencing him with a look. "But at the same time it's not truly real either. That's the problem, no way can I think of it as totally right, it's always murky and I just don't know where to go."

To his relief, his friends were silent, mulling over his words. Finally, Colin sighed. "I think we can't give you an answer here. This is something you and Rory need to figure out."

"Yeah, you need to talk with her about this," Finn agreed, eyeing him with that penetrating gaze of his. "Any idea where she stands on the subject?"

All he could was helplessly heave his shoulders. "No fucking clue."

* * *

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow."

"I'll tell you a secret… neither do I," Lane giggled, causing Rory to smile. Her best friend definitely had already a drink or two too many. Then again, this was her bachelorette party so she figured it was Lane's well-deserved right to get drunk. The thought of pledging herself to one guy for the rest of her life in front of a whole town and a hundred relatives was scary, no matter how much she loved the guy who would be standing in front of the altar with her. In her shoes, she'd want to get drunk too. Then again, she was already married, wasn't she?

With a mental scowl, she pushed that thought away. This was Lane's night, tomorrow would be her day. She wasn't going to ruin that for her by letting her own jumbled marital status get to her. So far the party had been great and Lane had a lot of fun and she wanted to keep it that way. Besides, it hopefully kept her from thinking of Logan all the time, like it had happened to her at Honor's wedding. She had only been a guest then, her only duty to be there and smile for the camera which she had gladly done. The ceremony had been beautiful and everybody could see how happy Honor was. Nonetheless, it had its trying times as well. There were all the other guests, many of whom were relatives of Logan and they all had frowned at her or kept referring to her as Logan's wife. Which she was, of course. Technically. But the ceremony had shown her very starkly how it could have been, what it should have been. A real wedding, a true moment to mark the remarkable big change in someone's life, celebrating it, not some fake wedding where she carelessly and half drunkenly made her vows with Logan and only realizing months after that blurry night that it had been legally binding and she was married for real to her ex-boyfriend at that time to then being ordered and forced to stay married to him.

Grimly, she reminded herself that this was not about her though and instead forced herself to remember the evening so far. They had started with the _Full Monty_ in the Black and White, moving on to a dinner of chocolate and sweets at Weston's to later hit a good Rock'n Roll club in Hartford which Finn had suggested to her. The place was great, the music even better. They had cut it earlier than normal to get back to Stars Hollow in light of the next day's busy schedule − getting the bride ready, two wedding ceremonies to get through with, the reception for the Kim relatives and, last but certainly not least, the party they had planned to send Lane and Zack off to their honeymoon.

God, there was so much to do tomorrow! She doubted she'd have any quiet moment until way into the day after the wedding. And Rory wouldn't want it any other way. She was very happy to be Lane's maid-of-honor and had loved to make sure her best friend would have a beautiful day she would always remember fondly. So it had been easy for her to accept the role of one of the designated drivers, not planning to get drunk either way with all she was going to have to do the next day and she didn't miss at all that she only had had one glass of wine the whole evening.

Rory had dropped all the girls off then walked Lane home from her place where she had sent a quite happily drunk Lorelai to bed already. Lane hadn't wanted to go in yet so here they were now, sitting inside the gazebo and giggling like the little girls they once were, as if the next day would not bring a major change into both their lives. A marriage that could change their life-long friendship. She knew it would. It had changed already when they had their first boyfriends with the priorities in their lives shifting. It had changed with them both going different ways after high school. It had changed when they met their soulmates, their whole lives' centers shifting majorly. A part of her was sad because the finality of what the next day would bring; but, she understood this completely. And a big part of her was happy for Lane. Besides, it wasn't as if they would stop being friends. She was confident that that would never happen, no matter how much their lives changed and even if they went different ways. And no matter how wonderful the man she loved was, a girl would always need her girlfriend.

"Hey Rory?" Startled out of her reminiscing, Rory looked at Lane who suddenly looked very serious and almost sober again. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"What?" she asked back, flabbergasted.

"Marrying Zack. We're so young still. I never thought I'd marry so young," Lane said and it sounded a lot like she was on the brink of one of her panic speeches.

"Hey, we can't always control everything. Love being one of the biggest things in that category," she tried to soothe her, stopping the breakdown. It was true enough. She hadn't planned to be married at twenty-one and while still being in college either. And here she was, married. But of course, her case was a little special. Different. Not to mention that she had no idea for how much longer she was still going to be married. After all, their four months were almost up and Logan hadn't breathed a word about it. Neither had she, for that matter. To be honest, she didn't know what to say or suggest anyway. With the way she felt for Logan, a divorce seemed ridiculous. Although to just stay married didn't feel right either. And marry right away again just because the other options didn't appeal felt wrong as well.

"Can't we? I'm not sure I'm ready, Rory. I mean, we hardly have enough money… both of us have poor-paying jobs… hoping for the great breakthrough with the band and here we are wanting to get married and start a family?" Lane though rambled on, becoming more agitated. "That's crazy!"

Frowning, Rory searched for something to say. Logically, she secretly had to agree. And truth be told, she had been slightly shocked back when Lane told her about her engagement. "But you love each other, right?" she finally pointed out, hoping it was the right thing to say to calm down Lane's wedding jitters. It was only jitters, wasn't it?

Much to Rory's horror, Lane's answer wasn't as confident as it was expected to be. "Yeah. I think."

Jeez! What the... "Lane?"

Lane bit her lower lip. "Of course, I love him. That's why I will marry him. Right? I mean, he's so great! True, he's not so… bright, but… Rory, he is so sweet when it's just the two of us. I'm happy when I am with him. And I can't wait to make love to him." She paused, turning big eyes on her. "Rory - do you think that's why we are going to get married? I can't have sex before I am married so we'll marry? That it's only lust? What if it's crappy? I'm Korean. I can't divorce! I'll be forever married to a guy I don't want touching me! I'll have to move out to another continent to be safely away from him, just like Mama did!"

"Wow, Lane, calm down!" Rory pleaded, taking her hands. She had absolutely no idea what to do and truly wished Logan or her mom were there to give her some ideas on what to say. This sounded way too serious to just be jitters, but what did she know? She may be married, but she never had the opportunity to get jittery about it. And there was absolutely no doubt in her heart and mind that Logan was the one and her equal. With all Lane's love for Zack he certainly wasn't Lane's equal. "Are you really so unsure about this? Since when? You seemed so happy about the engagement, never worried about the wedding so far."

"Exactly! Shouldn't I have worried right from the beginning? And the whole engagement… I've missed him so much after our break-up and then there he was - suddenly proposing and I couldn't think, my mind totally blank, and then I've been so happy that he wanted me back, marry even… that someone wanted to marry me. Me!" Lane said, agitatedly. "So I said yes, never questioned it..."

Rory's heart sank. "But?"

"But lately, I've been thinking. Am I really ready to get married? Is it really the right thing to do? Do I really want this or was I just caught up in a rollercoaster ride of a broken heart, elation that he wanted me back and lust?" Lane stared at her, all traces of tipsiness gone, looking utterly lost. "And..."

Oh, shit! There was more? This wasn't good. "And?" Rory probed gently.

"And lately I sometimes catch myself looking at Zack and wondering if he really is the one. Argh!" Lane exclaimed, burying her head in her hands for a moment before miserably looking back at Rory. "I am terrible! Truly awful! Here I am, not even twelve hours before my wedding, asking myself if I'm doing the right thing and worse, if I even love the guy I plan to marry as much as I should. What is _wrong_ with me?"

Shit, shit, shit. Now what was she supposed to say? What if she said the wrong thing and Lane based her decision on that and it would be not what she really wanted, blaming her in the end, ruining their friendship forever? But didn't she owe her honesty, especially now? "Lane, I don't know what to say. I can't tell you if it's right to marry Zack or not, only you can know that. And it's only you who has to figure out if you love him enough to marry him tomorrow or not." She hesitated, hoping to not say the wrong thing here. "But it looks to me like you have some good questions and reasonable doubts and I do think that if you are so unsure, you should talk to Zack. Before the wedding. Perhaps talking to him will remind you why you had no problems with the idea of marrying him tomorrow - how much you love him. Perhaps he is as unsure and just never had the guts to talk to you about it either."

It occurred to her that this was excellent advice for herself as well. Maybe, she and Logan should figure out what to do about their situation together rather than by themselves and not be scared of what the other might think. Yes, they needed to talk. As soon as he was back, she was going to sit him down and lay out her thoughts to him, see where he stood. With that decision made, she suddenly felt a lot lighter and was instantly reminded that her best friend needed her to stay focused on her problems. Right. "Why are you wondering about Zack like this? Has something happened? Did he do something that made you doubt his love?"

Lane shook her head vehemently. "No! No, that's not it at all. If anything... I do love him, you know. And I have no doubts about his feelings, his sincerity. I just… I am not sure if it's enough for a lifetime. If it can hold out for five, ten, twenty years when sometimes he exasperates me already nowadays. If I want his children one day, grow old with him." She leaned back, banging her head against one of the poles. "Oh, hell. I am such a bad person. But to be absolutely honest, lately, I sometimes look at F... other guys and there is this twitch of interest in my heart and when I then look at Zack, there's nothing. No panic. No self-doubt. But no reassurance. No certainty, also. Is that how I should feel about the one I plan to marry?" Suddenly she sat up. "What about you? Do you ever wonder? Do other guys interest you? How did you know that Logan's the one?"

Taken aback, Rory mulled over her questions, once again unsure if it was wise to answer them at all. If she was honest, after everything she heard, she doubted it would reassure Lane in any way. Rather the other way around. She sighed. Now wasn't the time to start lying to Lane or keep things from her. "Do I find other guys attractive? Yeah, sure. I'm not blind after all. But none of them ever shatter or even touch what I feel for Logan. Do I wonder? Sometimes. But not in the way you described. Those doubts I experienced too, but that was back with Dean. You know how I felt about him, how much he meant to me. There was a time I thought he might be the one. But I wondered, like you do now, and then came Logan, showing me another side of life, showing me how much different it could be. He's my equal. He keeps me on my toes and can easily go at it with me, head to head intellectually. It's not that he's the reason Dean and I broke up for good but he sure had his part in it." Maybe more than she would ever be comfortable to admit. Truth was, the moment she had met Logan, she started to compare him to Dean and though this was totally unfair, it affected greatly how she felt about Dean. He just couldn't compete with Logan, in anything but his faithfulness maybe. Then again, he had had an affair with her, so how faithful was he really? "With Logan, though, I wondered from very early on if he may be the one, catching myself more than once thinking of him as my possible partner for life, the father of my children… picturing us holding hands on a swing, old and wrinkled but utterly happy." She shrugged. "I can't tell you when or how I knew. I guess it slowly crept up on me ever since I met him, gaining foothold with each stone on the road we passed until one day I knew I love him and knew that I want the forever and ever with him." She smiled. "And then there had been the fire and he was so wonderful. The way he took care of me, the way he supported me, protected me, did so many things without thinking just to make it a little bit easier for me… and ever since then I know. Oh, I thought it already before that but it was then that I knew for sure."

Lane was quiet, saying nothing, just staring at her hands.

Gingerly, Rory touched them. "But, Lane, this is me. What counted for me doesn't necessarily have to count for you. Please don't make any judgment based on my experiences. Only you can know and decide what is right for you."

Still Lane said nothing. Damn. "Laney?"

At last, Lane met her eyes, still unhappy, but she seemed calmer. "It's okay, Rory. I'm glad you told me. You know how inexperienced I am with guys. There was Henry who never even really was my boyfriend and then of course Dave, but he just forgot about me after a while. And there is already Zack. It's good to hear how you experienced it."

Really? Was it? "You know, Logan is only my third boyfriend as well. Maybe there is more to all that third is the charm saying," she offered, desperate to lighten the mood.

To her relief, Lane smiled at that, albeit a small one. "Maybe. Hey, I think we should call it a night now."

"Right!" Rory agreed wholeheartedly. "After all, we've got a big day ahead of us." Realizing that with all the doubts Lane had just voiced this may not be the case after all, she hesitated, hating to ask but feeling like she had to. "Lane… what are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet. I need to think, sleep over it. Maybe try to talk to Zack, like you suggested. But I promise you'll know if there is any change in plans even before anybody else including Mama," Lane answered quietly, looking at her house. Then she cracked a smile. "If only to point the police in the right direction after you've found my dismembered body. _If_ there are any changes, Mama's going to kill me."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, yeah, most definitely! Alone at the horror of bringing your grandmother to visit you for nothing."

"Not to mention the tons of food we prepared for the family she'll probably force feed to me," Lane added, her smile widening.

"I'll get Kirk to help you. He eats anything," Rory promised then hugged Lane tightly. "Don't worry too much. I'm sure you'll make the right decision, whatever it will be."

"Thank you," Lane whispered, returning the hug. "In case I haven't mentioned it lately… you're the best friend ever. The evening was great. And I am glad we talked."

In answer, Rory simply held her a little tighter before letting go. "You okay?"

Lane nodded. "Yeah. See you tomorrow?"

"You bet," Rory promised. No matter what, she'd be with Lane, either to send her off to married life or to console her for calling it off last minute and help her ward off the storm she'd have to face in that case.

With a last sincere smile Lane headed off to her childhood home. Rory waited until she was safely inside before she slowly walked back to hers through the lonely streets, deep in thought.

Boy, oh, boy, the next day promised to get even more interesting than she had expected.

* * *

"There. It rings again! Why doesn't that idiot get that we won't talk to him? One should think after all the times of being ignored, he'll have the decency to give up!" Colin raged, glaring at the annoyingly buzzing satellite phone.

"One could also wonder why someone was so stupid to give the Dark Lord the number in the first place," Finn growled as well, glaring at Logan.

He rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to repeat it? I didn't! I have no idea where he got the phone number. Or why he keeps calling. Probably to remind me of some business trip I missed." Or to fight once again about London. Or, most likely, to berate and try to stop him from doing this stunt, taking ridiculous risks in the name of the LDB. Though once having been a member himself − and a wild one at that, from what he had heard − lately he had become dead set against it, wanting Logan to quit entirely from the LDB, let alone still participate in their stunts. He didn't really want to find out, hence he ignored the calls ever since he recognized his father's number.

Still, it was strange that ever since early morning, he had been calling time and time again. Slowly, Logan began to have a bad feeling about it. Disapproving of Logan's actions or not, Mitchum Huntzberger was not the kind of man to run after someone. On a spur, Logan quickly got up to retrieve the phone. They were already up in the air in their little chartered plane, the time for the jump quickly approaching and damn it, he wanted his peace for this moment.

"What are you doing? We'll jump in a few minutes!" Colin asked, bewildered.

"Ending this," Logan said firmly, grabbing the phone. Let Mitchum say what he wanted, set him straight or ignore him, whatever his reasons for calling and make sure he stopped calling all the time. When he caught sight of the number though, he paused, frowning, the bad feeling intensifying. "It's Rory's cell phone."

"Maybe she's calling to let us hear the ceremony?" Colin suggested, not sounding too convinced.

"Too early," Logan said shortly, quickly answering it. "Ace?"

"About time you picked up. Just when do you plan to grow up and cease to be so childish all the time? You're twenty-four and married for heaven's sake!" The voice of his father ranted into his ear. "But enough of that. You need to come back. Immediately."

"Dad, I..." Logan started through gritted teeth, and then stopped himself. It wasn't important right now. "Why are you calling from Rory's phone?" This couldn't be good, no way, and he almost dreaded the answer.

"I figured you may be more willing to answer her call than mine though I hoped you'd be more responsible than that," Mitchum answered in a clipped voice. "As to..."

"No," he impatiently interrupted him, trying not to get too agitated. "Why do you have it at all? I can't imagine Rory simply giving it to you." There was just no reason he could think of for her to willingly give her phone to him. Unless... "What is wrong, Dad?" His voice broke, fear clamping his throat shut for a moment, making it impossible to talk. "Is she hurt?"

The fact that his father didn't immediately answer confirmed his worst fears and his knees buckled. Sliding down to the floor, his fear and panic roused with every second his father was silent. "Dad?"

For once, Mitchum's business-like tone wasn't too convincing. It almost sounded gentle. "It was sent to us as evidence with a video message from Rory as proof of life, according to the FBI."

"FBI. Proof of life," Logan repeated, feeling cold, shuddering. His mind had gone blank but he knew very well what this meant. He refused to believe it though. Not his Ace. She was in Stars Hollow, at Lane's wedding. Nowhere else. Not...

"Yes. She was kidnapped late last night." His father shattered his denial though. "They want eleven million dollars: one in cash, ten wired. We have seventy-six hours. They want you to make the exchange."

Logan closed his eyes and fought hard to keep still. If he opened his mouth now, he would scream and he wasn't sure he was ever going to stop once he got started.

"Logan?"

He swallowed, forced himself to shut down his emotions. He needed to function. Rory had seventy-six hours. During that time, she needed him to think straight, to be in control. To be calm and collected. Right. For a moment he covered the phone, looked up. Colin and Finn stared at him with wide eyes, both pale. They must have caught enough from his side of the conversation to figure out what happened. "Tell the pilot to change course. I need to get back to the States," he instructed, surprised how unruffled his voice sounded. He sure as hell didn't feel unruffled.

Without a word, Finn vanished towards the cockpit. Having nothing else to do, Colin sat down beside him, putting a reassuring hand onto his shoulder.

Logan didn't feel it. He felt nothing anymore. Instead, he willed himself to go through the necessary motions. He held the phone back to his ear, ignoring his father's irritated calls of his name. "I'm on my way back," he told him, his voice devoid of any emotion. He felt emotionally dead. "Now tell me everything."

* * *

TBC!

_(Author's Note: Well, I promised you another curveball, didn't I? And yes, I did it, yes, this definitely happened, yes, I'm totally going that way, and yes, I'm serious with this little cliffhanger here as well. evil laughter Some of you probably hate me right now, but really, I've wanted to do exactly this for a very long time now and I truly only started Curveball to get to this very moment. Or rather, the one coming in the next chapter to be exact, but it starts with this last scene here. Took me only four years to get here... eyeroll Okay, to be honest, my original plan had been to send her into prison where there was a revolt of the prisoners, but it just didn't fit. Part of the reason why there was such a long break was__ because I just found no way to work it in - until I came up with this idea and since then, it's been rolling again. This kidnapping fits perfectly and I am very happy about it. And I hope you enjoy it as well, even if you may not like to venture into this direction. I'm already on the next chapter, so I at least won't let you keep hanging for that long. Oh, yeah, as from this chapter on, I upgraded the rating - for obvious reasons coughing innocently - and just to be on the safe side. As always, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews - loving them! Enjoy… and I'll be back soon, I promise!)_


End file.
